Poor SAP Gohan's Secrets Revealed!
by dragonprincess3
Summary: Gohan's class is chosen to participate in the 'Successful Adult Program' funded by Capsule Corp and the World Champ. How will Gohan keep his secrets hidden from his whole class? Gohan in high school on a field trip! canon pairings. Please, read and Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everybody! This is my very first fanfiction so be nice while reviewing. ^_~ Anywho, this story will be a very long one, please bear with me while I get used to the fanfiction site. I might be posting on mediaminer later as well. Basically, gohan's been in orange star high for 2 weeks and I plan on his entire class learning his secrets! Saiyaman is in this story, but because im lazy there is no gold fighter as of now ^__^ ideas for the story can be sent to me at dragonprincess3 at be sure to put SAP somewhere in the title tho or I won't read it. :P

DIsclaimer: Everything in this story is based off of the series dragonball z, and I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be eating ramen for most meals and wishing I could go to a buffet ^_^ sueing me would do you little good cause I'm so poor ^__^

Now without further adeiu, the first chapter of S.A.P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep within the forest of Mt. Paozu, in the 439 area, a little cottage was surrounded by nature and peaceful silence undisturbed by pollution or crowds. All of a sudden an alarm clock went off next to the bed of a young man named Gohan.

Now most teenagers wake up, hit the snooze button, and roll over for just a few more precious moments of rest before their day begins. Most teenagers also aren't half alien, super strong warriors that could blow up the planet with ease. Most teenagers also don't live 5 hours (by hover car) away from their school. Most teenagers also don't have a hyper, hungry, and super strong younger halfling brother either. (A/N: you get the idea ^__^)

So when 7 year old Goten jumped on his big brothers bed to wake him up for breakfast, he wasn t expecting the reflexes of years of surprise-wake-up calls (courtesy of piccolo) to send him flying towards the wall.

After peeling himself from the wall, Goten leapt towards the bed shouting , "WAKE UP GOHAN!! Mom says I can't eat any breakfast till you get up!! Hurry!! Wake up big brother!! Hurry!!" After Gohan had rolled back to the side, Goten frowned and decided to try a more devious tactic, "GOHAN YOUR 10 MINUTES LATE FOR SCHOOL! BREAKFAST WAS DELICIOUS BUT THERE'S NONE LEFT!! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!!"

Gohan shot out of bed and using super speed dressed, grabbed his bag, and raced down the stairs to face his mothers wrath for ruining his education and every saiyans worst nightmare, no food!! Goten giggled _Learning how to wake up Bulma and Vegeta from trunks helped after all! He he he!_ with that devious thought he ran down to claim his portion of breakfast.

Meanwhile, imagine Gohans surprise to see a saiyan version of heaven on the table and his mom humming in front of the stove. His mom, Chichi, turned around at his rushed entrance and said, "Oh! good morning Gohan. I'm surprised your up so fast! It usually takes Goten at least 10 minutes to wake you up." At the words 'ten minutes' Gohans brain finally got into gear and he look up at the old clock on the kitchen wall.

He still had an hour till he had to leave for school. Glaring at his little brother, who was at the moment waiting for his mother to turn her back so he could sneak a large strip of bacon or ten from the table, Gohan remembered why he was so tired. _Anyone would be tired after that announcement_ he thought.

***~*~*~flashback~*~*~***

Sitting in his 7th period class, Gohan was bored out of his mind watching the clock so he could go home to spar and eat, the small capsule lunches he had been bringing didn't fill his saiyan stomach for very long and the homework had taken him all of 5 minutes to finish in class. Next to him sat a blonde ditsy girl by the name of Erasa, who was never concerned with anything more important than the latest fashion or gossip, a smug muscular blonde boy named Sharpner, and the ever suspicious crime fighter Videl Satan.

The rest of the class chattered on about teenage nonsense up until the teacher cleared his throat to give the announcement to leave. "Ok class. I have a very important announcement to make!" After making sure that the majority of his class was paying attention he brought out a stack of lurid pink flyers from his desk. Most of the class knew what that color meant for them and they automatically started to get excited again.

Gohan, having no idea what was happening, took the opportunity to listen to his classmates. "Are they for real?!"one kid said in awe

"This is gonna be so much fun! I heard only one class is picked for this every year!" a excited girl in the second row squealed

"Oh man, what is he thinking" muttered a anxious Videl.

After hearing Videl, Gohan started to get a sinking feeling. The teacher, mad at being interrupted again, yelled "Hey you kids! If you don't be quiet you won't get the permission slips, the information about the trip or the opportunity to do it, much less get out of here on time!" A buzzing silence filled with suspense was his reply.

Pleased with the silence he continued, "Now that I've got your attention . As you know Orange Star High School was chosen for a program that will teach you everything you need to know in order to succeed in the world regardless of what you choose to do. The Successful Adult Program has had double the funding this year due to the generous world champ Mr. Hercule Satan and the lovely Mrs. Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation."

"So in addition to the tour and lecture at Capsule Corp, we will have a sports, survival, and cooking portion as well. As you can imagine this might take some time. So, for the next 3 months, this class will have what you could call a golden opportunity. The best of the best have been hired to teach you everything."

"All you need to do is have these permission slips signed and handed in to me by tomorrow. Those that turn the slips in tomorrow will be attending a lecture that will tell you everything you need to bring and where you will be going. Now your all dismissed." With that he walked out of the room.

The students watched their teacher leave with blank stares then bum rushed the teachers desk screaming in excitement. Poor Gohan was sitting in his desk stunned. _*How am I supposed to hide my powers when I m with the class nonstop for months?! And how I know bulma?!! And the survival portion sounds fishy too. Wait fish! How am I gonna hide my appetite*_ He thought while gazing at his desk expectantly.

Meanwhile, Videl was muttering to herself. "Gah. Why is dad doin this? Just because Mrs. Briefs is supporting something doesn't mean it's a competition to beat her." Just then she glanced over to look at Gohan who was currently looking like lunch had been canceled and his puppy had died. She reached over to poke his shoulder and snap him out of it.

"Hey Gohan..." she said while reaching over.

Poking the shoulder closest to her made her finger throb like she had poked a iron block rather than a nerds shoulder but it seemed to do the trick. Gohan's head popped up and he grinned timidly over at Videl, who was glaring between him and her sore finger.

"Huh?! Oh! Hi Videl! Aren't you .. Umm.. Excited?!" stammered Gohan quickly.

Her glare increased in intensity to his nervous response. _I will find out what your hiding_ she thought. "Not really. How exciting could it be compared to fighting crime everyday and having a world famous dad? Why are you so nervous huh?" She said while leaning in closer to Gohan, determined to glare the answer out of him if she needed to.

Gohan scooted back awkwardly trying not to bend the flimsy (to him) metal of the desk's chair. W_ow! That glare rivals mom and Vegeta!_ "N-Nervous?! I'm not nervous! What ever gave you that idea Videl! Oh look at the time gotta run!" So after hurriedly grabbing his stuff and running down to the teachers desk he snatched a permission slip from the teachers desk then ran out the door.

Videl followed his movements till he left the room. _how strange... I'll figure him out later. One headache at a time._ she said before walking down to battle the crowd of excited teenagers for a permission slip.

***~*~*~*~End flashback~*~*~*~*~**

_How on earth was I supposed to sleep when I was trying to figure out ways to keep my secrets hidden all night long?! Oh man this is gonna be a long 3 months._ he thought while racing the mini food vacuum of a little brother for his portion of the meal.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how was it? didja like it? review for whatever reason... I like to hear feedback ^__^ depending on my school schedule the next chapter will be out in mabye a week. Remember, ideas for the story should be sent to dragonprincess3 at ! wouldn't want others to see the ideas while reading comments ,would we? Ja, minna! (bye, everybody!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok! here is the second chapter peoples! first day of school went by so fast i had time to do another chapter! yay for everybody involved! this chapter also happens to include the intro of 3 old characters. Lime from a "A girl called lime" and the kids Rom and chico from "Plight of the children"! please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish i owned everything in my stories. oh! but alas I don't. That honor belongs to other people who are set for life ^__^ oh sadness. lol

without further adieu.... SAP chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After eating a hurried tablefull of breakfast, Gohan made sure to have everything for school including the dreaded permission slip. "Hey Goten! You can have nimbus for today! Bye mom!" he yelled while blasting off.

"Bye big brother!" shouted Goten waving his little arms in the air. "GOHAN! YOU BE SURE TO TURN IN THAT SLIP!!" yelled Chi Chi at her eldest son.

" 'KAY MOM!" Was heard from the speck in the sky.

Chi Chi swept a piece of black hair back into her hairbun and smiled happily _*My Gohan will be a successful adult for sure thanks to this program! Oh I'm so proud of you!!*_she thought.

Turning to her younger son, who was watching his big brother fly more than twice as fast as the fastest jet out on the market, she said "Come here Goten, I'll make you some cookies if you promise me you'll do that math workbook today!"

Goten looked up at his mother and with a large happy grin said "OK mom! But can I lick the spoon too?!"he asked innocently.

Giggling Chi Chi smiled and nodded while walking into the house.

~Meanwhile~

Gohan raced through the sky trying to avoid any birds or dinosaurs. As he approached Orange Star High School his dread slowly returned. _Okay, if I'm very careful of what I say and do no one should even bother trying to figure out why Vegeta is trying to blast me into the next dimension. Oh! Who am I kidding this is gonna by a nightmare._ he thought with a sigh as he dropped down into an alley near his school so no one would see him flying and started jogging at a normal human pace towards his campus.

Looking down at his disguise watch showed that he had plenty of time to spare. "I could even walk at a humans pace and get there on time" he muttered.

Unfortunately for the sleep deprived half-saiyan he didn't notice the bright red sports capsule car speeding his way until its passenger shouted "Hey cutie!"

He turned around to see Erasa smiling and Sharpner glaring at him from behind the wheel.

"Oh hi guys! Good morning!"Gohan said.

"Hey nerd boy, I thought you lived far away. How come your walkin to school?" Sharpner asked suspiciously.

"Well… you see I had to leave my house early today so my ride dropped me off early, on the outskirts of the city…" Gohan explained.

"Oh! well, that's like totally understandable Gohan! But why walk when you can catch a ride with us? Whadaya say Sharpner?" Erasa chattered while leaning towards Sharpner.

"I guess it's Ok… but before ya get your nerd shoes in MY new car wipe em off!." Sharpner pouted.

Gohan brushed off the bottoms of his shoes nervously and stepped carefully into his classmates car. After stepping through the bottom of two of Bulma's prototype aircars he was especially careful around them. The three of them continued on their way to school. Erasa was constantly talking to Gohan about the trip and her clothes and how this guy had broke it off with that girl and by the time they arrived at school, Gohan was developing a headache and Sharpner was ready to snap 'nerdboy' in two for flirting with 'his' girl. Erasa, oblivious to Sharpner and his jealousy, asked Gohan "So cutie, what do you think about this field trip thing huh?."

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm very nervous. I mean it could change our lives if we aren't careful. Heh heh heh", he said nervously while thinking _That's exactly what I'm afraid of!_

Sharpner glared at him. _Leave it to nerd boy to be nervous instead of excited about a once in a lifetime trip. Heh. What a nerd. _

As they drove into the high schools parking lot, the three climbed out and waited for Sharpner to capsulate his car. "Thanks for the lift Sharpner" Gohan said.

" Yeah yeah. Whatever. Lets just get into class so this day will end quicker". With that, Sharpner grabbed Erasa by the arm and lead her into the building.

Gohan stood there confused. *Umm what did I do to deserve that?* Putting his hand behind his head he walked after the pair towards his first class.

Today his class was happily chatting instead of complaining about their homework or how early it was. Sighing Gohan walked to his desk and sat down. Videl had yet to arrive and Erasa was still talking to everybody within reach about anything she wanted. Gohan could feel a throbbing headache forming so instead of looking at his classmates he decided to meditate to help him calm down. Shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair he looked as if he was sleeping to everyone who happened to looked at him.

Needless to say when Videl walked in she was very confused to see a 'sleeping' Gohan, a chattering Erasa, and a pissed off looking Sharpner. This day was starting out stupendously.

Just then the teacher stepped into the classroom. " It's nice to see both Mr. Son and Miss Satan here on time but please wake him up when you sit down, miss Satan" he said sarcastically while unpacking his briefcase.

Videl glared up at the 'sleeping' student and then back at the teacher " Sure thing…"she muttered and began walking up to Gohans' desk. She looked at her finger, which was still sore from poking him yesterday, and decided to slap his shoulder instead.

Just as she was about to hit Gohan, his arm shot up and blocked it. _huh?! How did he do that? And so fast…He's asleep right? _" Huh?!" she exclaimed.

Sharpner looked over ,"What's wrong with the nerd boy Videl?" he asked. Videl was stunned. " He blocked my hand. How long has he been asleep Sharpner?" she asked quickly.

"Like maybe 10 minutes" he replied. Videl decided to try again. Reaching out with her hand as fast as she could, she somehow found her hand knocked away again. "Grr.. How is he doing that?" she muttered. " HEY GOHAN!WAKE UP!" she yelled

~Meanwhile in Gohans mind~

_*Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. Even if everyone finds out I'm the son of an alien who just happens to be a master martial artist or that I beat cell or that I know Bulma Briefs, not to mention everything they are learning now I learned by heart 10 years ago doesn't mean they will think I'm a freak…gah... Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. *_

"HEY GOHAN !WAKE UP!"

_*WHAAA!?!*_ Gohan shot out of his seat and came face to face with a pissed off looking Videl. "O-oh h-hi Videl!" he stammered.

" How did you block my hand?" she demanded.

"Huh? Your hand? I blocked it? What are you talking about?" he asked confused while assuming his hereditary confused pose.

"When I tried to wake you up by touching your shoulder you blocked my hand. Care to explain how you did that in your sleep?" she glared up at him accusingly. "Wake me up? Was I sleeping?" he dodged. "Well if you weren't sleeping what were you doing?" Videl growled "Umm.. I…uhh..." Gohan said while trying to stay out of arms reach. "This is all well and good miss Satan but would you please take your seat now. And you mister Son. I hope you won't trade in your late habit for a sleeping one." the teacher said sternly. Gohan blushed lightly and muttered "Sorry sir." While Videl ignored him and sat down in her seat_._

_I've never been blocked like that by anyone, much less while they are sleeping. Where did gohan learn how to do that…._

Gohan looked around the classroom again to see most of the people staring up at him and Videl. Putting his hand behind his head again he grinned and sat down. _Wow that was close. What else could possibly happen today_?

Once they were seated, the teacher looked up at the young 'scholars' and sighed. _Teaching was supposed to be so rewarding_. the distraught teacher thought. "Now that everyone is seated and awake, I want all permission slips for the trip passed to the front."

"While your doing that, I will introduce you to some transfer students and their supervisor who will be accompanying us on the trip. Please come on in ." He said with the least enthusiasm he could. The classroom door opened to reveal two girls, a boy and a man. Gohan got a big shock of deja vu when he saw them. _I feel like I've meet all of them…Where have I seen them before? This just keeps getting better.…_ he thought while leaning forward. "Please introduce yourselves to the class. Then I will give the rest of the lecture." the bored teacher said, gathering his papers.

The brown haired boy stepped up while pulling up a shy girl with black hair in a bun wearing a Chinese style red top by her arm. "The names Rom Shidi, this is my girlfriend Chico Stick, and our friend Lime Lemon."

Chico smiled up at the curious students and said shyly " Umm.. Hello there."

Lime scanned the group, after a narrowed-eyed glare at Rom for their introductions. " Hi there. My name is Lime and… Gohan is that you?" she asked suddenly.

Gohan who had been sitting stiffly in his chair since the introductions began smiled the Son Grin and said "Heh heh … Hey Lime! How ya been? Hey guys! Remember me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

oh~ im so evil to end it there ^__^ review if you liked it and if you didn't ... Review anyway! Remember story Ideas should be sent to dragonprincess3 at yahoo! The third chapter will be up by thursday. ^__^ bai!


	3. Chapter 3

hello again! due to my hyperness after dinner i have posted another chapter! BWAHAHA!! The plot thickens in this episode of poor SAP Gohan!

Disclaimer: I has no ownership of the slowest moving action show in anime history. powering up for 6 episodes before something happens is not my style. I prefer the hilarious quick knockout ^__^

Without further adieu, chapter 3!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The transfer students supervisor stepped forward to look at the boy that Lime seemed to recognize as a friend. Their supervisor looked like a short haired version of Yamcha (with fewer muscles) wearing a loose comfortable looking suit.

"No way! It's little Gohan! Do you 'member me?" Gohan looked closer at the man and remembered his face from a long forgotten adventure.

_'Little Gohan?'_ Sharpner thought, with a silent snicker.

"Pigero?! Wow! This is great! How did you guys all find each other?" Gohan yelled happily. Chico peered around a confused looking Rom, trying to remember Gohan.

The class watched as the normally quiet supposed 'class nerd' socialized with the transfer students that none of them knew. The teacher interrupted the friendly reunion, "I'm sure your dying to find that out Mr. Son but please refrain from yelling in my class until after the explanation of the trip." he said angrily.

Gohan blushed lightly again as Pigero apologized "Oh. Sorry we'll go sit up there next to Gohan if that's alright with you."

The teacher scowled at Pigeros' casual question then said impatiently, "Yes, yes, that's fine. Grab those chairs and take a seat please!" The four new people grabbed their folding chairs and walked up the right side of the tiered seating to stop next to Gohan. After they were seated, the teacher turned his back to grab his speech off of the desk. Lime took advantage of the teachers turned back and smacked Gohan on the back of the head and whispered, "That's what you get for not visiting me sooner!"

Gohan imitated a cringe and a pained look, "Ouch! Sorry about that Lime…" he whispered back while putting his hand over his 'injury' with another son grin.

Videl watched this whole interaction suspiciously. _How does Gohan ,who lives in the middle of nowhere, know all of these transfer students AND their supervisor by first name? _The teacher finally found his speech and turned towards the class once more.

"Ok students. These children have been selected by the home schooling association to join our Successful Adult Program so that everybody can make some new friends and so that the S.A.P. can be counted as an equal opportunity program. Their supervisor Mr. Pi-"

"Oh, please, just call me Pigero, 'Mr' makes me feel so old!" Pigero interrupted.

The teacher, who looked like all of his faith in humanity was quickly running out, started up again. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Please show these students that your not only thrilled to be privileged to this school but also to be going on this trip." His voice was slowly regressing to that monotone that only teachers seem to be able to produce.

"Now then, we have your entire trip planned out so listen up. Your first month will be spent on the grounds of Capsule Corporation. Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself will be showing you the daily life at CC. You will get to have tours and hands on experience on how the Dino Caps are made and work and from what I understand you will even be allowed to enter the research and development wing to see upcoming products from Capsule Corp. The Next month will be spent in "Hercules Great World of Sports Extravaganza Camp". You will spend time with the one and only champion of the world himself along with some mystery guests who will be assisting the champ with your education of sports.

Videl moaned quietly "ugh..." _Why me?! Why does dad have to be so embarrassing? That name just screams bad things to come! How am I supposed to be anything other than the champs daughter when he does this kind of thing?! _She thought in horror.

Little did Videl know that Gohan was having the similar thoughts _That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. How does Videl put up with his antics? What sports will Hercule be teaching? Baseball in gym nearly revealed me! Why did mom want me to take this pointless trip?! _he thought while groaning under his breath.

The teacher oblivious to his students inner conflicts, continued to drone on. "The Champ, having supplied a great portion of the funding for this trip and saving the entire world, is taking a great deal of his personal time to deal with you! I trust you will show proper respect to the champ!" he paused to take a break for air and glaring around at his mostly smiling students continued his long winded speech.

"Moving along! The last month will be spent in two different sections. First you will learn how to cook both formally and in the outdoors. You kids will need to pay attention there because directly after that you will be sent to a survival camp where you will be expected to survive on your own for at least a week. You will be taught how to make shelter and navigate through the wilderness then dropped off to fend for yourselves. Does everyone understand?" he paused to take another breath and get a few nods from his grinning students.

"No Capsules will be allowed on the survival portion! When you arrive at each destinations, you will be given a more thorough schedule. Now, you'll be allowed to bring your own clothes so bring only what you'll need. A Formal outfit for any unexpected event at Capsule Corp., swim suits, some old clothes you could use for working out or working on machinery, and sleeping clothes are recommended. Be sure to write your name or initials on everything. Lunch will be starting in 20 minutes. Until then, talk QUIETLY amongst yourselves. The S.A. program begins tomorrow!" With that the teacher gathered his things and shuffled out of the room glad to be done with his students for a good hour.

The door shut and immediately chatter started up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HOORAY! Another chapter done because I'm in a good mood (and hyper)! thank you reviewers! next time on SAP! Videl starts asking questions and the action really begins ^__^


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! Due to impressive amounts of interest in my story, I have put in extra effort to post new chapters before I start to get bogged down with homework ;_; lol ... Now remember guys, character building takes time so be patient.

Disclaimer: I dont have rights to anything so, I wrote a bad poem.

To own DBZ is a dream of mine.

Most of the characters are really fine.

If only I had a few million dimes.

I could afford better rhymes!

THANK YOU! *crickets chirp* i'll just stick to stories i think....

Without further adieu... CHAPTER 4!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan turned to his long lost friends and grinned widely "Wow! I thought I would never see you guys again! I'm sorry I didn't visit again Lime, I've been really busy since the last time I saw you! You look great!"

While Lime blushed an embarrassed red color and attempted to glare, Pigero reached over her to high five the teenage saiyan.

"You sure have grown tall from such a scrawny little kid, Gohan. Did you find you mom OK after I dropped you off?" Pigero asked

Gohan smiled, remembering his escape from the orphanage enforcers, " Yeah I found my house in about an hour."

_Though I didn't actually go in or see my mom for another 6 months after that..._ he thought guiltily with a small smile.

Chico, who was 4 years old at the time, finally remembered Gohan from his carefree smile.

"Wait! Your Gohan?! The shipwrecked boy with the sword we found when we were at the abandoned house? Really? Oh wow! Hi Gohan!" she bubbled happily while glomping Gohan around the waist.

Gohan instantly blushed a bright red and patted Chico very lightly on the back.

"Nice to see ya too ,Chico! You haven't changed a bit! Your hair is even in the same style!"

Rom watched as his girlfriend hugged Gohan before deciding that he would investigate as well. Walking over to stand in front of him, Rom raised his eyebrows in inspection.

" Hmm…" he mumbled as he leaned forward to stare at the tall saiyans face. Gohans' expression turned shocked as he was crowded by both of them at once.

Rom backed away and smiled, "Yep! That shocked look can only belong to Gohan! He made the same face when I told him we had no food back then! How ya been buddy?" Rom spouted happily while prying a still hyper Chico off of Gohan and patting his old friend on the back.

Gohan, looking a bit nervous and happy to be released from Chicos' enthusiastic hug, smiled again, "Well, I've been home schooled up till now. My mom thought I needed to make some friends my own age so she decided to send me here. I've been here about two weeks. How about you? How did you end up getting chosen for the S.A. program, I mean?"he asked curiously.

Pigero smirked and pulled both Chico and Rom back to their chairs. Leaning back in his own flimsy folding chair and propping his feet up on Gohans' desk casually he began, " Well, 'bout 4 years after I dropped you off, I finally landed a steady job with good pay and I managed to buy a nice house so I decided to go looking for some of the old gang. I found Chico first and she knew where to find Rom and I ended up adopting them both after apologizing for everything. We moved to Limes' village about 4 years ago, because Cell had destroyed our old village."

A few of the kids in class blinked because they had never visited a 'village' before. Cities and towns were the only things they had ever encountered. They seemed to finally realize that gohan was not a loner, but a shy kid who never got to hang out at the movies, or at clubs, or with other kids. The one thing they wondered was, how could people survive out in the wilderness with all those huge dinosaurs and no fast food?

Oblivious to the bewildered kids stares, Pigero continued with his tale. "Chico and Rom had made friends with Lime while attending the little schoolhouse for a few months. After a while Lime got into some trouble for yelling about some fake fire or something."

Chico stuck out her tongue guiltily. Gohan only shook his head with good humor.

"Anyway, her grandfather wanted to homeschool her after that but Chico came up with the idea of homeschooling and all of a sudden I had three kids to home school. Then one of Limes' former classmates came to me with a form for home schooled kids who were interested with the S.A. program. I thought it would be fun, so I filled it out as a joke and here we are." he explained holding out his arms like he had single handedly saved a drowning puppy and deserved the utmost praise.

Lime smiled brightly at Gohan, "Yeah that's right! But we weren't expecting to find you here!"

Erasa, watching on the sidelines along with most of the class, decided to jump into the conversation. "Like, Wow Cutie! I never knew you were so popular!" she practically sang.

Gohan jumped up in surprise and hit his knee so hard on the desk that Pigeros' feet fell off the edge from the force of it. The class had been so unnaturally quiet that he had forgotten about them.

Sharpner decided to add in his two cents as well. "Hey nerd boy. Why didn't you tell us you had such cute girlfriends out in the middle of nowhere?" he asked with a leer.

Videl decided that Sharpner deserved the lump, courtesy of Erasa, he got on his head for that comment.

Stepping in front of the stunned Sharpner, Videl glared menacingly, "Gohan! How did you meet these people? And what do they mean shipwrecked with a sword and finding your mom? Explain. Now!"

Gohan backed away from the angered Videl for the second time in as many days. "Heh heh… well, you see… umm…" Gohan stammered.

Videl eye started to twitch angrily. "Gohan, Explain what these people meant by all that now!" she demanded with her fists clenched at her hips. Gohan continued to back away looking down at the petite girl who thought she could glare the ansers out of him.

_Sorry Videl. Your glare is nothing compared to 'Vegeta on a Rampage Glare' or 'Mom's Angry Glare' _He thought while holding his hands up defensively in front of himself and trying his best to look completely helpless.

Lime watched as the angry girl advanced slowly on the boy who she knew could easily protect himself but who seemed unable to speak. Standing up Lime pointed an accusing finger at Videl and shouted "Hey you! Who do you think you are to yell at Gohan like that?! And what do you mean by calling us 'those people' huh? We already told you our names to there is no reason to be so rude!"

Videl stopped advancing on Gohan to yell back at Lime when out of nowhere, Gohan grabbed Lime by the upper arms and, effortlessly picking her up, placed her behind himself. He gave her a pleading 'please don't say anything, I'll explain later' look. Lime looked confused but stopped yelling.

Turning to Videl, Gohan said in a calm voice "Please Videl, Calm Down. Lunch will be starting in a few minutes."

His stomach growled with the intensity only saiyans seemed able to produce. The entire class stopped to search for the strance source of the sound but the echo in the classroom faded before anyone could pinpoint it. "Please don't argue. You guys could end up being great friends one day! So lets at least try to be friendly 'kay?"

Videls mind went into overdrive.

_Was that noise from his stomach?! That was impressive! Wait, why is he so damn calm? Most people listen to what I say when I yell but he stands there completely calm. Like I don't scare him at all! And how in the hell did a skinny guy like him pick up that girl like she weighed nothing? I will figure you out Son Gohan!_ she promised herself.

Videl glared again and opened her mouth to tell Gohan to go make friends with a dinosaur and get squished, when she was interrupted by the high pitched beeping of her video watch. The class immediately grew quiet so they could hear the police report. Listening to Videl direct the cops to solve crimes was easily the most exciting thing in thier lives.

Growling softly at the small gizmo, she pushed the red button and said, "What is it chief?"

The man on the watch was a middle aged portly fellow wearing the official Satan City police uniform and a permanent look of worry on his face. "Videl! It's so horrible! You've got to help!"

Videl immediately went into crime fighter mode and tried to calm the old man down. "Chief! Calm down and tell me what's happening!"

The old police chief wiped some sweat off of his forehead with a handkerchief and then said, "Ok. There is a coordinated attack on Satan City going on as we speak. The bank on the west side of town is being robbed, an unknown suspect who seems to have gone insane is holding an orphanage hostage on the east side of town with a flamethrower, and we've also received a bomb threat on a high school within the limits of Satan City that supposedly will be going off at a school sometime in the next hour. We tried to handle it but we just don't have the manpower!" The exhausted looking old man said desperately.

Videl sighed _When it rains it pours… _"Ok. Chief. What do you want me to handle?" she asked tiredly.

The old chief seemed to be gaining courage as he talked to Videl. "Ok. The Bomber didn't think to make the bomb threat vague so we know your school is the only high school in Satan City. Inform the principal and evacuate the entire school. Then I need you to handle the maniac arsonist at the orphanage. My men can handle the bank robbers for a little while if we can free up the manpower at the orphanage." he timidly ordered.

Videl smiled dimly. "Ok, Chief. I'm on my way."

Turning off her watch she looked up to see the stunned faces of all of her classmates. Trying to remain calm, she turned to Gohan who was glaring off into space.

"Gohan! You heard everything that's going on right?" Gohan looked over at her with a surprisingly fierce glare on his normally cheerful face.

"Yeah I heard." he said in a quiet voice.

Videl raised an eyebrow at his unusual behavior. "Are you Ok? You seem a little angry… Wait! No! I don't have time for this. Go to the principal and tell him 'bout the bomb threat would ya? Make him evacuate the school as fast as possible." she said as she started to sprint down the stairs.

"Ok, Videl. I'll tell him." Gohan promised, visibly trying to force his face into a happier position.

"Great." Videl grumbled as she yanked the door open and started to race down the hallway. _This day is turning out great… _she thought angrily as she ran towards the schools main exit. Running past two teachers and knocking over a hall monitor, she de-capsulized her jet copter and flew off to the east end of the city to deal with the madman at the orphanage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

huzzah! New Chapter! 1 in the morning came kinda quickly.... oh well. Review all you want people! prese the inviting little button and leave a message after the tone... *BEEP* =D

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation*

Gohan has to help Videl! How can he evacuate the entire school, help videl stop crimeon opposite side of the city, and make it back in time to stop suspicions from arising?! Find out next time on Poor SAP gohan!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone~ today was my little bro's 13th birthday so this chapter is dedicated to him ^__^ labor day was bunches of fun as well! bar-b-que and the pool... YAY! anyway, everytime i post a chapter, some things seem to be missing like my punctuation marks... does anyone know why? hmmm... oh well. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: vegeta is my favorite character of DBZ but i dont own him *sob* if i did i would buy him awesome pink shirts that said things like 'foolish mortals' and ' bow to the prince' and such ^__^ lol

without further adieu, chapter 5!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohans face returned to a fierce glare as soon as Videl exited.

_Cowards can't even fight one girl fairly. _he thought with the silent equivalent of a Vegeta growl_._

Gohan had started to sense for ki after he heard about the bank robbers.

In the west he could sense 5 weak agitated ki surrounded by a swarm of ki he assumed was the police. The orphanage had maybe 10 people in the building surrounded by even more assumed police ki. Childrens ki was always harder to sense from a distance because it was so weak.

The class watched as a visibily angry Gohan stood up while the class and transfer students were looking pale and stunned.

"I'll send word with what to do or I'll tell the principal to make an announcement. Just stay calm and gather your things. If our class starts to panic the whole school will freak out. People could get hurt." He said seriously.

"Pigero, your in charge. Make sure everyone stays calm if you can." he whispered.

Pigero nodded, "Sure thing, kid."

With that, Gohan ran down the stairs three at a time with 'surprising agility' and raced out the still open door.

"C'mon everybody gather your things and we'll have a field trip sooner than you think!" ,Pigero said happily showing no outward signs that they could go boom at any minute.

In fact, he look like this was a great adventure instead. The class nodded like zombies and stumbled very nervously around as they picked up thier backpacks, checking where they stepped and jumping whenever something got nudged towards them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile *~*~*~*~*~*~

_This is just great. A workout but no lunch… _Gohan thought as he sprinted down the hallways at an inhuman pace towards the principals office.

Knocking lightly on the door before entering, Gohan waited a moment and then heard a happy voice, "Come in!"

The secretary, a blonde woman with vacant blue eyes and a hot pink suit, looked up surprised.

"Oh my! How can I help you today, young man?" she said in a high pitched voice that reminded Gohan of Mrs. Briefs, while putting down her nail file.

"Hello. I need to speak with the principal as quickly as possible. Videl Satan told me to deliver an important message for her." he replied.

Hearing the name 'Videl Satan' the blond woman blinked and said "Oh! Okay then! Go right on in, dear!" she said with a big smile.

"Thanks a lot." Gohan said before walking briskly into the office behind her.

The Principal looked up from the papers on his big mahogany desk when Gohan walked in. Smiling hugely, the principal shook Gohans' hand from across the desk before motioning for him to sit.

"Hello there, Gohan! How are you today? Been keeping up the grades? Are you excited for the trip? I know you'll do very well no matter what you decide to do! Though, how could you do poorly with your grades, I just don't know!!" The happy principal spouted.

Gohan cringed a bit and grinned halfheartedly. _Geez... One 'all time best scores in the history of the school' and he never stops praising me. _

_"_Hello Mr. Shortbottom. I'm fine, sir, but that's not why I'm here. Videl just got a very bad message from the chief of police. There has been a bomb threat on a high school in Satan City. As you know Orange Star High is the only high school in Satan City. We need to evacuate the entire school without panic."

Mr. Shortbottom, who had been reduced to a sweaty, scared, and stunned shell of a man, stuttered "B-but h-how on earth am I s-supposed t-to do t-that?!?"

Gohan closed his eyes and thought for a minute. His eyes popped open and he leaned forward, "Ok, Here it is. Make an announcement for all the students and personnel to go to the football field way in the back of the campus. Tell them to be there within 10 minutes for a mandatory headcount or something. Tell them there was a gas leak once you get there so nobody goes back in. It's 12:52. The bomb is supposed to go off within the next hour so that will allow enough time for stragglers and for everyone to grab their stuff."

The Principal nodded distractedly "A gas leak? Well, t-thats better t-than a bomb I suppose...Ok T-then. Will do. Umm… Please go back to class and grab your belongings Mr. Son."

Gohan stood up and walked to the door. "Good luck, sir." Gohan waved goodbye to the air headed secretary as he left the office. The clueless woman smiled back and held her hand in front of her to inspect her nails. Once he was out in the hallway, Gohan took off towards the staircase to run to the roof.

_I hope I can make it in time… Hang in there videl… _Gohan thought while pulling up his sleeve to reveal the watch that Bulma had crafted for him two weeks earlier.

*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan stood in Bulmas' lab as she put the finishing touches on a wristband watch that would help him fight crime in the city without anyone knowing his identity.

"Kay Kiddo, all you have to do is push the red button on the side there to activate or deactivate the disguise. Ok?" she said, while handing him the watch. I used the old designs of my shrinking watch to make this one." Bulma added with a happy smile.

"Oh! I'm such a genius! The girls will be chasing you for sure with this new outfit." she said slyly while nudging him in the ribs.

Gohan had hurriedly blushed and thanked Bulma and rushed to escape her lab (before he was located by Vegeta for a spar) before flying home. Dodging a flock of birds on the outskirts of the city, Gohan rushed home to try on his new watch.

After his mother yelled at him for being late, he had pushed the button on the watch in front of a large mirror with Goten watching happily on his bed. In a flash of light, Gohan stood in a form fitting black body suit and a lime green tunic held in place by a black belt with a large golden buckle. A long red cape and white saiyan armor style boots and gloves appeared next. A large orange helmet with a black visor and antennae completed the outfit.

Gohan's eyes widened at his new attire. _Wow... Bulma can never be accused of having boring taste in clothes that's for sure... _

Goten was running around Gohan in a frenzy, "Wow, big brother! That has to be the most awesome super hero outfit I've ever seen!"

Gohan tried his best super hero smile at his younger brother, "Goten, it's the only superhero outfit you've ever seen."

Goten was too excited to listen and continued to chatter, " Hey big brother! What are you gonna be called huh? All really cool superheros have really cool names! How about The Great Gohan! or Gohan The Amazing? How about those big brother?"Goten asked, looking up at Gohan with huge sparkling eyes.

Gohan sweatdropped. _He doesn't understand secret identities at all...those names are for magicians. _Gohan knelt down in front of his hyper bouncing brother.

"Goten I can't have my real name in my superhero name! Everybody would find out about everything and they would want to ask questions and come over for dinner and eat your portion of the food!" Gohan said seriously while holding up his gloved index finger.

Gotens' eyes widened even further at his brothers logic and seeing no fault with it, immediately became worried.

_But I'm a saiyan and Mr. Vegeta says that a saiyan shouldn't have to share his food with anyone _he thought, completly distracted.

While Gohan watched Gotens' face slowly turn into a worried frown, he stood up and said," Hmm.. mabye saiyan man... nah that's too choppy...umm...oh! Saiyaman! Thats it! Hey Goten, what do you think about Saiyaman?"

Goten looked up from his pouting,"Saiyaman? That's not cool enough... oh! I know!! How about 'The Great Saiyaman!'" he said while jumping up and down.

Gohan chuckled and struck a 'classic' superhero pose," The Great Saiyaman will save the day!"

_This is great! Now I can fight crime and keep my identity a secret! _

Goten started running in excited circles again after seeing his brother pose. Meanwhile, Chi Chi could hear her sons making an awful lot of noise upstairs and had decided to check it out. Opening the door to see her youngest running in circles with a huge grin plastered on his face while her older son posed like a deranged circus performer in a crazy outfit was not what she expected to see.

"Gohan! What are you wearing? Goten! Stop running around like that!" she exclaimed.

Both demi-saiyans stopped to grin sheepishly at their human mother. Goten hurriedly tried to explain, lest he be deprived of his twelve course dinner.

"Mom! Gohan is gonna be a superhero! Isn't his costume cool? His superhero name is gonna be 'The Great Saiyaman'! What do you think mom?" Goten said in the speed only a hyper seven year old can produce.

Chi Chi, skilled in the way that mothers are, deciphred what her son said before glaring at her older son. "A Superhero?! Gohan your going to school to learn! Not to play around in a costume!" she yelled angrily, her hands on her hips.

Gohan put his hands in front of him defensively while backing up. "Mom, I'm not gonna be playing around in a costume! I'll be fighting crime in a disguise and it won't be interfering with my studies, really! Here, look at the homework they gave me today!" Gohan explained while showing his mother the packet of homework that was supposed to cover the last 2 weeks of class.

Chichi glared down to the homework packet for a second then her eyes widened. "Gohan, thisis your homework? You learned all this when you were Gotens age! What are they doing in the public school system?!" she ranted.

"See mom, my grades aren't going to be a problem at all. The only thing I really do at school is try to make friends.

_and meditate. Can't really socialize with Videl so suspicious of me. _he mentally added.

Chichi turned back to her costumed son," So long as your grades remain absolutely perfect, I'll allow this superhero business! However, the second this interferes with your studies..." she threatened.

"Sure thing mom!"Gohan said quickly. She smiled, satisfied at last.

"Now get out of that costume and come down to dinner!"

Goten yelled, "DINNER!" and raced out the door. Gohan pushed the button on his watch and watched as his mothers eyes widened.

"I should have known, Bulma helped you with that thing didn't she?" Gohan grinned and nodded.

"Well she's going to hear from me tommorow!" Chichi screeched, while walking out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan cringed from the memory of his mothers screech then activated the disguise watch. In a flash, The Great Saiyaman appeared. Adjusting his large orange helmet, Saiyaman blasted off to help the police with the bank robbery on the west side of the city.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And i'll end there today! What did ja think? Push the inviting little button below to tell me! You can say stuff like 'wow great chapter!' or ' wow how boring' or ' hi there I like nachoes' ...... really i dont mind! I have a 3 hour gap everyday that I fill with reading reviews.

*imitating DBZ announcer voice*

Next time on Poor SAP Gohan! The bank is being robbed! How will the great saiyaman handle it? *evil snicker*


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya peoples! I got some free time today and decided to post again! Today I had to battle rain to get to school and I also decided that people lose approximatly 60 IQ points while driving in the rain. buncha morons... anywhoo... today we have robbers, caped superheros, insane arsonists, and angry videl. though she is usually angry huh?

Disclaimer: Facts of life. Fish are fun to watch. fuzzy animals like cats and dogs are adorable. death and taxes are inevitable. and I dont own anything discussed in this story. *sob* i wish i did but what can you do.

Without further adieu~ chapter 6!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan disguised as the Great Saiyaman, flew through the Satan City sky intent on saving the police force who had become dependent on teenage reinforcments. Closing in on the agitated ki around the bank was simple enough.

The police force had the area secured but they couldn't get close to the bank without being shot at. The robbers were looking smug as they waited for a chance to escape with the money.

All five robbers had black ski masks but only three of them had two guns each. The last two had thier guns on the ground as thier arms were full of heavy bags. After looking around, Saiyaman decided to land on the roof.

The police, who had been ducking behind the metal bulk of thier cars in an attempt to dodge the bank robbers bullets, saw the Great Saiyaman land lightly and his signal to wait for him to handle it. They happily crouched down and waited to see what he would do. Saiyaman crept along the length of the roof searching for a dramatic looking entrance.

Stopping in the exact middle of the roof, Saiyaman grabbed the ledge and swung effortlessly down and through the glass of the entrance, landing in a crouch. The robbers, who had been focused on shooting the cops, screamed in terror at the masked superhero coming in through the tempered, bulletproof, reinforced glass as easily as if jumping through a spider web.

"Oh no! The boss warned us about you!" The leader of the robbers yelled in a bad new york accent. "He told us to introduce you to about 10 guns full of hot lead! Come on boys!" He shouted while re-aiming his guns. The last two dropped the bags and pointed thier own guns at the unusually calm superhero.

The remaining robbers all faced saiyaman intent on making him dead so they could escape with thier pilfered loot. Saiyaman merely smirked and made a highly dense ki field around his body.

Training with Vegeta in the past 7 years had given Gohan an edge with intimidation techniques. Walking through a hailstorm of bullets while seemingly on fire, smirking all the while, is a very effective intimidation technique.

The robbers screams were cut short as they were effortlessly disarmed, knocked out, and tied up by the felt ropes of the teller lanes.

Meanwhile, the police were watching the action from outside. After watching saiyaman dive feet first into the bank they saw the robbers scream something at the calm superhero then open fire. Saiyaman didn't even flinch as he burst into bright white flames and was shot repeatedly.

The lights in the bank short-circuited (due to the gunfight or the human bonfire they weren't sure) and the only thing the amazed policemen could see were flashes of light and smoke from the gunfire, floating dust from the burnt plaster and the strange white glow surrounding the Great Saiyaman madly flickering from place to place at speeds their untrained human eyes couldn't track.

The entire scuffle was over in less that 3 minutes after saiyamans' arrival.

Saiyaman walked out of the bank dragging the 5 unconscious, bound, robbers behind him. The entire assembly of cops cheered his victory and a few approached to apprehend the hog-tied criminals.

"Great job, son!" one cop shouted.

Saiyaman froze in mid smile, took a second to calm down after realizing that his secret identity had not been revealed and brought a relieved hand to the back of his helmeted head.

"No problem at all sir!" Saiyaman exclaimed in a deep voice."I must go assist Miss Videl, can you handle things here?"

The policeman turned to look at the rest of his squad wrestling the captives into the van, and said happily, "Sure thing! Go get em' son!".

Saiyaman smiled and stopped to help the struggling officer pull free the knot on the felt ropes he had used to restrain the crooks. "Will do! Please help evacuate the school without a panic!" Saiyaman jumped into the air and blasted away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Videl was mad.

Beyond mad.

Why was this madman arsonist threatening to burn down an orphanage? Why couldn't he go after a bad store, like one of her fathers many useless souvenir shops, instead?

When Videl had arrived in her yellow hoverjet, all she could hear were, children screaming, a madman bellowing nonsense, and the police negotiator trying to talk the madman out of the old building. She was currently trying to sneak into the building through the back window.

The old orphanage was a small one story structure with one door and two windows on the front and back. Crawling through the spiny bushes that surrounded the perimeter was tiring, painful and irritating.

The madman was currently spouting on about mad scientists, aliens, androids, and green people ruling over the earth.

Y_eah right. As if any of those things could actually happen. The only green person on earth was cell and he's long gone 'cause of dad _Videl thought, while peeking through the back window.

The madman was still ranting at the cops through the door with his flamethrower pointed behind him."Until you bring me proof of aliens and green people who rule the world I will hold these children hostage! Wahahahaha!!" He bellowed insanely.

_This guy needs serious help_ she thought as she quietly jimmied the lock on the window.

Signaling to the waiting cop she stealthily snuck in and crawled towards the grim faced women who was sitting in front of the crying children.

Videl edged closer to them and whispered," Psst! Hand the children to the officer on the outside of the window, I'll help 'kay? I'll take care of this guy afterwords."

The women smiled gratefully and picked up the loudest of the crying little ones. Videl turned to the rest of them and put her index finger to her lips.

She smiled and winked at them."C'mon. Move this way, be very quiet" she whispered while pointing for them to scoot towards the window.

The little kids ,still sniffling and crying, tried to smile back and started to scoot as a large group.

"Cops should see the weirdest stuff with all of the crime in this city! Surely you've seen someone who can fly or move so fast you can't see them or aliens or something!!" the psycho guy screamed.

_You know, there has been one suspicious character... _Videl thought suddenly.

*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, our favorite flying superhero was watching from above.

_Well, it looks like videl has the children situation under control..._he thought as felt the small ki signatures pass through the rear window to the awaiting cop_._

_But how did Mr. Toriyama escape dende's hypnotism again?... oh well.. I guess I'll take him back for another treatment._

Making sure that Mr. Toriyama didn't see him, Saiyaman angled himself so he could see the sun and the crime scene. He gathered a very small amount of his ki into his glowing hands and framed his face with his hands before shouting "SOLAR FLARE!"

Everybody below him was momentarily blinded by the flash and couldn't see Saiyaman dive down, disarm, and knock out Mr. Toriyama, chuckling with his easy victory.

Except one.

Videl had just knelt down to grab the next whimpering child when she saw a bright flash from behind her. She wasn't facing the flash and so was only squinting instead of blinded. Everyone outside shouted in alarm and she heard a muted thump then a soft, male chuckle.

She turned around to see the madman and his flamethrower out cold on the floor. 'The Great Saiyaman' was looking down at the man with an amused smile and was looking rather proud of himself.

Videl felt her anger rising again, "HEY!" she yelled.

Saiyaman jumped a bit then turned to face her.

"Where did you come from this time? Did you make that flash? You should know that carrying around flash bombs is illegal!!" She said while glaring angrily.

Saiyaman grinned timidly while putting a hand behind his head, "Well, Miss Videl, a group of shouting cops isn't very hard to find. Yes, I did make that flash, but not with a bomb." He replied in a strained deep voice.

M_an, she never stops with the questions does she? _he thought in dismay.

Videl was about to demand to know how he made such an intense flash without a bomb when she was interrupted by a group of still blinded cops stumbling in.

"Videl?" the blinking chief said cautiously moving his head around though he still saw only spots.

Videl eyes flashed to the police chief who was still squinting and blinking "Yeah, I'm here." she said quickly.

The cop blinked again."Are you all right? Saiyaman showed up and yelled something... next thing I know, Toriyama is knocked out, I can't see a thing, and then we hear you screaming..." he said meekly.

Videl fumed at Saiyaman who was carefully picking up the unconscious Toriyama.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? He's a criminal. Where do you think your taking him?" She yelled while grabbing Toriyama's arm so Saiyaman couldn't fly away with him.

Saiyaman smiled down at Videl. Videls heart skipped a beat and she blushed lightly. "I'm taking him off your hands. Please go back to school and make sure everyone is evacuated."

_Now's my chance! Superhero sprint!! _Using his Speed, he gently disengaged Videl's arm and sprinted outside.

As he blasted off he could still hear Videl screaming after him. "YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SAIYAMAN! WHEN I CATCH YOU YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Saiyaman smirked and called back "See ya later, miss Videl!"

_You're copter'll run out of gas before you even come close to catching me. _he thought smugly. _Maybe this time Dende can permanently erase Mr. Toriyama's memory _he thought while flying towards Dende's lookout.

Videl watched Saiyaman fly off with her criminal with an angry glare on her blushing red face.

_That ...stupid.... muscle bound... grr... "_WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" she yelled angrily before heading back to Orange Star high at illegal speeds.

The cops wisely watched silently from the sidelines. The chief blinked again and called the station to send a bomb technician to the school. "Come on men, we have a bomb to disarm." The remaining cops saluted and started to pile into the cars.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Does it make me evil to like to mess with Videls head? lol I loved writing this chapter ^__^ please review.

seriously. dude. review.

Look at the pretty button of reviewing! you know you want to push it! leave a review! I've got over 1000 hits and only 15 reviews! some of you are slaking in your duties! lol next chappie the next time i get bored..... bai everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

WOW! Its the weekend! This week was so fun! I finally found a game I was looking for, I finished my homework, and I caught a cold! *sniffle* whoo!! *cough* lol anyway, since i can't go anywhere for a while i started to work on my story again! so here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! No.... scratch that. I own a computer, a car, and a fishtank! but none of that is in this story! ^__^

Without further adieu... chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dende's skills as earths guardian were not instinctual.

He had to practice healing on wounded animals and plants, and telekinesis with both Mr. Popo and Piccolo, but memory erasing was much harder to perfect without a thinking being.

How do you know what to erase what you don't have?

Dende smiled widely when his friend flew up to visit him with his favorite practice dummy balanced on his shoulder.

***~*~*~FLASHBACK!*~*~*~**

You see, Mr. Toriyama used to be a researcher at Capsule Corporation. One day he stumbled across the private memory files of Bulma Briefs herself. Out of curiosity, he read everything there was and then confronted Bulma about it. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta walked in around the time he started to accuse her of being married to an alien monkey man.

Vegeta calmly punched Mr. Toriyama in the neck, knocking him out. Bulma stopped Vegeta from blasting the 'impudent, ignorant, interfering weakling' and had called Gohan to come collect Mr. Toriyama and keep him under surveillance until they could come up with a good solution. In the end Gohan had agreed but ended up with Toriyama for 3 days because a normal human hit by someone of Vegetas' strength knocked the poor guy out for 3 days.

That day Gohan had been in the middle of training and meditation with Piccolo. ChiChi was at home trying to explain some math homework to Goten ,who was only daydreaming about pie. Chi Chi didn't want some strange man interfering with her little Gotens' studies, so Gohan had been forced to take Mr. Toriyama with him to Piccolos' waterfall.

Piccolo, having _slightly _more patience than Vegeta, tolerated Gohan bringing an unconscious stranger to his favorite meditation spot and helped the young saiyan look for a way to get Toriyama out of their lives without killing him.

The second day Gohan received a message from Dende to bring Toriyama to him because he had heard piccolos grumblings when he returned to the lookout the previous day.

Dende had reached the point in his training where he could practice mental techniques like materializing objects, telekinesis, and long distance telepathy. Those techniques were fairly strait forward to learn with the ever vigilant Piccolo as your teacher and the age old Mr. Popo as a guide.

Even so, neither Piccolo nor Mr. Popo were willing to let their young friend try to erase and then restore their minds. Because of that minor set back, Dendes progress had screeched to a sudden halt. Mr. Toriyama presented a guilt free way of practicing for the young god and a solution to the problem of an uninitiated human knowing all of the Z-gangs secrets.

Under the watchful of eyes of Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Gohan, Dende performed his first mind alter exercise. Unfortunately, Dende got distracted by a butterfly landing on his green nose and ended up erasing the past 2 weeks instead of the required 3 days form the still unconsious Toriyama. Piccolo checked Mr. Toriyama for damage, permanently erased the vital information like names and faces, and declared him fit to go but warned Gohan that Mr. Toriyama would regain his memory in fragments.

Mr. Popo was patting the back of the embarrassed demi-god who was blushing a deep purple assuring him that they would have more practice in the future. Gohan suppressed a chuckle at Dendes unusual coloring and hurriedly thank him for trying. Eager to be free of his babysitting, Gohan delivered Toriyama to Bulma, who checked Toriyama into a small on the outskirts of the city.

4 days later, Toriyama returned to work happy but seemingly confused when people asked him where he disappeared to. Since then, his memory had started to come back in little bits. So far he had no clue of the identities of the aliens, androids, and green people. Periodic visits to the lookout prevented anything vitally important from escaping.

It had fallen to Gohan to retreive Toriyama whenever Piccolo sensed the barriors around his memory crumbling.

***~*~*~FLASHBACK OVER!*~*~*~*~**

Gohan landed lightly on the white tile of the lookout and handed Mr. Toriyama to Mr. Popo who smiled lightly at Gohan

"Thank you Gohan. Its nice to see the both of you again" Mr. Popo said in the steady cadence that only he seemed able to produce.

Mr. Popo got a steady grip on his patient and walked towards the only structure, a well kept Arabian style palace, to settle him into a room. Dende smiled at the black skinned man then turned to Gohan who had his hand behind his helmeted head. Gohan let out a sigh and rubbed his neck to try and rub out the knot that his tightened muscles had formed.

Dende touched Gohans arm, "You seem unusually stressed today Gohan." he said concerned.

Gohan looked down at his shorter friend, "You have no idea what high school is like Dende. Be thankful you don't have to go." he said dropping his head with another long suffering sigh.

Dende ,alarmed at Gohans unusual behavior, asked fearfully "Are the studies that hard, Gohan? I thought you were already past a high school education."

Gohans head popped back up and he grinned, shaking his head. "It's not the work, it's the people there."

Dende looked confused, "The people are difficult?"

"No, they're confusing! They just dont make sense!" He responded in distress.

Gohan started to pace back and forth in agitation, "Some people are constantly angry, some are only angry to certain people, others are eternally happy, and others try to get everyone to date them. I'm so confused at school and now were going on a trip to Capsule Corp and everyone's going to know that I know Bulma!" He vented.

Mr. Popo returned in time to hear Gohans frustrated ranting and said in his monotone voice, "Gohan, Don't worry so much. I'm sure plenty of people know Bulma."

Gohan glanced at Mr. Popo " Everyone knows who she is! They just don't know that **she **knows me personally! Bulma is the richest person on earth! She's the president of Capsule Corp.! If my classmates found out about me knowing Bulma, they'd… gah! I don't know what they'd do to tell the truth!" he said miserably.

Dende chuckled at Mr. Popo's logic, while turning to Gohan. "By the way Gohan, what kind of school has capes on their uniforms? Not to mention the helmet. Isn't it hard to read with that on?"

Gohan looked down at himself. "Oh right! Sorry guys. This is my superhero disguise, so I can fight crime undercover." He pushed the button on his watch and his normal clothes returned in a flash of light.

Dende's eyes widened in excitement, the technology on earth always amazed him. "Wow! That is so cool!" Dende exclaimed.

Gohan smiled and then remembered that while he was chatting with God, his classmates were evacuating the school from a bomb threat. He pushed the button again and ran to the edge of the lookout, "Oh! Sorry guys. I just remembered somewhere I've got to go! I'll come back later to get him, okay? Bye Dende, Mr. Popo!" he shouted while blasting off.

"Bye Gohan!" They called after him.

Gohan freefell a bit then pointed himself towards Satan City and flew as fast as he could in his base form_. _

_I need to find the principal and make sure the school is empty… _he thought.

Flying closer to the school he could already sense Videls agitated ki.

_Oh man she's gonna be mad at me for days… _He thought as he landed quietly on the opposite side of the school and cautiously snuck closer to the mass of bored teenagers on the field.

Spotting Sharpner and Erasa, he walked as calmly as he could towards them.

"I wonder what has Videl looking so angry…" Erasa wondered aloud.

Sharpner stood with both of his hands interlocked behind his neck, showing of his muscular arms, "That Saiyaman guy must have stolen her thunder again" He said knowingly.

Gohan stopped silently behind them then said "Hey Guys!"

Startled, they both jumped and Erasa gripped Sharpners arm in terror.

"Hey nerd boy, don't scare me like that! Where've you been? You never came back." Sharpner looked down at Erasa who was smiling at him, then avoided her eyes by looking around. "The new kids were worried you'd hurt yourself." He added quickly.

Erasa latched onto his arm, "AWW! Sharpner you big softie! You were worried about him! How sweet! Your so silly!" she asked turning to Gohan, " Anyway, Where were you? They already took role!"

Gohan backed away nervously, "Well I was trying to make sure that everyone got evacuated, then I doubled back to make sure, so…. I got back late! Heh.. Heh…heh…" He lied while trying to keep an innocent smile on his face.

"yeah! that's what happened! So, did one on you guys grab my stuff?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Sharpner huffed at him, "Yeah, one of the new girls grabbed your nerd supplies, but they ran off to look for you a while ago." he said with his eyes scanning the crowd again.

"Thanks Sharpner! You guys stay here. I'm gonna go find them and tell the teachers I'm here! I'll be back later! " He said as he located the principals quivering ki.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Videlwas still having an aggravating day. First her dad wakes her upearly so he can ask her opinion on a new pose name, then school (going is enough to make anyone angry), then Gohan gets even more complicated, the transfer students yell at her for asking a few simple questions, the city gets attacked, Saiyaman shows her up again, and now the schools going blow up.

There's always a silver lining.

She had just returned to the school after Saiyaman flew away with her criminal for the day. The principal was just filling her in.

"You see, I did a headcount, and excluding you, everyone is accounted for except … Gohan!!" he suddenly yelped with wide eyes.

"I'm right here! ….Sorry about …that." Gohan pretended to pant.

"Where were you my boy?" the Mr. Shortbottom asked.

Gohan made a show of catching his breath, " I was… just making sure… everybody got out. Nobody in the Bathroom or anything!" he said timidly.

Videl had a near perfect ' Vegeta glare' aimed right at Gohans head, "Gohan! You know there is a bomb! You could've been blown to bits! I know your smarter than that!" She hissed under her breath, so as to not reveal the secret to the rest of the unaware students.

Mr. Shortbottom backed away from the enraged girl. "Gee. Sorry Videl. I figured I'd make sure, seeing as how you were out fighting crime. You would've done the same thing." Gohan said as an explanation.

Videl stopped in her tracks, her eyes open wide. Gohan figured he should escape while she was stunned. " Umm… yeah.. I'm gonna go find Lime and the others now…" He said before turning tail and escaping into the bustling crowd.

Videl mindlessly watched his retreat and was about to chase after him when Mr. Shortbottom place a timid hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Satan, I need you to notify the police that the school is evacuated and they can send in a bomb squad. I will dismiss school early today so after you tell them your free to go."

Videl took one last glance at the spot where Gohan disappeared and nodded her head. " Sure. I'll call it in."

_How is it that Gohan knew what I'd do even thought he's only known me for two weeks..._

She used her watch to contact the chief while the teachers and principal arranged for transportation and the announcement was prepared. The crowd meandered around restless to know why they were forced to be standing for so long.

Pigero stood with his group and the rest of the class near the back of the crowd. "Man these kids have no idea how lucky they are…"he said seriously.

Rom and Chico nodded and continued to scan the crowd for Gohan. "Hey Lime… Do you think Gohan is around here?" Rom asked distractedly.

"I'm right here guys!" Gohan said as he snuck up behind them.

Lime quickly jumped up in surprised and hugged him in relief. "Gohan!" she yelled happily.

"I know a bomb can't hurt you but please don't make _me _spontaneously combust because I'm worried!" She whispered in his ear.

"Sorry for worrying you guys. I was saving Videl some extra work and lost track of time." Gohan said while prying Lime off himself looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Pigero smiled "Heck of a time to lose track of time." he commented.

Gohan smiled back. "Oh well at least we get out early!" he said cheerfully, fully ready to be back at home where he didn't have to hide anything.

The three gave him confused looks and then jumped again when the principal hooked up a microphone that gave a horrible screech when he plugged it into the makeshift podium. Gohan held his sensitive ears in pain just as Mr. Shortbottom began.

"Ahem! We have been informed of a gas leak in the school, the proper authorities have already been informed. Unfortunately for you, the entire school shall have to be dismissed for the remainder of the repairs."

The still clueless students cheered at the unexpected early dismissal and chattered happily amongst themselves as the buses where assembled and were given directions.

"Yes, Yes. I know your all terribly disappointed to be missing out on your education. Regardless, the buses will be leaving shortly so gather your belongings and board your bus. Those with their own transportation are welcome to decapsulise their vehicles on the far end of the field." he said gesturing to the appropriate places.

"Also those selected for the SA program will need to meet tomorrow morning at normal hours in this field. The rest of you should expect to be here by noon. Have a nice evening." Mr. Shortbottom turned off the mike then climbed down the makeshift podium.

The students happily followed their instructions and the field soon became uncluttered.

"AWW!!" Chico whined "I wanted to explore a real school!" She crossed her arms disappointed and Rom hugged her around her shoulders.

Pigero smiled at Chico's pouting face and grabbed Gohans' bag from her.

"Here ya go pal." He said handing the heavy bag over.

Gohan casually slung the backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks. If I lost this my mom would've killed me."

Pigero looked at Gohan curiously, wondering if he was getting old for not being able to lift the bag as easily as the skinny looking boy.

" Hey, do you want a lift? You don't live that far from us. I'd be no trouble at all." Pigero asked.

Gohan was tempted but the early dismissal was sure to be on the news and if his mom thought he was roaming the town she'd have a fit and a swinging frying pan ready for gohans' return.

"Thanks Pigero but I've got to make a few stops before I go home. I'll find you guys tomorrow morning before we set out. See ya!" Gohan said while running out towards the front of the school.

Pigero shrugged his shoulders."Ok then. Bye Gohan!" They others waved after him, then they headed off towards the open spot where they could decapsulize their jet.

Gohan turned and ran out into the street so he could find a deserted alley he could take off without being seen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How was that? I had to throw in Toriyama for fun. Just a crazy idea I had. Anywhoo, I wrote out the next bit already.

*DBZ announcer voice imitation* Chi Chi wants to know why gohan is skipping school! The first day of the field trip and the bus ride there! and someone learns some of gohans' mysterious past! Tune in next time to POOR SAP GOHAN!!

^__^ lmao. lots a fun to write. please review!!

and a question for everybody...

I have never written out fight scenes before. Would you guys prefer not to have fight scenes, or try your luck with my dim knowledge of fighting skillz? either will work. but i need feed back or i won't bother putting effort into writing them in the first place. please put your answers into your reviews!

XOXOXO Keri-chan ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya peoples~ it took me longer than i thought to get this chapter up! sorry bout that. Gohan arrives home early! how will his family react? lol it wa fun to write up.

Disclaimer! : The poor author is a bum with no money. Sue if you like, you won't get much! Dragonball Z and its characters will always and forever belong to Akira Toriyama ,portrayed as the mad arsonist, in my story.

Without further adieu, Chapter 8!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The birds sang and the animals roamed the forest in the area surrounding the little dome house. A women named Chichi was hanging laundry in the yard, humming to herself as her youngest son toiled inside the house on a math workbook. A happy shout interrupted her song and she turned around to see her oldest son dropping down from the sky and greeting his little brother, 3 hours earlier than he should be. A fierce scowl covered her face. Gohan promptly caught his tiny chattering brother and walked towards his scowling mother.

"Gohan! You had better have a good excuse for being out of school THREE HOURS EARLY!" She angrily demanded with her hands on her hips.

"School was released early!" he exclaimed trying to calm his mother down before she started to shout. " There was an attack on Satan City today, our school had a bomb, though the news will probably say a gas leak because that's what the principal announced." He added as an afterthought rubbing the back of his head in an all to familiar gesture.

Chichi was stunned, rocking back on her heels, "A Bomb!? Your School had a bomb?!?! Are you all right? How on earth do you know that!?"

Gohan cringed at his moms shrill questions. "Mom, calm down, please! I'm fine! I know because the cops called Videl for help during class and I had to help her deal with everything." He said then froze because he had just made a fatal mistake.

He had mentioned a girls name in a conversation with his mother.

"Videl? Who is this Videl person, son?" she asked, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Well… she's a girl in my class. She sits two seats down from me." he answered a bit sheepishly.

Chichi shifted closer to her son, "A girl in your class is being called by the police for help? Wait a minute! Videl… Why does her name sound familiar?" she thought looking up and bringing her hand to touch her chin in confusion.

She glared at Gohan, "Why is she getting calls from the police during class Gohan?"

_I can't tell if she's more outraged that she can't figure out her identity of that they called during class…_Gohan thought.

"Her full name is Videl Satan." He said quietly knowing that an explosion was about to occur. He paced back slowly 3 steps putting the hiding form of his brother on his back, for protection.

Chichi thought for a moment her eyebrows crinkling in confusion, "Wait…Videl Satan… As in HERCULE SATAN?!?!" She yelled, "That man was able to have a daughter!? That horrible frauds daughter is in your class?!" She continued incensed with the very thought.

As he watched his mother pace back and forth, Gohan had a sudden urge to defend Videls name. "Yes, mom. Her father is a fraud, but Videl actually helps people! She helps the police capture criminals because she's a really talented martial artist. I just helped her today because there was a lot going on today…"He said, holding his hands out trying to calm down his manic mother.

"Gohan!" She said sharply, another thought forming in her head, "Did you skip class so you could fight criminals? What if they won't let you go on your trip?" she screamed. Goten cringed at the shrill tone of his mother glad that Gohan was protecting him from the worst of it.

"Our class had already been dismissed for lunch when Videl got the call and the trip is still for tomorrow. Can I go put my stuff up now?" He hurriedly explained, his stomach giving a slight growl at the thought of his nonexistent lunch.

"Oh fine! Go get washed up and take Goten with you! He's been hyper all day long! I'll be in soon." she said turning back to her laundry.

Gohan rushed to the house and away from his angry muttering mother, Goten still clinging to his back.

_Oh Goku! Our little boy is hanging around that despicable man's daughter and fighting crime instead of studying like he should. He is your son after all. _She mused while gazing up at the blue sky.

Picking up her empty basket, she stomped back into the house. _That Videl girl sounds like she might be a good match for Gohan though. A martial artist with money and a good heart… _she thought while setting her laundry basket down and going to the kitchen to start the large task of making her two saiyan sons their dinner.

*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile~*~*~*~*

Gohan raced up the stairs with his little brother firmly attached to his back. He set his books down and, setting his finished homework on his desk just in case his mother came to check on him, started to pry the Goten shaped leech of his back.

"Your home early! Your home early!" Goten chanted happily.

"Hiya squirt. Man today has been an adventure…" He said with a sigh and the intention of distracting Goten long enough to pry him off.

Goten stopped his happily babbling, "You had an adventure?! Oh! Tell me about it Gohan! I wanna know!" He chattered.

Gohan smiled down at him. "Only if you stop trying to absorb me." he replied.

Goten looked confused for a second, "Oh! Sorry! I was just so happy you were home…" he explained releasing his death grip on Gohan.

Gohan rubbed his back, finally free. "It ok Goten. My adventure. Lets see. First on my way to school, some of my friends picked me up and I got to ride in their capsule car. The only thing was, I was sitting near to a girl named Erasa, and all she likes to do is talk. More than we like to eat, if you can believe that! By the time I got to school I had a killer headache so the first thing I did was start to meditate to calm down. The next thing I know, the crime fighter girl who sits next to me is yelling because she tried to wake me up by hitting me and I had blocked her hand."

Goten giggled at the thought of a girl yelling at Gohan, rubbing the lump on his head from being bonked that morning. "Yeah, I know how that feels."

"So the teacher yells at both of us for interrupting class and she glares like Vegeta at me. Then my teacher says new kids are going on the trip with us and I knew all of them already!" Gohan continued.

Goten bounced on the bed happily, "Wow! You knew them? Were you surprised?"

Gohan smiled, "You bet I was! When I was five Piccolo trained me, remember?"

Goten looked up trying to remember, "Oh Yeah! Mr. Piccolo kidnapped you so you could train to fight Mr. Vegeta, Right?"

"That's right! Anyway, I met Rom and Chico off the shore of a town on the other side of the mountain when I was training with Piccolo. Their friend Pigero adopted them and brought along Lime." Gohan explained. "Lime lives with her grandpa where that old shelter against Cell used to be."

"Wow, that's so cool! So what else happened?" Goten asked innocently. "Well, Videl got a call from the police during class, the teacher had already left the room so only the class heard."

Goten bounced more enthusiastically, happy that the action was about to begin. "There were three things going on in the city..."Gohan started to say, looking over to his mother who was leaning against the door frame listening.

Chichi waved her hand, "Don't let me stop you. I want the whole story too."

Gohan looked nervous, "Ok mom… Where was I?" he asked Goten, who was leaning foward so much in anticipation that it looked painful.

"You said three things happened!!" he said quickly, his eyes wide.

"Oh yeah! There was a bank robbery, a crazy guy holding an orphanage hostage, and a bomb at our school!" Gohan said in his most dramatic sounding voice.

Goten had finally had enough of sitting still, he started to run in little circles of excitement all over the floor. "That's awesome! I can't wait to tell Trunks!" He bubbled through his running.

Chichi just stood there with wide eyes. Her baby was fighting all of that by himself today?

Gohan reached out to scoop up his brother before continuing, "Anyway, while Videl ran to help at the orphanage, I went to tell the principal about the bomb. We couldn't just evacuate the school for no reason, so I told him to gather everyone outside for a headcount and then tell them it was a gas leak to keep them out of the school, just in case." Goten cheered in excitement.

"He told me to go back to class, but I went up to the roof instead. I put on my Great Saiyaman outfit then, I went to handle the bank robbers. There were only 5 of them so I knocked them out and handed them over to the police. When I got to the orphanage though, I saw someone I knew!" Gohan said mysteriously.

Goten started to bounce in excitement, "Who was it Gohan!?" he asked impatiently.

"It turns out Mr. Toriyama was the crazy man, this time he demanded the aliens and green people who rule the world to reveal themselves." he said grinning.

Goten cracked up laughing while Chichi was torn between making herself seem worried and trying not to laugh.

"The police couldn't do anything without the orphans getting hurt though. So I solar flared everybody and knocked Mr. Toriyama out in the confusion. After that I went to Dende's lookout and dropped him off. Oh yeah! Mom, can I go back later to pick him up?" Gohan asked looking at the still snickering Chichi.

Goten quieted down from his laughing attack and perked up at the possibility of a trip.

"Oh! Can I go too mom?!" He asked trying out his puppy eyes look on his mother.

"Yes, you can Gohan. Goten how far did you get on your homework?" she asked sternly.

"I got to chapter three mom!" He said hoping that would be enough for today.

Chichi pretended to think a moment, "Oh fine. You can go, but tomorrow you have to do 4 chapters!" She said. Getting Goten to study was always a challenge because he seemed to have inherited his fathers lack of interest with anything not training.

"YAY! Thanks mommy! I'll do 4 chapters tomorrow for sure!" He said knowing that agreeing now would ensure his later adventure with his older brother.

They turned back to Gohan eager for the rest of the story. "So, I flew back to school and they released us all early saying that a gas leak had to be fixed. And I have to be there tomorrow normal time so I can move into Capsule corp. for a month." He finished with jsut a hint of dread.

Chichi smiled, "Goodness Gohan, what a story!"

Goten jumped down and started to run in excited circles again, " Gohan's a hero! A superhero! My brothers a hero!!" He sang off key happily.

Gohan blushed a little and Chichi laughed, "Goten, calm down. Since your home early I'll start dinner. It should be done in about 2 hours. Until then, you boys go run your errands and occupy yourselves outside!" Chichi said turning back to the stairs toward her precious kitchen.

Gohan smiled happily at the thought of making up for his lost lunch. "Sure thing mom." He replied, happy that his mom hadn't started one of her 'my poor baby' speeches.

Goten was having a great time. Not only did his brother come home early, save the city, and earn them an early dinner, he was also taking them on a trip!

Gohan laughed at the still rotating Goten. "Hey kiddo your makin me dizzy!" He laughed. " What do you say after we visit Dende, we come back and train a little?" He suggested.

Goten whooped in happiness, "YAY! Training games! Lets Go! C'mon!! WHOHOO!!" He jumped on top of Gohans' head who laughed again then headed to the kitchen to tell his mom.

Chichi laughed at her sons antics and shooed them out of her busy kitchen. Gohan jogged out to the designated spot for taking off and landing around the son house, and Goten who had slipped down to Gohans' shoulders, cheered as they blasted off into the sky. The errand up to Dende's tower and back to the memory clinic took all of 20 minutes for the flying duo and soon they were landing in the forest next to their house. Goten jumped down from Gohans' shoulders happy to begin their game.

"Ok! Gohan what do you want to play today?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked down, pretending to be deeply thinking about their upcoming 'training game', "Hmm… How about ninja tag?" He suggested.

Goten jumped up happily, "All Right!"

Gohan smirked, "Your it Goten!" He said before suddenly running off to the deeper part of the forest.

"What!?" Goten said, "Hey! I'm gonna get you Gohan!" he yelled happily, chasing after his older brother.

The game of ninja tag had been invented by Gohan after Goten had heard about his fathers battles against the ninja Murasaki. It involved setting traps against the person who was 'it' while giving hints of their whereabouts with quiet ' Oh ho!' and 'gwooah!' noises. The exercise was meant to increase the person who was 'it's sense of perception and to hone their instincts during battle. The people taunting the 'it' person would also be training their stealth skills by not using their ki and using their surroundings to their advantage. They fact that they pretended to be not-so-smart ninjas just added to the fun. The forest was filled with sounds normally only heard from B-rate movies for about an hour and 45 minutes.

In the middle of Gotens fierce "Hwooaahh!!" they heard and unmistakable call of thier mother, "Dinners ready! Come and get it!"

Goten was promptly picked up and carried all the way back to their house, he was blinded by the rushing wind and was shocked to find himself at home in a dining room chair within seconds. Chichi blinked in surprise as her sons materialized next to the food laden table. Gohan wasted no time making up for his lost lunch, eating with the speed of a hungry saiyan.

Gotens' stinging eyes widened in alarm as his brothers hands reached the edge of his pile of food. Goten hurried to even the pace with his older brother. Chichi ate her plate of food and her bowl of rice watching her sons battle dinner out.

"Gohan would you like some dessert?" She asked sarcastically once he slowed down a bit.

Goten put his hand behind his head sheepishly while Goten continued to eat his pile of food, his eyes darting over to Gohan cautiously.

"Sorry mom. I didn't get to have my lunch because of all the excitement today. I was hungry!" He explained.

Chichi nodded, "Well that makes more sense, for a minute there I thought you might eat Goten." She joked.

Goten started to choke a little, from the thought of no lunch or being lunch we might never know. Chi brought out 4 giant cakes, 2 giant bowls of ice cream, and a giant platter of cookies, once Goten was finished eating his portion.

She cut a small piece of cake and grabbed two cookies before waving her hand as the signal for her sons to attack. The half saiyans happily demolished the table full of desserts. After dinner, both half saiyans went up to bed. Chichi cleaned the kitchen before retiring for the night herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End o' chapter 8!! Wow that took a long time to type! What do you guys think? Good, Bad, Indifferent? tell me! all you have to do is press the rectangular button below this message! Hurry! limited time offer! lmao. I'll start typing up the next chapter while you guys review this one!

* DBZ announcer voice imitaition!*

Next time on Dragon ball Z! Can Gohan keep his secrets from his friends on the way to capsule corp? What mysteries will the evil author reveal to Gohan's curious classmates? And who will be introduced next?! All this and more on the next chapter of Poor SAP Gohan!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody! I got inspired because of a really nice review! So here is the next chapter! ^__^

Shout out to Taz Powers and his awesomly funny story! You guys should check it out! "The price of a life" is another gohan in highschool fic... with a twist! lmao!

Also, "Bedtime Stories" is hilarious. Vegeta comforting his scared son... what could go wrong?

Disclaimer: Oh why must I put this on every chapter?! Its so depressing! I dont own Gohan or Chichi or Goten or Vegeta or Hercule or Goku or Oolong or Puar! or even Piccolo!? I own NOBODY!?!? why cruel world?! .... lol sorry... ^_~

Without further adieu.... Chapter 9!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning came too early for our teenage hero. After a huge breakfast, that Chichi hoped would tide over her son until his real lunch, Gohan blasted off to school. Landing in an alley near the school, He jogged at a human pace towards the school. Circling around towards the field behind the school he examined the outside of the school.

_The bomb technicians must have made it on time. _He thought with a happy smile.

As he was lost in thought, he wasn't expecting to be enveloped in a hug from Chico from behind, followed by a the laughing figures of Lime, Pigero, and Rom.

"Hiya Gohan! I had no idea public schools in the city were so fun! Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" Chico chattered still hugging Gohan around the waist.

Gohan blushed and sweat dropped, "Well, uh… Not that often or on that big a scale but still way too often for me!" He replied a little embarrassed.

They slowly made their way over to the field that had a few early risers already waiting. They had another 30 minutes to wait before actually leaving the school grounds. Pigero sat himself next to a tree and started to nap. Rom finally got Chico detached from Gohan and sat down a little ways away from their sleeping guardian to chat. Gohan stretched a little in appreciation of his freedom before his arm was grabbed and Lime dragged him behind another tree farther away from the clearing.

"You have some explaining to do." Lime said, placing her hands on her hips, "Why do you let that girl yell at you like that and where did you really go after the announcement?"

Gohan stared at her for a second. With her hands on her hips, she looked eerily like his mother yelling at him the day before. He swallowed nervously then scanned the area to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on them.

Once he was assured of their privacy he turned a serious look on lime, "Ok. You know I'm strong and I can fly. You even know I was at the cell games. Everyone here doesn't have a clue about any of that. For all they know I am just a county bumpkin with way to much study time under my belt. That girl is Hercule Satans' daughter." he said meaningfully, cautiously looking around again. "Videl fights crime in the city alongside the police, I sometimes go out to help her out. She doesn't know its me but she's already suspicious of me at school because I fly to school everyday and she can't figure out how I'm doing it." He explained.

Lime looked at Gohan. "But … You defeated _him_ , right? Why did you let her dad take your credit?"

"Lime, If people knew I defeated cell, I would be hounded by the press. My family would be badgered and harassed and my little brother wouldn't get the chance to be a normal kid!" He said urgently.

"Well, as normal as he can be…" Gohan said as an after thought.

Lime was shocked, If Gohan had taken credit for it, all his secrets would be revealed and he would be an outcast.

She gathered her wits, "One more thing Gohan, Just how do you plan on keeping your secret on a 3 month long trip? You still fight don't you?" She asked curiously.

Gohan stretch his senses and felt 4 small ki pulling closer, "I still train, but I can't tell you everything now. Someone's coming. I promise to explain more later. Once Bulma gets us settled at C.C. I'll find you ok? Before Lime had a chance to ask how Gohan knew someone was coming, Chico and Rom walked around the tree.

"There you are! The teacher is about to take role! Come on!" Chico exclaimed while pulling Lime along.

The girls walked off and Rom patted Gohan on the back. "C'mon man. We have a lot of catching up to do. He said with a happy smile.

On their way to the swarm of excited students, the group walked right past Erasa and Videl. The blond chatterbox paused to look at her glaring companion. Her bright blue eyes narrowed while her lips curled up in a smile. Videl's eyebrows lowered over her dark blue eyes as the four teenagers emerged from the edge of the trees_._

_What were all of them doing back there? That loudmouth Lime was back there with Gohan for a while… _She thought angrily.

Erasa leaned closer to Videl, "You really like him, don't you?" She said knowingly.

Videls' face turned bright red and her previously lowered eyebrows shot up in surprise, "W-what on earth are you talking about? Like who?" She asked incredulously.

Erasa giggled at Videls' face, it wasn't often that she could make her this nervous.

"You like Gohan! You really do!!" She squealed bouncing around happily.

Videl quickly clamped her hand over Erasa's mouth. "Erasa! I do not! Be quiet! How could you even think that?!" She whispered quickly.

Erasa, happy to prove her point, peeled Videls' hand off her face " You are always staring at him in class, you bully him, you always ask him questions, and you keep glaring at the new girl who he knows!" she declared "It's Perfect~! Your brawn and his brains!" She spouted happily.

She continued to chatter happily, the other students backing away from the extremely happy blond. Videl tuned her out, thinking over her explanation.

_I like Gohan? I'm not staring at him I'm just keeping an eye on him! And I ask him questions all the time because he never answers me the first time! He always manages to dodge the question. And I'm glaring at that Lime girl for yelling at me for no reason! _She thought angrily.

Sharpner walked up to Erasa and Videl. Erasa was still happily chattering about the lovebirds and Videl was blushing madly glaring at everyone around her.

Sharpner, as only Sharpner could, decided to cheer 'his' girl up, "Hey Sweetheart, why the long face? You nervous about the trip? Don't worry I'll be right here next to you the whole time."

Videl, as only Videl could, snapped out of her thoughts and elbowed Sharpner in the gut. Sharpner bent over at the waist, winded but not hurt, Erasa patting his back with a huge smile plastered to her face. Videl glared down at Sharpner "I'm not your sweetheart." she said before vanishing into the crowd.

Erasa laughed a little at Videls' hasty retreat knowing that her recent taunting had unnerved the celebrity crime fighter.

"Man what's her problem? Sharpner asked with a faint wheeze, standing strait and placing his arms behind his head to show off his arms.

Erasa beamed up at him, "Videl just realized that she has a crush on --"

She started to say before being interrupted by the teachers hand sized foghorn. The sudden loud noise caused a stop in all conversation and a ringing sensation in a certain halflings ears.

Gohan clamped his hands to his ears and the teacher began his announcement, "The buses have arrived. Please make sure you have all off you belongings and begin boarding the buses in an orderly fashion! We are due at Capsule Corporation in 1 hour!"

The class cheered and for once followed their instructions without any fussing. Lime lead the still stunned saiyan to the front of the line.

_Man I hate foghorns…_Gohan thought with a cringe as he sat down in the near the back of the bus next to Lime.

Pigero took the furthest seat in the back which just happened to be a seat instead of a bench, and Rom and Chico took the seat in front of Gohan and Lime. The rest of the students boarded happily, Sharpner, Erasa and Videl being the last, so that Videl wouldn't have to sit anywhere next to Gohan or his friends. The teacher took role one final time before the buses started and finally left.

Pigero stretched out in his chair, "Finally! I've been waiting weeks for this!"

The teacher once again glared back at the informal Pigero with a glare. Some of the kids grinned at the laid back attitude and cheered in agreement. Soon the students turned back to their conversations. Once the chatter started up, Rom turned to Gohan, who was looking nervous and bored at the same time.

" So Gohan, are you still sword fighting through the world these days?" He asked jokingly.

Chico and Lime turned to listen and Pigero propped his head on the lumpy bus seat. Gohan looked at each of them and assumed his son grin position. "Not so much anymore, but I keep in shape."

Lime snickered and Pigero snorted. "At least your not chopping up cars anymore." He said sarcastically.

Lime quirked an eyebrow at Gohan, who was blushing pink. "You chopped up cars in your free time?"

Chico cracked up laughing, "No, No! Hehehe! You remember, we told you about the old building where we met Gohan right?"

Lime nodded.

"Well when those orphanage guys came back to take us away, they handcuffed Pigero to one of their guys so he couldn't escape and Gohan ran at the guy with his sword drawn yelling his head off." She said.

Pigero smiled, "Yeah, the dudes eyes popped out of his head, he was so scared. Gohan cut right through the handcuffs and the side of the van we were standing next to as well!" Lime looked at the now red Gohan.

"Well I guess you were smaller then…" She said with a smirk.

Gohan grew even more red and Rom tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Um. Are we missing some inside joke or something?" He asked.

Lime looked at Gohan for permission. Gohan just sighed and nodded his head, the color draining from his face.

_I guess I'll have to start somewhere… _He thought nervously.

Lime gestured for them to group together, "You know those old ruins near my house? That shelter against Cell? Well Gohan was the one who blow it up!" she said happily.

Chico, Rom, and Pigero looked at Gohan who grinned sheepishly at them. "You blew up a shelter?" Pigero asked faintly.

Gohan looked around nervously, " Well…yeah. The guy was swindling the townspeople and he threatened to kill Limes grandpa. I couldn't just stand around and let that happen!" He explained in a low voice.

The bus hit a small bump in the road and bounced a bit.

Rom's shocked face slowly morphed into one of admiration. "How did you hide the bombs?" He asked eagerly.

Gohan palmed his head in his hand, "I didn't use bombs to blow it up."

Chico, who knew Gohan would never harm someone who didn't deserve it, joined in the interrogation. "Well, how did you do it then? We promise not to tell! Please tell us!" She pleaded with a smile.

Gohan looked around at each of them, Lime smiled, Pigero smirked and nodded, Rom held a hand up like he was swearing an oath, and Chico grinned happily.

Gohan, reassured that his friends wouldn't tell, confessed.

"I've been training in martial arts since I was 5. I learned a technique that I used to blow up the shelter." he said.

All their eyebrows shot up. Rom looked really impressed, Chico was in awe, and Pigero smiled like he knew it all along.

"So you disappeared yesterday because…" Pigero asked.

Lime answered for Gohan, "He went to help that Videl girl with everything. But can we talk later? Look we're here!"

She pointed out the window to the huge capsule corporation dome in the green lawn. The class started to cheer loudly. They finally made it to Capsule Corp.! A whole month in the richest people in the worlds house!

As they pulled to a stop, Gohan and Videl had the same thought. _Aw man here we go… _

The excited class piled out of the bus and gathered on the perfectly green lawn.

The class stood around, stretching and smoothing out their clothes. All of a sudden an animal made a yelping noise. A large animal. The class looked around in terror for the source of the noise. Someone pointed to the front doors on capsule corp. A large purple blur was straining to make its way to the doors. Each of its footsteps caused a small tremor. The class backed away nervously.

_I guess I should move over… _Gohan sighed, "Lime, will you hold this for me? Thanks"

He said handing his backpack over to Lime. "Ok. Gohan… hey what are you doing?" She called to Gohan who was running over to a clear patch to the left of the students.

_Nobody will think I'm just a country nerd after this…_ he thought with a grimace.

Videl looked over to her left to see Gohan brace himself as if for an impact.

_What is he doing? _she thought in confusion.

The large sliding glass doors in the front slid open to reveal a large purple dinosaur with two large horns atop its head was trying to squirm its way outside. The class screamed in terror and Videl realized with a jolt that Gohan was separated from the main group.

An easy target for a hungry dinosaur.

Gohan flung out his arms, when the dinosaur cracked the doors in its struggles.

"Oh no…" She muttered. "GOHAN! Get back with the group! Don't scatter!" Her yell alerted the rest of the class to Gohans' behavior and many of them shifted their glances nervously between the class nerd and the yelping dinosaur.

"Its ok, Videl! I know him!" Gohan shouted back.

The dinosaur let out a large yelp when he heard Gohans voice. Wriggling fiercely, the big reptile popped free of the entrance and charged Gohan while unfurling its large purple wings. The wind generated form its large wings knocked over most of the screaming class. Gohan remained braced for impact in front of the charging beast.

Videl ran forward to try and save him.

The mighty purple dinosaur smashed into Gohan, grasping him in its front claws, and took off into the air. The class looked up and saw an arm and a leg dangling from the flying animals' large front claws. The dinosaur stuck its head down to its claws and proceded to taste its victim. The class screamed in fear,

"Gohan's dead!"

"Its gonna eat him!"

"Someone call the police!"

"AHH!! I had a dream like this!!"

Through all the chaos and yelling, Videl felt fear rise up inside her.

_What an idiot! He sacrificed himself to save the class! _

"GOHAN!! DON'T DIE!" she yelled up a the yellow underside of the gliding dinosaur.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh NO! A cliffhanger!! lol i'm so evil... *evil grin*

Anywho! the more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to update! so please review!

3000 hits and only 25 reviews? oh i'm so unloved!! *Pretends to cry* lmao

*imitates Dragonball Z annoncer guy*

Next Time on POOR SAP GOHAN!

Gohan's been captured by a rampaging purple dinosaur! Will he be eaten? Will he escape? Will he get lunch? And where the heck are bulma and vegeta? All this and more on the next exciting chapter of POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	10. Chapter 10

Koolness! in honor of my 30th review, i present to you chapter 10!

special shoutouts to moonangel511 (made me laugh), Taz powers( keeps coming back), and jrik 23(very supportive and nice!)! thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! and Vegeta will be happy to blast anyone into the next dimension if you try to sue me. come to think of it... He'll blast you into the next dimension because of lookin at him funny! watch those eyebrows people! ^_^

Without further adieu, CHAPTER 10!!

____________________________________________________

~*~*~*~*~*LAST TIME!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mighty purple dinosaur smashed into Gohan, grasping him in its front claws, and took off into the air. The class looked up and saw an arm and a leg dangling from the flying animals' front claws. The dinosaur stuck its head down to its claws and preceded to taste its victim.

The class screamed in fear, "Gohan's dead!"

"Its gonna eat him!"

"Someone call the police!"

"AHH!! I had a dream like this!!" Through all the chaos and yelling, Videl felt fear rise up inside her.

_What an idiot! He sacrificed himself to save the class! _

"GOHAN!! DON'T DIE!" she yelled up a the yellow underside of the gliding dinosaur.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.....

The dinosaur reached its tongue out to taste Gohan again. The class watched in horror as Gohan's visible arm and leg thrashed in what could only be pain. Videl screamed again in scared frustration as the dinosaur continued to sniff and lick a laughing Gohan.

_Wait…HES LAUGHING!?!? _

The entire class froze in their screaming to listen to Gohan's muffled laughter. "Cut it out Icarus!"

The dinosaur now known as Icarus, made a chirping noise in delight licking Gohan's face and arm.

"HAHAHA! I know you missed me, HAHAHA please stop licking me, boy!" In response to that, Icarus licked up Gohans leg.

"HAHAHA!! Your gonna scare my friends… Pfft! HAHAHA!!" Gohan collapsed in another fit of violent laughter as Icarus decided that Gohans stomach was particularly vulnerable.

With his stomach being assaulted, Gohan wiggled a little too fiercely and Icarus lost his grip on Gohan. The class screamed in terror again thinking that instead of Gohan getting eaten he would be a pancake on the hard ground.

Gohan, used to falling down from much greater distances, simply continued to laugh as Icarus swooped down to recapture his friend. The class collectively sighed in relief and watched in awe as Gohan talked the giant purple beast into landing.

"Icarus! Down boy! HAHAHA!! Put me down! HAHA!!" He tried to demand.

The purple reptile came in for a landing with earth shaking force almost exactly where he took off, Gohan still gripped in his large claws. An old man with short, blue, bowl cut, hair wearing a white lab coat and petting a small black cat that was perched on his shoulder strolled out of the bent entrance doors.

"Ah ha! So that's what put the old boy into such a fuss." He said calmly, nodding his head serenely.

Icarus continued to crone and refused to release Gohan from his grip. Gohan hugged Icarus around his large neck, balanced on his free leg, still laughing quietly. The old man strolled up to the large dinosaur and petted him on the forearm. Icarus stretched out his neck and licked the oldtimer's face happily, the little cat switching shoulders while mewing in distress.

"You didn't have to break the door, old boy! I would have let you out to visit Gohan!" He said in a wizened voice, while Gohan detached himself from the large claws encircling his leg.

"Sorry about that, sir." Gohan said once he was free.

"No problem at all m'boy. Did you come to entertain Vegeta?" He asked curiously, receiving a gentle lick on his arm from the affectionate dinosaur.

Gohan was about to answer when Icarus head butted him from the side, knocking him over. "Icarus! Calm down,boy!" He mocked yelled at his large friend. Icarus apologized with a lick up Gohan's arm.

"I'm here with my class for the Successful Adult Program with Bulma." He said pointing over to his still mostly knocked over and stunned classmates.

"Though I'll probably entertain Vegeta sometime today." He added as an afterthought.

"Ah! I see! Well in that case, hello children!" He said turning to the bewildered class. "My name is Dr. Briefs. Welcome to Capsule Corp.!" said happily. The class just mumbled hello and waited for their pulses to return to normal. Videl mind buzzed with questions.

_He's alive? He knows THE ?! He's friends with a giant purple dragon?!?_ she thought along with most of the class.

Dr. Briefs received another affectionate lick up his left arm, while turning to face the bashfully grinning boy next to him. "Gohan , m'boy , could I get you to escort Icarus back inside to the garden? I'll find Bulma and you can rendezvous with your friends in the living room." Dr. Briefs asked.

Gohan eager to escape Videl's shocked suspicious glare and his classmates questions, nodded his head in agreement and hopped up onto Icarus's neck. " No problem. C'mon boy, I'll go get you some berries." Icarus, happy that Gohan wanted to spend time with and feed him, crowed in delight and shot off into the air with another huge gust air. The two of them flew over the roof of the building and around the large complex to find the dragon sized window into the 1st floor garden. The class watched from the ground, because Icarus had knocked them down unintentionally again, with wide eyed stares and dropped jaws. Dr. Briefs stood up dusting off his coat and petting his little cat. He smiled happily and reached inside his coat for his capsule box. Taking out a little blue one, he dropped it and his trusty bike appeared.

"Come along now! I'll take you to the living room. I'll even find Bulma so she can start the tour."

Gesturing for the class to follow him, he mounted his metal steed and rode away humming under his breath. The class stood up one by one, following along numbly, still stunned that the 'nerd boy' had left their company on the back of a dinosaur.

The class walked through the main hallway, past the bent, broken, metal doors already being repaired by some robots, into a large open room with a large TV and multiple couches. A few of the more preppy girls immediately claimed the seats while the guys roamed around looking at the pictures and admiring the TV.

Videl not really in the mood to socialize, leaned against a wall with her arms folded over her stomach. Naturally, Erasa bounced up over to her, "Oh My Gawd! Can you believe what just happened? He's friends with that big dinosaur and the Briefs! Who'd of guessed?" She gushed, always happy to have new gossip material.

Sharpner joined the two girls, "I always knew that nerd boy was keeping secrets." He proclaimed loudly.

Videl palmed her head in her hand shaking her head at Sharpners' idiocy.

"If Gohan doesn't explain what's going on when he gets back, I'm gonna --"

Videls rant was cut off by an explosion that rocked the foundation and rattled the windows.

The whole class screamed in terror. The girls on the couch flung themselves together, crying about the dragon coming to eat them and being to young and beautiful to die. The guys braced themselves against the walls and couches yelling their heads off. Erasa jumped onto Sharpner's arm and screamed in such a high pitch that Videl was afraid for the light bulbs in the immediate area.

After the worst of the tremors subsided, A deep angry voice yelled, "WOMAN!!"

From the opposite direction a feminine angry voice responded "YOU BRUTE! I JUST FIXED THAT!"

The deep male voice could be heard coming closer, "IF YOU MADE IT STRONG ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND MY POWER, THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE FIXING IT SO OFTEN NOW WOULD YOU WOMAN?!" The only response was a frustrated, angry, feminine scream.

From opposite ends of the room two doors opened up revealing the two furious people. The short extremely muscular man was wearing a dark blue full body spandex suit that was torn and scorched and white boots and gloves. He had long hair that stood strait up like a black candle flame over a large widows peak.

He stormed up to the woman who was glaring at him like she wanted to rip his hair out.

She had short blue hair cut in the latest fashion. Her blue eyes sparkled angrily in her pretty face and she was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a sea foam green blouse covered in a white lab coat.

"IF YOU DIDN'T RUSH MY SCIENTIFIC GENIUS ALL THE TIME, VEGETA, YOUR PRECIOUS GR WOULD BE INDESTRUCTIBLE AND THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted, "DON'T BLAME YOUR FAILURES ON ME, WOMAN!"

Gohan strolled in to the living room, following the sounds of the screaming argument, and went to stand next to Lime and Chico. Lime looked up at Gohan relieved he was alright ," Are they always like this?" she asked fearfully, as chico to refuge behind his arm.

Gohan grinned, "Only when their son isn't blowing things up but then the yelling is only redirected towards him." He said.

Bulma and Vegeta continued to glare and yell completely ignoring the fact that almost 30 pairs of eyes were watching them go at it. Gohan decided to break up the fight before they started to curse and declare their titles.

"Hey Bulma! Don't forget about us!" He shouted over their fight.

The class jumped up in surprise, Videl was filled with relief and then a burning anger.

_How dare he just walk in here like nothing has happened!_ she thought.

Bulma broke her glare with Vegeta and smiled brightly at Gohan.

Vegeta in an overall bad mood, yelled "BRAT! What do you think you are doing in my home?" Bulma glared at Vegeta and was about to yell at him again, but Gohan beat her to it.

"I'm on a field trip. With my class." He said slowly, as if Vegeta were brain damaged, taunting the older saiyan.

Vegeta growled a bit then said, "You have one hour before I make you pay for you insolence." He said turning around. "If you are late, brat, I will drag you out by your hair." With that he left the room.

A few of the girls whimpered in fear as he stomped past them, Gohan smiled and waved as he left, "Bye Vegeta!"

Bulma glared until her mate left he room then turned a glowing smile towards Gohan.

"I didn't know you were here, hun! How have you been?" she said as she hugged him. "Do you think you could keep him occupied for lets say 6 hours?" she added with a grin.

Gohan smiled ferally, "I've been fine. And sure thing. I'll take him out towards my house! You gonna modify the GR again?" Bulma grinned, "You know it, kiddo! I think if his precious GR shoots bake at him when it blows up it might discourage his bad habit. Anyway, Who are all your friends?" She asked looking down at Lime and Chico who were hiding behind Gohans arms then looking around at the rest of the class in confusion.

"Bulma, you do remember about hosting a class for the Successful Adult Program for a month, right? Well today is the first day of it." He explained.

Bulma blinked twice. "Wait… Today is FRIDAY?! How did that happen? Vegeta's making me lose my mind!" She fumed.

Gohan laughed while Bulma held her head and ranted about idiotic maniacs with obsessive goals. "OK. Everyone gather around. I'll explain everything." She said while walking to the front of the room.

The girls scooted over for the guys who were eager to sit down for the beautiful woman. "Sorry about earlier. That man is my husband, Vegeta. Stay out of his way, Don't hit on me and you'll be fine. Now, I've prepared a building just for you guys. Everyone will have their own room and access to the main building. The main Gym, the Rec room, and the cafeteria are open at all times. Keep in mind that my husband doesn't like company when he eats. He does everything like clockwork and he eats at 4 in the morning and 9 at night. Give him about 2 hours then it should be ok."

Gohan snickered knowing that anyone who tried to 'interfere' with the princes feeding frenzy would be sorry.

A few people glanced back at him confused but Bulma continued speaking and their attentions were captured.

"Since today is Friday, I figured you guys would be fine just hanging out this weekend and we can start the educational portion on Monday. Any questions?" She asked.

Videl walked up, "I've got a few."

Bulma looked at Videl "Sure go ahead."

Videl glanced over at Gohan, who began to feel nervous, "How do you know Gohan? What's a GR? And why did a giant purple dinosaur come out to front doors?" She asked seriously.

Gohan groaned _Why is she so curious?! She never stops asking questions!_ he thought in distress.

The entire class stared at Bulma eager for an explanation.

Bulma glanced between Videl and Gohan, _wow. He looks nervous. Chichi's gonna love this._

"Well, miss…" she paused wanting to gather information for Chichi.

"Videl" she said.

"Well, miss Videl, I know Gohan because I was best friends with his dad. We traveled the world together when we were teenagers. When Gohan was born I was one of the first to know. My husband is a martial artist. A GR is a complex piece of machinery that I made custom for his personal gym. He constantly trains and is grumpy without it, that's why I was so mad at him for breaking it again." She said with a frown.

"And I don't know what you mean by giant purple dinosaur." She said looking at Gohan for an explanation.

Gohan fidgeted and put his hand behind his head, "Icarus must have sensed I was here and came out to greet me." He said sheepishly.

"Ah. That explains it. OK. Well, my dad, , likes to rescue animals that don't have a home. Mostly cats, dogs, and dinosaurs. Icarus the dragon has known Gohan most of his life. Gohan rescued him when he was a little baby. Ever since then, Icarus greets Gohan the only way he knows how, whenever he comes around. A few weeks ago he hurt his wing and Gohan brought him here to heal. He liked it so much that he stayed here permanently. Its been a few weeks since Gohan came to visit him so he probably rushed to find him the second he sensed him." She finished logically.

The class nodded in understanding, sneaking glances at Gohan who was still in the Son grin pose. Bulma turned to Videl, "Does that answer you question?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Videl said.

"So, I worked out who will stay where and made a chart for you. Now listen up! Capsule Corp. is made up of 5 buildings. This building is the Central Dome. I put you building at the south corner. The building in the east corner is currently blown up thanks to my husband. Stay away form the wreckage. I'll have it cleaned up by tomorrow morning. The north dome is my families living quarters and my personal guests rooms. Don't go there or Vegeta will chase you out. The building on the west side is the technical lab. That's where everything that is made at Capsule Corp. is researched and constructed as prototypes. Most of the educational tour will be in there. Everybody understand?" Bulma got a few vague nods in response.

"Ok then. Gohan you know where your sleeping and where everything is, so can you go baby sit his highness now, before he blows something else up?" She asked with a frustrated sigh.

Gohan smiled, his saiyan side was dying to go train and release some pent up stress. "Kay! Thanks Bulma. Bye everyone!" Gohan said before turning a corner and running at high speeds toward Vegeta's ki.

The class watched Gohan's hasty retreat wondering how the nerd would distract the angry, martial artist Vegeta.

"I don't know how I'd get anything finished around here without that boy" Bulma said happily. "Lets go get you guys settled in to your mini-apartments." Bulma said, distracting the students from their pondering.

________________________________

so what did you think? when i get 40 reviews, the next chapter will be posted! it all depends on you guys! review for all your worth people! ^__^ now my second favorite part... *clears throat*

*DBZ announcer guy imitation*

Gohan survived the encounter with both his dragon friend and his curious classmates! How will he fare against the enraged Vegeta? And will Videl find out the answers to her many questions? A tour around capsule corp is never boring as the students are quickly finding out! will the students discover more eyepopping secrets? Find our next time on POOR SAP GOHAN! ^__^


	11. Chapter 11

Due to the amazing success of my get more reviews scare tactics,here is the next exciting chapter! I will ask polietly to review when you read so i am encoraged to add all this effort into my college work! It was only 12 hours later to get my 10 reviews! I'm so happy! ^__^

Disclaimer: *Author taunts goten with a cookie the size of a table* *Goten drools* The author lady says that she owns nothing and that she'll give me the cookie for telling you. Please review so that trunks can have a cookie in the next chapter! *autor nods and moves out of the way of the gigantic cookie* YAY!! *goten attacks...*

Without further adieu, Chapter 11!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon. Follow me!" Bulma said to the confused class, motioning for them to follow her outside.

The class got up, videl in the lead in case they spotted Gohan doing something else suspicious, and followed their blue haired hostess out the busted front doors. She walked up to a large yellow dome about half the size of the central dome. It was three stories high and each floor had a common room and two bathrooms. The class walked inside their temporary home in awe of the structure as some of them didn't even have their own rooms much less their own building.

"So, everybody can either pick a room themselves or I can assign rooms." she said. The class looked amongst themselves.

"Umm.. Miss briefs? Are they all the same?" one girl asked timidly.

Bulma gave a little grimace "Just call me Bulma. You'll meet 'miss briefs' soon. As for the rooms, they are all identical. You have a bed, a dresser, a mirror, and there is a intercom in all of your rooms. When we start the actual learning bit I'll use that as your alarm clock. If you hear anything strange over the intercom try not to panic its probably my son trying to pull a prank."

The boys laughed a bit at the thought of a little boy trying to prank them.

"So, I'll let you pick your rooms and I'll be back in two hours so you guys can see the cafeteria, the rec. room, and the garden." Bulma said waving goodbye.

*~*~*~*~*~meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan raced down the hallways racing towards Vegeta's agitated ki.

For the past seven years since cells defeat, Gohan had trained nearly weekly with either Vegeta or piccolo. He was stronger than both of them but both warriors had the experience that he lacked. Gohan also became less inhibited by his human side while training and would taunt and tease his opponent, more so in Vegetas' case. Vegeta had the real life battle experience from his days as a planet destroyer. Bulma had learned over the years that in order to fix repair or rebuild the gravity room she needed Gohan to distract the stubborn saiyan prince. Fortunately, the way to distract the saiyan prince was to train with him. Vegeta was leaning against a tree in the shade with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing his ever present scowl.

"Finally decided to show up brat?" Vegeta taunted.

Gohan grinned evilly, "You ready to be pummeled?" He asked casually.

Vegeta growled under his breath, "Your saiyan side always pops surfaces before training. I look forward to teaching it some respect for its prince." he said with a smirk.

"Well, since you blew up yet another gravity room you didn't get very much training in today did you. Follow me and I'll beat you up for a few hours then I'll drag you back so I can eat some dinner." He said mimicking the shorter warriors smirk.

"I think you need the crap beat out of you. After however long the woman wants you to stall my return, I will carry your bloody carcass back while I eat dinner." He said seriously.

Gohan smiled brightly, "Well lets see if you can."he said while blasting off.

Vegeta grunted and blasted off after Gohan towards the mountains.

_The brat is acting more saiyan everyday. It could be surfacing if his intended mate is nearby… _Vegeta thought as they flew at high speeds towards the battle zone.

In a few short minutes they arrived at a large rocky field.

The Z warriors choose areas around earth that were uninhabited of human and wildlife and had named them battle zones. These battle zones could be reconstructed easily and could be blasted ,punched, and kicked, so that no one observant hiker or camper would be able to tell that something out of the ordinary was going on.

The two saiyan landed facing each other and stretched a bit before taking their stances.

"Let the fight begin" Gohan said with a smirked.

Vegeta, tired of waiting, phased out of sight and punched towards the smirking teenagers head. Gohan phased out of reach and attempted to elbow Vegeta in the back only to miss and have to phase again to avoid a ki blast. After a while, Vegeta finally landed a kick in Gohan's chest sending him flying back into a rocky structure. The poor structure lost its lowest section and toppled down on top of the prone half saiyan. Gohan stood up, shedding the rocks on top of him, and aimed a highly concentrated ki blast at his smirking opponent.

"Try this one Vegeta!" he yelled

"That little blast cannot hurt me!" Vegeta gloated then got thrown back into hi own pillar.

Gohan laughed, "Like it? It's a really concentrated ki blast that doesn't take a long time to charge. Piccolo couldn't block it either" Gohan happily explained to the fuming prince.

Vegeta stood up, rubbing the scorched red spot on his stomach, "Based of the namek's special beam cannon? Not Bad, Brat."

With that the two charged each other for more hand to hand. The two moved with precision that comes form years of training together. Punch, block, kick, block, ki blast, flip, phase, charge.

The similar routine only changed occasionally with the bet they had made a few weeks earlier. Whoever could come up with 5 new techniques first would be spared the headache of babysitting the little brats, aka Goten and Trunks, for a full week.

Gohan had come up with a variation of the destructo disk which was basically a rain of much smaller ones.

Vegeta had countered with a much more explosive Gallic Gun he claimed to be the level two version.

Gohan didn't fell like protesting so he asked Bulma for an idea. She had told him to come up with a way to help her with a new project. She had been trying to cultivate a senzu bean bush, a prank gift from Yajorobi that turned out to be the real deal, but she couldn't artificially produce the uninterrupted light that Korin got way up in his tower.

Gohanhad taken the solar flare from tien and the moon ball technique from vegeta and combined them to form a small 'sun ball'. He had to replenish it every few days but, as that meant he came over to train with Vegeta more often, nobody complained.

With Bulma complaining about Vegeta blowing up the GR with his new and improved Gallic gun, Vegeta had resorted to solitary training in the desert. After running around sand pits and dinosaurs for two weeks, Vegeta finally perfected a kind of body suit of ki energy. It was based off of a normal ki shield only Vegeta could mold it to his body to lessen physical attacks and deflect ki blasts back at whoever shoot them.

The score was two to two. Gohan was now winning three to two.

"Only two more and your stuck with the boys for a whole wonderful week! Aren't you excited, Vegeta?" Gohan taunted.

Vegeta growled angrily. Vegeta charged back to Gohan who joined in with a pleased grin.

*~*~*~*~*~Back at Capsule Corp*~*~*~*~

The class was busy putting away their things and gossiping about the nerd-boy who was proving to be a much more interesting person than any of them had ever thought.

"He didn't even panic when he got carried away!" one boy said

"Wow! He's so brave! I was so scared!" A blonde girl spouted

"Who'd guess that he was friends with THE Briefs?" A jock said

"No wonder he is able to make it to school on time! He must have the fastest jet available!" another jock replied

"That guy, the angry one, was so rude! How on earth did Bulma Briefs end up with that guy?" a brunette girl asked incredulously.

"He was so handsome and muscular though! That has to make up for it!" one preppy girl defended.

The class buzzed with rumors and theories for most of the two hours until a robot came back to pick them up. The little white robot had a screen attached to its torso and was showing a feed with Bulma smiling.

She wasn't wearing the lab coat anymore but a pair of overalls that were stained with what looked like engine grease and she had her hair up in a messy ponytail. The guys immediately shut up and listened and the girls shortly followed their example.

"Hi guys! I just sent my little buddy to pick you up for lunch. Follow it to the kitchen and I'll show ya around capsule corp. afterwards!" The message clicked off after Bulma winked at them.

The students gathered around and followed the little robot down the hallways towards the kitchen where they could hear the whining of a little boy.

"Mom! I'm hungry! Are you done yet?"

Bulma answered "Almost trunks! You still have to wait for the students to show up! There! All done! Now it can handle long term eat outs! And it even makes more desserts! Oh I'm such a genius!" Bulma squealed.

"Does it make pudding now?" the boys voice asked hopefully.

"sure does but that does NOT mean you can eat an entire meal of pudding." She warned.

The class turned the corner to see Bulma wiping off her hands and putting away a large wrench.

Trunks stood there in a long sleeved dark purple shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front. He was wearing a white pair of shorts and red tennis shoes. His lavender hair was cut in a bowl shape like his grandfathers and he had light blue piercing eyes.

He glared over to the class, "Mom, the weaklings are here." He said tugging on her shirt sleeve before folding his arms like Vegeta.

Bulma jumped up surprised and looked down at her son. "Trunks, stop imitating your father!"

Putting her hand towel in her back pocket she turned to the confused students. "Did you guys put everything away? You guys hungry at all?" She asked.

The teenagers were starving and their stomachs answered for them.

"That's a definite yes." She said giggling. "Ok then. Everyone this is my son trunks. He's going to demonstrate how getting food works around here. I'm not a very skilled cook so I borrowed some recipes from a friend and made this beauty here." She said pointing at the large grill like structure on the counter.

"It can make just about anything you want almost instantly. Its connected to the refrigerator and the pantry and now has a awesome feature that allows near constant use. Now it won't overload when I have guests!" She said proudly.

Trunks snorted lightly at his moms antics, "Mom, can I get my lunch now? I'm hungry!" He said impatiently.

A few of the girls made 'aww' noises at his cuteness causing Trunks to back away nervously.

Bulma chuckled at her impatient son and gestured for him to go ahead. "I'm going to tell you what to do as Trunks does it, kay?"

Trunks walked over to the machine and pulled out a microphone that was attached to the left side. "I want 10 roasted chickens, 6 plates of mac and cheese, 30 egg rolls, and 6 bowls of pudding."

Bulma glared at him menacingly.

"Oh fine… Just 3 bowls of pudding…" he pouted into the microphone.

The machine started to hum and buzz while sending our hot steaming plates of chicken and egg rolls.

Bulma smiled approvingly. "So all you do is say what you want to eat into the microphone. The entrees will come first then the veggies and finally the desserts. The machine will interpret what you say and spit out the food on the other side. I'll have a larger conveyor belt installed soon."

The right side of the machine had folded out into a moving conveyor belt that pushed the food onto a waiting table. She pointed at Trunks who was carrying his food over to another nearby table.

"Then all you have to do is grab your plates and eat up! If you can think of anything else that you want added to the menu just tell me and I'll have it programmed in." The machine hissed a bit and the 3 bowls of pudding popped out along with a set of cutlery and a stack of napkins.

"Trunks, eat over there while these guys order their food. Then you can call Goten to play." Bulma said to Trunks who whined back, "Mom! We aren't playing today! We're training for battle!" he said with a no nonsense face.

"The only battle you'll be having is with me if you dont remember your manners!" she shot back.

The students laughed a bit not realizing that trunks meant what he said. Bulma turned back to the machine. "There is a list of options on the wall there. You can also personalize your order. Just say no lettuce or extra mayo or whatever and it will do it for you! When your done put your dishes in the sink or hand them to a robot. They've been programmed to clean everything up!" she said winking.

The class smiled happily and lined up to order. Sharpner stepped up first , "A bacon burger, well done, with extra cheese and fries."

The class watched in amazement as the machine hummed and vibrated then spit out a plate with a burger covered in cheddar cheese and long crunchy looking fries.

"Awesome!" Sharpner took a bite of the hamburger. "This is great!" He said after chewing a large mouthfull.

The class needed no further encouragement and quickly ordered their favorites.

"I'll be back in about an hour! Enjoy your lunch!" Bulma said while walking out.

When the first few of the excited students turned to sit at the tables they were shocked to see that Trunks was already slurping up his pudding. A stack of plates sat next to him covered in cheese sauce, chicken bones, and grease. Their gasp of surprise alerted the rest of the kids, who were already wary of dinosaurs and angry men, and they all turned around to gape at the scene in front of them.

_That little kid really ate all of that food that fast?! He doesn't look sick or anything! No wonder she made this machine! _they all thought.

Trunks handed his empty pudding bowls to a robot, it bowed and lifted the remaining dishes. Trunks strolled out of the kitchen towards the phone so he could call Goten for their battle games. The class watched him leave before the rumor mill started up again.

Soon everyone was sitting at the provided tables and chatting amongst themselves. Somehow Pigero and his group ended up sitting on the same table as Sharpner, Erasa and Videl.

Erasa was in her element, "Can you believe this?! No chores, custom food whenever we want, our own rooms, learning more of Gohan's secrets, and Bulma's cute husband and her adorable son!" She squealed while eating her salad.

Sharpner took a bite out of his burger, "Totally, I can't believe how hot that Bulma chick is! Although, her short husband was seriously buff! He must work out 24/7 for that kind of muscle definition, right babe?" He asked a silent Videl.

Videl was ignoring Sharpner for calling her 'babe', while pondering over the ever mysterious Gohan Son. Her mind was going over all the rumors and theories the students had invented since that morning.

_If he personally knows Bulmathen he must have a fast jet. That must be how he's getting to school on time. But how did he transport a dragon that big from his house in the mountains to Capsule Corp? Especially if its wing was hurt… And how is a skinny guy like him going to distract that muscle head Vegeta? And how in the hell do you blow up a building while training?! _She stabbed her fork into the pile of stir-fry on her plate, frustrated.

She looked over to the transfer students sitting on the end of their table, leaning towards each other whispering something.

_Those guys know something about Gohan. I'm sure they could give me some answers if I could corner one of them. _

Lime was whispering to Chico and Rom not to worry about Gohan because he knew some martial arts and that he would explain everything to them later. After an enjoyable lunch, filled with suspicious glares and plenty of flirting between students, Bulma returned. They all gave their plates to the robots and group together in front of the doorway.

"How was lunch?" She asked.

The braver students stepped up with a few, "It was great!" "Incredible!" and "Coolest invention ever!" remarks.

"That's Great! I just finished programming a few of my spare robots. Tomorrow there will be paint lines on the floors that will show you the way to the kitchen and the other places I'm about to show you!" Bulma said.

"First up is the 1st floor garden! Follow me and keep together. It's really easy to get lost around here without a guide!" She started walking with a trail of well fed students as an entourage. They arrived at a large black door with a small colorful pinpad next to it.

She entered her code and the door opened upwards like a garage door, to reveal a gigantic park sized garden. Large green trees, small brooks, a few fountains and a network of wide sidewalks wove throughout the scenery.

Off in the distance Dr. Briefs could be seen leisurely riding around with his little black cat hanging on his shoulder. The entire class made 'ohh' and 'ahh' noises impressed with the sudden change. Animals of all sizes roamed around. A few friendlier ones ventured towards their group. The girls immediately squealed around the many cats, dogs, and baby dinosaurs.

"Welcome to the first floor garden! You are free to come here anytime you like. The code will be 1111 for you guys. There are a few benches and all the dinosaurs are sociable. The only carnivore is an old T-rex who lost most of his teeth, so don't be afraid of him." Bulma explained. "The roof opens and shuts according to the weather and the amount of flying animals we have at any given time." she said while pointing up at agliding pterodactyl surrounded by smaller feathered birds.

Bulma was interrupted by a rumbling that was errily familiar to the now fearful students. Icarus the dragon had spotted the group and, recognizing them as friends of Gohan, stomped his way over to greet them all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there it is! Another dino attack! woot! So, the scare tactics worked wonders last time. 50 reviews or until I have the free time for the next chapter!

The reviews are the most fun thing to read between classes! I need more of them!

*DBZ announcer voice imitation*

Gohan and Vegeta have been locked in combat for quite a while now. Who will escape concious? Will videl corner one of the helpless transfer students for an interrogation? and how will the terrorized class react to Icarus's unique greeting style?

Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya everyone! I had a very eventful day! I woke up late, got into my first ever car accident, and still managed to type up this chapter! Aren't you happy?

Disclaimer: I owns nothing... except a pencil and a notebook and a computer.... and a head full of really crazy ideas!

also, someone pointed out to me that my story is not rated M, honestly i couldn't be bothered to write the whole story out and then decide on the rating so i decided better safe than sorry! ^__^

And without further adieu, CHAPTER 12!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Icarus the dragon stomped over eager to greet Gohans friends. He nudged his head against Bulma arm lightly almost knocking her over.

"Oh! Icarus! Your not as small as you used to be." she said petting his giant head. "Everyone this is Icarus the dragon. You remember him. Come say hi! He is the friendliest big guy in here."

Icarus was so happy because of Bulmas' compliment that his tail started to thump the group, flattening a bush that happened to be behind him. The class hesitantly approached with Lime in the lead. Videl walked up to stand next to her, she would not be accused of being scared. Icarus stretched out his neck and licked Videl and Lime in one wet swoop.

They both cringed a little and used their shirts to wipe their faces before petting the surprisingly soft skin of Gohans' scaled friend. Icarus crooned in delight at the attention and rolled onto his back with a big thump, for a tummy rub.

The other students laughed at his doglike behavior and one by one they joined in the love fest, now that their wasn't a risk of getting carried off or getting licked. Soon Icarus was getting petted all over and making an odd snorting noise. The class looked at Bulma for an explaination with worried looks.

"It's the way he laughs. Don't worry so much!" Bulma assured them.

_I didn't think we'd get to pet a dragon on the first day of vacation at capsule corp. _Thought Lime_, I wonder when Gohan will get back with Vegeta… _

Dr. Briefs rode over to the laughing group. "Ah that's more the thing! The old boy doesn't get as much attention as he'd like but that looks like that won't be an issue with you fine youngsters around!" He said happily.

" You know scratch here looks jealous!" He said petting his little black cat who purred in harmony with Icarus's dragon chuckles.

"All of you feel free to come the garden anytime. We feed all our animal guests in the morning and I have extra bikes and scooters for any who want to go for a nice pass around the bend." Dr. Briefs said.

Icarus had slowly been relaxing under the ministrations of the class and his chuckles slowly died down to snores.

"Well, Icarus has had all the fun he can handle. The big guy will probably sleep to nighttime." Bulma said amused. "C'mon guys I'll take you to the recreation room, the Rec. room for short, and then we'll have lunch."

The class gave Icarus one last pet, leaving him belly up and snoring on the grass, and quietly exited the garden following Bulma to the garage style door. They were greeted by a very strange sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan and Vegeta were still sparring. They had powered up to super saiyanhours ago and were covered in bruises, cuts, sweat, and dirt. Five Hours and counting. Gohan threw a punch which Vegeta dodged, retaliating with a sizable ki blast.

Gohan threw his own ki blast which they held in place for a few minutes before phasing out of the way of the resulting explosion. The two battled for victory fiercely. After a particularly tiring physical attack, they flew to opposite ends of the field trying to catch their breath.

"How about we finish this brat?" Vegeta suggested, panting heavily.

Gohan was wearing down and nodded wearily, "How about a finishing move showdown?" he suggested.

"Ahh. So you've given up already? Very Well." Vegeta said confidently, powering up a final flash in his hands.

Gohan put his hands in the kamehameha position gathering his power as well.

"FINAL"

"KA - ME -HA -ME-"

They said simultaneously while crouching down and bracing themselves.

"FLASH!!!"

"HAA!!!"

The two beams hit each other with tremendous force. The rocks around them started shaking and falling over while some simply floated, suspended in the air by the two fighters powers. The two beams pushed against each other struggling to overwhelm the other.

In the end Gohan, being just on the edge of Super saiyan 2, won with his Kamehameha. Vegeta was flung to the ground, making a large crater on impact, and smoking slightly as his clothes burned around the edges.

Gohan landed next to the unconscious Vegeta, powering down and looking around at the damage to the battle zone.

"I'll have to clean this up…" He muttered tiredly.

After arranging the rock formations in their natural positions as best he could, Gohan picked up Vegeta and flew back to Capsule Corp. intent on getting some lunch. Landing in the grass behind the Briefs personal dome, Gohan made his way towards Bulma's ki, feeling completely carefree and stress free after the intense concentration of the spar.

He made his way over to the garden door with Vegeta still slung over his burned shoulder. Before he could make it to the pin pad, the door started to slide open upward. Gohan stood there waiting for it to open and was confronted with his whole class, Bulma, and Dr. Briefs happily waving to a flying dinosaur above him.

Bulma walked up to him shaking her head. "Did you have to carry him back? He'll mope for hours now!" She said jokingly with a smile.

The class resembled a variety of horror stricken fish when they laid eyes on Gohan. He was wearing what looked like his school clothes, but they were burnt and torn and matted with dirt and blood. Their eyes widened further when he lifted his free arm to place his hand behind his head, revealing compact rippling muscles, "Sorry Bulma. If I left him out there the dino's would have eaten him and got a stomach ache!" He joked back.

Bulma laughed, "Well, we can't have the dino's getting sick can we? Would you take him to the medical bay? I'll patch him up later. I'll rev up the kitchen for you while your doing that." She said with a smirk reminiscent of Vegeta himself.

Gohans' stomach gave a saiyan worthy roar in response to the word 'kitchen', "Thanks Bulma! I'll be down in a few."

With that he waved a hand at his still stunned classmates and headed up the stairs to the medical bay. As Gohan rounded the corner, Bulma started to issue orders to the nearby robots.

"You two go rev up the kitchen and get two others to help clean it." the little white robots bowed and skidded away.

Turning to another nearby robot Bulma said, "You follow Gohan's trail to the med lab. Make sure the floors stay clean!" The robot also bowed down and whipped out a rag to clean up the small droplets of blood off the floor. Before it rounded the corner Bulma waved her hand, "Tell Gohan to clean himself up before coming to eat!" The robot about faced, bowed, and continued to rub at the offending red spots.

Bulmafrowned a bit before turning to another robot, "You go find Trunks and report back to me with what he's doing. Find a partner to hide behind the door. That way at least one of you will make it back." the poor robot gave a terrified squeak. Sighing, Bulma shooed away the seemingly horror stricken little robot.

Finally done, she turned around to the still gaping class. "What's wrong you guys?" She asked confused, "The robots are programmed to take orders…" She added, thinking maybe the kids were shocked that she had such control over the bots.

Videl, who was one of the people in the front of the group, shook her head. "He…Gohan… He had muscles… and he was hurt…" She stammered with wide eyes.

Bulma blinked twice. "Your surprised he had muscles?" She asked in a quiet voice and a quirked eyebrow.

The class nodded numbly.

" AHAHAHAHHA!!" Bulma burst out laughing.

The entire class jumped up in surprise. "What what's so funny?" Sharpner asked confused.

"Ahahah…. Ohh boy! Hahaha… He must not talk about himself at school. He's been training in martial arts since he was little. My husband regularly calls him his 'only worthy foe'. Pfft… HAHAHA!!" Bulma continued laughing, waving her hand for them to follow her.

The class numbly followed their giggling blue haired hostess down the hallways. She finally stopped at a large automatic sliding glass door, "Oh, boy! That was a good laugh!" She said wiping the laughter tears from her eyes.

"OK. OK." she said calming down. "This is the recreational room. This place has a weight gym, a pool, a soundproof music room, a mini library, and a exotic flower garden. This room is also open at all times but keep in mind that you'll need sleep and food at some point." She warned winking.

The door opened with a whoosh noise and the students already impossibly wide eyes managed to get wider at the sight. Two large square rooms were enclosed in each of farthest corners, the library and music room.

The pool was Olympic sized with a long crooked slide and a even longer strait slide next to it. The hot tub attachments were bubbling and steaming.

The gym equipment was on a large rectangle cement section that had been smoothed flat. Weights, various sports equipment, and outdoor toys were piled to the side. There was also a competition sized ring roped off for martial arts, boxing, or wrestling matches.

The flower garden was being watered by a woman in a bright yellow sundress and a matching hat, the sunflowers on her hat and bright yellow high heeled shoes matched the printed ones covering her dress. She was twirling, humming, and watering the flowers with a large handheld watering can that had a variety of painted flowers on its surface.

Bulma walked over, grabbed her mother in mid twirl and dragged her over to stand in front of the group of gawking teenagers. "Guys, this is my mom." Bulma said.

Mrs Briefs smiled, "Hello dearies! Just call me Mrs. Briefs!" she said in a high pitched voice tinged with a Brooklyn sounding accent. A few of the kids said hello, before Bulma spoke up again.

"You guys can hang around here for a while, right? I'm gonna go check on a few things. I'll send another bot to pick you guys up for dinner, kay?" With that Bulma left the room.

The majority of the guys immediately started racing to the exercise equipment and videl went for the ring. The rest of the girls split up between the library, the music room , and pool. A few of them eventually made it to the garden to chat with Mrs. Briefs for a while.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma walked briskly down the halls free of the group of teenagers for a while.

The medical bay was filled with while beds, white cabinets full of colorful bottles and a small window garden with Bulma's latest project.

Vegeta lay on one of the white beds ruining the sheets with splotches of deep red blood.

Bulma smiled, walking over to her mate, shaking her head at the amount of damage he had taken from his training. She walked closer to the bed, reaching a hand out to touch Vegeta's head. Her fingers lightly touched a small cut on his temple which made Vegeta cringe lightly in his sleep.

She turned to a nearby cabinet and a grabbed two small spray bottles and a clean rag. Disinfecting the worst of his injuries then spraying them with the liquid senzu formula, which she hoped to one day market it to the entire world.

Slowly, Vegeta looked less like a bomb survivor and more like an sleeping saiyan prince with a permanent angry frown.

Bulma knew he wouldn't wake until he recovered his ki so she ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, covered him in a light blanket, and left to find Gohan. She dimmed the lights on the way out, so that only the window garden gave light from under its covered hood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma made her way down to the extended kitchen already hearing the sounds from down the hall. As she got closer she could see the four robots racing frantically back and forth in an attempt to keep up with the hungry demi-saiyan.

"Really Gohan. Were you that hungry?" she said loudly over the noise.

Gohan instinctively tensed waiting for the frying pan. When he realized it wasn't coming, he relaxed, swallowed the food in his mouth, and put his hand behind his head in a son grin.

"Sorry Bulma. I've been so tense with the trip that I went overboard with Vegeta. I need to recharge." He said sheepishly.

Bulma, a little peeved at Gohan for hurting Vegeta and strangely grateful to him as well, palmed her head in her hand. " I still don't see how beating up each other is stress relief but dinner is gonna begin in about 30 minutes so eat your saiyan stomach down to human speed so your classmates aren't to horribly suspicious." she said.

"A few of them already know a little about me. From when I was younger." Gohan admitted.

"Hmm.. Which ones? So I'll know." Bulma asked.

"The three transfer students and their supervisor." Gohan said.

"I'll be sure to say hi to them. Now I'm going to go mingle. You finish eating! " Bulma said walking towards the door. Gohan's eyebrows came down in worry before he nodded and resumed eating.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AWW! why did she end it there!?!? hehehe... I dunno about you guys but, I scream something along those lines at the end of every chapter of every story i read!

now for the mandatory begging for reviews section... DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE ME?! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! *ahem* now i'm done. and again, another ten reviews or until i get the free time between assignments for the next chapter!

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation*

Gohans going to eat dinner in front of his classmates! What could go wrong? Bulma is going to talk to the transfer students?! Again, what could go wrong? And what about the GR? Will it ever be fixed? The end of the first day of vacation is almost at a close! Find out what happens next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!

until next time, bye everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya! You guys are working me to death! *pant pant* i thought i'd get at least two days to type this up but no! you guys had to be awesome and review like your lives depended on it! lol ^__^ and now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Chibi Trunks:"The author lady said she'd give me a cookie if I told you weaklings that she doesn't own anything about this story. "

Goten:"Way to go Trunks!"*noms on his cookie*

Chbi Trunks: "Hey! Give me my cookie!"

Author: " Ok! Here ya go! Double chocolate chip fudge as promised!" *tosses cookie to chibi trunks*

Chibi trunks: *catch* "All right!" *nom nom nom*

Without further adieu, CHAPTER 13!

*~*~*~*~Last time!~*~*~*~

"A few of them already know a little about me. From when I was younger." Gohan admitted.

"Hmm.. Which ones? So I'll know." Bulma asked.

"The three transfer students and their supervisor." Gohan said.

"I'll be sure to say hi to them. Now I'm going to go mingle. You finish eating! " Bulma said walking towards the door. Gohan's eyebrows came down in worry before he nodded and resumed eating.

**~*~*~*~*~This time~*~*~*~*~

Bulma walked out of the kitchen to avoid the high velocity food splatter provided by any saiyan eating in the immediate vicinity. She walked down the white halls of her home heading back towards the recreation room. She was in sight of the sliding doors when a robot approached her.

"Ma'am" It said bowing, "Master Trunks has asked you to be informed that he is going to master Goten's house. Two robots are also in need of repairs for acquiring the information." It said bowing again.

"Ohh that boy… Thanks for telling me. Take the damaged robots to the garage and I'll fix them up later. Oh! Also, check up on the painting job. It needs to be finished A.S.A.P!" Bulma said.

The little robot bowed again, "It shall be done." It rolled down the hallway before turning a corner and disappearing.

Shaking her head, Bulma walked to the sliding doors. The students seemed to have been enjoying themselves. After their initial interest in everything, they had separated by their interests.

Most of the guys were in the cement square using the weights or waiting in the line beside the ring where a girl and large muscular boy were sparring. The girl had short black hair and a baggy white tee-shirt and she seemed to be in complete control of the match.

A line of girls were cheering her on and the waiting guys were a mix of nervous and excited. The other girls were spread out between the music room, the library, and the over sized hot tub. A few more originals were talking to Mrs. Briefs in the garden.

Bulma noticed four people, two girls, a boy, and a man, having a Frisbee game by themselves. No one seemed to be interested in them, so naturally, Bulma was immediately curious. One of the girls noticed when Bulma entered and haphazardly threw the Frisbee towards the boy who unfortunately looked away at just the wrong moment to be hit, full speed, in the head by the bright red Frisbee.

The girl ran over to Bulma, "Is Gohan okay? I didn't think he could be hurt so easily!" she asked anxiously.

"Gohan's fine. He's getting a head start on dinner. And you are?" Bulma asked curious for the name on the young girl so worried about Gohan.

_Chichi's gonna love this!_ she thought happily.

_"_Oh! I'm sorry!" She said blushing pink "My name is Lime Lemon. I know Gohan is strong so I was really worried when he came back all beat up." She explained.

"You know he's strong? No one else seems to know that. Ahh! You must be one of the transfer students, Right?" Bulma asked feigning ignorance.

Lime blinked. "How did you know that ?" She asked confused.

"I have my ways. How do you know Gohan is strong?" Bulma asked curious.

"Gohan saved me and my village when I was younger, I know he's able to throw light to blow up buildings." She said.

Bulma blinked in shock. "Gohan used a ki blast to blow up a building?!" She hissed so no one would overhear. "How could he do something like that in front of an entire village?!" she demanded.

Lime cowered back a bit, "A man was conning my village with a shelter against Cell seven years ago. Gohan protected me and my grandpa from a hit man and saved the village from the conman by blowing up the shelter." She defended quietly.

Bulma smiled brightly. "Always a hero, that boy." She said while nodding in understanding.

Lime grinned back, "I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, but you still haven't told me how you knew I was a transfer student."

Bulma's smile faltered and she looked momentarily horrified, "Ick. Mrs. Briefs is the twirling, happy, yellow woman over there." She said pointing to her dancing mother.

"I'm Bulma. Just Bulma. No Mrs. or anything! I happen to know you're a transfer student because Gohan told me. Even If he hadn't told me, I would have found out anyway because he tells his little brother everything and my son likes to gossip on the phone with him. I stay pretty well connected." Bulma said smugly.

"Gohan has a little brother? Oh, I bet he's adorable!" Chico said, joining the conversation.

She was dragging a dizzy Rom, who was being supported by Pigero. "He is. Although my Little trunks is corrupting him. Are you Lime's friends?" Bulma said, looking them over.

Pigero stepped up, "Yes we are. My name is Pigero. Nice to meet you. These are my kids, Rom and Chico. Lime is our neighbor and our friend. For this trip though, I'm their supervisor." He said importantly, winking to show he was joking.

Bulma laughed at his antics, happy that even though he looked similar to Yamcha, he had a more laid back, casual attitude. "Gohan said he had some old friends mixed in with the group. I was dying to meet you guys." Bulma said happily.

"The kid's ok, isn't he? He didn't walk like he was injured." Pigero asked, "His clothes looked kinda dead though…" He added as an afterthought.

Bulma smiled again, "He's fine. Right now he's eating some dinner before the crowd gets there." Bulma looked over at Chico and Rom curiously, "Pigero, you said Chico and Rom were your kids? No offense but, you look a little young to have kids their age." She said.

Pigero laughed merrily. "Trying to figure out my age, huh?" He joked, "Its nothing like that. Long story short, when we were younger we all lived together as orphans. I left and grew up, and later found my friends. I ended up adopting them." He explained.

Bulma smiled, "Ahh! That makes much more sense! I thought for a minute that I might have to pummel you for being older and looking younger than me." she joked.

They all laughed happily.

" Anyway, its time for dinner so let me make the announcement." She said still giggling.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Videl spotted Bulma walking in and being approached by Lime, while ducking under her opponents messy wide swing. She placed a solid uppercut, while she was still crouched down, into his solar plexus. He grabbed his abdomen in shock, completely winded, and fell to his knees. She jumped up and put his head in a lock which constricted his airway enough that he slammed his hand on the mat 3 times, signaling his surrender.

Some of the girls watching from the sidelines cheered for her victory while the guys groaned in yet another defeat. Videl took off her boxing gloves tying them together for safekeeping, while the girls and the guys grouped together and walked off.

Videl hopped out of the ring, grabbing a clean white towel that was hanging off the ropes, so she could wipe her face clean of the sweat. When Videl looked up, she could see Bulma smile and laugh at Lime, then she looked slightly shocked. She pointed at something to her left, and smiled some more. The other transfer students ran up to join in and said something that made Bulma laugh even more.

_She sure is laid back for such a rich, successful woman... I wish my dad could be as cool as her._Videl thought sadly, thinking of her showboating father.

As she stood watching the happy scene, Bulma laughed and waved her hand, whistling for attention. The students all looked up and gathered together, some people went to get the people in the music room and library. Once everyone was gathered in front of her, Bulma began her announcement.

"Ok. It's officially dinner time. Before you ask, Gohan is fine and he's already in the kitchen. You can ask anything else later! I'm hungry so let's go!" She said in a mock commanding voice, winking.

The students laughed a bit and gathered their things. Once everybody was dry and packed, Bulma led the large group back to the kitchen. As they walked down the hallways, they started to realized how hungry they were from their two hours in the rec. room and to pass the time, started to gossip about Gohan, wondering how bruised he would be. As they got closer to the kitchen, the students in the front could see the robots scurrying back and forth, carrying large piles of dirty dishes.

They walked cautiously forwards entering the kitchen to see Gohan seated at the end of one of the tables eating, surrounded by plates of food. He was wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt and some loose black sweat pants. His hair was still slightly damp from his recent shower but otherwise he looked normal.

He had been eating for close to 30 minutes and all he had left were 3 heaping plates of noodles and a half loaf of bread next to him. He swallowed his mouthful and waved to his class. They glanced at him curiously looking around for the bruises, cuts, or burns they had seen only half an hour ago.

They also gazed awestruck at the view of his muscled arms. None of them had ever seen his arms because of the baggy shirts he always wore and had automatically assumed he had no muscles at all. He didn't look like he had been fighting with the angry Vegeta for hours.

Pigero and his group were the first to notice that Bulma had already grabbed her plate of food and hurried to catch up to her. When Bulma sat in front of Gohan with her food the class snapped out of their staring and moved to get their food. The transfer students sat around Bulma and Gohan blocking the rest of the class and their sight of Gohan. They looked disappointed and turned to gossip amongst themselves.

"Aren't you full yet?" Bulma asked sarcastically.

"Nearly" Gohan replied shortly with a smile, finishing his first plate of noodles.

"So, how much do your friends know?" Bulma asked Gohan gesturing towards the smirking Pigero and his smiling friends.

Gohan froze mid chew, swallowing nervously, "Well, Lime knows about seven years ago. She even met dad once." He said nostalgically, "The others know me from when I was five years old, after the first time I met my uncle, and was preparing for Vegeta to arrive the very first time." He said with a meaningful look.

Bulma nodded slowly, chewing her food, and glanced around at the rest of the curious class. "Cool. In that case, I'll talk to you about that later. How long do you think his highness is going to be out?" She asked.

Gohan finished his second plate and reached for his third. "Mmm… Probably around three hours. Five hours tops, but he should sleep the whole night. I made him exhaust himself before knocking him out." He said with a smirk, his saiyan side causing him great happiness for his victory.

Bulma smiled happily, "That's great! Now I can get a head start on cleaning up the GR. Hopefully I can get it up and running by tomorrow with your help. Think you can lend a land for a few hours tonight?"

In the past, training with Vegeta had understandably ended in the repeated destruction of the gravity room. Gohan had learnt how to build it from the ground up just in case Bulma didn't have the time to do it herself.

Chichi was happy for Gohan to get some hands on experience that he could put to use in the real world, Vegeta was silently happy that he didn't have to depend solely on Bulma to build his precious GR, and Bulma was happy that she could work with someone she knew and loved. Between Gohan and Bulma, the GR could be built in as little as 1 day. Gohan finished his third plate and the loaf of bread with it.

"Sure thing. One question though. Have you seen Trunks around lately? I figured he would be here for dinner and my sixth sense isn't picking him up around here." He asked, referring to ki sense as his sixth sense so his nearby classmates wouldn't be suspicious.

Bulma laughed at the inside joke. A few years ago, Krillen had jokingly started referring to sensing his wife's presence as his sixth sense, because she had no ki to sense.

"After lunch, he went to your house to play with Goten for a while. I'll call later to see if he's spending the night." She replied still working on her first plate of food, "Hey, could you grab some of the bigger bots and go clean up around the GR for me? I'll go meet you out there in about twenty."She asked, "The sooner its fixed the sooner I can get some free time from his highness." She added.

Gohan nodded, gesturing for his buddies to lean his way, "I'll talk to you guys later tonight in private, kay? Please don't let any of you be cornered by Videl. She's bound to be curious." He straitened up picking up his dirty dishes and handing them to a waiting robot.

After he left, Bulma leaned towards Lime, "Which one is Videl, and why would she be curious?" She asked quietly.

Lime stabbed her fork into her plate, stabbing a piece of broccoli, "Videl Satan. She's the one sitting next to the two blonds over on that table." She said pointing vaguely with her broccoli covered fork. Bulma took note of her sullen attitude, filing it away for later.

Glancing over to look at Videl, _Wow, she's pretty too… she was the one who was fighting earlier! Chichi will be so happy! _Bulma thought.

"She curious cause she can't figure out how Gohan travels to class every morning. And why he keeps disappearing during class right when she leaves class to fight crime." Lime continued, with a knowing voice.

Bulma nodded turning her face back to Lime, she smiled feraly, looking somehow more scary than Vegeta had earlier when he was yelling. The transfer students backed away.

"I see." With that she stood up, handing her empty plate to a robot.

"Class, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. After dinner you may go to your dome. Like I said, arrows will be on the floors tomorrow. Stay in pairs if you want to explore, don't go alone. Around here the buddy system is your friend. Good night!" She said turning to leave.

Bulma headed to her office to grab a clipboard, then out towards the remains of the GR. Gohan was sifting through the debris picking up the bigger pieces of the metal like firewood and stacking them up by size, off to the side of the scorched ruins. The super reinforced supercomputer in the center was still in tact but was badly melted around the outside. Bulma jumped over a large metal support beam and began to asses the damages. They worked together for about 5 minutes in companionable silence.

Gohan was just picking up a twisted metal panel that had to weigh about ½ a ton when Bulma unexpectedly asked, "So, which one is your love interest?" Gohan dropped the panel on he foot, yelped in pain, and proceeded to hop around while holding his sore foot.

He turned wide eyes to the blue haired scientist, "WHAT!? What're you talking about?!" He asked incredulously.

"Who is it? Lime? Chico?… Videl?" She asked slowly, watching his facial expression change from incredulous disbelief, to shaking his head frantically, and finally reddening in a deep blush when she said 'videl'.

Bulma chuckled, scribbling quickly on her clipboard, looking like she was taking a survey. "Ahh! So that's who it is! Thanks Gohan!"

Tucking the clipboard under her arm she glanced over to Gohan who was attempting to say something and failing horribly.

"This looks good for now, finish up here and I'll see ya tomorrow morning!" She said swiftly, leaving Gohan there sputtering.

"But, wha? No! I… Hey! What do you? HUH!?!?" He sputtered.

_What on earth just happened?! _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

BWAHAHA!! Gohan is left speechless!! EVIL MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!

Are you guys enjoying the madness so far?

Tell me! leave a review! I absolutely love them! Unfortunatly you guys are so skilled at giving reviews that I'm gonna have to raise the bar so I have more time to type!

20 reviews or until i have the free time!

BWAHAHAH!! In case you havent noticed, i'm feeling kinda manic today ^__^

*DBZ announcer voice guy imitation*

Bulma is up to something! The gravity room is still a scorched heap of rubble! Vegeta is undoubtably plotting his revenge! Gohan can't keep up with the questions! How will the tale unfold next?

Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hiya everybody! chapter 14 woot~ i was felling pretty lousy today so instead of doing my homework like a good student, i decided to sleep in class and type up the next chapter instead of my paper!

Disclaimer: Right now i have about 40 bucks to my name... Do you think i could buy dragonball z with that? how about those crappy cell game tapes? Those things make me laugh my A$$ off ^__^

And now without further adieu~ CHAPTER 14!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bulma ran down the hallways of Capsule Corp, the only way Gohan would avoid following her would be to have her irritable prince there by her side. She ran to the kitchen where Vegeta was catching up on his dinner, out of breath but smirking evilly. She closed the door behind her, happy with the success of her evil interrogation plan.

"Do I want to know what you did to have that look on your face?" Vegeta asked looking up and inwardly smirking to himself because his mate was picking up his mannerisms.

"You'll see…" She grabbed one of the robots rolling past her, " When you finish putting those up" she said gesturing to the dirty dishes, "Go get the portable phone for me."

The robot bowed and did as it was commanded.

Turning to face her alien husband, she placed her hands on her hips , "I just got Gohan to confess that he likes a girl in his class!" Bulma said proudly, renewing her evil smirk.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and snorted while attacking his plate.

He continued eating like he didn't care and Bulma got a little peeved , "Aren't you surprised at all?" She asked.

He's never shown an interest in anyone before!" She said excitedly.

Vegeta smirked , "The brat was acting surprisingly saiyan during our training. The only thing that could have caused that is increased stress, embarrassment or the presence of his future mate."

Then Vegeta smirked evilly , "Or a combination of the three." He laughed while turning back to his meal.

Bulma shook her head, " You knew and you didn't tell me!?" She shrieked angrily.

"I don't report to you woman." He said finishing his dinner and walking out of the kitchen as the little robot with the phone rolled back in.

"Oh that man!" She grumbled pressing the speed dial for the Son's house.

______________________________________________________

Gohan watched as Bulma retreated back into the main dome. He stood stunned as his brain tried to catch up to his body. He extended his senses to see if he could catch Bulma without running into Vegeta who would surely be in a bad mood after losing in today's match.

He sighed heavily when he felt Bulma next to Vegeta in what Gohan was sure was the kitchen. He was contemplating what he should do about it when he felt the class moving en mass towards the student dome.

He jumped up and turned the big bots on so it would look like they would be moving all the larger pieces. He grabbed a few of the smaller pieces and walked around the pile trying to look busy. The class emerged from the main dome and all looked over curiously, to see Gohan working quickly.

Most of the guys in the class started to say things like "I could pick up 10 times what brains could!" and " That angry guy was probably just his tutor or something. He must of passed out from boredom during their study session!"

The more gullible girls immediately latched onto the jocks arms and started nodding. The smarter ones, namely Videl and the transfer students, ignored the guys and continued to watch Gohan lift small chunks of twisted black metal. Gohan could hear their taunts and felt himself getting angry

_Oh well, their going to find out sooner or later. This will shut them up._

Gohan turned off the big bots and reached for the large half ton panel he had abandoned when Bulma left. He lifted it up effortlessly and placed it gently on the large pile next to the wreckage.

The bragging guys mouths dropped open, "Its probably just a plastic panel or Styrofoam of something."

Sharpner noticed 'his' girl watching nerd boy and decide to get some points. "I'll go help out nerd boy, Videl. Wouldn't want him getting hurt would we?" He joked, strutting over to Gohan.

Videl rolled her eyes at Sharpner but watched carefully trying to get clues.

Erasa smiled happily, "Be careful sharpie!" She called happily.

Sharpner's face blushed light pink but he continued walking. "Hey nerd boy. I'm here to help you out. You'll need some real muscle if your gonna be finished tonight." He boasted, while flexing his arms.

Gohan glanced over to the class then tried to arrange his face to look grateful, "Wow! Thanks man. Lets see… You could try to pick up that hunk there and take it to that pile over there." Gohan asked while gesturing towards a loaf of bread sized hunk on the ground.

"That little thing?" Sharpner asked disbelievingly.

"Just try to pick it up." Gohan said while picking up a similar sized piece in one hand.

"Piece of cake" Sharpner gloated, reaching down with one hand.

He gripped the metal, expecting it to lift up easily. He jerked his hand upward and the hunk stayed firmly connected to the ground.

"Huh…" Sharpner reached down again with both hands with similar results.

"What tha?" He tried again this time gripping with both hands and bending his knees to get leverage.

The small hunk lifted about a inch off the ground before dropping down again. Gohan continued to bustle around gathering the metal chunks like firewood and sorting them out on the side. Refusing to be out done by a nerd, Sharpner tried again. He managed to lift it and using his shifting feet slowly got closer to the 'small' pile.

The class watched silently from the sidelines, Gohan walking around easily, and the strongest boy in their class struggling to lift and carry a small chunk. After 5 minutes, Sharpner finally got to the pile.

Gohan was finished picking up the pieces and called over to sharpner "Just put it on top of the pile then we are done!" He yelled wearing a smirk and glancing over to see videl watching.

Sharpner's head whipped around, "You want me to put it on top?!" he yelled back tiredly.

"Yeah!" Gohan called back. _This is so much fun! _he thought smugly.

Sharpner growled as he tried to lift the hunk of metal past his knees. His face was beaded with sweat, he was gasping for breath, and his face was twisted up with is eyebrows pointed sharply downward in concentration. Gohan casually gathered the last of the little chunks and strolled over to the struggling blond.

After dumping his armful on the top of the pile Sharpner was straining to reach he looked over to sharpner, "I'm just about done here, Sharpner. Here let me help you with that." Gohan said grabbing the loaf of bread sized chunk from Sharpner like it weighted about a loaf of bread.

Gohan placed it on the very top of the pile like a person would add a cherry on top off their ice cream sundae. Wiping his hands on his pants, "Thanks for the help Sharpner. I really appreciated it." He said in a extremely pleased voice.

"No …problem… man…" Sharpner gasped out.

Gohan strolled over to the transfer students with a smile, "Hey guys, follow me. I wanna show ya something. Good night everyone!" He said cheerfully before walking away with his four friends.

The transfer students snickered at Sharpner's red face and waved happily at the class. The class waved half heartedly back before they walked over to the wreckage and the still winded sharpner.

"Hey man what happened?" The other jocks asked.

"That thing is heavy! I don't know how he was pickin em up so easily!" Sharpner defended pointing to the stack of deformed metal.

The jocks tried their luck picking the metal off the top off the pile but were just as unsuccessful. They managed to knock it off but couldn't lift it back up to the top. They grunted, strained, and fell down but no one could lift it back up, much less pluck it out of each others arms. Videl tried her luck but didn't get 3 inches of the ground before she couldn't hold on any longer and it dropped back to earth with a thump.

"Who've thought brains had some brawn…" She mumbled, her mind once again filled with questions.

_He knows the briefs, he's friends with a dragon, he eats more than the average dinosaur, he's a genius, he's very, very strong, and he's nice to everyone he meets._ She thought making a mental checklist while rubbing her sore arms

_This little piece of metal has to weigh at least 300 pounds and yet he took it away form Sharpner like it weighed 3 pounds_…

She walked towards their temporary apartment building with the rest of the class following after her.

_I wonder what he wanted to show those transfer students… _she thought suspiciously glancing back in the direction they walked.

_____________________________________________________________

The phone rang three times before a small voice answered, "Hi! This is Goten!" He said happily.

"Hi there kiddo! Is your mom there?" Bulma asked.

"Hi Bulma! Yeah mom's here." He replied cluelessly.

"Can you give her the phone? I've got something I want to tell her." Bulma asked while pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Ok. HEY MAMA! BULMA WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Goten yelled.

Bulma brought the phone back to her ear and waited for Chichi. "What have I told you about yelling in the house?!" Bulma heard Chichi reprimand. "Go play with Trunks until I'm through talking to Bulma!" Chichi yelled.

After Goten's light footsteps disappeared Chichi turned to the phone "Hello Bulma. Is something going on?" Chichi asked.

"You bet there is! Guess what I just got Gohan to admit!" she squealed happily.

"What?" Chichi asked confused.

"He likes a girl in his class!" Bulma squealed excitedly.

"A girl!! Do you know who? Is she pretty? Does she look like a good match?" Chichi squealed back in instant matchmaker mode.

"Her name is Videl Satan. She is very pretty. She's watching Gohan's every move and it seems she can fight too!" Bulma reported.

"Videl Satan?! He told me about her! She fights crime in the city and can actually fight compared to her blockhead of a father." Chichi said adding in her info.

"Her father? …Mr. Satan? Wait… as in Hercule SATAN?!" She shrieked.

"That's the one. Gohan has been helping her fight crime in between classes." Chichi grumbled, obviously displeased.

"AHAHA! This is a regular soap opera! Vegeta said that Gohan would be acting more saiyan too. Can you imagine it?"

Bulma moved over to lean from an open window, balanced on her elbows, the phone held loosely on her ear. "Oh gosh…" she said spotting the class approaching Gohan.

"What now?" Chichi asked worried.

"Gohan is cleaning up the GR 'cause Vegeta blew it up earlier today and his class is out there watching him do it."

"His class is watching him pick up giant hunks of metal? He wouldn't do that!"

"I'm telling you chichi, he's out there cleaning up the GR and his class is watching him do it. Although he is only picking up the smaller pieces. No wait… he just picked up a panel…" She said watching the faces of the class.

"He's using his full strength in front of his whole class!? Go stop him!" Chichi demanded frantically.

"Don't worry so much girl. It looks like one of the boys is walking over to help him. Huh?" Bulma said leaning out further.

" 'Huh' What? Bulma! Tell me what's going on!" Chichi demanded again

"Oh my gosh! He's got a smirk on his face. And the other boy is trying to lift up a piece of the super strength metal I used on the GR! Oh Chichi! I think...I think he's showing off! He keeps glancing over to the class while the other guys is struggling!"

"He's showing off in front of girls? Is Videl there? Is she watching too?' Chichi asked urgently wishing she was there to document the occasion.

"She's there, and Gohan is definitely showing off. He just took the metal the guy was struggling with and strutted off! Hahahahaha!!" Bulma collapsed into laughter. "He's acting like a nice Vegeta would!" She chuckled, hearing a vague crashing sound on Chichi's end of the phone.

"Bulma! Keep me updated! I want to hear everything! The boys just broke something so I've got to go! You call me tomorrow to report!" Chichi said in a no nonsense tone.

"Sure thing, Chichi. Take care." Bulma said hanging up.

Chichi walked up the stairs to find the demi-saiyan duo.

_My baby is growing up! Soon he'll be married and I'll have some grand kids to spoil! _she thought happily, steeling her nerve for whatever awaited her inside Gotens room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Gohan lead the transfer students to another dome on the opposite side of the central dome.

"Gohan, what dome is this?" Chico asked curiously. Gohan typed in the password and the door slid open.

"This is the living quarters for the briefs and the family friends of the briefs." Gohan said strolling leisurely inside and collapsing on the padded couch.

The others followed him inside, looking around in wonder. It looked like any other house, filled with pictures and homey touches. There was a large fireplace, it's mantle covered in pictures, an large living room with plush couches and a big tv, and a small kitchen with a state of the art coffee machine. A narrow staircase lead to the bedrooms with attached bathrooms.

The kids arranged themselves on the couches and Pigero went to look at the pictures atop the fireplace. Pigero had practiced basic martial arts when he was younger in order to stay in shape and protect the orphans from the shelter.

As a result of that, he instantly recognized the pictures of Goku Son, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha Bandit, Piccolo, and Krillen.

The five legendary fighters were grouped together around a younger looking Bulma with a different hairstyle, a dark blue floating cat, a grumpy looking pig wearing overalls, an old man in beach casual holding a knobby cane with a large turtle shell strapped to his back, a clueless looking smiling woman with blue curly hair, and a floating pale child with an expressionless face.

Pigero picked up the picture and turned to Gohan, "Hey… Do you know any of these people?" He asked stunned extending the picture to gohan .

Gohan took the picture from Pigero's shaking hand to examine the portrait. "Sure."

He said smiling, "I've known them my whole life!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WOOOHOO!!! i'm done typing!! i don't know if you guys know this but proofreading these things is a major pain.

Yes 'saiyan' is a word, no 'vegeta' is not vegable, and 'goten' is not gotten!!

dont even get me started on yamcha (yamaha), tien shinhan(shannon), and krillen (karoline).

anyway, here it is. review to your hearts content! again, the faster you guys review the faster i will be encoraged to type! i've already got the next like ..8 chapters handwritten...

^_~

*DBZ announcer voice guy imitation*

Gohan is being spyed on by our very own bulma! Chichi wants her grandbabies as much as saiyans want food! How will the transfer kids react to Gohan knowing who he knows and doing what he does? find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!! !


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya everybody! Today I'm taking a mental health day from school so I decided that I would type up the next chapter. This one is kinda short... but It's mental health day so I don't particularly care! ^__^

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ,I would ask shenglong to grant my wish of interdimension travel ^__^ and the ability to change my physical makeup and charcteristics. That way I could be as strong as I wanted and still go visit other places. But, alas, I don't. So I'm stuck in this boring world of politics and bombs. how sad...

So without further adieu! Chapter 15 ~ questions answered!

_____________Last Time!____________________________________

Pigero picked up the picture and turned to Gohan, "Hey… Do you know any of these people?" He asked stunned.

Gohan took the picture from Pigero's shaking hand to examine the portrait. "Sure." He said smiling, "I've known them my whole life!"

__________________________________________________________

"But how? Some of these people were past world champions in the world martial arts tournament! And how does Bulma know them?" He asked totally shocked.

Gohan sighed.

_Well, I hope they understand…._

Gesturing for Pigero to sit with the others, Gohan took the picture.

"What I'm about to tell you has to remain a secret. I don't know how much I can keep secret on this trip but I don't want you and the others to hate me for it." He warned with a serious look on his face.

He held the picture so they could see it clearly and pointed to his orange clad father. "This is Goku Son. My Dad. Bulma knows them through my dad and her Ex- boyfriend Yamcha." He said pointing to each person in the picture as he mentioned them.

Pigero and Rom both jumped up. Rom snatched the picture to get a better look and Pigero looked amazed.

"Your dad is GOKU SON?! THE GOKU SON? Wait… Gohan Son? Damn! That's so obvious! How did I miss that?!" Pigero shouted at himself. Chico smiled as Pigero whacked himself upside the head for his stupidity.

Lime who had already met Goku, didn't make a big deal out of it. Rom looked at the picture holding in out in front of himself then bringing it closer as if he was trying to get a blurry picture to focus.

"So this guy is Yamcha Bandit? And Bulma dated him?" Rom asked awestruck.

Gohan swung his head around "Yamcha has a last name?!" Gohan shouted stunned. "Wow. Who would have guessed!" He said with a award winning son grin.

The others fell down anime style their legs in the air. "Geez Gohan, what kind of person doesn't have a last name?" Lime asked.

"Sorry, I just never thought to ask him what his last name was… as a matter of fact… I don't think I know most of my friends last names…" He said thoughtfully while absentmindedly rubbing the back of his head.

Rom decided to get his answers while Gohan was looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "But, Yamcha Bandit? Isn't he the Baseball Bandit for the Titans?" He asked hopefully.

Gohan looked at him and shrugged, "I dunno, I remember he likes to play but I haven't heard from him in a few years so I don't know for sure."

Chico snatched the picture from Rom and pointed to the floating blue cat and the clown child. "Gohan, how are they floating like that?" She asked.

_Here goes nothing… _"Anyone can fly with proper training. You basically use your inner energy to levitate yourself." He explained casually, watching their faces for their reaction.

Lime looked at the picture thoughtfully, Chico smiled and started to bounce happily.

Rom looked like he was daydreaming and Pigero looked at Gohan with his eyes narrowing. "…Can you fly?" He asked carefully.

Gohan smiled then extended his ki so he would be sure there were no eavesdroppers. He could sense Bulma walking towards them, Vegeta seemed to be patrolling the perimeter of Capsule Corp., Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were in the main garden, and the swarm of small excited ki remained in the student dome.

"Gohan! Yoo hoo! Anybody home" Lime asked waving her hand in front of Gohan experimentally. "Gohan that's a wall. At least look through the window instead of ignoring us!"

Gohan looked down at her, "What? Oh, Sorry! I was checking to make sure no one was around to eavesdrop. I don't want to show you guys and have someone reporting back to Videl." He said mischievously.

"How were you doing that? Can you look through walls too?" Lime asked sarcastically.

"Look through walls? Hahaha… no, not like that. The same way you can use your energy to fly you can push it out to 'see' other energy around you. For instance, Bulma is about to walk in." He said pointing to the door.

They all turned to look at the door as it swung open. Bulma walked in and smiled at them noting their awed and confused faces. "Hey guys! What's up, Gohan?" She said with a smile that resembled a smirk.

Gohan blushed pink remembering their last conversation. "You explaining to them?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah…" Gohan murmured.

"Just the basics for now. Wouldn't want to scare them off." She joked, "I'll be in the kitchen. I need some tea." She said, walking off while thinking that a nice cup of spiced tea would calm her down before bed.

They watched as she disappeared in to the mini kitchen and prepared her tea. "But… How?.. And… Huh?!" Rom stuttered trying to understand.

They all turned to Gohan wanting an explanation. "Just sit down." Gohan said with a amused smile.

Once they were all seated he continued "Like I said, everyone on the planet has energy. It's called Ki. If you can learn to control it, the possibilities are endless." He said while materializing a small golden ki ball in his upturned palm.

The energy floated as if suspended in water, above his palm, giving the room a golden glow.

"Wow!" Chico said leaning forward. "Can I touch it?" She asked innocently.

Gohan nodded reducing the balls energy to that of a lit 60 watt light bulb so she wouldn't get burned. "Chico stretched out her hand and prodded the ball with a finger, "It's warm! That's so cool!"

Lime reached forward for her turn with Rom not far behind her. Pigero just watched in amazement. Bulma came out of the kitchen cradling a small mug of steaming spiced tea in her hands. She made her way over to an empty seat and sat down with a sigh.

Taking a small careful sip she sighed again, "Ahh! That hit's the spot!" she watched the kids sit back down still transfixed on the glowing ball.

"So, how much have you guys learned today?" She asked.

Gohan absorbed the ki ball so that they could answer and the room got minutely darker.

Pigero looked over at Bulma, " Uh, his dad is a former WMAT champion." He supplied still stunned over that fact.

"Oh! He's friends with that big dragon Icarus, he eats a lot, and he's known you sense he was like 5." Chico said enthusiastically.

"He know THE Yamcha Bandit, you've dated THE Yamcha Bandit, and he can pick up really heavy things." Rom supplied still happy that THE Yamcha Bandit was in the conversation.

"I know he's been training in martial arts from when he was a child, he can fly, make light balls, and sense people with something called ki, and that Videl girl is suspicious of him for being so awesomely sneaky." Lime said proudly, glad that Videl could be taken down a few pegs.

Bulma listened while sipping her tea. "Educational trip, huh? Well, that's about everything for the basics. One question though, how did you guys come to be friends with Gohan?" She asked Pigero, Chico and Rom, "I already heard from Lime. I'd like to hear your stories."

The group recapped their stories while Bulma listened in rapt attention. After hearing about Gohan's daring escape from the orphanage people, she laughed, "That's hilarious! Gohan, your just like Goku! Helping people out in the most memorable ways." She declared nostalgically.

Lime suddenly sat up straighter, "Oh! I've got a question! Why is your hair black now?" She asked, further confusing the other three.

Bulma snorted into her mug and Gohan put his hand behind his head. "Well, ya see, it has to do with my ki. Umm… When I raise it really high, my hair changes to blonde."

They all nodded seeing no reason to doubt him.

Pigero had been unusually silent during all the talking, "Hey, kid. You said that we all have that ki stuff right? and that we could all control it with proper training?" Gohan nodded "Could you teach me how?" He asked hopefully.

Gohan froze, then thought it over a minute, "I don't know, really. My other friends learned how to do it but they are all master martial artists." He said kind of confused.

Pigero sighed "Well bummer. I don't even rank. Oh well." He said deflated. Pigero leaned back in his seat now that his worry was settled. Bulma took another sip of her tea.

"Wait…." Rom murmured, suddenly remembering something as well, " You can fly, your super strong, and you can turn blonde? Were you at the Cell Games?" He asked connecting the dots.

Bulma chocked on her tea a little and watched what Gohan would do.

Chico looked at Gohan like she was inspecting a painting. "You know if you were blond you could pass for one of those mystery fighters. Maybe the delivery boy…" She added.

The door slammed open and a well known voice scared them all. "I'd hope the brat could pass for the 'delivery brat' or he'd have a hard time explaining his defeating that pathetic green cockroach." the deep voice said sarcastically.

Bulma jumped so violently that her lukewarm tea spilt over the edge of her mug and over her hand. She groaned in exasperation, "Do you enjoy making things more complicated?!" She growled angrily wiping her hand off. Vegeta smirked at his angry mate.

Chico grabbed Rom's arm and Lime edged closer to Pigero on the couch.

"Geez, Vegeta! You gave me a heart attack!" Gohan said with a sweat drop.

"If you trained properly no enemy could sneak up on you!" Vegeta growled at Gohan, "Although that is a great idea. Maybe tomorrow I'll make something else attack you." He said thoughtfully. "Yes. That sounds very entertaining. Now, remove these pest from my home before I exterminate them." He said with all his saiyan prince authority, before stalking up the stairs to his bedroom.

"That man is so arrogant!" Bulma said angrily "Sorry kids, it is getting late and we have a busy day tomorrow! Gohan you can stay over there if you want. The first bedroom on the first floor is locked. Here's the key." She said handing him the key and glancing at her watch. "It's already 12:30 so you shouldn't be bombarded by your other classmates. Vegeta will more than likely wake you up tomorrow morning so get plenty of rest tonight." She said with a slight grimace.

Vegeta never woke people up pleasantly.

"Ok, Bulma. Night." Gohan said walking to the door. "Good night kiddos!" The others bid Bulma a good night and followed Gohan out the door.

As they walked along the moon brightened grass, Lime crossed her arms, "That guys is so rude! He acts like he's the king and everyone else are just his servants!" She fumed.

Gohan chuckled, "Well, technically speaking ,he's a prince, not a king. Though he isn't prince charming." Gohan joked.

"That guys a prince? And you defeated C-Cell?" Rom asked quietly.

Giving a tired yawn Gohan stretched his arms above his head, "Yes and yes, but I'll answer more questions tomorrow. Vegeta will be up at 5:30 and he's gonna want a sparring partner." Gohan said as they approached the students dome. "I really need some sleep" he said with another big yawn.

"Mmm…Need sleep… Brain sore form shocking revelations…" Pigero joked.

The others chuckled a bit and headed to their own rooms. Gohan found the locked door and used the key. His room had a couch that folded out into a bed, a dresser with a pillow and a blanket folded neatly on top of it, and a small window.

He walked over to the dresser and found a pair of blue boxers to sleep in. After changing his clothes, he grabbed the blanket and pillow and collapsed on the little couch not even bothering to fold it out and fell instantly to sleep.

__________________________________________________________

So!! Another chapter done! Huzzah! Please tell me what cha think! Inviting rectangular button ~~press it ~~ review~~

You guys do wan't to find out just how Vegeta wakes up Gohan don't you? *innocent blink* -- if this doesn't entice you to review nothing will....

*Dragonball Z anouncer guy voice imitation*

Pigero, Chico, Rom, and Lime are in on the secrets! Will Gohan answer all of thier questions before Videl finds out? How will Vegeta wake up his sparring partner in the moring? and when will that blasted GR be fixed?! find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	16. Chapter 16

WOOT! another chapter~ i totally rock your socks! i've been writing the story nonstop for like weeks and i finally hand wrote over 70 pages! so as a special tribute for my first totally done notebook of story, here is the nest chappie!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! if i could own something tho, it would be rights to every anime ever, and my own mansion, and a cool car, and a job that pays for itself without any input form me ever, and unlimited freetime for the rest of my life! ... thats all for now ^__^

Without further adieu, CHAPTER 16!!! the wake up call!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After changing his clothes, he grabbed the blanket and pillow and collapsed on the little couch not even bothering to fold it out and fell instantly to sleep.

______________________________________

The next morning was dawned bright and sunny. At 6:30 the birds came out and started to sing creating a peaceful, serenity filled atmosphere. Now Vegeta couldn't let that stand.

"GET UP, BRAT!" The entire building felt the violent hit against the wall of the first floor, followed by a muted bang that was followed by some munbiling.

"YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE I BLOW UP THIS BUILDING AS YOUR ALARM CLOCK!" The recognizable voice yelled over the screams of

"He's b-back!"

"Earthquake!"

"This was supposed to be a vacation!!"

The front slammed closed with another muted crash. Like a signal for anarchy, the students still in their night clothes, stormed the stairs like a upturned anthill and swarmed down to the first floor to find Gohan who was surely the only one who could save them from the fiend who interrupted their sleep. The crowded into his room then froze, as a group, at the sight before them. Gohan was spread out half on and half off the couch, his eyes bleary, sleep befuddled, and confused. He was wearing blue boxers and nothing else. He was suddenly swarmed by every girl in his class and hidden from view. They began an assault of poking, rubbing, and groping his newly revealed muscles.

"Wow! You so buff!"

"Why don't you show off your muscles, Gohan?"

"How do you stay this muscular and smart when you eat like you do?"

"How do you find the time to work out, huh?"

Gohan promptly turned bright crimson red and attempted to escape without hurting his assailants. They guys in the class were watching jealously from the doorway, along with the transfer students who were laughing their heads off, and a glaring Videl. The girls surrounding Gohan quickly claimed their favorite muscles and held on as Gohan floundered about like he was drowning.

Outside, Vegeta laughed to himself, a congratulatory smirk crossing his face for his newest attacks success.

"Female Swarm Attack. Now we are even!" He said as he listened to the noise that made up a symphony of anarchy. Above all else, Gohan's frantic yells and the girls excited squeals as he unintentionally flexed the muscles they were grabbing. The guys added a nice base to the symphony by adding their growls of anger and jealousy. The transfer students uproarious laughter topped off the chorus. The saiyan prince listened intently before he had to join in.

"HAHAHAHA!!" He celebrated.

As he laughed, Mrs. Briefs came out wearing a light blue sundress and heels carrying a tray of tea, coffee, and various breads. She strolled over to Vegeta to offer the tray, "Well, you certainly seemed happy today! What's all that screaming though? Is Trunks playing with the older kids?" She asked in a calm and conversational tone.

"Kakarots' spawn is trying to escape my latest attack." Vegeta bragged.

"Is that so? Oh my!" She said in surprise as another distressed scream and flurry of girlish giggles erupted from the building in front of her. "Well it certainly sounds like an attack! What do you call it?" She asked curiously.

Vegeta laughed again, "The Female Swarm Attack. The target is swarmed by every female around them and has to struggle against them to escape." He gloated.

Mrs. Briefs curved eyebrows rose higher, "It sounds like something that Yamcha would be terrified of!" She giggled remembering Yamcha's teenage phobia. Vegeta took a loaf of bread off of Mrs. Briefs snack tray and took a large bite, smirking evilly.

"Ah, that would be entertaining to watch as well." He commented.

They both stood there finishing the snacks and listening to the screams, giggles, yells, and the small spattering of laughter as it spread louder throughout the once peaceful morning. Vegeta laughed again for good measure.

________________________________________________

Gohan had been sleeping peacefully dreaming of his mothers cooking. As he was about to attack a large roast surrounded by rice and vegetables, his dream was shattered by an angry shout.

"GET UP BRAT!" Gohan opened his eye a small crack and still not fully awake mumbled, "Five more minutes, Goten…." Before rolling over and falling back into his dream feast.

Vegeta turned an angry red muttering angrily under his breath, " How dare you compare me to the younger spawn of Kakarot, you brat." He muttered while powering up a ki blast.

He hit Gohan in the back then when he flipped over punched him in the gut.

Gohan slumped down off the couch, "YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES BEFORE I BLOW UP THIS BUILDING AS YOUR ALARM CLOCK!" He yelled before storming out.

Gohan lay stunned and still half asleep. He had never been a morning person, always relying on his mom, Piccolo, or Goten to wake him. The only other thing capable of waking him was the smell of breakfast.

_But what happened to the food? Did Vegeta eat it?_ He thought confused.

He stared at the doorframe upside down as he tried to wake his sluggish brain up. He heard some quiet yells, when compared with Vegeta's, and saw his classmates run into his room. They froze when they saw him then all of a sudden he was being poked, grabbed, and rubbed by a swarm of giggling girls in pajamas.

"AHH!" He cried in shock.

He danced around trying to get free but no matter how he moved there seemed to be another searching hand or curious question. His brain was overloaded and he couldn't speak properly only try to escape.

" Whoa!! Don't!! Wha!? No!… Wait! … GAHH!!" He screamed.

With his enhanced hearing he could hear Vegeta laughing loudly outside.

_HE DID THIS!! GRR!! He's gonna pay for this! _He thought viciously.

Just then one of the girls who was bolder than the rest grabbed his butt. "AHH!!" He shouted shocked out of his thoughts.

The girls erupted into giggles at his reaction. Moments later, they were confused when he suddenly tripped over one of his discarded shoes and fell out of their grips. He scooted away on his butt, rolled over and did a jumping pushup motion before making a beeline toward the door. The girls all yelled in delight and gave chase. The guys followed wanting to beat the tar out of the 'nerd boy' for flirting with the girls. Gohan sprinted towards the front door, jumping the large living room couch like a hurdle and rushing towards his target, the still laughing Vegeta.

Mrs. Briefs saw him come out and offered her tray of snacks. "Good morning dearie! Would you like some coffee?" She asked in her heavily accented and happy voice.

"No thank you." He said tensely, glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, "What's wrong with you, brat? Didn't you like my new attack? I'd say it worked perfectly."

Now Gohan was pissed and confused. "New Attack?! That was an ordinary ki blast!" he growled renewing his death glare.

The class emerged from out of the door, finally catching up with the fleeing teenager.

"That was just the trigger to the actual attack. I decided to call it the 'Female Swarm Attack'. It was pretty effective on your weakling classmates wasn't it?" The prince asked smugly, smirking even more.

Gohan growled and took two steps forward. Vegeta shrugged, "Ah ah ah! Be careful, Halfling. You wouldn't want to endanger your 'friends' would you?" He asked feigning concern, and gesturing towards the confused class.

_Why is Gohan so angry? I didn't know he was capable of getting angry! _Videl thought.

"The only one in danger here is you." Gohan said while running towards him and aiming a slightly faster than human speed punch at Vegeta's still smirking face.

Vegeta dodged easily grabbing his hand, "You want to start here? Very Well!"

Vegeta, playing along with the human speed fight because Bulma had warned him of the consequences should normal humans see him fighting Gohan, threw out his leg in a kick aimed at Gohan's shoulder. Gohan blocked with his forearm throwing out his knee and landing it in Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta not feeling a thing from the super slow knee to his gut smirked, "My attack seems to have gotten you up on 'the wrong side of the bed'" He taunted.

Gohan growled, "You call that an attack?! You didn't even do anything!"

They continued to fight at human speed punching, kicking, growling, and blocking furiously. Gohan yelled getting frustrated and moved a little faster throwing a left hook enhanced with a slight bit of ki.

Vegeta laughed, "Yes it's an attack. If you were awake and ready to train, all of this could have been avoided!" He shouted back dodging Gohan's punch and sweeping towards Gohan's legs.

Gohan jumped and chopped down at Vegeta's collarbone. Vegeta dodged and back flipped. The fight raged on for ten, then twenty minutes. The stunned class watched as the boxer clad teen angrily attacked the muscular man as if they did it on a regular basis.

_How can they just keep going like that? They are getting faster and faster and their not even breaking a sweat! Neither of them even look a little tired and they've been at if for almost half an hour! _Videl thought both astounded and impressed.

_They've got to be at least black belts maybe even masters!_

Just then, Bulma emerged from the main dome looking around for the source of the strange noises and ran over to stand next to her mother. Mrs. Briefs noticed her daughter running towards her and offered her a cup, "Good morning dear! Would you like some tea?" She asked hospitably.

Bulma shook her head frantically, "No, mom! What happened? Why are they already fighting?" Bulma asked watching Vegeta punch Gohan at human speed.

Mrs. Briefs shrugged delicately, "Boys will be boys, dear! Vegeta just woke up Gohan with a new attack is all!" She said cluelessly.

Bulma looked shocked, "He hit Gohan with a new attack to wake him up?!" She screamed.

"Oh! Your in such a mood!" Mrs. Briefs said disappointedly, leaving to replenish her snack tray.

Gohan curved backward into a back flip and caught Vegeta on the chin with his bare foot as he went. Vegeta growled and shot forward landing a fairly solid ki enhanced punch in Gohan's gut. Gohan curled his body around the punch, then uppercut Vegeta in the same spot he just hit his chin.

"BRAT!" Vegeta yelled getting into the spar.

"VEGETA!" Gohan screamed back, moving faster.

The class watched in awe as they yelled and moved even quicker, their flailing limbs starting to blur with the speed.

"Wow! I knew he could fight, but not like this!" Lime said softly to herself.

Meanwhile, Bulma had had enough.

"VEGETA, GOHAN! STOP RIGHT NOW!!" She screamed as loud as she could in the piercing tone she knew would let them both know she was pissed.

The scream scared the students and made them cringe. It made both saiyans freeze in their tracks, then hold their much more sensitive ears in pain. Bulma marched over to them with an angry glare.

"Gohan you know better than to let him bait you!" She shouted slapping him upside the head.

Gohan backed away form her knowing that the closer you stood to her the more pissed at you she became.

"And you!" She said angrily glaring at her smirking mate. " Your lucky I'm so nice or I'd put off fixing the GR today!" She yelled, walking up to stand right in his face.

Vegeta glared back, "You nice? I think not! You'll have plenty of time to fix the GR today!" He yelled back.

"Yes I will! But I'm taking your only 'worthy' sparring partner to fix it as your punishment!" She shot back. "You'll also be missing lunch and you will leave until the GR is completely finished!" She yelled.

Vegeta growled, "It WILL be finished by nine tonight or I will take the brat with me to train!" He shouted stalking off to the kitchen to eat a very large breakfast.

"Ugh!!" Bulma screamed at the sky, "That man is completely impossible!!" She stomed over to Gohan and started to dig in her pockets, "Gohan go get cleaned up and meet me at the GR in thirty minutes! Use this." She ordered pulling out a capsule.

"What is it?" Gohan said wiping away a drop of blood that was threatening to drip into his eye.

"It's a new concentration senzu spray. Try it out for me." She then turned to the shocked class, "You guys can do whatever you want today but don't go near the kitchen for at least two hours. Green to the garden, yellow to the Rec. room, and blue to the kitchen." She supplied.

She turned around and stomped off still pissed off because of Vegeta's early morning antics. The class watched as Bulma broke up the amazing fight, all of the Briefs left, and Gohan stood by himself wiping a trail of blood from his busted lip.

As soon as the coast was clear, Lime and Chico ran up to him, "Are you ok?" they asked simultaneously looking at Gohan's injuries.

The rest of the stunned class watched as Gohan nodded and smiled with a small wince at his busted lip, "I'm fine. But I need a shower, and some clothes." He remarked looking down at himself before running strait at the crowd so that they would instinctively run out of the way and he could get past them without getting attacked for the third time that morning.

They heard him say, "See ya!" and then the front yard was free of excitement.

The guys in the class had lost the desire to fight him, mostly because they saw he had skills and could probably kick their butts, so they retreated back inside. The girls, disappointed that they couldn't touch Gohan's muscles anymore, followed them in. Once everyone was back inside they all dressed and hung out around the living room talking, watching TV or waiting to see Gohan emerge from the shower. Ten minutes later Gohan came out wearing loose cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

He sat down on a free chair at the table and pushed the button on the capsule Bulma gave him. After the colorful blue smoke disappeared, he grabbed a small spray bottle filled with green liquid. The class gathered around to see what Bulma had given him to clean up with curiously. He lifted his right arm, which had a bruise so severe that it was leaking blood, and sprayed twice along the length of it. He hissed a bit, then the people around him watched in awe as the bruise absorbed the green stuff, lightened, then disappeared completely. Gohan let out a sigh of relief and started to aim at his knuckles which were scraped up a little.

"Wow… What is that stuff Gohan?" Chico asked touching Gohan's healed bruise cautiously.

Gohan aimed the spray at a small cut on his left knee, "It's called senzu spray." He said cautiously watching Videl who had come closer to get a better view.

She leaned forward to watch his knee heal. "Senzu spray? What's it made of?" Videl asked.

Gohan's heart started to beat faster, "It's made of Senzu beans." He supplied blushing softly at Videl's curious face.

_Wow she's pretty… _He thought suddenly.

Videl glanced up at Gohan's blushing face _Hmm.. He's cute… _she thought tracing the curve of his chin with her eyes before meeting his eyes.

They held their gazes locked for a minute before Pigero cleared his throat, "So, what's a Senzu bean?"

They both jumped up in surprise. Gohan turned away, "Umm.. Well, a senzu bean is grown from a plant that my dad found on his journeys when he was younger. It's supposed to be magic. Bulma just recently got a plant and has been trying to make different medicines with it." he said quickly, blushing pink.

Videl retreated to a nearby window crossing her arms embarrassed to be caught staring at Gohan's bruised face. "So a magic bean that can heal anything?" Rom asked.

"Almost anything" Gohan said lifting his shirt and spraying a purple bruise on his stomach he received from Vegeta's fist. The class leaned in to watch the purple fade to yellow the return to a normal looking skin tone.

"Wow! That stuff works fast." Pigero whistled loudly, "It could be really useful if she could mass produce it." He muttered.

"It would be if she could, but the plant requires near constant sunlight, constant attention and lots of water." Gohan explained, "She's made creams, sprays, serums, pills, and, powders but they only heal physical injuries. Diseases and terminal illnesses are caused from living organisms and cells. Cuts and bruises aren't. She's been trying to make a cure all. I'm her guinea pig for physical injuries along with Vegeta." He said while spraying a long cut along his forearm.

Videl had moved back up to watch, she'd be dammed if a little thing like embarrassment stopped her from examining the miracle spray. Gohan placed the spray on the table, then stood up and stretched.

"Ah! That feels much better!" He said happily.

Videl picked up the spray then looked over at Gohan's face. "Hey, close your eyes." She demanded holding up the spray.

Gohan blushed and looked confused then felt his face and discovered that he had missed a bruise and cut on his cheek. He shut his eyes and Videl reached up to spray his face, placing her free hand on his shoulder for balance, then watched in awe as it faded and disappeared. Gohan waited for his face to heal then opened his eyes.

"Thanks, Videl." He said.

Videl blushed, shoved the spray into his hand, and retreated back to the window.

"Your gonna be late." She replied.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He was already ten minutes late. "Oh, man! She's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed dashing to the door.

The class watched from the doorway and windows as he ran across the green lawn, and began to gossip once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

hehehehe... you guys have no idea how much fun this chapter was to write ^__^ now we all know where trunks gets his prankster streak from! (as if you didn't already know XD)

PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me prank idea's,inventions you wished bulma made, what you would order form the food machine, how you would try to beat vegeta in an insult contest, things you'd like to see, flames, rain, comments, insults, and everything in between!

Reading new reviews is almost as fun as reading fanfiction!

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation!*

Next time on Poor SAP Gohan! The GR is fixed? what could happen when the class gets to have a trial run? And how could the evil author embarass Videl and Gohan further? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!! XD


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya everybody! Happy Halloween! I was a pirate! YARG!! I've been bogged down with term papers and needed a break so another chapter to the rescue!

Also, my story has finally got 10,000 hits!! This chapter is dedicated to all the nice peoples who read my story. Special props go out to the extremely nice ones who give me awesome feedback!

one more thing... I went back and reread the full story( to make sure the flow was right) and noticed that some words and punctuation marks were missing... 0_o how did that happen!? Can someone tell me?... So confused...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Soon i'll get to play with a lovely, lovely rental car cause i crashed mine and it needs to get fixed! if only there were car senzu beans! lol

And now without further adieu, CHAPTER 17~~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The class group around the windows to watch Gohan run across the green grass of the capsule corp. lawn, disappearing as he circled the dome, and began to gossip even more. Videl watched for a minute before retreating to a window opposite the direction Gohan left which was completely gossip free. Staring out the window at a large tree with two sparrows balanced on its branches, she contemplated her feelings.

_I've never seen such skillful fighting outside of an arena or a tournament .. I wonder who taught him… It can't be that Vegeta guy… he's too…evil. _She thought remembering his laughter and taunts from this mornings prank. _No master would torment his student like that… maybe his father… _

"Thinking about Gohan again?" Erasa said sticking her blond head in front of Videl's unfocused eyes.

"Whoa!" Videl yelped jumping back from her friend. "Don't sneak up on me like that Erasa!" She said breathlessly.

"Videl, girl, I've been standing here for like 5 minutes trying to talk to you!" She said matter of factly. "I guess your best friend just doesn't compete with the crush!" She whined in a joking dejected voice.

"Huh?! I wasn't thinking about Gohan! I was just looking at the scenery! That's all!" Videl countered quickly, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way.

"Oh yeah?" Erasa asked looking out the window to watch Gohan lifting some heavy looking building materials while Bulma programmed a few robots and gave directions at her helper.

"So, you weren't thinking about Gohan, you were watching him lift heavy things?" She asked her friends turned back.

"Yeah, that's ri-- WHAT!? NO!! YOU!!! HEY! ERASA!!" She yelled after her the giggling blond who was currently running away from her.

"I'm gonna go train…" She grumbled while walking up to her room to grab her training bag.

The class eventually left the student dome, heading to their favorite rooms. Some went to the garden to help feed the animals with Dr. Briefs, others went to the kitchen to eat their favorite breakfasts after allowing two hours leeway for Vegeta, and some went to the recreation room to train, swim, or water the flowers with Mrs. Briefs. Videl stayed in the training square the entire morning refusing to talk to anyone as she took out her frustrations on the punching bag.

After the first 3 hours, Bulma and Gohan working together, had assembled the outer shell of the dome which would soon contain the GR. They were currently rebuilding and installing the central computer the guns and the gravity controlling mechanisms.

By noon, Gohan's breakfast deprived stomach growling was beginning to wear on Bulma's nerves.

When his stomach growled loudly and echoed in the large empty space of the GR, Bulma threw down her wrench, "That's it! Go feed that bottomless thing you call a stomach and don't come back till it stops that dende forsaken growling!" She yelled while pushing Gohan out of the GR.

Gohan chuckled "OK! I'll be back later!" He exclaimed pretending to be insulted, while grinning form ear to ear. He checked the area for ki and finding none in his path sprinted off to the kitchen at a slightly faster that human speed. When he arrived at the empty kitchen he immediately ordered a large brunch and sat down to chow down while the new installed conveyor belt struggled to keep up.

After ten minutes of intense eating concentration, Pigero and the transfer students had come to get their lunch, choosing to wait to avoid the others in the class. As they approached the kitchen the open door revealed robots with piles of dirty dishes scurrying back and forth.

"Gohan?" Lime asked poking her head through the doorway before entering.

Gohan looked up, waved with a piece of fried chicken and promptly ate it. The others grabbed their food then carefully holding their plates in their arms, lest they be stolen by the hungry boy, began to eat. After Gohan had slowed down to their pace, they set their plates down on the table.

"So… What happened this morning?" Pigero asked.

"Vegeta happened..." Gohan grumbled remembering the prank, " He woke me up by throwing a ki blast at me. I taught myself not to immediately retaliate in the mornings so I don't hurt my little brother when he wakes me up. I'm not a morning person at all so it took me a minute to realize that I was getting attacked by a swarm of girls… Then he had the nerve to name it that! It shouldn't even count! It won't work on every opponent!" he said annoyed.

"What do you mean it shouldn't count?" Rom asked confused.

"Vegeta and I have a bet on making new attacks. Whoever makes 5 first wins. The loser has to baby sit." He explained, taking a sip of his soft drink.

"That's so awesome! Who's winning?" Rom asked.

"I've made 3 new ones. He's upgraded an old one, made a new one, and made a lousy one to her his revenge on me." Gohan grumbled.

"What have you made?" Chico asked.

"Well, I've been taking attacks my friends made and even some of the attacks I've seen some of my uhh.. enemies use, and making new attacks by mixing and modifying them. The first is a rain of razor sharp disks I can control, the second is was a ball of light that can replicate the light energy of the sun, the third is a highly condensed beam that is highly destructive but doesn't take a long time to charge up." He said ticking them off his fingers as he explained.

"Wow! That must have been really hard! Do you know what your next one will be?" Lime asked.

"Not yet… I need a good idea that Vegeta won't be able to defend against." He said scratching his head absentmindedly. "Anyway, I need to go help out Bulma. Once we finish, I can get some real training in!" He said excitedly.

"What exactly does the GR do? Better yet, what's GR stand for anyway?" Pigero asked.

"Oh, sorry. GR means Gravity Room. When its done it will be able to manipulate earth's natural gravity so we can train under more strain." Gohan explained.

"You mean like the space training under zero gravity?" Chico asked.

"Yeah, but instead of making you lighter and able to float we use it to train. Imagine doing a push up when you weigh twice as much. It makes training more effective when your push up is double the weight or more." Gohan said happily.

"That's seriously awesome! Do you think we could have a crack at it before Vegeta gets back tonight? I'd love to try it out." Pigero asked energetically.

"If I get back to help Bulma now, we should have enough time. I'll ask Bulma about it. See ya guys!" Gohan said waving goodbye."

"Bye man!" Pigero called. "Hurry up so we can play!" Chico called after him.

Gohan made his way back over to the GR dome. Bulma was walking back as well her arms full of colorful wires. "Hey kiddo, you full now?" She asked.

"For now." Gohan replied grinning taking the pile of wires form bulma.

"Thank goodness. I was about to pull a chichi and hit you with a wrench instead of a frying pan." She joked, "Anyway, I finished the initial programming. I need to hook up these wires then calibrate it. Then we are officially done!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Awesome. Do you think we could show my class? My friends want to try it out before Vegeta gets back." He asked setting the wires down to the floor as Bulma started to hook them up.

"Hmm.. That shouldn't be a problem. So long as we get everybody out before his highness gets back." She said, twisting the ends and arranging the colors to her satisfaction. "That ought to do it! Lets get to work on the calibration." She said holding up a little remote and grabbing a small green capsule. She threw the capsule down and a large scale was set down on the tiled floor.

"For the first ten." she explained when Gohan looked at her questionably, holding up a 1 pound weight especially for the calibration. " I don't know when you'll be able to feel the difference but the first ten are crucial." she explained knowing that gohan could make it much higher without any real danger.

"This should go up to 1000 and it will be able to use negative gravity so I can have some fun too!" She said happily.

Gohan shook his head with a smile.

"So, you stand here and I'll go stand in the viewing room, kay?" She said handing the weight to Gohan.

"Alright." Gohan said twirling the little weight in his hand.

Bulma turned on the intercom, "Ok Gohan. Set the scale to 1 then put the weight down on it." She instructed. Gohan reached down, followed her instructions then gave the thumbs up.

"Ok, times 2!" She said then powered up the big machine.

The GR hummed a bit then the slight pressure of times 2 pushed the weight down. It now weighed 2 pounds on the scale. Gohan nodded and gave another thumbs up. "Times 3!" She said.

They continued to raise the gravity in this manner until they reached times ten and the tiny scale was nearly groaning in discomfort. The one pound weight now read 100 pounds on the scale and everything appeared to be going smoothly. "Ok, will you put the scale and the weight outside so they don't get smashed then we'll go higher." Bulma said over the intercom.

"Ok!" Gohan said eager to do the more exciting part. He paced the two items behind the door and walked back to the spot he was formerly standing in.

"I'm gonna jump up to 25 then we'll keep going until we get to two hundred. After that we'll go in increments of one hundred." Her voice said over the intercom.

"Go ahead Bulma!" Gohan said spreading his feet apart to get a better balance.

"Alright… Here is 25!" She warned.

The GR hummed and the dust motes visibly got heavier as they plummeted the floor. "That feel about right?" She asked. "Yep that's good. Go ahead to 50." He called back.

"Alright… here's 50." she said watching as Gohan's clothes were pulled towards the floor.

"That's good too." Gohan said making sure his belt was secure.

"All right tough guy. How about we just skip 75 and go to one hundred?" She asked noticing the time.

"Go for it!" He replied.

"Ok, here's 100!" She said, typing in the command.

Gohans short spiky hair flattened just a bit and he jumped up experimentally. "This is good too!" he said confidently.

"Ok then, lets try 200!" Bulma said.

Gohan braced his feet then stiffened his muscles as the weight got unexpectedly heavier. "Whoa! That feels more like 300." He called.

"Ok let me make the adjustment… Tell me when to stop for 200." After adjusting the faulty reading, they proceeded up to 500.

"That feels about right. But I need to power up or the next one will squish me. "Gohan said.

"Ok. Hang on." The machine powered down and Gohan scanned the nearby area for ki before powering up to super saiyan. In a extremely fast flash, his black hair turned gold and his coal black eyes lightened to a turquoise color.

"Ok, I'm ready. But could we speed this up? I really don't want anybody to see me all blond…and I'm hungry." He asked piteously.

Bulma chuckled, "All right, you whiner. Only 5 more to go. Back up to 500!" She warned.

Gohan braced himself again but barely felt the strain that he felt when he was in his base form. "Keep going!" he called.

When they finally managed to make it up to 900, Gohan could feel his knees start to shake in the effort to keep himself upright.

"Just one more kiddo! I'll leave it on for 20 seconds." Bulma warned.

1000 times gravity made Gohan drop to his knees. He remained on his hands and knees, panting as the air seemed to disappear for a few seconds when Bulma shut the gravity off completely.

He gasped filling his lungs with precious oxygen, "Wow! That was intense!" He said jumping to his feet.

"Great Job, Gohan! Now his highness can stop his whining! Lets go get some dinner!" Gohan looked down at his growling stomach and grinned, "I like that plan!"

"You saiyans always do. C'mon, if we hurry we can avoid the crowd and you can get a head start." Bulma said.

It was nearly five o' clock and the students would be there in about an hour, it would give the hungry half saiyan time to satisfy the worse of his hunger pains without the class seeing his saiyan style feast. Gohan and Bulma made it to the empty kitchen and for the next hour they ate, and reminisced abut old times with the gang.

The class walked in 45 minutes later to see both Bulma and Gohan laughing their heads off.

"Oh! You remember that time Krillen and Yamcha pranked Roshi? His mustache was hot pink for weeks!" Gohan gasped out.

Bulma laughed a bit more, " And he chased them around the island screaming about the pretty girls who were intimidated by his… pfft… masculinity!?" She giggled.

They paused then looked at each other before bursting into another round of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" The class smiled and giggled a bit watching the worlds richest woman start to cry from laughing so hard with their class nerd who apparently knew her his whole life.

_Krillen, Yamcha, and Roshi… where have I heard those names before?… _Videl thought, filing the names away for her research later.

The class started to line up for food as Bulma wiped her eyes and grinned, "Ah, this has been the most fun weekend I've had in ages at home." She said breathlessly.

Gohan nodded and took a bite out of an apple that was sitting in front of him, as Lime, Pigero, Chico, and Rom joined them. "Oh yeah! Don't forget to tell them!" Gohan reminded Bulma.

"Don't worry. I didn't forget!" Bulma said rising to her feet, "Listen up everybody! Gohan and I finished repairing the GR earlier today and before Vegeta gets back I want to show it to you! So I'm gonna go run one final test on it and you guys can meet out there when your finished eating." She said happily.

Gohan looked up at her, "The negative gravity?" He asked.

"Yep" she said before walking out.

"This is so awesome!!"

"What a GR do anyway?"

"Who cares what it does! That angry husband of hers threw such a bit fit over it when it broke it must do something incredible!"

"Hey Gohan! What's it do?"

"Yeah! Tell us, man!"

They curiously gathered around Gohan waiting for an answer. "Wouldn't you rather wait for the surprise?" He asked timidly.

"Just tell us already! What does GR stand for?"

"It stands for Gravity Room. You can manipulate earth's gravity inside it to suit your needs." He explained so they would stop surrounding him.

"Wow! So you could float around like you were in space?!" Erasa asked.

"Yeah. I fact, Bulma just left to test that feature." Gohan said.

"Well! I'm done lets go!" Sharpner declared.

The rest of the class agreed and stood up with Gohan leading the way. "So brains, how did you learn to help make the GR?" Sharpner asked as the group walked over to the doors.

"Uhh.. Well, with Vegeta it breaks down a lot. So I learned how to build it from the ground up so Bulma wouldn't be forced to do it by herself and I could help improve the overall design." He said shyly, still not used to all the attention.

"Wow! Your so strong and smart Gohan!" A girl said latching on to his right arm.

Gohan blushed madly. "N-not really! I still have a lot to learn!" He said gently pulling his arm away.

No sooner was his right arm free that his left was captured by another girl. "Ahh!" He yelped getting flashbacks to that morning.

He wiggled his arm free then backed away form the group. He could hear Pigero, Lime, chico , and Rom snickering.

"I'm gonna go help Bulma! Yep, that's what I'm doing!" He said jumping away from another enamored girl and sprinting off in the direction of the Gravity Room a little faster than humanly possible.

"Whoa! Lookit him go!" one of the jocks said impressed in spite of himself.

The group followed Gohan's eventually coming to stand in front of the shiny new GR. The door was open and they stopped in shock. Gohan was floating a few inches off the ground while Bulma floated around his head in lazy circles on her back.

"Bulma! She'll want to come and meet all of them and she'll start screaming about grandbabies again!" Gohan was saying horrified.

"Well she'll meet them eventually won't she? She said distractedly, floating lower to the ground after pushing a few more buttons on the remote control she held.

The humming issuing from the machine changed pitch and Bulma lightly landed down, nodding her head satisfactorily.

"But you know how she gets!" He implored. "and they'll" He said pointing to the class his eyes widening in slight panic "They'll …ummm… Bulma they're here." He said backing away from the females in his class.

Bulma turned around and grinned at gohans unusual behavior. She shook her head and walked up in front of the class.

"Ahh! You guys got here quick! So, this is the Gravity Room. This is likely the only chance we will get to see it perfect like this. Vegeta tends to punch dents into it." She grumbled. "Everybody follow me into the observation room. Gohan you are gonna be the test dummy."

Gohan pretended to salute Bulma, happy that he wouldn't be forced into a small space with the clingy girls and dashed into the Gravity room.

Once everybody was in the observation room safely, Bulma turned to the little microphone. "You ready Gohan?" She asked.

The class looked through the one way mirror to see Gohan nod. "Ok, class. Lesson one has officially started! This is called the Gravity Room, or the GR for short. Within its walls earths natural gravity can be manipulated to make you lighter than air…" She said punching a few buttons on her remote.

All of a sudden Gohan was floating around in the air like an ice cube suspended in a drink.

"Wow!" The class chorused.

"Or it could make you three times as heavy!" She giggled. "Heads up Gohan!"

Gohan was floating upside down with his legs crossed Indian style. She pushed a few more buttons and the class watched in awe as Gohan flipped and plummeted to the ground, bending his knees to absorb the impact, slamming into the floor with a loud slap of his shoes. They could see his clothes pulling down and his hair was flattened. The gravity was raised to about 300 so Gohan could actually struggle to walk for the amusement of his classmates.

"This model is used by my husband to increase the gravity when he trains. He has to lift more weight with the same muscles he would use normally. The higher the gravity the harder it gets to move. It's the ultimate in resistance training. So, You guys want to try it?" She asked calmly, peering out of the corner of her blue eye at the jaw dropped students. "We can go in there?" one boy asked.

"Sure you can. All of you can try the negative gravity. If you want to try out the increased gravity Gohan will have to be in there with you though. Also, keep in mind that you have to be strong enough to push your body to extremes in normal gravity, before you can even attempt the increased gravity. Absolutely no playing around in here without me, Gohan, or Vegeta. You could get literally flattened otherwise." she said in the most serious voice the students had heard from her.

The class nodded in understanding and filed out of the little observation room after Bulma turned off the increased gravity and they spread out waiting for the gravity to change. The class chattered excitedly not really knowing what to expect. "That looked like so much fun!" Chico said bouncing in front of Gohan.

"Just wait till you try it!" He said grinning. "Ok,class! Please, tighten your clothing, and hang on!" Bulma called out over the intercom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woot! I'm done typing! that one was a doozy...

Anyway, I've been told that begging for reviews is annoying. So I have decided to politely ask for them.

*ahem*.... Please consider taking the time to formally inform me of the condition, sanity, and hilarity of my story. Other appropriate manner for review material and discussion would be Halloween costumes, favorite foods, and ideas for the upcoming invention room. Any other ideas concerning the story are greatly appreciated. Kindly submit your comments, flames, ideas, and insane otaku giggling by pushing the little rectangular button located below. Thank you, Arigatou Gosaimasu!

How was that? Hehehe....

*DBZ annoncer Voice guy imitation!*

The newly fixed gravity room is full of imature teenagers! What hilarity could ensue? Will Videl find out anymore secrets? And will Gohan be able to conceal his strenght in front of the class?! Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!


	18. Chapter 18

In honor of my 100th review~~ and all of you that reviewed! I'm so happy! You guys love me! lol I made this chapter extra long so you guys would be satisfied for a while. I gots to finish writing my government paper...evil gov. paper...

Disclaimer: You know i wish i owned DBZ who wouldn't? its like the longest anime in existence. and i'm not talking episodes. I'm talking screaming, powering up time, the only anime time that counts besides the crazy camera spin around the love struck couple. You crazy otaku know what i'm talking about! ^_~

And now without further adieu, Chapter 18!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The class chattered excitedly not really knowing what to expect. "That looked like so much fun!" Chico said bouncing in front of Gohan.

"Just wait till you try it!" He said grinning.

"Ok, class! Please, tighten your clothing, and hang on!" Bulma called out over the intercom. "I'm gonna put the gravity to negative level 2 . This is about the level earth's moon is at, minus the lack of atmosphere and the boring landscape. Feel free to bounce around a bit. Here we go!" Bulma punched the button and the kids screamed in excitement as they lifted off the ground then floated back down.

The girls hair floated up around their faces and the guys decided to try some slow motion kung fu. Gohan folded his legs up and floated a few inches off the floor, his eyes closed, while his friends shrieked in delight jumping effortlessly 10 feet in the air before drifting down unharmed.

"Oh my gosh!" Lime shrieked, waving her arms around in delight.

"Wheee!!" Chico giggled as she kicked of the wall of the room pretending to skid down to the floor in slow motion for a home run steal while Rom pretended to catch an errant baseball 6 feet in the air.

"This is awesome!" Pigero laughed jumping repeatedly up and down trying to touch the ceiling. Videl was trying a few flips that she couldn't do easily in normal gravity while Erasa pretended to swim around the perimeter of the room.

"Ok. Everybody land for a minute! You guys seem like naturals. Lets try to give you some more mobility. Here is level 3!" Bulma announced over the intercom.

The humming from the machine turned slightly deeper and the people floated up in near weightlessness, having lost their footing they could no longer propel themselves off the walls and floors and floundered about. Gohan, his eyes still closed, floated up to the top of the dome still in his meditating pose.

"Wait up Gohan!" Chico shouted.

She managed to push off the ground and rocketed towards Gohan not expecting the lack of resistance. As she neared Gohan and the hard ceiling she put her arms in front of her face to help block the impact and shrieked in confusion when Gohan grabbed her around the waist, and cracked an eye open.

"You ok?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep! Thank you Gohan!" She said latching on to his arm.

Lime carefully took off after Chico and latched on to Gohan's other arm. "This is so cool! Its like swimming without having to concentrate on holding your breath!" She giggled.

"Not really if you do it right. I'll show you. Hold on!" The girls nodded and grabbed his arms tighter, while Gohan used his ki to bounce off of the ceiling and rocketed towards the wall, he twisted in midair and kicked off again aiming for the opposite wall, and again heading for the ceiling. The class watched the Gohan, Lime, and Chico shaped pinball act ,cheering.

Gohan let his legs absorb the light impact when they reached the ceiling and they were floating upside down above the class once more. "That's how its really done." He laughed.

"Whoo!!" Chico giggled.

"That was great!" Lime said enthused.

The class decided to have their fun and started to attempt to copy Gohan and goofed around for another 20 minutes.

"Ok class! If you want to see the higher gravity in action in need you guys to come down so I can release the gravity without you guys getting hurt. Gohan a little help here!" Bulma said.

The people near the walls and ceiling didn't have much trouble getting down and latched on to each others hands to keep them form floating off again. The helpless people in the middle were rescued by Gohan who was propelling himself with his ki and making the rest of them look ridiculous in comparison.

Once everyone was close to the floor, except Gohan, Bulma turned the gravity back to negative level one. The class easily tapped down and Gohan floated down, like a leaf that just fell of a tree. The class spread out again so that they wouldn't fall into each other when the gravity changed back to normal.

Gohan was already on the ground standing looking a tad bit bored. The class dropped down and stumbled a bit, smiling so widely it was a wonder their faces didn't get sprained. "So how do you like it? Not to bad, if I do say so myself." She said, buffing her nails on her shirt in a smug gesture.

The class broke into excited chattering, "That was the coolest thing I've ever done!"

"You should make commercial GR's you'd make a fortune!"

"That was so much fun!"

"Isn't it fun? Now that you've seen what I like to do for fun, who wants to try out what Vegeta and Gohan like to do for fun?" The class looked over to Gohan who was yawning widely in boredom.

"If Gohan can do it, so can I!" Sharpner gloated.

The rest of the jocks in the class nodded and threw their fist into the air at the challenge.

"I'd like to try." Videl said interested.

_If it made Gohan as strong as he is it has to be incredibly difficult_.

"Remember if you aren't strong enough in normal gravity, you won't be able to handle anything higher. Only those who can pull them selves up in a pull up are allowed in. Everyone else goes to the viewing room!" She declared.

The class split up leaving Gohan, Videl and the group of muscular jocks in the big white dome. The class got seated and Bulma grabbed the microphone again, "Gohan, your in charge now. I can't really help out." She joked, knowing that if she could Vegeta would never stand for his mate to be weak.

She probably would spend all her free time training like he did. She sweat dropped at the thought and watched as Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously.

"So, uhh.. Everybody get on the ground and lay down on your stomach. That way when the gravity turns on, you don't slam into the floor." Gohan instructed, awkwardly.

The jocks, not the smartest people in the world, decide to laugh at 'brains' instead of listening to him.

"I'm sure we can handle it nerd boy. We have way more muscles that you do." One of the bigger ones gloated back.

"Anyone who is not on their stomachs in the next minute, can leave the GR now." Bulma intoned on the intercom.

The jocks grumbled a bit but started to lay down as instructed. Videl edged away from the group trying to find a comfortable looking spot on the cold tiled ground. She settled on a spot near the opposite wall from the observation window. Gohan flashed a smile at Bulma in thanks and made sure that everybody laid their heads down to make contact with the floor.

"Ok guys. Don't panic, take a deep breath, and brace yourselves." He raised his hand up to signal Bulma and she pushed the button to reverse the gravity to normal, "Here it goes. Times 2!" She said pushing a few more buttons.

The air got heavier and the jocks and Videl exhaled sharply as the air was unexpectedly pressed out of their lungs.

"Ok. Everybody take a deep breath and try to push your selves up. Take your time." Gohan said walking around normally like nothing was happening.

_This is intense! How is Gohan standing?! How is he walking around!? _She thought taking the deep breath as Gohan instructed.

She stayed pressed to the ground concentrating on her breathing. Gohan walked around watching the progress of his impromptu class.

"Is everybody ok? Can you move at all?" He asked watching Videl manage to push herself up with her arms and make it up to all fours, already panting with exertion.

"Is it really that hard?" Erasa asked as she watched wide eyed with the class. They had never seen any of the jocks or Videl struggle as hard as they were right then.

"Its not hard, if you have the proper training and dedication. It just makes you heavier. That girl weighs about 125 right?" Bulma asked watching Videl and taking mental notes.

"She weighs 120, miss Bulma." Erasa supplied.

"Just Bulma!" She corrected automatically, "120? So right now she weighs 240." Bulma calculated, "The thing is, her muscles are used to lifting half the weight, so its more difficult. The boys are probably having a harder time of it cause they are being macho and aren't serious fighters." She commented happily.

Videl paused to catch her breath as one of the jocks tried to lift his head of the floor. He made it up about two inches before he gave up and got his head slammed back into the floor.

"Ouch!" He cried in surprise. A few of the jocks had managed to lift their upper bodies and Videl had mad it up to her knees using the nearby wall for support.

"Are you ok? I'll take you out if you want." Gohan offered to the boy who had a small bump on his head from his first try. The jock glared a bit trying to lift himself and almost got a second bump had Gohan not reached down to grip his shoulder.

"Ok! I give! Get me outta here!" He exclaimed urgently, panicking because he couldn't fill his lungs with enough air.

"Calm down. Your gonna hyperventilate if you keep that up." Gohan warned lifting the boy easily and flinging the boy's arm over his shoulders.

"Whoa! Gohan lifted him up so easily!" One of the boys in the observation room said impressed.

"This is like nothing to Gohan. He and Vegeta train under higher levels all the time. He probably can't even tell the difference." Bulma giggled as she watched Gohan try to watch everyone and failing as his eyes kept darting over to look at Videl.

Meanwhile, Gohan walked over to the doorway holding the panicking teenager up as they crossed the threshold, abruptly the gravity lifted and Gohan gently put the boy down.

"What tha?!" He said in confusion. "I can breath again!" he said happily.

Gohan smiled and strolled back in, effortlessly taking two more panicking boys out to join the first. Gohan walked back in and took inventory of his students. Videl had risen to her knees and was struggling to raise to her feet, Sharpner had managed to pick up his head and some of his upper body but his lower body was still flattened to the ground, 5 other jocks were still struggling to lift their heads.

"Ahh! Help! Can't breath!" One of the jocks finally gasped out. Gohan walked over and dragged him out to the other three. Videl had managed to shakily stand using the wall and was trying to walk without falling down.

"Whoo! Go videl! I knew she could do it!" Erasa cheered.

_She used the wall to lift herself rather than trying to do it herself… she's smart and determined… _Bulma thought as she mentally recorded the event to her brain so she could retell the tale to Chichi.

Sharpner and his remaining buddies had managed to lift up to their hands and knees and were trying to crawl to a wall to help them stand following Videl's example. Gohan grabbed two more who were still flattened and calmly dragged them outside.

Now the group was down to Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and one jock. The last jock was sharpeners' right hand man on the boxing team and was panting heavily as he lifted his upper body off the floor. Gohan walked over to stand closer to him seeing his arms begin to shake violently.

"I don't … understand it! How are …you being …so calm?! I feel …like I'm about …to be flattened!" He gasped out trying to keep himself lifted up.

"I train in here all the time. I'm used to it especially at this low level." Gohan said innocently.

"This is low!?" Sharpner gasped out finally making it up to his knees.

Gohan shrugged, "It's only times 2." He said confused.

The last jock braced his elbows against the floor and shook violently as his muscles protested the abuse. "That's it! I give!" He cried just as his elbows buckled and he plummeted downward. Gohan reached out and picked him up, throwing his arm around the boys waist, effortlessly walking out of the gravity room.

"Thanks man!" He gasped when they crossed the threshold lying on the cool green grass. "I thought I was gonna crack my skull open for a minute there." he joked relaxing his muscles and taking a deep breath.

Gohan smiled and turned to walk back into the GR "No problem!" he called back.

The only two left were Videl and Sharpner. Videl was experimentally throwing punches, her legs widened in a stance that gave her better balance. Sharpner's face was pink and he was just getting to his feet and beginning to take his first gravity enhanced steps.

"Nice form, Videl!" Gohan said impressed with how quickly she was adapting to the gravity.

Sharpner meanwhile got angry that Gohan was showing off to his girl, who was currently making him look like a wimp.

"Nice going babe! This is easy, huh?" He said confidently trying to get on Videl's good side.

Videl paused in her punching and turned a heated glare over to Sharpner.

"Stop calling me babe." She growled out. "This is the hardest time I've had with basic forms since I began learning. How long have you been using this machine Gohan? You make it look so easy…" She said, slowly and carefully turning to face Gohan.

Gohan gulped when she turned her glare at him, "Uhh.. Lets see. About 7 years now. It gets easier the more you use it, really!" He said holding out his hands in front of himself defensively to make her stop glaring at him.

"Hmm… 7 years? You've been using this thing since you were 11?!" She gasped out almost loosing her footing.

Gohan rushed over and offered his arm, she looked at him cautiously and grudgingly took his arm. "That's about right. You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine… but how could you take this at 11 years old?!" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I worked my way up to it! The old model was less powerful and could be manipulated a little differently." He said hastily, inadvertently spilling his guts at the simple question. Bulma was having a great time watching the two teens interact. The class watched as Sharpner got even redder the longer they talked to each other.

"So you can go much higher than this?" Videl asked. "Yes…" He said cautiously.

"Can we go up one more level? I think I can take it." she said in a determined voice. "Are you sure?" Gohan asked worried.

"Piece of cake, Right, babe?" Sharpner said attempting to strut over to videl, he had to grip the wall before he fell. Videl glared and gripped Gohan's forearm tighter, "To squish Sharpner? I'll hold on to your arm so I don't fall." She suggested.

Gohan smiled down at Videl causing her to turn pink, "Now, **that** is a worthy cause." He said happily. "Hey, Bulma! Can you go to 3 times? They can handle it!" he called causing Bulma to smirk evilly and Sharpeners eyes to widen in sudden fear.

"Sure thing, hun! Here ya go!" She said over the intercom while laughing her mental head off.

Sharpner struggled to get into a good position before the gravity increased and ended up getting flattened. Sharpner feel face first to the ground and was stuck laying on his stomach again. Videl gripped Gohan's arm tighter so she wouldn't fall.

_This is 3 times? It feels like I'm gonna be flattened! Wow, Gohan's arms are strong… He's so muscular… WAIT!… HUH!? _She thought will unintentionally releasing her grip and blushing bright red.

_What am I thinking?! Gohan's good looking but I don't like him! … Do I? _She thought frantically as she plummeted to the floor.

Gohan's muscular arms encircled her waist and kept her from falling as unceremoniously as Sharpner had. "You ok, Videl? You stumbled a bit there." Gohan asked concerned.

_AHH! Gohans holding me! _She yelled in her head, turning crimson, her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"I-I'm fine! R-Really! I just… uhh… lost my concentration for a second!" she stammered out embarrassed.

She pushed at his arms trying to gain her freedom, Gohan placed his hands on her waist and set her down gently. Standing was simple, staying standing was not. As soon as Gohan released her waist she slumped down a little in the effort to stay upright. "Here, I'll walk you to the wall. I need to get Sharpner the pancake out of here." He said softly.

"Alright." She replied trying to avoid eye contact. Inside the observatory, Bulma and Erasa looked at the two and both got a knowing sparkle in their eyes. They looked at each other and smiled, nodding to each other happily.

Gohan walked up to Sharpner after Videl was balanced on the wall and leaned down. Sharpners nose was bleeding and his gelled hair was flattened to the floor giving it a new ridiculous hairstyle.

"Hold still." Gohan said smugly as he lifted Sharpner and dragged him out of the gravity. Erasa walked up to Bulma, "Is there a way I can go out and not get flattened?" She asked.

"Sure thing, hun. There is a emergency door in this room just go strait back and take a left." Bulma replied.

Erasa followed the directions and found herself outside with the fallen jocks. Gohan came out with Sharpner and she rushed forward, "Sharpner! Are you ok?!" She cried out grabbing his limp arm.

Gohan grinned, "He'll be fine. He exhausted his muscles and can't move right now." Sharpner glared at Gohan before his face was captured by Erasa's hands and her scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm fine, Erasa, really! Just got caught by surprise is all!" He boasted loudly. She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket for a handkerchief.

"Honestly, if Videl can't punch you, she flattens you! You two are so violent!" She chastised wiping some of the blood off of Sharpner's face.

Gohan shook his head at the two and he hurried back to Videl who was staring at the wall trying desperately to dispel her blush.

"You ok?" Gohan asked in a much improved mood.

Seeing Sharpner flattened and Videl still standing in increased gravity pleased his saiyan side and his human side all at once. "I'm good. Is Sharpner flattened?" She asked determinedly keeping her attention on keeping her self standing.

"Pancake style. Erasa is tending to him as we speak." He replied happily.

"Oh yeah?…"She replied distractedly, "Wait! Erasa is?" She asked struggling to fully lift her head without falling.

Gohan walked forward ready in case she fell again, "Careful. Yes, she is. Pay attention or you'll fall." He cautioned, grabbing Videl's hand.

Bulma, meanwhile was having a blast. Watching Gohan posture against the juvenile boys and his protective behavior around Videl was extremely entertaining. _Today's talk is gonna be hilarious! _She thought gleefully, taking more mental notes for chichi.

Gohan led videl a few steps from the wall and gently let her hand go. Videl spread her feet to get more balance and managed to stay upright although her muscles were protesting painfully.

"Try punching my hands." Gohan said, placing his hands in front of him, like a boxing coach would during a routine practice.

Videl looked at Gohan's face and blushed pink but she soon got into the rhythm of the exercise. They kept at it for a few minutes before Videl started to shake in exhaustion. "Gohan! Shut it off! I'm done!" She panted.

"Bulma! Turn it off please!" Gohan shouted, grabbing Videl's waist and putting her arm over his shoulder.

The gravity shut down and the dust floated up in new found freedom, Videl sighed in relief, sagging against Gohan, "Wow… I'm tired…"

The GR powered down completely and Gohan walked out carrying videl.

"Can you walk Videl?" He asked, knowing she couldn't by the amount of shaking she was doing but setting her lower so she could try. Videl tried to command her legs to straiten out to stand but her legs stubbornly refused and her fatigued muscles all but collapsed under her. Gohan grabbed her before she could fall and lifted her up to rest in his arms her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed.

_I'm beat… wow …he's comfy… _Videl thought deliriously.

The class exited the observation room and walked over. The jocks were all standing on their own but Sharpner was being supported by Erasa's shoulder.

Bulma walked up to Gohan, looking over Videl, "Is she hurt?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine, but my legs are refusing to move." Videl mumbled, half asleep. "That was rough… Can I try again later?" She asked cracking open a eye too look at Bulma.

"Sure thing kiddo. I'll ground Vegeta later so you can have an hour or two." Bulma said.

"Cool. Thanks…" Videl mumbled before her head fell back, asleep.

Bulma winked at Gohan, who realized he was staring intently at the girl in his arms, before blushing a bright crimson across his cheeks. "Umm, Hahaha… I'm gonna go take Videl to bed now." He stammered out. Bulma raised her eyebrows, "Are you now? I'm sure Chichi will be thrilled." She commented with a smirk.

"Ah! I'm… I mean… uhh.. She needs to rest so … umm.. Bye!" He said, while blushing so hard his whole face turned crimson ,and sprinted off to the students dome.

Bulma waited till he was a good distance away before cracking up laughing, she waved goodbye to the gawking students and laughed her way over the phone to report to Chichi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woot! done! that is the longest one yet! ^__^ i'm so happy! thank you! *bows* thank you! *bows*

once again, tell me what cha think, and lets see... how about the pranks you would pull of hercule's afro if you could, and... umm... how about a detailed discussion on how to play hide and seek with a triclops! just the usual. Talk to me!! ^__^

*Crazy DBZ annoncer guy voice imitation!

Chichi is gonna get a very interesting report from Bulma today! How will Gohan 'take Videl to bed' and what will Vegeta do about the weaklings using 'HIS' GR? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	19. Chapter 19

hello everybody! i'm back! i'd like to thank everybody for thier patience. Finals are coming up and i'm swamped. this chapter was just dying to get typed today though so here ya go! ^_^

disclaimer: I owns the sun, and the moon, and the stars, and the aliens, and the rules of the universe say that i'm dreaming but, i know i own DBZ too... right? i don't?! why cruel world? why?! ... lol

And now without further adieu, CHAPTER 19!!!

* * *

The class watched Gohan sprint off with Videl cradled gently in his arms as Bulma laughed her way towards her personal dome, still laughing her blue head off.

"See ya tomorrow guys," she said with a big smile, "Don't stay up too late, we're actually gonna learn something tomorrow!" she snickered then walked away.

The class stood in silence their eyes and heads following Gohan's retreating form and Bulma's shaking back.

"This place is always so crazy. Its like she's purposely making Gohan embarrassed and then reporting his reactions to her superiors!" One boy said confused.

"But who is Bulma Briefs' superior?" another boy asked suspiciously.

Erasa held Sharpner up trying to ignore the chatter around her for once.

_I hope Videl is okay… should I go help?_

She thought as she watched Gohan enter the student dome, "I hope Videl is alright… I'm gonna go find out." she said determinedly.

She let go of Sharpner's arm and grabbed a near by boy to take her place before jogging over to the student dome after Gohan.

"Erasa!" Sharpner whined as the hyper blonde girl abandoned him.

His buddy snickered at him, "Dude. You got flattened." he laughed.

"Well I didn't have a nerd to lean on at the time." he mumbled embarrassed.

The class stood there for a little helping the semi flattened jocks to their feet. Once they managed to get everybody up, they started to walk slowly towards the student dome.

"This GR thing must be why Gohan is so strong." One of the jocks reasoned.

"He said he'd been using it since he was a kid. No wonder he had no problems." Another one grumbled.

"I weigh 250 pounds normally. In the double gravity I would have weighed 500, right? And he still dragged me out like I weighed ten pounds." Another commented.

One of the girls walking in the group looked over, "Hey, who do you think that name was? Chichi?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

"I dunno… but I wonder why she would be happy about Gohan carrying a girl to bed.." Another girl answered with a snicker.

Lime stayed quiet. _I'll have to ask him later I guess. _

The class walked off to their dome, gossiping away, never noticing the floating man in the sky. Vegeta smirked at the antics of his mate and the brat, _So that girl is his future mate. She has potential. I'll have to test her later_.

He thought before flying down to the sound of his mates laughter as she talked on the phone. Bulma was still giggling under her breath as she talked to Chichi, reporting what Gohan had done in the GR.

"It was so sweet! He caught her in his arms and then carried her off to bed!" She giggled.

A shrill shriek could be heard from the earpiece end of the phone. Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear until the sound cut off.

"No, no! She exhausted herself in the gravity room, so Gohan was a gentleman and carried her back to her room. I'm just kidding around Chichi!" She defended.

Bulma paused to listen to Chichi for a minute while she asked a question.

"The look on his face was hilarious, he looked just like Goku did when he remembered who you were in the 23rd WMAT!" She giggled "I was really impressed though, she made it all the way up to 3 times gravity. The other muscle heads in the class could only go up to 2 times." She paused again listening, while Vegeta snuck closer.

"You know there was one boy, the blond from yesterday, who tried to show off. Gohan seems to be enjoying showing that one up." She said with a happy smile remembering Sharpners' unceremonious fall to the ground.

Vegeta smirked behind her, leaning down to her ear silently.

"The brats saiyan instincts are surfacing." he said in her ear. Bulma jumped in the air twirling around in fright.

"Ahh!" She screamed, throwing a hand out. Vegeta caught it in his hand effortlessly, smirking at his mates attack. "Vegeta! You scared me!" She trembled out, then her mind caught up to what he said, " Wait, what do you mean his instincts are surfacing? Is he turning into you?!" She asked worriedly.

Vegeta smirked "He's not turning into me, woman. He's much to soft for that. He is chasing after that girl. His instincts will surface so he will act more saiyan when opposing males are around and the girl will be drawn to him. It will be very entertaining." He said confidently, walking off to eat supper and shower.

Bulma raised her eyebrows as Vegeta walked away, "Did you hear that?! Even Vegeta sees the connection!" She said excitedly into the phone. Vegeta shook his head again, he could hear her laughing from way down the hall.

"It doesn't matter who her father is! Gohan isn't flirting with him!" he heard her joke followed by a peal of laughter.

__________MEANWHILE!__________

Gohan ran to the dome, as quickly as humanly acceptable, hiding his blushing face.

_I can't believe I said that! Think before you speak!_ He mentally scolded himself.

He reached the door of the dome and opened it carefully so he wouldn't jostle the sleeping girl in his arms. He stopped in the living room and stared down at her peaceful face.

_Wow… she's so pretty … No! wait! Stop doing that brain!! _He looked up trying to find something to distract him.

"She needs to rest. So I'll take her to her room… which is… ummm. Damn." He mumbled to himself dropping his head in renewed embarrassment.

Erasa walked in to find Gohan standing with his head bowed still holding the passed out form of her best friend. "Gohan! Hey! Is she alright?" She asked worriedly circling around him to look at her face. "She's still sleeping! Wow… Hey, why are you just standing here?" She asked talking faster than Gohan had ever heard Goten speak.

"Uhh.. Oh! She's should be fine! She's just exhausted her energy! Some sleep and a day of rest from training and she'll be good as new. I'm uhh.. Well I was going to her room to put her down but I don't … know where her room is." He admitted. "Could you lead the way, please?"

Erasa blinked, "Oh! Sure! Follow me!" She said excitedly, walking quickly to the stairs. "Are you sure your gonna be able to make it? Its on the third floor, And you were in the GR too! Aren't you tired at all?" She asked, chattering because she was excited.

" Ah… No… I'm fine. I train at much higher levels all the time!" He said while walking slowly up the stairs behind Erasa.

"I didn't think it would be so much fun! How long have you used it? And where did you learn to fight like that! I've never seen anybody move so quick!" She continued happily.

"My fathers.. Uhh… friends taught me to fight when I was little and I've used the GR since before Vegeta claimed it as his when he moved in here. Her original prototypes were smaller and less powerful." He said distractedly his eyes drifting towards Videls' sleeping face again.

Erasa looked back and smiled before looking back in front of her to continue milking Gohan for information. " So, how come you don't study at Hercules gyms? You'd do really good! And why don't you wear clothes that show off your muscles? People would stop calling you nerd boy if you did! By the way, how do you keep in shape with all the food you eat?" She asked curiously, passing the 2nd story door.

Gohan followed along, still staring at Videl, "Uhh. Well if I wore clothes that showed my muscles off I'd be constantly chased around and the same thing would happen if I went to Hercules gym." He said with a grimace, "Besides I like my privacy." He said with a shrug. "My appetite has always been like it is. I work out a lot and that probably helps me keep in shape. It's a good thing my mom likes to cook, or she wouldn't have been able to feed any of us." he added sarcastically.

Erasa looked back to see his saddened face. "Any of us?" She asked quietly.

"My dad had a bigger apatite than me or my little brother. I must have inherited it form him. He ate about twice as much as me and was a lot messier. I remember when my mom used to yell at him for spattering food on the walls." He said with a sad smile.

"Oh! That makes sense. Your mom must be a very good cook then, huh? Is she the one that Bulma borrowed recipes from?" She asked stalling for time by fiddling with the third floor door. _He sounded so sad when he mentioned his dad. I wonder if something happened to him…_ she thought.

She pried the door open and held it open for Gohan who maneuvered Videl so she wouldn't hit her head or feet on the doorway. "I guess so. Bulma isn't really into learning how to do household things, like cooking and cleaning. She usually makes some kind of invention for that stuff." He said.

Erasa led them to Videls' room where Gohan gently placed her on the bed before covering her up with the blankets. "You really like her don't you?" Erasa asked knowingly.

Gohan jumped up in surprise from his position next to Videls' bed. He turned bright red and stammered a bit before Erasa giggled "Don't worry I won't tell. And I'll even wait for more questions later!" She promised with a wink.

Gohan edged over to the door and nodded his head, "Hehe… Uhh… Thanks for the help, Erasa. I'm gonna go clean up now. Bye!" He escaped out the door, his face bright red in embarrassment. Erasa giggled again walking over to Videl to release her hair from her pigtails.

"Oh! Your gonna be so happy! I got a lot of answers for you!" She squealed quietly, turning out the lights and leaving Videls room.

Gohan ran down the hall towards the shower to clean up. Carrying the jocks and Videl had left a grimy layer of sweat on his arms that was very unpleasant. He jumped into the shower with his mind shouting questions.

_I like Videl? But Erasa was asking questions like… Videl. Damn. And I answered her !! What an idiot!! How did I fall for that!?! _He thought while furiously scrubbing his arms with soap.

He stuck his arms in the water to rinse off when another thought occurred to him.

_It's because I was watching Videl. She made me drop my guard._ He thought remembering Videls face sleeping peacefully on his chest.

_But why? Why did I drop my guard? I need to ask Vegeta… _He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading towards his temporary room.

He walked in not fully shutting the door, and found some sleeping clothes, changed into them and collapsed on the little bed.

_How many times have I blushed today?_He thought absentmindedly dozing off and never hearing the gossiping class enter the student dome. Erasa was at the bottom of the stairs smiling ear to ear at the success of her information mission.

"How's Videl doing?" Sharpner asked.

"She's fine. Gohan carried her up to her room and put her in bed." She reported.

"Where did Gohan go?" Lime asked. "Well he left to clean up. Although that was a while ago… He might be in his room." She offered, glancing over to Gohan's open door.

The class followed her gaze and moved as one to the open door. The crowded in the doorway peeking into his room. Gohan was laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully.

Pigero walked over and closed the door, "Ok guys, leave him alone. We should go to bed too cause tomorrow we are actually gonna learn something!" He joked.

They grumbled but scattered off to prepare for bed.

__________Meanwhile!_______

Bulma was drying off her wet blue hair with a large white fluffy towel. She walked in her nightgown to her room where Vegeta lay on the king sized bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded behind his head. She smiled and turned out the lights climbing under the covers with her mate. Vegeta shifted so he could wrap his arms around her tiny waist.

She snuggled closer and yawned into his chest, "Hey, Vegeta?" She asked tiredly, relaxing against him.

"What, woman?" he answered.

"Could you try not to blow up my GR? I want to watch Gohan with his new girlfriend, and I can't do that if I sick him on you." She joked, closing her eyes.

Vegeta snorted quietly, "You could always watch the girl worry over his unconscious body." he suggested with his trademark smirk unseen in the darkness.

Bulma seemed to know he was smirking anyway, "Hmm… not so soon… don't wanna… scare her off…" She mumbled slowly, drifting to sleep.

Vegeta waited until her breathing evened out into her normal sleep pattern before shifting again so he could lay on his back with her on top of his chest. He watched her silently, thinking back to Gohan's hasty retreat outside the GR.

_I wonder how the brat reacted to his sleeping mate. _

Saiyans got instinctively more possessive when their mate drops all defensives to get some sleep. Vegeta's eyes scanned the darkness of their room and spread out his ki to sense anything unusual on the grounds. After that was done, he closed his eyes and joined his mate in slumber.

_________The next day__________

Monday.

Every students most hated day.

You have fun all weekend then, BAM! Work, learning, rules, less sleep, and overall grumpiness.

At 8 AM that morning the class heard a click then some brushing noises, "Wake up sleepy heads! It the first day of Capsule Corp. education! Breakfast is first come first serve so if you don't wanna wait in line I suggest you get up now! I've got some stuff planned for today but you guys need to wake up and smell the coffee before we do anything remotely fun! Meet me outside the central building in one hour! Oh! And stay away from the GR today. Vegeta is catching up on his training today!" The intercom clicked off and the more awake students stumbled out of bed to one of the many bathrooms to wash up for the day.

Videl blinked her eyes wearily. "Get the license plate of that bus…." She mumbled.

Her body felt as if she had been stomped on by Icarus, then shot by a few robbers, and then subjected to 5 math tests in a row. She tried her luck at sitting up but her back and stomach muscles clenched in obvious protest to the sudden movement and she fell back to her original position.

_How did I get in my bed? And why do I stink… gross… What happened?_ She thought confused.

Her arms and legs were so sore. Videl steeled her nerve and tried to sit up again only to flop back down. There was a knock on the door and Erasa poked her blond head through the door.

"Good morning! How you feeling? You must have been tired, passing out in Gohan's arms like that…" She said slyly walking over to open the drapes and let in the sunshine. She glanced over to look at Videl, out of the corner of her eye. She was still leaning back although her mouth was hanging open in shock and her face was bright red. She seemed to be stunned, so Erasa did her usual trick to break her out of it.

Mentioning Gohan.

"Wow! You've got that shade perfectly matched with Gohan's blush!" She giggled moving around to the side of the bed.

Videl sputtered a bit before shouting, "I DID WHAT?!"

Erasa jumped up and down in excitement, "You passed out! In his arms! And you were smiling in your sleep! It was so cute!!" She bubbled. "You looked so peaceful and he looked so embarrassed when he left!" She continued, digging in the dresser to find Videl a nice outfit. "Did you only bring your white tees and black shorts? I'm gonna have to lend you a dressy outfit later!" Erasa chattered happily.

Videl tuned out her happy talking.

_I remember Gohan picking me up then I fell asleep so fast… I'm in my room… so Erasa must've followed him up to tuck me in… He looked embarrassed? Does he like me?_ Her mind buzzed with unanswered questions.

"C'mon Videl! You have to get ready! We only have an hour! Wait, Can you move?" She asked, usually Videl would be pacing by now.

Erasa moved closer to the bed. "I just need help getting to my feet then I'll be fine." Videl said embarrassed.

Erasa helped Videl sit up supporting her back with her hand. Videl managed to flip the covers off of herself and to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, but when it came time to stand up, Erasa started chattering again. "You know, you might want to hurry and take a quick shower before breakfast. I got some information out of Gohan last night while he was distracted by carrying you to your room." she said with a wink.

Videl's head snapped predatorily towards her friend. Giving a glare that most T-rex would grace upon their next meal, Videl snapped, "Information? He answered your questions?"

Erasa smiled, "Yep. Juicy gossip! Go clean up and get dressed and I'll talk to you at breakfast!" She giggled letting Videl stand on her own before running towards the door.

_She got information!! Need to hurry… she would make a great reporter… _Videl thought while gingerly walking over to the bathroom.

After a 10 minute soak under extremely hot water, Videl felt much better. The heat from the water seemed to have eased the worst of the aches and pains. She dressed a little stiffly in her trademark clothes and walked as quickly as she could to the kitchen. Most of the class was sitting and eating, chatting about what they could possibly learn first.

Erasa sat eating a platter of fruit and a cup of juice, Sharpner sat next to her eating scrambled eggs and bacon. Videl made her way over to the automatic food machine and ordered up some pancakes. She grabbed her plate and headed over to the table scanning the room for a certain boy wonder.

_Doesn't he eat breakfast?_ She wondered.

She sat down carefully, hissing a little as her legs nearly gave out in pain. She took a deep breath then narrowed her eyes at her friend. "So what did you find out Erasa?" She asked trying to hide her growing eagerness by taking a bit out of the perfect pancakes.

Erasa leaned forward, "Ok so here it is! He said his fathers friends taught him how to fight when he was a kid and that he's used the GR since Bulma came up with the first prototypes."

She leaned in closer cupping her hand with her hand , "Also, he seemed kinda …sad when he mentioned his dad. I think something might have happened to him." She whispered only loud enough for Videls ears.

Videl nodded in understanding. "Anything else?" She asked, taking a bite of fluffy pancakes to keep herself from interrupting.

"Oh yeah! He said that Vegeta claimed it as his own personal thing after he moved in with Bulma." She said eating a piece of apple. Videl nodded silently again. "He also said that he likes his privacy and that's why he doesn't go to the gym or wear better clothes!" Erasa bubbled.

"So he's just shy? I guess that makes sense…" Videl murmured.

"Oh yeah! Just watch what he does when he see you today. I'll bet you anything he blushes. He also said that his appetite has always been big and that its always been that way. He said that his dad had an even bigger appetite! Although he seemed really sad then too. He exercises a lot to stay in shape!" She reported happily popping a piece of pink grapefruit covered in sugar into her mouth.

Videl smiled, "Great job Erasa. That gives me something to go on. You'd make an excellent reporter or detective someday." She smiled gratefully Erasa who fairly boiled over at the praise.

"I don't see why you care about what nerd boy does, Babe. You could always save your self the headache and be my girlfriend." Sharpner interrupted, smiling in a 'charming' way.

Videl glared over at him. "You're the one who gives me a headache, Sharpner. And don't call me babe." She said matter of factly eating the last piece of her delicious pancakes.

Erasa giggled at Sharpners' dejected face.

"Anyway, we need to go to the rendezvous point or we are gonna be late." Videl said calmly, handing her plate to a nearby robot. The robot bowed and rolled away to add it to the pile of dirty dishes. Videl got up carefully and walked stiffly to the door. Erasa latched onto Sharpners' arm wearing a bright white smile, while he sputtered to come up with a counter argument. The rest of the class gathered at the main doors of the center dome.

Gohan walked up from a different direction, his hair was damp as if he just took a shower and hadn't had time to fully dry it, he was wearing casual clothes. His eyes landed on Videl and when their eyes met he almost magically turned bright red and his hand shot up to rub the back of his head. He rushed to go stand next to the transfer students on the opposite end of the group.

Videl watched him with surprised eyes, "He really is shy." She mumbled, having never really noticed before because of her constant suspicion.

_I wonder where he was during breakfast. He doesn't seem to like skipping meals. _Her observations were cut off when Bulma strolled out wearing jeans and a fitted t shirt, with her hair strait down. "Good morning everyone! Today our goal is to do something educational for at least… lets say… one hour! That is our goal!" She said happily.

The class snickered, very happy about their appointed goal.

"The only thing is we have to pick something to learn! I've picked 3 different things that we can do each for a week. The first is learning how to make the hoi poi capsules, second is touring the prototype wing, and third is the amazing, incredible invention room!" She finished with a flourish. "So which would you guys like to do first? Majority vote wins!" The class murmured a bit before one of the girls spoke up.

"Umm.. Could you tell us what is in the prototype wing?" She asked timidly.

Bulma pouted, "Aww! But that takes away all my fun!" She said jokingly, "I'll just give you the basics. The prototype wing is where we build and test all the newest air cars, jets, submarines, spaceships, and medical machines. You get to see them built from the ground up! The invention room is where I like to go when I get an idea of a new something or the other. Its got all the things that may or may not be mass produced later and most of my work in progress prototypes. The last is kinda obvious. I'll show you how capsules work and you guys will get to build one on your own. Like a hands one science project." She explained.

The class chatted for a minute before Bulma called for the vote. After the vote was finished, bulma nodded satifactorily, "Ok guys! Majority vote was the invention room!" she said excitedly. "Follow me!" She said, about facing and heading towards the technical lab. "Listen up!" She said while walking, still facing forwards.

"You guys need to know the 'rules of the invention room'. Don't touch anything! Ask me a question about whatever you want and I'll answer as best I can. We will eventually get to everything interesting in my invention room. Also, a lot can go wrong if you mess with this stuff so please be careful!" Bulma said seriously turning a corner.

A timid girl directly behind Bulma poked her back gently, "Umm… w-why would it be dangerous?" she asked softly.

"Well for one, I've never shown people who aren't helping me with something my invention room. Some of the things I've made are pretty specialized meaning that only myself and my close friends would understand the significance of them." She said going down another white hallway.

A few looks and curious murmurs turned towards Gohan who was obviously a 'close friend' of Bulma.

"Also, some of them are obnoxiously expensive, more than most people make in their entire lives in some cases." She added.

A few of the guys looked amazed and impressed.

"Anyway, what I do is try to make thins simpler or more affordable. It takes a while. Now everybody be quiet for just a minute." She said as she reached a door with a very complex keypad. She quickly typed in her password, placed her hand on a scanner and looked into a retinal scanner. The keypad screen beeped a little then a computerized voice issued from it.

"Identity Confirmed. Welcome Bulma." She turned back to the group behind her.

"Computer, please scan the group behind me and give them admittance while I am present in the lab today." She said. "Everyone, please group together so the computer can scan you easier."

The class compacted themselves together and gasped as the ceiling opened to reveal four openings. The openings dropped down small, thin, blue lasers which pointed down and around to extend around the shocked students in a grid pattern.

"Scan complete. Would you like to change Son Gohan to a visitor admittance?" The computer asked.

"No thank you. Keep his normal clearance and admit the rest." Bulma said clearly.

"Confirmed. Welcome Gohan, Welcome guests." The computer said before the lights dimmed on the key pad screen. The door opened with a 'woosh' and Bulma looked at the shell shocked class.

"Welcome to the Invention Room!" Bulma said proudly.

* * *

Woot! Another chapter done! *passes out*

Wow. That was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review. Once i get ten more, i will update again. Unless i feel like doing it sooner... in which case i will probably fall over from exhaustion and happiness. ^_^

*Dragonball Z announcer guy voice imitation*

Bulma's invention room!? What crazyness could happen? Will yet more secrets be revealed? And how will the students react to the amazing inventions? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya! chapter 20! i'm so happy ^_^ The reviews came so quickly i didn't even get a break! lol thats kool tho because now you guys are rewarded with a extra long chapter, full of fun!

Disclaimer: I own three Dragon ball z games... and a few MP3s and a poster.... but thats it... Mad arsonist toriyama owns everything else...

And now without further adieu... CHAPTER 20~~

* * *

"Welcome to my invention lab!" Bulma said smugly waving her arm in the air so the group would walk forward.

Gohan, needing no encouragement, walked in first, closely followed by the group of transfer students and then the class who suddenly realized that they were getting a chance to see Bulma Briefs personal invention lab. Reporters had been dying to see the fabled invention room for ages.

Rumors also said that those who tried to get in were found later in mysterious locations having no memory of the occurrence. The people they told always said that they entered the complex and never saw them come out but the person sneaking in never had a story to report. The excited group filed in taking in their top secret surroundings. If not for the intense security required to get in it wouldn't have been very exciting.

The room looked normal enough. There was a large table with a dark green hood over it. A very bright light shone upon a almost dried up dead looking bush that was covered in what looked like green beans. Father back there was a large circular platform with a column in the exact center. A black helmet sat on top of the column and had an assortment of wires sticking out the back.

Bulma lead them towards the back of the room, however. Another contraption looked like a normal household television hooked up to connect to a computer keyboard and a phone. The TV was fairly large and it was mounted on the wall so it was easier to view it. They passed up another small table with a large lamp and a attached magnifying glass attached to it. The table was covered in tiny little tools and a single capsule sitting in a case so it wouldn't roll off the table.

"Remember guys, don't touch anything. Everything in here is still highly unstable and I wouldn't want any explosions on the first day of education. So, first up! The most simple thing in here is this!" Bulma said walking over to the table with the lamp.

"This capsule is my newest idea for the capsules. It's a super expansive capsule!" She said happily, gingerly picking up the object in question.

"I hope with this, I could eventually capsulized skyscrapers. Can you imagine? We could eventually move whole cities with this!" She bubbled. "This is the next level up from the normal capsules out right now. The ones on the civilian market can hold small objects, cars, and small houses. Imagine what could happen if you could rent an amusement park instead of a moon bounce! How cool would that be?!" She spouted.

The class made a few ohhs and ahhs at the tiny object.

"Can you show us?" Someone asked from the back.

"I would, however, I'm still testing it. Right now the thing only holds about half a skyscraper. And the part that does get capsulized is crushed into powder. Its really annoying. But it will be finished soon." She said, carefully putting it back down in its case.

"So how about I show you… ahah! This!" Bulma exclaimed moving over to the television. The class trailed along after her.

"This is just a TV." Sharpner said unimpressed.

Bulma smirked at him. "No its not. At least not anymore! This is my multi-inter-dimensional timeline communicator!" She said in a practiced chant.

Gohan's eyebrows shot up. "You mean…?" He said quickly with a small smile growing on his face.

"Yep! But be quiet! I want to tell them!" Bulma joked pointing a finger at him.

Gohan mimed zipping his mouth closed but never lost his smile. Now the class was confused and excited.

"You understood that?" Chico asked Gohan quietly. He nodded but didn't say anything else.

"What does it do?" Lime asked Bulma.

The class shifted their gaze back to Bulma, "Like I said, it's a multi-inter-dimensional communicator. Its like a videophone but I can call myself in different timelines and dimensions!" She said excitedly.

"What do you mean different timelines and dimensions?" Videl asked even more confused than before.

"Its all a question of 'IF'" Bulma said as if it was obvious.

"IF?" the class echoed.

"Yeah! You guys don't realize it but every decision you make, or anybody makes, starts a new timeline and dimension. The smallest decision, action, or thought can change the future of the earth." She explained.

"If Cell wasn't defeated, If Hercule never became a fighter, If I never fell for Vegeta, If I never met Gohan's dad when I was younger, If someone somewhere did or didn't do something!" She said calmly.

The classes eyes widened with every new possibility.

Bulma started to pace back in forth in front of them, "Every decision makes a new timeline with different outcomes. it's a concept called the multi-verse theory." She said, standing strait and looking at them seriously.

"For instance, I made contact with a future world where instead of Cell, they got attacked by two androids who had the power to destroy civilization as we know it but not blow up the earth. In that reality my best friend, my son Trunks, and I survived the destruction. They are the last survivors of earth." She said grimly.

"The world was destroyed?" Videl whispered angrily.

"Yep. In that future world Trunks is almost 30 years old and he became a powerful warrior. He managed to destroy the androids with some help from both his mothers," She said with a wink, "And the three of them are devoting the rest of their lives to try and restore earth. You wanna talk with 'em?" She asked with another smirk and a raised eyebrow. The class was stunned.

Gohan walked closer to Bulma, "Trunks destroyed them? He did it?" He asked Bulma hopefully.

"You bet he did! Not a month ago in that time. Apparently the plans I made and sent to future 'me' worked. I made a remote control that disabled the androids systems long enough for Mirai to kill them!" She said with a happy smile.

"Alright!" Gohan cheered suddenly, "You rock in both timelines! Can you boot it up now?" Gohan asked eager to talk with his friend again after so long.

The class swung their heads back and forth during their conversation, clearly confused.

"Umm, excuse me, but who is Mirai?" Erasa asked.

Both Bulma and Gohan turned their heads to look at her. Gohan put his had behind his head and stepped back trying to control his excitement.

Bulma smiled, "I call Trunks from that future 'Mirai' or 'future'. That way I don't get them mixed up with my little Trunks." Bulma explained. "Gohan just calls him Trunks unless they are in the same room." She added.

"But Mirai's in that time. How could they both ever be in the same room?" Videl asked incredulously.

"When Mirai was a teenager, I think he was 18 when he first visited, he came and gave us a warning about the androids and some medicine for Gohan's dad. His visit changed our timelines future and as a result of the androids being stopped he accidentally gave us Cell. But because Gohan's dad lived, we were able to alert the right people and stop the ultimate destruction of the earth at the hands of the androids." The class nodded vaguely.

Videl's mind was buzzing with questions again. _Gohan's dad survival stopped the destruction of the planet? How? Who is Gohan's dad…_ She thought with a frown.

"So, now I can start this baby up and you can talk to them yourselves." Bulma said happily turning to the keyboard.

She turned on the TV which turned light blue and then began typing very quickly on the keyboard, pulling out another control that was set with switches and larger colored buttons. The screen started to flicker and something behind the students started to hum. Once she was done typing, Bulma picked up the controller with the switches and walked back to the group.

"Everybody step back. Like I said, this thing is still unstable. It could actually explode from the crazy amounts of power it needs from the generator!" she said with a fairly accurate feminine interpretation of a mad scientist laugh.

The class moved back not wanting to be hurt by any possible explosion. Gohan stayed where he was not fearing such a tiny explosion. Bulma got behind Gohan for cover and pushed a large red button on the control. She slowly pulled a switch down and the screen turned dark blue. The screen seemed stuck on the dark blue color then a white film of static started.

The screen eventually settled into a dim picture, the lab they were standing in without the group of students or the same gadgets. It looked like a mirror covered with shade, gone horribly wrong. The generator stopped its humming and settled into a low vibration that the people couldn't pick up.

"That's always so exciting! So now I can call myself and the picture should clear up and it will be like talking on a normal video phone once the connection goes through!" Bulma said going over to the phone.

She dialed a number and typed a few more things on the keyboard. "You guys can move closer now!" Bulma said with a grin at their scared faces.

Only Gohan was smiling widely and he moved closer to the screen.

The class suddenly heard "Ring Ring! Answer the phone! Ring Ring ! Answer the phone!" issuing from the screen.

The class watched in amazement as the door opened on the screen and another Bulma walked in. A large smile lit up her face and she approached the screen. It looked like the other Bulma fumbled around with something to the side of the screen for a moment before the screen got a little light static before clearing up. Her face came into focus and a few people in the class gasped a bit as they saw her clearly for the first time.

The darkness had hidden the details of future Bulma's face. She had a few fine wrinkles and her eyes were sad and tired, like she had given up hope then regained just a little. The difference was staggering looking at the happy fun filled eyes of the Bulma standing next to them. The Bulma on the screen also had the same blue hair but it wasn't cut in any kind of style. She had it swept back into a low pony tail.

"Hey there! Wow… look at all the people!" Future Bulma said happily her eyes swept over the group and she smiled again.

"Hey Bulma!" Bulma said happily with a wave.

Future Bulma smiled back, "Hey! How's it going? Who are all the kiddos? And… OH MY GOD! Is that…Gohan?" She asked shakily but with a growing grin.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said cheerfully with a wave of his own. "This is my class. I'm going to the local high school now and we are on a field trip." He said with a smile waving his arm out at his class.

"Is that so? Well nice to meet you all. Its so nice to see you again, Gohan!" F. Bulma said happily.

Her face suddenly lit up. "Give me a minute let me call the others!" She said running over to a intercom on the wall.

The class watched as an evil looking grin spread across her face. "Hey gang! I've got a phone call from the past here! Stop what your doing and get your butts in here if you want to see Gohan and his class!" She said clearly before pressing herself against the wall.

The class heard a muffled serious of happy shouts, then a furious sounding struggle before the door burst open to reveal a black haired woman and a lavender haired man fighting for the entrance. The woman punched the man in the gut and shocked him just enough to make him lose an inch or two so she could squeeze past him. She used his body to propel herself into the room, knocking him down, and rushing towards the screen.

"Gohan! Its you!!" The woman screamed.

She was wearing a casual red chinese styled top with some loose black slacks. Her face was also lightly wrinkled and her black eyes were haunted. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun but some strands were falling around her face.

"My boy! With your whole body! Are all these people in your class? Hello everyone!" She babbled happily waving and bursting into happy tears.

Both Bulma's cracked up laughing at Chichi's hysterics. Most of the class waved back at the lady trying to calm her down and Gohan grinned and smiled. "Hi mom."

The woman smiled brightly her eyes shining and she cried a bit harder. F. Bulma snickered and walked up to the screen again. "Everyone this is ChiChi." She said putting her arm around Chichi's shaking shoulders.

The lavender haired man pushed himself off the floor straitening his dark blue Capsule Corp. jacket. He approached the screen with a bright smile. "Hey Gohan! Your looking taller." He joked.

"Long time no see, Trunks! I hear you beat a few piles of scrap metal lately." Gohan said excitedly.

"You know it! That remote work like a charm!" Trunks said with a very recognizable smirk.

The classes eyes popped out and their jaws dropped at the fully grown Trunks. His long lavender hair was pulled back in a ponytail as well. His voice was much deeper and he was wearing grey pants, yellow boots, and a black tank top. His jacket hung on his muscular shoulders and his mothers kind smile replaced the arrogant smirk.

"Hello everyone!" He said addressing the class.

The class couldn't believe that the man on the screen was the same boy they had lucnh with earlier in the week. _Wow! Who would've thought Trunks would grow up to be such a hottie!_ Erasa thought along with quite a few of the other girls.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Bulma asked Future Bulma.

"Well, since the androids were destroyed, I made those scanners you sent me the plans for and we've been searching the whole planet for survivors. But so far we've only found a few animals." Future Bulma said.

"So the modified plans worked? How many were you able to make?" Bulma asked happily.

"You bet they did! I even added cameras so that we can look at what we find immediately! We gathered the parts for about 100 of them." Future Bulma said happily.

Chichi finally regained some of her composure, "We've also been trying to replant the forests and gather all the remaining animals." she said wiping her eyes with a little handkerchief that she had dug out of her pocket.

The class was brimming with questions. _That's Bulma from the future? That's Gohans mom?  They look so sad and tired… What do they mean Gohan's body is whole?  They had to use scanners to find life on the whole planet?_ They thought in awe.

"100? You added cameras? Very nice! You are a genius!" Bulma congratulated.

Future Bulma smiled. "Well, it kept us all busy and gave us all a new goal!"

"Hey, can you hookup the scanner cameras with this communicator? I want to show these kids how lucky they are." Bulma said using her thumb to indicate the slackjawed teenagers.

Future Bulma nodded, "Sure. But do you think they can handle it?" She asked looking at all the young stunned faces.

Bulma looked around and smiled. "They can handle it. I want them to understand that the future isn't set in stone, that it can be changed." She said winking at her older son.

Trunks grinned back. He turned to his mother, "Go ahead mom. At least they don't have to experience it physically." Trunks reasoned with a shrug.

Future Bulma looked at her son then back at the group of school kids. "Ok… you guys are in for a shock. Just remember that the destruction is over. We are working on rebuilding the earth." She said, then turned away from the screen to fiddle with the controls.

Bulma looked back at the class. "You guys can handle it! Do you have any questions while we wait?" She asked.

Videl stepped up first. "What do they mean that Gohan's body is 'whole'?" She asked.

Bulma looked over to the Gohan. "In that timeline, Gohan didn't become a scholar like he is now." Bulma said turning away to look at the screen. Gohan blushed and Chichi squealed happily on the screen.

Trunks edged away from her and left the room.

Bulma smiled at Chichi's reaction. "In their timeline, Gohan trained to fight and became a warrior." Bulma continued.

"My son trained Trunks to fight after he got injured in a fight with the androids. He died after four years of training Trunks." Chichi said sorrowfully. "Its so nice to see my Gohan in school, happy and carefree like he would have been without the androids." she said gazing at Gohan and smiling sadly.

Trunks walked back in carrying a picture. "This is Gohan about a year before he was killed by the androids." He said sliding the picture out of the frame to hold it in front of the camera.

The Future Gohan was wearing an orange gi and had no smile on his scarred face. His black eyes were hardened in a way his present self really couldn't duplicate. He also had a long sword across his back. Bulma and Chichi stood by his sides with a younger looking Trunks standing in front of him. The two women had less wrinkles and were smiling halfheartedly. The younger future Trunks was attempting to recreate Future Gohan's glare.

The thing that really shocked the class was future Gohan's lack of a left arm.

"His arm…" Videl whispered horrified.

She looked over at the present day Gohan who was holding his left arm up behind his head, grinning sheepishly.

Trunks pulled the picture back and stuck it back into its frame.

"His arm was shot off by the androids when they were trying to get me. He couldn't fight properly after that and so he trained me so that I could." Trunks explained with an angry and sad look.

Chichi sniffed and grabbed the picture.

"He died in a battle against the androids 4 years after those monsters took his arm." She said sadly crying softly.

"Aww.. Don't cry mom." Gohan pleaded holding his hands out in front of himself.

Chichi looked up and gave a watery smiled, "I'll try not to." She promised.

Bulma smiled. "So any other questions?"

"Why do they need scanners to find life? Wouldn't it be easier if they just go to the cities?" One kid asked.

Future Bulma answered him, "You'll see why the scanners are easier. Here it goes!" The screen flickered again then the screen they were previously viewing shrunk and moved to the upper left hand corner. The rest of the screen stayed blank then showed a view of a blue sky. The camera angled downwards to show the tops of three dome buildings surrounded by rubble.

Future Bulma provided commentary as the picture moved. "This is the sky view of Capsule Corp. We are in the second biggest building there. The only ones that survived were the main dome, the tech lab, and the living quarters." She said.

What grass there was had a mostly green color and they could see what looked like a large section of farmland where the GR would have been. The screen flickered and turned to a deep green tone that revealed three glowing lights, one large and two small. There was another small cluster of lights that were moving around in the main dome.

"This view shows the life energy and heat that everything and everyone emits. Those three lights separate from the others are the three of us. The big one is Trunks because he is younger, he fights and he does all the heavy work. The other two are me and Chichi. The stronger the light the stronger the life force. That cluster over there are all the animals we've found so far. They are pretty small cause they are mostly small animals like rabbits and birds." She said before they could see her press some more buttons on the console.

The screen flickered back to normal then changed completely looking down on a more expansive rubble field. "This camera is above where Orange Star City used to stand. I think it was named Satan City in your time."

The camera was airborne and hovering over a burnt tree surrounded by stumps. The buildings surrounding the stumps and burnt trees of the former city park were falling apart and in heaps of rubble. The camera rose up and the class could see further down the street. Not one building was left completely undamaged. In the distance, the Orange star high school could be seen. A few of the class gasped. Future Bulma took in their reactions.

"That's your school? Lets take a closer look…" She muttered directing the little robot closer to the charred remains of the large building.

The class watched in fascinated horror as the city they knew so well passed by. Malls, air car tunnels, full skyscrapers, and even more parks were leveled. The streets were cracked and falling apart, covered in what could be the remains of air cars. The camera rose higher in the air so the class could see the entire complex that was their school.

The left side of the building was standing up but the right half was crushed. No green grass fields surrounded it nor were the trees in front standing. Dust floated around but no signs of life were noticeable. The screen flashed to green for a bit but no lights revealed any type of hidden life.

"Your school seems in pretty good shape. At least its still partly standing! We'll have to go ransack it later." She said happily to Trunks who nodded in agreement.

"Ransack?" The class echoed.

"Yep. Whenever we find a building that looks like it won't immediately collapse, we go in and search it for supplies. Food, bandages, and clothes mostly. A few days ago we found a grocery store that had a basement storage. We had a feast!" She joked. Trunks smiled widely remembering the last full meal he had.

The camera moved higher up so that the entire city could be seen from the air. Orange Star City was covered in craters sized holes, like a meteor shower, had just landed. There was no green life to show parks or backyards.

The screen flicked green again, showing the class just how deserted the city really was.

* * *

yesh!! i've finished!! WOO!!!

Same rules as last time. Ten reviews or until i get the time. for the next chapter! oh and please use at least a full sentence... these reviews keep me entertained so i need something to actually read!!

*Dragonball Z announcer guy Voice imitation!*

The androids are destroyed and the earth is charred and barren! How will the class, gohan and others react? And what else will the Bulma's show the already stunned class? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!


	21. Chapter 21

WOOHOO! you guys rock! do you know that? I ask for ten reviews and begin typing the next chapter then i check again and i've magically got twenty~ I was so happy! Happy Thanksgiving, or whatever you call it ^__^ eat lotsa turkey and pie and sleep like your trying to out hibernate a grizzly bear during winter!

Disclaimer: I has a headache... can I trade for my favorite episode of Dragonballz? I promise to feed it, and water it, and take it for walks in the park, and brush its oozaru fur! ^_^

* * *

"This is one of the better cities, I think…" Future Bulma mumbled pressing a few more buttons.

"If all the food you guys get comes from ransacking, how do you get enough to eat? We've all seen Trunks of this time eat." Pigero asked curiously.

Mirai blushed a little, "Well, I usually go find a fish out in the ocean. And I don't have to eat a lot to survive. I just prefer to eat as much as possible when I get the chance." He defended.

"I've gone for days without food so that these two can eat. Besides, those gardens outside look like they might make a good harvest later." Trunks added. Pigero nodded happy with the answer.

"Ok guys, here is the southern beach. The sea is in pretty good shape considering, but none of the piers survived." Future Bulma interrupted.

The image of the decimated city vanished and was replaced by the beach. Many of the students had visited the beach the previous summer and received a large shock at the image of their vacation getaway. The girls gasped and some sniffed sadly, a few of the guys groaned as if the image physically caused them pain.

The once white sand of the beach was grey and covered in pieces of twisted black metal, rotten wood, and decaying fish.

The once strait and neat shoreline was also full of crater holes making the beach look jagged and dangerous looking. All the wooden piers were either gone or sinking under the water with no one to fix or maintain them any longer. Looking out into the bay, the students could make out a few of the fishing ships that were sunk and slowly turning green with the algae growth. The water was also covered in a greasy looking film which was constantly churning with the movements of the tide. The screen flickered green but while there were small moving lights farther out in the water there was still no human sized life on land.

"The smaller fish seemed to have survived so we don't starve and like Trunks said, the garden is coming along nicely. We still don't know the effect the destruction has had on the larger sea life. I think a few of the whales survived though." Future Bulma said while continually typing.

Present day Bulma looked up at her future son. "How about Roshi's island? Did it survive?" She asked.

Trunks shook his head. "The siland was too small to atract notice. The old man got killed while he was in the city shopping with oolong and puar about 7 years ago. His house is still there, as far as I know but its been abandoned." he said shaking his head.

"Hmm… well. You might want to check it out later. Turtle might have survived. He always knew when to duck and cover. Burn all the magazines you find in there too!" She added with a glare.

Trunks cringed and nodded his head, "Yes, mom."

Future Bulma chuckled at her sons reaction to her Vegeta enhanced glare from the past.

"You know, now that you mention it, Turtle might still be there. I'll be sure to check it out later!" Future Bulma ensured her past counter part.

The screen flickered again and future Bulma twisted a few knobs to clear up the picture. The screen flickered into a burnt field which at one time must have been a beautiful forest. The remains of a single house were crumbled in the center.

"This is the 439 area." Future Bulma said quietly making the droid fly up higher.

Gohan clenched his fists and growled under his breath at the sight of his destroyed home. Chichi hid her face in her hands so she wouldn't have to see the remains of her once beautiful house. The class looked on from the sidelines at the reactions of the Son's.

"Hey, Gohan. Don't you live in the 439 area?" Erasa asked in a timid whisper, her eyes glued to the screen in shock.

The class saw Gohan nod, the look on his face surprisingly close to the one they had seen on his future counterpart.

"We found a few of the animals that used to live in the forest and brought them here. This is also where we found the seeds and saplings for our garden." Future Bulma said in a informative voice trying not to express her own pain.

Trunks held his hand palm up in a helpless gesture. "I went out and found a few of the animals but I'm sure that some more had to have survived. I keep finding footprints and traces of life, but the rest of the animals are sneaky." He said with sigh.

Bulma nudged Gohan in the ribs. "Any ideas kiddo?"

Gohan bowed his head in thought. After a few seconds his head shot back up.

"Bulma will you move about 50 miles north and 20 east?" Gohan asked quietly.

Future Bulma nodded and started typing in the coordinates. "Sure thing kiddo." The little droid shot off immediately.

Gohan scowled deeper as they watched the passing of the charred forest. As the droid got closer to the destination it slowed down to a stop. The camera showed a dried up riverbed and a few piles of boulders here and there.

"Now go…north and I'll tell you when to stop." Gohan directed trying to remember the direction through his anger.

Future Bulma didn't say anything and continued to direct the robot. The robot shot off again following the river bed. The class watched the scenery shot by at high speeds. Gohan stayed in place with his fists at his sides.

"Stop! Right there!" Gohan said suddenly after maybe two minutes. The robot stopped almost instantly jarring the camera a bit and making Future Bulma prod a few more buttons to clear up the picture.

"Here? But there isn't anything…" Trunks said confused.

"Turn on the life sensor. And point it towards that pile of rocks to the left." Gohan said patiently. Bulma tilted her head in confusion while her future counterpart directed the robot. The screen turned to the left and then flickered back to the green screen. Everyone in the room, except Gohan and Chichi, who was still hiding her face, gasped in surprise. The screen showed an enormous light behind the boulders.

Chichi picked her head up when she heard the gasps, "Oh look! Something Survived!" She exclaimed.

Gohan smiled lightly, losing some of his anger. Future Bulma wasted no time switching the camera back to normal and moving closer to the ground to investigate. A small cave entrance was revealed behind the pile of rocks.

"A cave?" Future Bulma exclaimed trying to direct the flying robot into the narrow opening.

"What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked, shocked to have missed something that big.

Gohan smiled, "I think it might be Icarus. That's the cave I found him in after the 'forest fire'." Gohan said crossing his arms over his chest and giving a wink to his friend. Trunks quirked an eyebrow, "Forest fire?" he asked, knowing what really happened.

Gohan gave him a meaningful look, "Yep. I hid us in there and the entrance got covered with a rock. There was a tunnel that went lower with an underground river. The river came from a freshwater spring underground so, if the rivers are dried up on the surface, anything in the forest that survived will be down there!" He said confidently.

_What was Gohan doing that far away from his house? _Videl wondered.

The little scanner dove into the cave, a small flash light turning on. Future Bulma huffed, seemingly annoyed with something, and made the robot float in midair as she jumped up to grab something in one of the cabinets lining the wall. She dug around looking for something before exclaiming "Ah ha!".

She pulled out an old video game controller formerly used to play flight simulation games.

"This will work!" She ran back to the control panel, "Trunks will you grab my tool kit? Chichi, will you help me pry this off?" The class watched the two women wrestle the top of the control off, then Bulma grab a pair of pliers and a screwdriver out of the toolbox. After a few minutes, she had the wires of the keyboard and the video game control connected and she started fiddling with the new controls. The screen moved in accordance with her actions.

"Cool! This will be much more precise! So where to Gohan?" She said moving slowly forward.

"I'll tell ya when. Just keep going for now." He said. Bulma nodded and started playing her new game. The cave only went on one direction for a while. The class stayed silent as the screen got progressively darker. The cave turned a corner and revealed a fork in the road.

"Which way hun?" Bulma asked Gohan a large smile on her face.

"Left." He said, smiling back.

Future Bulma laughed, "This is just like a video game! Always go left!" She giggled, excited to find whatever was at the end of the tunnel.

The cave to the left looked very similar to the first tunnel. The father down they went, the darker it became. After a few more minutes the cave got wider and taller. Eventually the passage opened up into a surprisingly large cavern. As Gohan said, there was a long crooked river filled with rock and lined with green moss. The water rushed by quickly kicking up a lot of mist.

In the corner of the cavern a large purple back covered in scabs and scars could be seen. The large dragon looked underfed as his ribs were showing and one of his wings was torn so he probably couldn't fly. He was sleeping curled up with his back muscles twitching every now and then.

"Icarus! He's alive!" Gohan exclaimed happily.

The entire class cheered and broke out in to their first happy smiles since they had begun the call. Chichi gave a watery smile and Trunks grinned broadly. Future Bulma smiled and flicked the screen back to green. The screen lit up on the purple mass that was Icarus.

"Oh! He looks very healthy! Look how bright he is!" Bulma exclaimed.

The screen turned away from the dragon to look at the rest of the cave. The camera landed on the river. The green moss was luminescent on the ground. "Would you look at that! The moss is so bright! There must be microorganisms living in it!" She said happily.

The camera continued to circle and landed on another cluster of life.

"No way!" future Bulma whispered, Trunks echoing the sentiment behind her.

Bulma directed the little droid across the river to the opposite side, there was a cave entrance much to small for Icarus to go through that was hidden by the heavy mist generated form the underground river. The camera showed another dizzying journey down deeper into the cave systems. Again the tunnel opened up wider then revealed another cavern. There was a river in this one as well. But instead of a rushing river this one was flowing gently and quietly. The same bright green moss illuminated the edges of the water and almost blinded the onlookers. Bulma switched the views and turned the camera to look at the occupants. Five deer, a small family of rabbits, and a flock of maybe 16 birds all in pairs occupied the room.

Chichi burst into happy tears, "The animals survived!" She wept out.

Trunks put a hand on her shaking shoulder and wrapped his arm around his mothers shoulders. "I'll go get them all later." He promised with his voice shaking and his face lit up with a smile.

Chichi wailed louder and grabbed Trunks around the waist so she could cry on his shoulder. Future Bulma laughed at Chichi's hysterics and turned back to the shocked present time group.

"We can get them back to Capsule Corp. later. The main garden survived and every time we find a survivor we bring them here." Bulma explained watery eyes.

"Thank you Gohan! We've never found this many all at once! You just made our day!" She said happily wiping her own happy tears away.

Gohan smiled. Bulma laughed, "Chichi! Calm down! I think Trunks is going to pass out!" She laughed out.

Chichi looked up at Trunks who was quickly matching his hair color. She loosened her death grip so he could gasp for much needed air and regained his normal colors.

"Oh! I'm sorry Trunks! I'm just so happy!" She wailed dropping down to the floor to cry into her hands.

"Its ok Chichi. Gohan, is Icarus friendly?" he asked rubbing his ribs.

Gohan put his hand behind his head, "Well he is in our time, because I rescued him when he was little. Mom remembers him so he might be somewhat nice. You might want to bring him some berries as a peace offering though. They are his favorite." He offered.

Trunks put his hand under his chin, "Berries? Hmmm…" He mumbled trying to remember where he had last seen a live berry bush.

Chichi stood up, "Oh thank you Gohan! I wish I could hug you too!" She cried out trying to wipe away her flood of tears.

Bulma nodded, "Ok then!" She exclaimed drawing everybody's attention. "I'll get to work on that!" She said winking to Chichi then at the blushing Gohan.

Chichi gasped then her eyes filled with a new batch of tears.

"I'm gonna have to cut off the transmission now. Out generator is starting to smoke. I'll upgrade it and give you guys a call later. I've still got to show the class some more stuff! Bye guys!" Bulma said.

Future Bulma looked back at her generator. "Our generator is smoking too… " She mumbled surprised.

"Bye everyone! Bye Gohan!" Trunks said with a wave.

"Bye Trunks, mom, Bulma." Gohan said back with a wave of his own.

"He called me Mom!!!" Chichi wailed even louder latching on to Trunks again.

Future Bulma sweat dropped at her friends antics and tuned back to the screen. "I'll talk to you later Bulma." She said shaking her head at her sons slowly suffocating face.

"Sure thing Bulma." Present day Bulma laughed.

Both Bulma's turned to the consoles and began typing, shutting down the connection, and making the generator sputter and finally give out. The screen turned back to black and Bulma took a small notepad out of her pocket, scribbled something down, and then turned back to the class.

"So! The future! What did you guys think?" she asked, stuffing the notebook back in her pocket.

"I'm just happy that they still have stuff to do. I know I would go berserk for sure." She joked. Pigero walked up to Gohan, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, is your mom still like that? Crying over everything, I mean?" he asked.

Gohan grinned and Bulma cracked up laughing.

Gohan sweat dropped, "She's not like that in our time. More often than not she gets mad. You've got to remember that in that time, my dad died and then I died. She didn't even get a chance to have my little brother. So, when she see's me she tends to break down a bit." He explained.

Bulma managed to calm down enough to talk, "Oh, yeah. She's always a bundle of some kind of hysterical screaming." She choked out.

Gohan chuckled, "Don't let her hear you say that. Or you'll be the victim of the next bundle." He said with a grin.

"Dude, you looked like a war veteran…" Sharpner said still stunned.

"You aged very gracefully, miss Bulma." One of the girls said.

"Just Bulma! And thanks. Although I think I'll do better this time around because I won't be constantly worried for my life or working constantly." She joked, "Anyway I'm starved. Lets go get some lunch. We can come back later or we can be lazy for the rest of the day. Your pick." She said herding the class out of the lab.

When the entire class was out, Bulma turned to the keypad and locked the door. The computerized voice returned , "Disabling ki admittance. Have a nice day, Bulma." It said before dimming down again.

The class began to walk down the halls with Gohan and Bulma in the lead.

"Hey Bulma, do you really think you could build an functional dimensional teleporter?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Of course I can! I've already got the plans… Just give me some time. I'll get it up and running in no time!" She said confidently. "All right! I can't wait!" Gohan said excitedly, "But how are you going to get around the transference of matter between dimensions problem?" He asked.

Bulma blinked, "Hmm… well I suppose if I rewire a 6JYF Circuit and connect it to a modified 97KVW Stabilizer it could work…" She said with her hand on her chin.

Gohan shook his head. "In theory it would but what about the destabilization of the continuity of the divergence patterns if you do that?" he retorted.

The class watched the two discuss complicated inter-dimensional travel device construction as if they were planning a nice picnic and couldn't decide what to bring for dessert.

Bulma rounded on Gohan, "I think I've got it! I'll need to take a closer look at the original time machine that Mirai has… it might have the thing I need in its engine… and that shouldn't take to long to recreate…" she trailed off.

The group made it to the kitchen and started to line up to order food. Gohan got his heaping pile first and sat down to chow down. Bulma went second and held her plate in her lap across from Gohan.

"There is... a possibility... that one of my newer projects... could be modified... into a dimensional transporter…" She mumbled between bites. The class quickly ordered and sat down staying away from Gohan's giant pile of food.

"You mean that we might actually get to meet the Trunks from the future? He has a time machine?" Chico asked Bulma once they had all sat down.

"Sure. Like I said earlier, the first time he came he gave Gohan's dad a medicine. You see, in Mirai's time he had died of a radical new heart disease, before the androids even came around. Trunks came back to our time when he was 18 to try and save him by giving him the medicine and warning us exactly where the androids would appear. We were able to prepare and defeat the androids but unfortunately we also got more warning so we changed the timeline we are in significantly. We got four androids and Cell." She explained munching on her french fries.

Gohan was eating with immense concentration, stubbornly ignoring the conversation around him.

"Gohan's dad made such a big difference?" Sharpner asked in a disbelieving voice.

"You saw their future! How could you even say that? I mean, Cell only got as powerful as he did because he absorbed the two androids from their time in our time. And he got defeated because he was arrogant and pissed off the wrong people." Bulma said eating another mouthful.

"But where did the androids come from?" someone else asked.

"The old scientist who created the androids also created Cell and got killed by them. Apparently, he had a grudge against Gohan's dad for foiling his evil plans, and he programmed the androids to get revenge for him. Trunks warned us all and we all had time to come up with plans for defeating the androids." Bulma explained as simply as she could without giving too much away.

"In the end, we saved the world and that's what counts!" She said sternly ending the conversation.

The transfer students smiled knowingly, causing Videl to glare suspiciously at them while the rest of the class started praising Hercule's unimaginable strength. Unfortunately, Bulma heard the beginnings of that conversation just as she took a drink. As a result she started to choke and sputter, Lime and Chico patted her back until she could catch her breath. Gohan continued to eat at a steady pace, his saiyan mind focused on filling his stomach.

Bulma took a few deep breaths and stood up, "Ok, class. I'm gonna go check on a few things. Occupy yourselves for the rest of the day and tomorrow we'll look at something else in the Invention room." Bulma said smiling. The chattering class nodded and smiled. They were more than happy to laze around for the remainder of their day. Bulma walked out mumbling to herself about circuits and transmitters, leaving Gohan with the curious class.

"So brains, your dad saved out world from destruction just by being alive at the right time?" Sharpner asked Gohan with a sneer once Gohan was almost done eating. Gohan looked up from his last plate of food then turned to Sharpner with eyes that were both angry and pain ridden.

"He did. You have no idea what he sacrificed." He said seriously. He got up and walked out of the room, abandoning his last plate of food. The class went silent, having never seen Gohan truly angry.

"Nice goin, Blondie." Lime said angrily jumping up to follow Gohan. Rom and Chico got up and followed Lime out the door after sending two furious glares at Sharpner.

"You should know by now, not to pick fights with people stronger than you." Pigero said with a surprising glare of his own.

Pigero ran after his charges while Erasa got up to stand next to Sharpner. The class watched her face form an extremely rare frown. She whacked Sharpner upside his head.

"Hey! What was that for? Your gonna mess up my hair!" He whined.

Erasa put her hands on her hips and leaned down to frown more angrily, "You hurt Gohans feelings! You don't know what happened to his dad, so quit teasing him! Besides he could really beat you up and them I'd have to nurse you back to health. And right now, I want to hurt you more than I want to help you." she yelled, stomping her foot, hitting his head again, and storming out after the transfer kids.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!" He cried after her, trying to straiten out his precious hair. "Geez. He only got sick! I was joking." Sharpner whined after Erasa had left.

Videl was sitting next to him finishing her food, "I don't think so." Videl commented calmly.

The class quieted down to listen to her.

"Whaddaya mean babe?" Sharpner asked.

Videl handed her plate to a robot, got up to hit Sharpner upside the head, purposefully messing up his hair, and glared down at him. "Gohan's father died in this time too. Erasa was talking to him about it and he seemed really sad. And DON"T CALL ME BABE!" She screamed following after Erasa, the transfer students, and Gohan.

Sharpner sat there with the rest of the stunned class, trying to fix his messed up hair. Once his mind finally processed what Videl had said, his face drained to white, "Oh crap… they're gonna kill me…" He muttered, not sure that he could survive both Videl and Gohan teaming up to get revenge.

________________

Hey gang! I'll be gone for the thanksgiving holidays. I shall eat turkey and pie and watergate salad...(whatever that is) and come back more energized, so that i can write the next chapter!

Begging for reviews : Please review! The rules are 10 reviews that are at least 2 sentences long or until i get back for the next chapter!! Bwahahaha! You could comment on the story, your love of turkey, your ideas for romance scenes (cause i really don't know how to do those...), or your most favorite other gohan in highschool stories! i need some more good ones...

*Dragonball Z announcer guy voice imitation*

Now sharpners done it! how will Gohan react to the memories? and what could the transfer kids, Erasa, and Videl possibly do to calm him down? Will bulma's inventions help the future? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya everybody! I'm finally done typing this one up ^_^ I've been swamped with test, term papers, and a failing job search. but now you guys have something to brighten your day! Texas actually got snow two days ago! I had a blast making a mini snowman! It came all the way to my knee!

Disclaimer: Right now, I'm eating Alfredo. I own that... and I have a coke. I own that too! but DBZ? nah. I've got VHS tapes, DVDs, games, and pictures but I don't really own the characters! *sob* but I'd like too! Can I have them for Christmas?!?! PLEASE SANTA!?!?!

And without further adieu, chapter 22~ ^_^

* * *

Gohan stormed out of the kitchen, down the halls, and out into the yard. His fists were clenched at his sides and he was glaring into the distance, reliving his bad memories.

_Dad… _he thought walking faster so he wouldn't turn back and pummel Sharpner for inadvertently insulting his father.

The enraged half-saiyan paced forward looking for something he could smash that wouldn't upset Bulma, when Lime ran out after him.

"Gohan! Wait!" She panted, running up to him. "I'm So Sorry! She said latching onto his arm, as he continued to angrily walk.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." He growled out angrily trying to control his anger by clenching his fists tighter.

Chico, Rom, and then Pigero ran through the main doors and out into the yard and saw Gohan glaring and scanning the yard for something while Lime clung to his arm as he stomped around. They all started running towards him.

"Hey man! Wait up!" Rom called as he jogged.

Chico raced over and latched onto his free arm, "I'm sorry about that jerk. Please don't be sad." She said sincerely.

Gohan looked down at his captured arms, "Again, What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong." He said calming down a little but still pacing restlessly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bash that guy on the head before I left to chase after you!" She immediately declared.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Thanks Chico." he said taking a deep breath.

"No problem. That's what friends are for!" She smiled.

"Gohan could you stop pacing? I'm getting dizzy watching you…" Rom joked.

"Sorry. I'm trying not to go back and do something I would regret, moving helps." Gohan said, continuing his pacing.

"Yeah, we know, but you talking to us is calming you down, isn't it?" Pigero asked. Gohan stopped in mid-stride and thought about it. _I am calming down! Wow, how'd they do that? _He wondered.

"Your right! That's never happened before… Usually I have to beat the tar out of something before I calm down." He said thoughtfully.

"Gohan!!" Erasa called from the main dome entrance.

She spotted the group across the yard and ran over as fast as she could. "I'm so sorry, Gohan! Sharpner's just jealous, that's all! I hit him for being such an insensitive jerk!" She said quickly, her experience in dealing with an angry Videl coming out.

Always say your sorry, explain, then say what you did to help.

Gohan blinked, not sure if he should repeat himself a third time. "It's fine Erasa. Thank you for defending me. He just hit a bad chord, that's all." Gohan said looking down at the green lawn beneath his feet.

Erasa nodded apologetically, "I figured something happened to your dad. You always get sad looking when someone mentions him." She said quietly.

Gohan looked up at her surprised that she could read him so easily. "You figured that out from my face?" He asked stunned. She nodded and smiled. "Gosh, I need to work on that…" He whispered to himself.

Before any thing else could be said, they group heard another, "Gohan!" Videl came running over to them before skidding to a halt in front of them. "I'm sorry about that jerk." She said.

Gohan sweat dropped, "You guys should team up… For the fourth time, Don't worry about it." Gohan said with a genuine smile.

Videl blushed and turned around crossing her arms over her stomach. "He doesn't know what he's talking about and he's being a jerk because he's an idiot. Videlsaid to make time. "If your dad could save us from Mirai's future then Sharpner has no ground to stand on in regards to usefulness." she said confidently.

Gohan stood in place stunned that Videl had defended his father, Videl blushed harder. "That's all I had to say. C'mon Erasa. Let's go." She said grabbing her friends arm and dragging her away.

"Bye guys! I'll punish that jerk for you, okay Gohan?" Erasa said winking at them before disappearing into the building with Videl.

Gohan felt momentarily sorry that Videl was leaving, before all of them were distracted by Chico. "Sharpner is gonna be miserable." She said happily.

"Huh?" Gohan said looking down at the shorter girl.

"Whaddaya mean, Chico?" Rom asked.

"She likes Sharpner! Isn't it obvious?" She asked grabbing Rom's arm instead of Gohan's.

All three boys shook their heads no, and Lime chuckled. "She's probably going to ignore that airhead for days! He lives for attention so he's going to be miserable." Chico explained with an evil little grin.

"But, Chico, how could you tell she likes him?" Rom asked in a confused voice.

Chico grinned again, "Oh that's easy! She ran out to take care of the big showoff after Gohan and Videl flattened him in the GR. And Erasa looks at Sharpner the way Videl looks at Gohan!" She said with a wink at the now blushing saiyan.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Rom said happily.

Gohan looked completely flabbergasted, "What?! Videl doesn't like me! She's always glaring at me!" Gohan shouted.

"That's because she's trying to find out more about you." Pigero said shrugging.

"So she glares at me?" Gohan asked totally confused.

Pigero shrugged again, "She works with the cops right? Maybe she just picked up the police glare technique." he joked. "They glare at people to get information all the time." He reasoned.

"Wow, Pigero! You actually thought through something! I'm so proud of you!" Rom said mockingly before detaching Chico's arm and running away.

"WHAT?! HEY! Come back you heathen!!" Pigero yelled giving chase.

Gohan laughed at their antics and Lime and Chico snickered beside him.

"They'll be at it for hours. "Lime deduced.

"Or until Pigero gets tired." Chico giggled.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay." Gohan said, "Thanks for cheering me up, guys." He said before walking towards the students dome.

* * *

Meanwhile Bulma was listening to the ringing of the telephone. "Hello? Son residence. Chichi speaking." She answered wearily.

"Hey Chichi! Its Bulma." Bulma said cheerfully.

"Oh, Hello Bulma. Anything of interest happen today?" Chichi asked hopefully.

"Nothing really today. You sound like the boys are giving you a run for your money. Could you tell Trunks to be careful not to let anybody see him on his flight home?" Bulma asked.

"Of course I will. The boys were trying to play hide and seek in the house earlier today and I just finished cleaning up the various stains they made when they found each other in the kitchen. I wonder what they mixed to make that purple color…" Chichi said in a exhausted sigh.

"Anyway, I'll send him on his way now. Keep an eye on Gohan and his girlfriend for me, okay?" Chichi asked mischievously.

"You know I will." Bulma relied back with a smile.

They hung up and Chichi walked up the stairs to Goten and Gohan's room. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the bed facing the wall, as punishment for destroying Chichi's precious kitchen.

"Trunks, that was your mother, she said for you to head home and to make sure you aren't seen this time!" Chichi said seriously. Trunks crossed his arms and grunted, looking extremely grumpy. "Okay…" He grumbled hopping of the bed.

"Aww! Mom can I go to Trunk's house? I miss big brother!" Goten pleaded hopping off the bed next to trunks and trying to win his mother over with a very watery eyed puppy dog look.

Chichi glared at her youngest son. "Absolutely not! You've got homework to do and your still being punished for wreaking my kitchen." She scolded angrily.

They both cringed back and hung their heads.

"Just be patient Goten, and Trunks, try to stay out of trouble. Gohan has a girlfriend now and if you do anything to push them apart, you'll be in a heap of trouble." Chichi said seriously.

"Big brother has a girlfriend?" Goten asked curiously.

"What's her name?" Trunks asked, wanting her name so he could still pull pranks while avoiding Gohan's girlfriend.

Chichi leaned down, "Well her name is Videl. She is the one that helps the police fight crime in the city!" Chichi gossiped happily.

Both boys eyes got wider, "Does that mean that she's my sister now?" Goten asked innocently.

"It doesn't count until they get married, stupid." Trunks said to his friend.

"Trunks be nice! You should get back home now. If you don't your mom might send your dad after you again." Chichi warned.

Goten snickered when Trunks paled remembering, how his father had flown over to Goten's house as a super saiyan and dragged him by the scruff of his shirt all the way back home, for being 10 minutes late and interrupting his training. By the time they had returned to capsule corp. trunks had felt half strangled by his won shirt and he had earned himself a full week in the GR with his father for training because of his 'un-disciplined ' behavior. Goten snickered again as Trunks regained his color and dashed outside.

"Bye Trunks!" Goten shouted from the ground.

"Bye Goten! Bye miss Chichi! I'll come train later, okay?" Trunks answered jumping into the air and not waiting for a reply.

The flying speck disappeared in a few moments. "Now, you get up to your room and work on that spelling book." Chichi said pointing her finger and placing her free hand on her hip.

"Yes, mom…" Goten said dispiritedly, turning and heading back inside the house.

* * *

The next morning the students arose to the sound of a little boy clearing his throat. "Attention all high schoolers, a Godzilla sighting has been issued. Please leave your rooms in an orderly fashion before you get squished." the voice said seriously.

The students heard a door open over the intercom and then a woman yell, "Trunks! What are you doing! Put that down, now!" The child, now identified as Trunks, yelped, "Uh-oh!"

A brief scramble (A/N: pun totally intended ^_^) was heard and the microphone screeched loudly, waking up the deep sleepers. The noises stopped and the sleep befuddled students could hear the microphone being fiddled with, "Sorry about that guys. It's 8 o'clock right now, if you can meet me at 9 in the kitchen we'll head back to the invention room, kay?" Bulma said before turning the intercom off with a click.

The class bustled around getting dressed and laughing about the Godzilla sighting. After about 10 minutes, they filed out of the student dome walking along towards the kitchen.

_I wonder where Gohan is? Did he wake up early or something? _Videl wondered looking around at the group.

The group was suddenly knocked off their feet by a large ground-shaking bang. A few kids screamed in terror looking for Icarus or another large explosion.

"That came from the GR!" Pigero gasped, rubbing his back and carefully standing up.

Videl looked around at the GR suspiciously. "Hmm… Does anyone know where Gohan is?" Videl asked, glaring down particularly at the transfer students.

"We haven't seen him all morning." Lime said bluntly, rising up from the ground.

Rom helped Chico up and turned to Videl, "You think he went to train?" Chico asked.

Videl nodded.

"Lets go check!" Lime said suddenly sprinting off to the GR dome. The transfer students followed there friend, Videl quickly followed. The class, not wanting to miss out on yet more juicy gossip, followed too. The large group ended up in front of the rumbling dome.

"So how do we get in without getting flattened?" Sharpner asked Videl.

"Easy. Follow me!" Erasa said, walking around the side.

Videl looked confused at her friend but followed along curiously. The rest of the group trailed along to the door Erasa had used to come out of when Sharpner had gotten flattened before.

"Nice going, babe." Sharpner said before getting one of his buddies to hold the heavy door open for everyone, because he was still too sore to lift heavy things.

Erasa smiled brightly and rushed through the doors along with the rest of the class. Once everyone was inside, they peered through the one way glass curiously.

"Where are they?" Chico asked confused.

The Gravity room was buzzing and active but as far as the class could tell, there were no people inside.

"They?" Rom asked.

"Well, Gohan would be training with somebody right?" Chico reasoned.

"Probably that Vegeta guy." Videl added staring intently at the room.

The ground rumbled again. All of a sudden, the entire class gasped as a spandex clad Vegeta materialized on the floor. He fell on his back, causing another dull rumble, and jumped up quickly with a kind of backwards worm motion that most of the kids had only seen in martial arts movies and tournaments. The class gasped again as another figure materialized in front of Vegeta.

Gohan was shirtless and wearing tattered blue gi pants and black boots. Both were panting and covered in sweat, Vegeta growled something at Gohan which caused a smirk to cross Gohan's face, before they dropped back into proper stances and charged each other with a fierce yell. They threw their blurring fists out in front of their bodies and promptly disappeared again before their punched could visibly land. The ground shook again and the classes mouths dropped open in shock.

"Where did they go?" One of the girls in the back asked.

"I dunno!" One of the other boys answered.

"They were in there! We all saw 'em!" Sharpner said incredulously.

Videl was shocked, "I think…" She gulped, and the class got quiet to listen, "They're moving so fast… that we can't see them moving…" videl mumbled thinking aloud, awestruck and envious.

"But how? Are they at normal gravity? Nerd-boy said he could go higher, right?" Sharpner asked.

Chico walked over to the little control panel, because she was closest, and started to read aloud, "Umm.. Temp. 85 degrees, Air supply, 70% output, Gravity x500?!?!" She yelped out.

"That can't be right! They'd weigh like 5000 pounds! They would be flattened!" Videl said breathlessly.

_They couldn't possibly be that strong! _She thought frantically.

The two fighters still had not reappeared, although small rumbles still occurred every few minutes. Videl ran over to the controls to see for herself.

"It's true! But how could they withstand that kind of training? I could barely handle x3!" She said looking through the glass with a shaken expression.

_Am I really that weak? _She thought angrily.

The door opened up behind the shocked, stunned, and staring, students, "Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" Trunks asked.

The nearest teenagers jumped up in fright.

"What are you guys doing?" Trunks asked again.

"We just wanted to watch them train." Lime said.

"Oh, that's all? Well, I watch them all the time." he said happy to share something. "I can go up to x200." He said proudly sticking his chest out.

The class dropped their jaws down lower, "There is no way a little guy like you could go that high!" One of the more muscular jocks said with a disbelieving grin.

Trunks deflated and glared at him, "I can too! I can go up to 400 when I'm powered up!" He said angrily, his pride wounded. "Move outta my way, I've gotta deliver my message." He said shoving past the grinning jock.

Trunks walked up to the console, grabbed the microphone, and pressed a blue button.

"Hey dad, Gohan!" He said importantly.

The two fighters suddenly materialized looking even more tattered than before. Gohan's left pant leg was ripped off and Vegeta was down to his body suit with his left arm and right leg.

"What do you want, Brat?" Vegeta yelled, after touching his ear for a signal to touch the com link button for the main room.

"Mom says Gohan has to clean up and not eat breakfast before 9." Trunks reported with an evil snicker.

"No breakfast?!" Gohan whined with dismay.

Videl smiled _He's so cute when he whines. Wait… NO! Stop doing that brain!_ She thought suddenly blushing deep red and ducking her head so no one would notice.

Erasa smiled from Sharpners side watching her friends facial expressions. Trunks snickered. "That's what she told me. Oh! And don't treat your injuries either." he added.

"Aw, man!" Gohan whined again.

"Stop your pathetic whining, Brat!" Vegeta said, punching Gohan quickly in the solar plexus. Gohan folded over his stomach as the air was literally punched out of his body.

"Get out of my GR. I've got real training to do. Brat! Raise the gravity to 600!" Vegeta ordered.

"'kay, dad! By the way, Gohan, your class wanted to watch you train and a few of them are meanies." Trunks said as he changed the gravity.

The gravity machine whirred and buzzed with a lower frequency, both Vegeta and Gohan grunted and widened their feet. Gohan gasped in some air, "You mean they're in there with you?!" He asked cautiously.

"Yep. There ya go, dad. It's 9:30 Gohan! You better get moving so I don't get in trouble." Trunks warned, not wanting to add to his already lengthy punishment.

Gohan stood strait, "Hey guys!" He said with an embarrassed wave.

Vegeta scowled, "Enough of your damned socializing! Get out! All of you!" Vegeta growled sending a glare at the one way mirror.

The class huddled together and made a beeline for the exit, Trunks smirked in appreciation for his fathers technique. The class circled around the building with Trunks making sure no one was left in the room with his irritated father. He stood still and frowned in concentration a few seconds before smirking in a close imitation of his frightening father, before Gohan exited through the main door, sighing as he walked out of the heightened gravity.

"Hey, Big brother!" Trunks yelled running over to his 'brother'.

"Hey squirt. Didja have fun at my place?" He asked, stretching his arms out to relieve a few tense muscles.

Trunks nodded happily, "Yep. We trained for battle and played ninja tag." He reported, mock saluting.

Gohan smiled, but was interrupted from responding when the jock from earlier asked, "What's ninja tag?" Trunks turned and glared at the teenager who insulted him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gohan smiled, figuring that this was the 'meanie' that Trunks had mentioned earlier.

"Ninja Tag is a training game I made up. Although you need some cover to play it right." Gohan explained.

The calm explanation triggered an avalanche of questions. "Were you really training under x500 gravity?"

"Why did you leave yesterday?"

"How did you disappear like that?"

'How fast are you really?"

"How does a little guy like him 'train for battle'?"

"Why is that Vegeta guy so mean?!"

The question avalanche caused Trunks's eyes to widen and Gohan to flinch repeatedly as they registered in his brain.

"Guys!" Gohan yelled suddenly.

"Umm… I have to go shower and change and I've only got 20 minutes. I'll answer some of your questions later but I really don't want to make Bulma mad." he said. "How about at lunch?" He bargained, desperate to get away.

"That's fine. but you haveto promise to give strait answers. No dodging!" Videl demanded walking up to stand in front of him.

"Okay Videl. I'll answer only what I want to though." Gohan replied, trying desperately not to promise anything he would regret later.

Videl glared and was about to add something to her terms when Trunks spoke up, "So, your Videl." He said with a interested lilt, wondering what both his mom and Chichi were interested in.

Gohan paled recognizing the look on the childs face as one to be cautious of.

Videl looked down at the lavender haired child, "Yeah, What's it to you?" She asked bluntly.

Trunks ignored her and turned to Gohan, "You've only got 15 minutes left. I'll take em' to the kitchen for you." He offered generously. "I'll take my leave then. Thanks, Squirt!" Gohan said sprinting of to the student dome to shower.

"Hey wait!" Videl said uselessly as Gohan moved quickly out of human ear shot. "He's always running off!" She growled.

"I'm hungry! Lets go eat!" Trunks said his stomach growling impressively, before walking off.

The class looked down in surprise at the loudly growling stomach of the small child before following their escort down the halls of the main dome towards the kitchen.

"So Trunks, How old are you?" Erasa asked moving to stand next to Trunks.

"I just turned 8" Trunks said turning a corner.

"You play with Gohan's little brother a lot?" Chico asked moving to his other side.

"We don't play! Trunks said rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Me and Goten train for battle, so we can help take out the bad guys next time." Trunks declared as they entered the kitchen.

Before anymore questions could be asked, Trunks yelled, "Food!" and darted over to the automatic food machine.

Within seconds he was happily eating his meal. The class chuckled and hurriedly grabbed their breakfast so they could eat something before their day began. Everyone ate their breakfast as quickly as possible, while Videl sat holding her chin in her thumb and forefinger contemplating about Gohan and his strength.

It was impossible to ask Trunks anymore questions. He was eating so much food, so fast, it was a wonder he wasn't choking. Some of the jocks were trying to match his pace but were failing spectacularly.

* * *

And thats a wrap! woo! done typing! *presses post chapter button and collapses*

that was so exhausting! wow! i'll try to get the next chapter up this weekend, but i have finals next week so no promises!

Reviews still stand at 10 for a new chapter or until i get the time ^_^ tell me what you favorite christmas tradition is, what you want for christmas, or your favorite christmas story. (mine involves my uncle pretending to be santa and getting stuck in the had to call the fire department!) Also, feeback on the story is always appreciated! ^_^

*Dragonball Z announcer guy voice imitation *

Gohan's strength is revealed! How will the students react?! How will Gohan react to the question session (hehehe it rhymes) at lunch?! And What is bulma's new invention for the day? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!


	23. Chapter 23

Hiya everybody! i've come up with some fun new ideas for later in the story! I decided to skip school today, anytime a college teacher says class is 'optional' it sits in my brain for about 5 seconds before it becomes a 'free day'! Anywho! thanks for all the awesome reviews and i'll try to type faster for you guys! ^_^

Disclaimer: Why do people ask what you want for Christmas? Seriously i want rights to all animes! especially dragon ball Z! PLEASE SANTA!! I've been... mostly... Good!! XD

And now without further adieu, CHAPTER 23!! XD *applause*

* * *

At 8:50 the entire class got up and stood around waiting for the arrival of either Bulma or Gohan. Gohan arrived first, quickly sprinting up in fresh clothes, dark blue gi pants and a black shirt.

"Did I make it?" He asked as he skidded to a stop next to the transfer students.

Lime opened her mouth to respond just as Bulma arrived and save her the trouble.

"Just barely, kiddo." She greeted.

Turning to the class, "You all be happy to know that Godzilla has been taken back to where he came from and his reporter has been put on errand duty until he can come up with real stories." she reported with a smirk.

The class chuckled and Gohan gave Bulma a confused look. "Bulma? Are you ok? Godzilla?" He asked.

Bulma laughed. "You were already training, so you missed the announcement. Trunks was up to his tricks again." She explained.

"Oh. Right. Can I go eat before we get started? I'm starving!" Gohan asked, his stomach giving off an amplified version of trunks' earlier growl.

"Not yet. It has to do with today's topic in the invention room." Bulma said waving a hand and leading the way once again.

The class obediently followed, Gohan grumbled a little then followed. The class watched silently as Bulma repeated the entry procedure to the top secret lab then followed the blue haired woman in, "Alright, today we'll look at my latest project. Senzu pharmaceuticals!" She announced walking to the lab table the class had noticed yesterday with the lamp and the little green bush.

"This plant was originally found by Gohan's father, Goku. Goku was a martial artist and he went on long training journeys around the world to increase his strength and endurance, as I understand. He found these beans and received a single bean as a reward for climbing Korin's tower. Just recently, I received this plant and right now I'm trying to cultivate it." She explained gesturing to the little wilted looking plant.

The class nodded then jumped back in shock as Videl suddenly jumped forward, "Whoa! Gohan's dad was named Goku? As in Goku Son?! As in the previous world champ?!" She said quickly, then turned to Gohan, "Why didn't you tell me?!" She growled at Gohan, who backed up with a wince.

"You never asked…"He said nervously.

The class looked at Gohan in awe and watched as Bulma jumped in between the two, "Cool down! Yes, Goku was the former world champ and getting back on topic," She added which caused Videl to blush at her outburst, "The senzu beans are what you could call miracle beans. They can heal almost anything, feed you for 10 days, and cure fatigue." Bulma said.

"Gohan eats more than most people, as I'm sure you've noticed, so one bean only gives him about two meals worth of energy. Come here, hun." Gohan walked forward, edging away from Videl carefully as she glared. Bulma giggled lightly, then turned around to examine the base of the plant. She picked up a single dried up bean, nodded in satisfaction, and walked over to Gohan.

"Do you mind taking off your shirt? I want to show them instant healing." Bulma asked with a innocent smile, putting her plan to gather information for chichi into action.

Gohan blushed but pulled his shirt over his head, revealing deep purple bruises and a few small cuts. Videl blushed deep red at Gohan's muscles, while most of the other girls giggled excitedly, and the guys got even more jealous. Bulma smirked and mentally filed away Videl's reaction for later.

"Ok, guys. Senzu can heal anything from paper cuts to burns, to broken bones. They also kill all harmful bacteria and make you immune system stronger. Meaning if your injured fatally, eat one of these and not only are you healed but you heal faster the next time you get hurt too!" She said handing the hardened green bean to Gohan who gratefully took it and tossed it in his mouth.

Gohan crunched down on the bean and the class watched in amazement as Gohan's muscles seemed to tense and bulge slightly before all his injuries healed intently and he gave a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks Bulma! Now I'm full!" he said happily.

"That little bean filled you up? But you usually eat so much!" Erasa said shocked.

"Gotta love senzu beans! Although I wish they were tastier." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head and grabbing his shirt again.

As Gohan redressed, Bulma continued, "Hey! I'm working on it! Anyway, do you guys have any questions?" The class muttered among themselves, then one by one raised their hands.

"Umm…Why don't you grow them outside?" One girl asked.

"It might grow better if it had real sunlight instead of a lamp." she said.

Bulma nodded. "Well, you see, Korin's tower is the tallest structure on the earth. You can stand at the bottom and not see the top and you can stand on the top and not see the ground because your above the thickest clouds. Up there, there is uninterrupted sunlight and the purest of water." She said.

"Down on earth, there are shadows, clouds, rain, and pollution. Even the nicest of earths soil is somewhat depleted. The senzu plants just can't grow without perfect conditions." She said. "They just can't grow down here." she said with a shrug.

"But then how is that one growing?" Rom asked pointing to the little plant.

"Well, under the hood, there is a small ball of energy that emits pure sunlight and moon waves. The same amount that Korin gets at the top of his tower. I also have the absolute purest water and I have to trim off the dead leaves as it grows. Right now this plant is the largest on earth!" She said happily.

"But how did you make a ball of energy?" Videl asked curiously.

Gohan gulped nervously, Bulma watched him before smiling at Videl, "Well, I got Gohan to make it for me. He helps me out with a lot of my projects." She said proudly.

"He's the only one who can successfully make the sun ball. Without him there would be no senzu project." She added.

Gohan blushed as the eyes of his classmates landed on him.

Bulma grinned, "So! Any other questions about the senzu?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh! I've got one! Why did you grab a dried up bean instead of a fresh one?" Lime asked.

"Good question! You see, the dried up ones seem to work better. The beans take about 3 weeks to grow then another week to dry them out after its fallen off the bush. Fresh ones can be used to make lotions, sprays, and other soft medicines. I've been fiddling with the concentrations trying to find a good balance between the healing and apatite qualities. Dry ones can be made into powerful pills and powders to cure internal damage or very delicate wounds." Bulma replied.

"Why would you want to separate the qualities?" Pigero asked.

"Well lets say you have a person with a normal appetite. Like me. Personally, I think its uncomfortable to be full for 10 days in an instant. If the person is terminally ill, and about to go into surgery, I wouldn't want them to be stuffed so full." she reasoned.

"Also, I've been trying to find ways to utilize the appetite part to some kind of substance people with larger appetites, like Gohan and Trunks, can put in their normal food, so that no one ever goes hungry and they can be satisfied for a long time. If I do it right, I can stop world hunger and save a lot on peoples grocery bills!" She said happily.

"Wow!" Chico murmured.

"So, anymore questions?" Bulma asked the class.

They looked around and then shook their heads no, "well then, enjoy the rest of your day! Your dismissed!" She said happily. Once again, the class exited and their entry was prohibited once Bulma walked out. "I'm gonna go check on Trunks and Vegeta. Same drill tomorrow. See ya at dinner time!" She said before walking off.

The class walked down the hall towards the kitchen chattering about the senzu project. Lime snick up to Gohan, "Hey, are you sure about telling them stuff? What about your secrets?" She whispered.

"I think it will be ok. Mabye… So long as they don't find out about Saiyaman, or cell, or me being an alien…" He whispered back without thinking.

Lime reared back in shock. Gohan eyes widened as he realized his mistake and slapped his hand over her mouth before she could shriek out, "YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!"

Her muffled scream attracted the attention of Pigero, Chico and Rom, and they all looked back at them confused.

"Lime! Shh!!" Gohan warned. "I'll tell you all later, okay?" he whispered releasing his hand on her face.

"You can't just drop something like that on me and not expect me to react!" Lime hissed at him.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking." he apologized.

The class walked into the kitchen and Gohan, already full, sat down while everyone else grabbed their rather large lunches because of their light breakfast.

"So, Gohan , would you like to explain or should we just start asking question?" Videl asked with a smile that was so innocent it look evil. Gohan fidgeted in his seat, "Uhh… You can ask a question, one at a time! And if I want to I'll answer it." He said timidly.

Of course Videl was the first to ask. "Why didn't you tell me your dad was the former champion?" She asked.

"Well, you never asked" he said with a sweat drop. Videl glared.

Gohan shrank back, "Uh! Well, really, I didn't want anybody to find out because then you would treat me different. I wanted to be known for me, not my dad. Plus, I didn't want my family to be subjected to reporters and publicity. that's why we live out in the mountains." He said quickly and nervously.

Videl was stunned. _He's just like me! _She thought bewildered.

While Videl was sitting there stunned, Sharpner jumped in. "So brains, how strong are you? And how high can you go in the GR?" he asked.

_Gah. Well they already saw me training…_ he thought slightly defeated.

"How do you measure how strong someone is? I'm past a black belt, and I can go up to 1000 so far but, that's as high as it goes. So I could probably go higher." He confessed.

"1000?!" They all shrieked.

Gohan cringed an covered his ears. "That's right. Although I prefer to train at 700. I can't really move at 1000 yet." he added, with his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"So how were you disappearing?" Someone further down the table asked.

"Disappearing?" Gohan asked confused.

"You kept popping in and out! You were there and then 'poof'! you were gonna again!" Chico clarified.

"Oh! We were just moving so fast you guys couldn't track us with your eyes. Training under heavy gravity makes lower gravities absurdly easy to move in." He said with a smile.

"So, can you prove it?" Sharpner asked in a disbelieving tone.

Gohan's saiyan side flared up at the challenge. "Sure thing. Stand up." He said confidently.

"What?" Sharpner asked confused.

"Stand up. That's how I'll prove I'm fast." Gohan said with a mischievous grin.

Shrugging, Sharpner pushed his chair away from the table and as he braced his legs to push himself upwards, Gohan unexpectedly touched his back.

"Hello!" He said happily with a little wave.

The class did a group double take, their heads whipping back and forth between the still visible Gohan in the chair next to Lime and the one on the other side of the long table next to Sharpner. He was occupying two spaces at the same time. Lime hesitantly stretched her hand out to touch the Gohan next to her and gasped loudly as her hand passed right through.

"AHH! What happened!?" She shrieked.

The Gohan behind Sharpner smiled wider, "Its called the afterimage technique. I can leave images of myself by momentarily stopping long enough for your mind to register the image then moving out of the way again." he explained.

All of sudden there were 6 more different Gohan's, all in different poses, one sticking his tongue out, one in mid flip, one standing perfectly strait, one standing upside down in a handstand, another stealing someone's fries, and one standing with his hand behind his head with a embarrassed grin, scattered around the long table.

"See?" Said the one sitting next to Lime.

"Is that enough proof?" he asked as the other 7 images of himself wavered and vanished as if never there.

"But… you..were… there.. And here… and… huh?!" Sharpner stammered.

"You said you wanted proof." Gohan said shrugging nonchalantly.

Lime reached out again tapping him on the shoulder, "That was really scary…" She murmured.

Videl sat strait back in her chair , as an old memory surfaced in her brain. She had been watching the films of the old tournaments to try to help herself learn how to fight when she was younger. During the 21st tournament she remembered two little boys, the youngest to ever make it as far as they did, and the announcer interviewing them.

---Flashback---

"Now then, you boys obviously know each other since your wearing the same outfit and you must train together. Can you tell us about your training and your master?" The announcer had asked the little monk.

"We do regular stuff, like farming and delivering milk, and since Master Roshi trains us we always wear big shells." the young boy had answered in a nasally voice.

The announcer had reeled back in shock, "DID YOU SAY MASTER ROSHI?!" The crowd started to get loud mumbling things like 'no wonder', 'Who?' and 'That explains everything!'

After a few moments the announcer started talking again, "Wow! This is unbelievable! You mean that you boys are pupils of Master Roshi?" The blond announcer asked, still sweating from the shock.

The monk had nodded and told the man that at first the master wasn't accepting new pupils, but he had taken them.

The announcer had turned back to the crowd to explain, "This is astounding! Master Roshi is the greatest martial arts expert in the world! What a treat having two of his students here today! The turtle hermits fighting style is legendary! And as old as he must be its amazing he's still alive!

---End flashback!--

"Hey Gohan, yesterday you were talking to Bulma about a 'Roshi'. That wouldn't happen to be the famed turtle hermit Master Roshi would it?" She asked curiously.

Gohan turned his head sharply. _She gathered all that from just his name?_He thought incredulously.

"Uh… Yeah. Master Roshi is an old friend. He trained my dad when he was a kid." Gohan confirmed.

"Hmmm…So you trained under him as well?" She asked, wanting to know if she should seek training with the legendary master.

Gohan gulped, correctly interpreting her train of thought, "Ah, no. He trained my dad and his friends but he hasn't taken any students since then. In fact he trained my grandpa, and my dad's grandpa too." Gohan said.

"Wow. That guy must be ancient." Pigero commented.

Everyone started laughing as the tension in the room broke.

"So you trained under Vegeta, then?" Videl asked determined to find Gohan's master.

"Ah. No… He's just my training partner. He is the only one who can withstand the gravity room as well as I can." Gohan answered.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Ok, So who taught you then?" She asked directly.

"My dad and his friends." Gohan hedged quickly.

"Can I get names?" Videl asked staring intently at Gohan's nervous face.

"Sorry Videl. They like their privacy. I'd really rather not say." He said.

"You said-" Videl started angrily.

"I said, I'd answer what I wanted to answer. I'm ok answering questions about me, but my friends wouldn't appreciate it if a teenage girl was digging up information on them." Gohan said.

"Besides, I have a sinking feeling that you'll meet up with them all before this trip is over." he groaned to himself while rubbing his temple with his index finger.

"Ok, guys. Lay off him for a while." Pigero interrupted.

Gohan sighed in relief, "Thanks" he murmured.

"No prob." He murmured back.

"Well! I'm full! Lets go kids." Pigero said, standing up and gesturing for his little group and Gohan to follow him. The five of them gave their dishes to the nearby robots then left the kitchen leaving the rest of the students to marvel over Gohan's amazing speed and Videl's relentless questioning.

"Why were you so interested in knowing Gohan's teacher, Videl?" Erasa asked.

"I want to know who taught him. He said that he knew Roshi yesterday and to find out today that his dad was the former world champ, it's very suspicious." Videl murmured eating a piece of her pizza.

"What's so suspicious about it? Your dad is famous too!" Erasa replied eating a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, but my dad saved the world, and he doesn't have such high connections like the Briefs and legendary martial art masters like Master Roshi. It just doesn't fit…" Videl murmured.

"I think you should just ask him out on a date and get his trust so he'll answer you easier." Erasa said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Videl gasped, completely sidetracked.

"Well, its obvious you like him!" Erasa said nudging Videl on the arm with her elbow.

Videl turned bright red and was trying to formulate an answer to that when Sharpner butted in. "Whats up, babe?" He asked Erasa, trying to be charming.

Erasa remembering how he treated Gohan the night before, glared at him and stood up and walked away without answering.

As she left the hall, Sharpner tried to talk to the still beet red Videl, "Hey babe, you ok?" He asked draping an arm over her shoulders.

The arm was quickly grabbed and he was flung across the table landing squarely on top of a plate covered in ketchup and fries.

"Stop calling me babe!" She growled then stomped out of the kitchen.

"Man its just not my day…" He grumbled wiping ketchup off the back of his shirt and walking over to the student dome to change shirts.

* * *

Whew! that's done! so what did ja think?

Tell me in the newest fanfiction sport, i just invented!! REVIEW RACING! Race to beat others at reviewing the chapter in order to encourage the lazy authoress to update faster! remember the longer the review the more intriguing, alluring, and noticeable it is!! ON YOUR MARK! GET SET!!... GO!!!

*dragonball Z announcer guy voice imitation*

When will Sharpner learn to keep his big mouth shut?! And how will Gohan explain to Lime and the others that he is also an alien? Trunks is back and ready to play! What chaos could a 8 year old child do? Check out the next chapter of POOR SAP GOHAN to find out!!


	24. Chapter 24

Hiya everybody! My family has a tradition. You get to open one gift on christmas eve. then the rest on Christmas day. So i decided to make it a story wide tradition and give you guys an early gift. ^_^ hope you enjoy it! Happy Merry Chritma-hanna-quanza-ka everybody! also i got bored so the disclaimer is kinda long! XD

Disclaimer: *jingle bells remix*

Oh flying on nimbus cloud, through the skies so big and blue, we search all day and night to make our wish come true!

We wish for a dragon, or mabye underpants, to stop that evil pilaf elf from finishing his plans!

Oh! Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken! We turn all bright and red! We move so fast you cannot track our movements with your head!

Oh! Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken! The next one is cool too! We change out hair and both our eyes, So they never know who's who!

It took us 5 minutes to change our hair and eyes so we could make a show that many would despise!

The loyal fans all stayed and we all wrote fanfiction, so that we could mess with thier lives and generate some fun!

Oh! kaio-ken, Kaio-ken! Goku got all dead! Gohan got pissed and then blew off that evil androids head!

Oh! kaio-ken kaio-ken! Gohan's in public school. His secrets won't be held for long by that afro wearing fool!!

*ahem* sorry bout that. typing stories and chritmas music obviously turned me 7 or 8 degrees more nerdy ^_^

And without further adieu, Chapter 24!!!

* * *

"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Gohan spouted as the group turned the corner heading for the front doors.

"No need to thank me! I'm just doing my duty as your friendly neighborhood Pigero!" Pigero joked, sticking a Hercule-esk pose.

Chico giggled and slapped his back making him lose his balance and almost fall over. Gohan smiled at their antics calming down after the stressful questioning session.

"Listen up Gohan! Your still gonna explain to me!" Lime said, "Us." She amended after looking at the confused faces of her friends.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Well, honestly, you guys know most of my secrets already. I'm not as nervous around you guys." He admitted.

"Explain what?" Chico asked confused.

"Well in the hallway before lunch, Gohan said-" Lime said only to be interrupted by a hand covering her mouth again.

"Not here!" Gohan pleaded, "Lets go back to where we were last time." He said releasing his hold again.

Lime glared playfully but nodded her head.

"Agreed! Hurry up! I want to hear this one!" Rom said before jogging off.

The others joined in with Gohan casually walking behind them.

_Will they really be ok about this? … The took the ki pretty well… and lime knows about cell and Saiyaman… _He wondered as he walked.

Once the group got all the way around the main dome the leisurely jog had turned into a race to the door with Pigero in the lead. The four of them ran as fast as they could and each one slammed against the side of the dome shouting "First!".

Gohan strolled over just in time to see Mrs. Briefs stick her blonde head through the door, "Oh My! Are you dearies all right? What happened?" She asked with her Brooklyn accent thick with worry.

"They were racing to see who could get here first." Gohan said for them because they were all panting so hard they couldn't talk at the moment.

"Oh! Well let me make you kids some snacks! You must be thirsty after all that running!" She insisted disappearing back into the house.

"You guys ok?" Gohan asked with a snicker.

"Fine… just can't… breath!" Rom panted with an answering smile.

They walked inside and took their preferred seats as Mrs. Briefs twirled around in the mini-kitchen humming a happy tune. She came out moments later holding a tray with 5 cups and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Here you go, darlings! Have some lemonade! Would you like some cookies?" Mrs. Briefs asked, always happy to have guests to cook for.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Briefs." Chico said after taking a sip of the tangy lemonade happily.

Mrs. Briefs nodded happily and twirled back into the kitchen to bake up some cookies. Once she was busy, Lime turned to Gohan bursting with curiosity, "So… You're a what now?" She asked leaning forward eagerly.

"Hey! I'm only half!" Gohan said with a laugh.

"Ok. Its official. I'm lost." Rom said before taking another sip of lemonade.

Pigero smiled, "Well it all started in the hallway,…" He prompted sarcastically.

Lime rolled her eyes and immediately spoke up, "I was asking Gohan what he was gonna keep a secret from the rest of the class. He said Saiyaman, beating cell, and that he's an alien!" Lime said excitedly.

"You're a what?!?" The other three shouted.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into the room with a heaping tray of snacks. "What's the matter?" She asked serenely.

Rom pointed at Gohan, who smiled timidly, "He's an alien!?" He cried excitedly.

"Well, he's been an earthling all his life! So what does it matter?" She said happily, "Besides I'm always getting guests from far away!" Mrs. Briefs said matter of factly, setting down her tray and turning around with a carefree twirl back towards the kitchen to finish her baking.

Rom smiled widened impossibly further, "Does she mean what I think she means?" He asked dreamily.

"You're an alien, and you've met other aliens?" Chico asked with her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

Pigero seemed to be speechless and stalled for time by taking a handful of pretzels from the tray and stuffing his mouth so he was unable to respond to any questions. Rom was bouncing in his chair, "Other aliens?! Are they still on earth? Can you introduce me? What kind of alien are you? Where are your antennae?!" He asked rapidly, seeming unable to control himself.

Lime sat there happily watching the reactions, while Chico just sat there, "You're an alien?" She repeated.

Gohan put his hand behind his head, "Just calm down, I'll tell you! If you keep shouting, you'll attract somebody over here." He joked.

The four of them calmed down, although Rom seemed incapable of stopping his excited bouncing, and they leaned forward eagerly. Gohan looked at his spellbound friends and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Well, I guess it all started when my dad was sent to earth when he was a baby. He was raised by an old martial artist who lived out in the mountains by himself, named Gohan." He started.

Rom opened his mouth to ask something but Chico clapped her hand over his mouth.

Gohan smiled gratefully at her before continuing, "He was wild, my dad, always fighting and screaming, is what I was told. Until one day he accidentally fell down a ravine and hit his head. He survived and after that he became a normal happy boy raised and taught how to survive with his grandpa. He grew up playing in the forest and eventually he meet Bulma, then my mom, and they had me and Goten. So, I'm only half alien." He concluded.

"Is that why your so strong and smart and nice?" Chico asked curiously.

Gohan blushed but continued, "Well, Saiyans are a war like people. I get stronger the more I train, just like everybody else. I just get more out of it than most people. The smartness is also debatable. My dad wasn't the.. umm… brightest crayon in the box." He said with a small embarrassed, sad smile.

Chico giggled lightly, "Could that be because he hit his head when he was a baby?" she joked with another giggle.

Gohan smiled and blushed, "I guess that might explain it."

"So your named after the old guy Gohan?" Pigero asked finally able to process everything.

"Yep. I'm named after my 'Grandpa Gohan' although we did eventually find out that I'm an alien when Vegeta came down to visit earth along with my uncle and one other. They were trying to gather up the last of the sa--" Gohan stopped when the door slammed open revealing Vegeta slightly bruised and sweaty.

He glared over at the group of teenagers, "What are you weaklings blabbering on about now?" He demanded in a annoyed voice.

Gohan put his hand behind his head, as much due to habit as making sure his arm was able to be brought to a defensive position faster if Vegeta got suddenly mad, "Well, I accidentally let it slip that you're an alien and I'm a half alien and I was just explaining how you came down to visit with Nappa and Radditz."

Vegeta snorted at his explanation, "We didn't come 'down to visit', brat. You know as well as anyone, that we came to conquer earth." He said then left with a satisfied smirk to the kitchen leaving behind a group of even more shocked and interested attentions.

"He came to conquer earth?!" They all yelled.

Gohan gripped his face and dragged it downward in frustration, _Darn_ _you Vegeta… always purposely stirring up trouble to annoy me_. He thought successfully annoyed.

"Yeah he did." he said distractedly.

"Wait back up, what were you saying before he walked in? They were trying to gather something?" Rom asked.

Gohan sighed but continued, "Yeah, they were trying to gather up the remaining saiyans from planet Vegeta." Gohan said carefully not wanting to reveal the dragon balls just yet.

"So the other night when you said he was a prince…" Lime said slowly in awe.

"Yep he was the prince of the whole planet." Gohan said with a confirming nod.

Vegeta walked back in with a glare and crossed his arms, leaning against the farthest wall. Lime turned around and bravely asked, "You're a prince of a planet?"

Knowing Vegeta wouldn't answer, Gohan interrupted, "He was. The planet Vegeta got destroyed, and now he's the prince of the remaining saiyans." Gohan said, knowing that incorrectly saying Vegeta's royal title would send him on a rant.

"I am the Prince of All Saiyans! Including all the weakling half breeds!" He growled out, before Mrs. Briefs stuck her hand out and waved him back into the kitchen.

Vegeta sent another piercing glare at the group before disappearing behind the kitchen door once again. Gohan smiled, happy with his plans success, "Yep, all three of em'!" He said smugly.

"There are only three half saiyans left? From the whole planet?" Pigero asked.

Gohan nodded, "Well, originally there were seven full saiyans left after the initial destruction of the planet. Vegeta, Vegeta's bodyguard Nappa, My dad here on earth, my dad's brother Radditz, a mad man named Turles, an insane one named Broly, and Broly's dad Paragus." Gohan said ticking them off on his fingers.

"So what happened to all of them?" Lime asked gently.

"Well, Turles came to take over earth too and he got killed in his attempt. Paragus and Broly were killed on another planet. My dad was sent here to earth as a baby and never knew about the other planet because he hit his head as a child and lost his memory. Radditz came down to earth to find him and take him away and Radditz was eventually killed. Later, Vegeta and Nappa came looking for both Radditz and my dad and Nappa was killed." Gohan said, purposely leaving out his fathers original death and Vegeta's old ways.

"After that, Vegeta liked it so much here on earth that he stayed here and got together with Bulma and had Trunks. My dad met my mom and they had me. Then Cell came and dad was killed." He finished sadly, his voice lowering down to a whisper.

Vegeta kicked the kitchen door 'gently' open, causing it to fly open and slam into the wall, breaking up the sad atmosphere. "Stop your mourning, brat!" He commanded angrily, "Kakkarot sacrificed himself but at least he died with some honor, for a third class idiot." Vegeta said before stalking towards the front door easily balancing a pile of freshly baked cookies and a half gallon of milk in his hands.

Gohan's eyes widened comically in shock, "Whoa…" He mumbled before glancing over to his friends, "He almost complimented dad…" He mumbled shocked.

"Kak-o-rot? Who is Kak-o-rot? I thought Goku was your dad?" Pigero asked now completely confused again.

Gohan cleared his throat, "Uh.. My dads' Saiyan name was Kakkarot. On earth he was named Goku Son by the man that found him. All the earthlings he grew up with call him Goku, but Vegeta refuses to call him anything but Kakkarot. He said something about earth names being too sentimental." He said quietly, still half shocked at Vegeta's uncharacteristic behavior.

Chico suddenly got up and hugged Gohan around the shoulders.

Gohan froze, not having any clue what to do," Uh…Chico? What's up? He asked confused.

"I'm so sorry!" She said bursting into tears.

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm, "Ahh! Chico?! What happened?! Don't cry!!" He said frantically.

After a few minutes her crying slowed down a little and she looked up at Gohan, "I'm sorry! It's just that I figured out why you were so sad yesterday." She explained, her eyes glistening with tears.

Gohan froze again as the others sat and watched the reactions cross his face. "Vegeta said that your dad sacrificed himself and you fought Cell, so you have survivor's guilt!" she said confidently.

Gohan's eyes widened, "It was my fault…" He mumbled guiltily.

"That's not true! You're not that kind of person!" Lime said sternly.

"But…" Gohan started.

"No ifs, ands, or buts!" Pigero interrupted, "I'm sure you did the best you could. As it stands you did save the entire world." He said with a smile.

Chico hugged him once more around the shoulders, "Cheer up, Gohan! I'm sure your dad is proud of you wherever he is." She said reassuringly.

Gohan stared at her for a moment then absentmindedly nodded his head as he drifted into thought.

_Is dad proud? He lost his life because of me…could dad really forgive me of that? _He thought morosely.

Mrs. Briefs broke up the somber atmosphere by poking her head into the room, "Oh dear! You look like you could use some cookies! Why are you all so quiet? I can't get any peace and quiet like this when me and the girls are talking!" She chattered, emerging from the kitchen with a heaping pile of freshly baked cookies and a gallon of white milk on an enormous tray. "Here you go dears! Vegeta took the first batch, so it took longer than I thought it would!" She said happily pouring milk into their cups and handing them out.

"Thanks, Mrs. Briefs!" Rom said as he happily grabbed two cookies.

"No problem at all, dear!" She replied.

Chico picked up two cookies and happily began demolishing the pile with Rom. Gohan sat lost in deep thought not even noticing the enormous pile of cookies. Lime picked one up and waved it in front of Gohan's blank face until his eyes started to follow the warm treat.

"Gohan… Your getting very hungry… only twenty cookies can prevent your stomach from collapsing in on itself…." She said in a hypnotic voice.

The others snickered around their mouthfuls and smiled when Gohan reached for the cookie promptly stuffing it in his mouth.

"Ahh, That's much better! Enjoy the cookies dearies! I'm going to go water the garden for a while!" Mrs. Briefs said retreating to door and out to the garden.

When she had gone, Pigero turned back to Gohan, "Feeling better now?" Pigero asked while taking a bite of his own cookie.

"Yeah. I guess. Thanks guys." Gohan said, quickly eating three cookies and sipping his milk.

They ate in companionable silence for awhile as they finished off the humongous pile of cookies.

"How about we go to the rec. room and relax until dinner time guys?" Lime said after the last cookie had been eaten and the tray was left with nothing but golden brown crumbs.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Pigero said standing up and patting his stomach.

"Man, those were good cookies!" Rom said as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm in! I wanna try out that hot tub!" Chico said bouncing up from her seat.

"Sure. Lets go!" Gohan said.

The four of them made their way over to the student dome and changed into their bathing suits and swim trunks, replacing their outer clothes and grabbing a towel, then headed over to the rec. room to relax. The door opened and Gohan was immediately attacked by a lavender haired blur.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled happily, "Will you train with me? Everyone else is so boring!" he said frustrated.

Gohan laughed, "They're boring? What did you do to them?" He asked with an amused smile.

"I tried to race them first cause they said they were good at it! But they are so slow! And then another guy said that he was good at holding his breath underwater so I tried that and he couldn't do that good either! So I was about to spar with someone but then you came and if they suck at racing and holding their breath, they can't be good at sparing can they? I've been training with Goten so, will you spar with me please!?!" Trunks asked desperatly, eager to test his strength against someone he knew was good.

The five of them looked up from Trunks and looked into the rec. room for the first time since Trunks had become a leech on Gohan's leg. There was a group of people who were on the schools track team panting and sprawled out on the grass in one corner of the room, panting exhaustedly. The swim team members were laying around the main pool gasping for breath and shaking their heads in disbelief, and Sharpner was standing in the boxing ring by himself looking around in confusion because his sparring partner had just vanished from sight. Gohan smirked down at Trunks who smiled back devilishly, "You show off! You exhausted them all!" Gohan said happily struggling not to laugh.

"I came to relax with my friends. You'll have to ask them if I can be excused to train with you." He said turning his head to try to hide his growing chuckles.

Pigero, Lime, Chico, and Rom were smiling widely at the sights before them. "Good job, kid." Pigero congratulated with an amused laugh.

Lime and Chico dissolved into giggles leaning into each other for support, "Look at…. Their faces!! Hahahahahaha!!" The laughed out clutching their sides.

Rom snickered, "Aww! We missed the show! How about a grand finale encore?" He suggested nudging Gohan's ribs and hurting his elbow. Trunks snickered then nodded his head.

"Go ahead kid, we'll wait. Besides, we can't swim when we are laughing our heads off." Pigero added, pointing to the girls who were quickly progressing into hysterical hiccups.

"All right! C'mon Gohan! Spar with me? Please?!" Trunks asked jumping up and trying out his version of Goten's puppy eyes look.

"All right, all right! We'll spar. Lets just find an open piece of grass." He said holding up his hands in surrender.

Trunks jumped in the air with his fist held high, "Yeah! Lets go!" He shouted before running back towards the boxing ring to claim the empty plot of land in front of it, marking the grass quickly with his foot.

The little group walked over leisurely to allow the girls to walk through their now hysterical giggling.

As they neared the boxing ring, Sharpner finally noticed where his opponent had disappeared to, "Hey short stuff, it looks like I won cause you fell out of the ring!" He called smiling with his friends.

Trunks glared at him, looking like a miniature, more colorful version of his stern father, "You didn't beat me, weakling. We didn't even fight. And it doesn't count 'cause you didn't say that going out of bounds was in the rules and were not even in a tournament so it shouldn't matter anyway! And I didn't fall out of the ring I jumped out when I saw Gohan coming so I could get in some real training." Trunks said rapidly, defending his pride with reasoning, unintentionally mimicking his mother.

"Cool down, Trunks." Gohan said walking up to place a hand on his small shoulder.

Trunks snorted and turned away from Sharpner, crossing his arms in annoyance. Gohan shook his head and called back to Sharpner, who was looking a little pale at Gohan's appearance, "Sorry Sharpner, it looks like I'm stealing your sparring partner for a while." He said with a carefree wave.

"No problem…" Sharpner mumbled, not wanting to piss off Gohan unintentionally again, before he hastily jumped out of the ring to watch with the rest of the gathering class. Videl stood to the side with her arms crossed across her stomach, watching closely. Trunks bounced in front of Gohan landing in a wide footed balanced stance across the square of land he had marked.

"Lets go, Gohan!" He yelled excitedly.

"All right. Come and get me, Trunks." Gohan yelled back, standing calmly in a relaxed position, not even bothering to get into a stance, on the other side of the square.

_Gohan's not going to get into a stance? Trunks could do a lot of damage from that stance… and its perfect… how did he learn a stance of that level at so young an age…_Videl wondered her eyes glued to the fight.

Trunks sunk lower, narrowed his eyes, and leaped forward, "Ahh!" He yelled as he charged with his little fist outstretched. He raised his right arm above his head, his left guarding his chest and twisting his entire body to add momentum to his punch. Gohan stayed standing watching his movements. All of the class gasped as Trunks's left fist went strait through Gohan's body.

"Huh!?" Videl mumbled. _An afterimage from that close? _She thought in bewilderment.

"Stop showing off Trunks. Be serious!" Gohan said, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly in concentration, as Trunks turned around to begin a new attack sequence.

_He's concentrating on the noises of his surroundings and still dodging all of the kids attacks! _Videl thought in amazement.

Trunks threw out his leg and struck out with amazing speed. Gohan started to sway back and forth, avoiding all of the attacks, never moving far from his starting point.

_He makes it look so easy… _Videl thought in wonderment.

"You defense on your right side is slipping, Trunks." Gohan said as he swayed back and forth to avoid a few more punches, never opening his eyes.

Trunks threw out a few more kicks and punches, "Trunks! Guard your right side!" Gohan instructed before crouching down and hitting Trunks's right hip lightly with his open hand pushing the little half saiyan off balance and causing him to skid through the grass.

Trunks skidded to the edge of the makeshift ring, his feet carving deep trenches in the no longer pristine green grass, then fell unceremoniously on his backside. The girls in the crowd gasped in sympathy as Trunks touched his hip, "Oww…" He mumbled embarrassed. Gohan walked up to Trunks offering him a helping hand up. Trunks smiled then grabbed his 'big brothers' hand and stood up.

"Your getting better. Just lower your arm to guard your right side or someone could take advantage of it." Gohan said demonstrating a proper stance.

_That kid didn't get injured after making a new ditch with his feet?! His stance looked perfect to me…"_Videl thought shocked at the young boys skills. _If his stance looked perfect to me, is my stance flawed too? _She wondered suddenly worried.

Trunks studied the form and nodded, "Ok Gohan. Thanks!" Trunks said happily.

Gohan nodded, "So, how about we test your speed?" Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said, dropping into a new stance and narrowing his eyes in concentration as Gohan charged him. Gohan started off slow, slowly beginning to blur in the eyes of the students.

"Whoa…" Sharpner mumbled along with most of the jocks in the class. Trunks held his own for a few minutes but eventually got hit in the stomach, flying off into the air as the air was knocked forcibly out of his body.

"Oh no!" Erasa fretted as the class watched. Trunks flew in a graceful arc through the air landing in a tiny crater of his own creation as he made contact with the ground.

"Oww…" Trunks whined sitting up, causing most of the girls to gasp in relief that he wasn't seriously hurt, as Gohan walked up again to help the lavender haired kid up to his feet, "Great job, Trunks. Your getting faster, that's for sure. Just remember to lower your left arm and work on your blocking." Gohan coached.

"Aww man… I thought I could last longer this time…" Trunks muttered disappointed.

"Gohan!" Videl interrupted suddenly causing both demi-saiyans and the rest of the class to turn to look at her curiously.

"Yes, Videl?" Gohan answered timidly.

"I want you to evaluate my fighting stance, like you did his." She said bluntly, walking into the makeshift ring and dropping into a stance.

* * *

Woot! merry christmas and a happy new year! i'm finished! yippee!!!!!

i'm off to bed so santa doesn't see me up this late typing up this lovely exciting chapter! remember reviews count as presents! i'll try to update before the beginning of the year, but no promises! ^_~

*Dragonball announcer guy voice immitation!*

Videl wants to fight! will gohan allow it? Or will he find a clever way to escape? We havent heard from a certain blue haired genious for a while... where could she be? and what could the crazy evil authoress possibly do to make the story more complicated?! Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	25. Chapter 25

Hiya everybody! happy new years! welcome to the year 2010! XD i tried, really i did, to get the chapter out earlier, but i just couldn't swing it! oh yeah! I'd just like to say, i know absolutely nothing about fighting. i write what i think sounds fun and that's all. please keep that in mind while reading and reviewing^_~ suggestions always help and ideas are even better!

Disclaimer: I owns nothings! ^_^ although i hear that if i'm nice enough Akira Toriyama, mad arsonist, will gift DBZ to me out of sympathy? XD please!!!

Without further adieu, CHAPTER 25!!!

* * *

~~Last time~~

"Gohan!" Videl interrupted suddenly causing both demi-saiyans and the rest of the class to turn to look at her curiously. "Yes, Videl?" Gohan answered timidly. "I want you to evaluate my fighting stance, like you did his." She said bluntly, walking into the makeshift ring and dropping into a stance.

~~~This time~~~

"You said that his stance is flawed" Videl said keeping her gaze on Gohan and pointing at trunks, "But it looks perfect to me!" She said angrily.

Gohan looked momentarily stunned, then smirked in an all to Vegeta like manner, causing Trunks to back up in shock and the rest of the class to raise their eyebrows in surprise.

_She wants me to help her fight? _He thought growling internally as his saiyan side surfaced in excited happiness. "Sure thing ,Videl." Gohan replied, dropping into a defensive fighting stance.

Videl blushed lightly then ran at Gohan throwing out a quick punch.

Gohan swayed to the left and avoided it easily. "Stay still you…" Videl said as she threw out her right leg to kick when Gohan dropped down and swept her supporting left leg out from underneath her.

"Oof!" She gasped landing unceremoniously on her butt. "How did you?!" She gasped in surprise.

_He moved so fast I couldn't see him in time! How can he be this good?!_ She thought in bewilderment.

"Your right side is more balanced than your left. When you kick like that you lose all options because your entire body is balanced on your toes which kills all of balance if your supporting leg is knocked out. You need to lower your center of gravity and brace your leg before kicking." Gohan said, jumping back and away from Videl who continued to sit on the ground wide eyed and stunned.

Gohan put his hand out in front of her and extending his index and middle finger pulling them towards himself twice, taunting her to try again, with a pleased smirk. Videl blinked in surprise then lowered her eyebrows in anger, before jumping to her feet. She charged Gohan again punching and attempting to fix her faulty kick. She was thrown off balance again when Gohan reached out and gently pushed her shoulder. She stumbled back , regaining her footing.

"You need to lean forward in that stance." He instructed, keeping his onyx eyes glued to her posture.

Videl blushed harder and resumed her attack. The class watched in silence as Videl fought furiously against Gohan who from their perspective was being extremely gentle. Every time Videl struck out he would move away slightly from the point of impact. Videl swung a wide punch at the side of Gohan's head, which missed, giving the saiyan the chance to suddenly kneel down as she turned from the momentum of her punch, then shooting back up and wrapping his arms under her armpits in a lock. Gohan stood, holding his arms in a lifting position, immobilizing his opponents arms and upper torso.

"Huh? Hey!! How did you!? And when did ?! Let me down!" Videl sputtered struggling to escape from the iron grip, panting in exertion.

Gohan smiled and leaned his head and upper body forward to rest on her right shoulder so she wouldn't think to throw back her head in retaliation and accidentally get a concussion, causing her body to freeze.

"You left yourself wide open when you swung wide. You need to fight more like a boxer. Think more about protecting your torso and face. Right now you fight like your 7 feet tall and all muscles." He reprimanded, quietly into her ear, never losing his triumphant smile.

Videl frowned and blushed brightly, "I have to fight like that when the people I fight are always bigger than me." She defended in an equally quiet voice, trying to control her rapid breath and rising blush from the feeling of Gohans's warm breath on her right ear.

As this was happening, Bulma walked in to the rec, room, thinking about sitting in the hot tub for a few relaxing hours, when she saw the entire class forming a half circle around Gohan, who was holding the object of his affections immobilized in his muscular arms. Gohan whispered something into her right ear, looking much too pleased with himself. Videl mumbled something back before looking angrily at the ground while blushing bright red.

Bulma had checked up on Vegeta earlier, stealing one of his pilfered cookies and began looking for her son. The bots had scanned the building and told her that he was playing in the rec. room. She had made her way to the rec. room hoping to stop any damage and distress to the students and walked into a romance fighting scene. Bulma smirked and made her way to stand next to the grinning transfer kids to watch, mentally cataloguing every detail for her report later in the day. Gohan slowly lifted Videl causing her to lose her contact with the ground as he stood strait up and never lost his balance.

"Can you break my hold, Videl?" He asked curiously, a grin of excitement lighting his face as Videl blushed an even deeper crimson and thrashed about.

After a few minutes of useless struggling on Videl's part, Gohan lowered her to the ground again, setting her on her butt and keeping a hand behind her back so she didn't fall over.

"You did very well!", He said as he knelt next to her, "You need to work on your overall ethic. Your style is better suited to someone your fathers size. You need a quicker, clever style." He said with an ever present smile.

Videl sat on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

"Your giving lessons, Gohan?" Bulma intoned from her position beside the snickering girls. Gohan shot up from his kneeling position, having not noticed Bulma's appearance.

"Bulma!?! Uhh! Umm… I was just helping her a bit! Just some advice really!" He said quickly waving his hands defensively in front of himself.

"Right." She said raising her eyebrow with a smirk, "You wouldn't have happened to see Trunks around here have you?" She asked glancing at the damage the saiyans had done to her rec. room from their much rougher spar earlier.

Gohan fidgeted nervously trying not to glance over to the trench that Trunks had created during their sparring match. Trunks had apparently made a break for it sometime during Videl's evaluation match.

"Well then, I'm gonna go relax while you find him and repair the damage." Bulma said in an entirely too calm voice.

Gohan gulped, scanned for Trunks ki, and exited the room with a "yes ma'am!".

As Gohan cleared the doors, Lime and Chico suddenly exploded into hysterical laughter. Bulma looked at the hysterically laughing girls and their smirking friends, "Was it something I said?" Bulma asked confused.

"He's … just so…Funny!!" The girls managed to choke out between giggles, leaning on each other for support.

Bulma shook her head and walked over to Videl who was still panting on the ground in exhaustion, "You ok, hun?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine… just …out of … breath…" She gasped, while thinking furiously. _How did he beat me!? I'm almost as strong as my dad and he beat me with out any trouble at all! Is he stronger than dad? Nah… that couldn't be! The only one that strong would have to be that Saiyaman character… I haven't been so thoroughly defeated since I first started to learn how to fight…_ She thought bowing her head so that no one around could see her face.

The rest of the class dispersed as their blue haired hostess talked to Videl. "He's faster than he looks, huh? Training in the GR for years for years on end will do that to ya. Speaking of which, I got Vegeta to agree to give you the GR at 8 tonight. Just go over and knock on the door, then you can use it for an hour. He's only gonna watch over you for an hour so your not squished." She explained while Videl caught her breath.

"Thanks , miss Bulma." Videl said appreciatively.

She couldn't wait to try out the GR again and really train instead of just stumbling around and trying to keep her balance. Now she knew what to expect so she could train without nerves or a bright blush to distract her.

Bulma chuckled, "I wonder if I could make something that shocks you when you call me something that shocks you when you call me something other than just Bulma." She pretended to sigh.

Videl blushed, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it" She said with a smile.

Gohan had returned in time to hear Bulma's last comment, "Hmm…there's an idea…" He said thoughtfully.

Both women looked up at his sudden silent appearance. Trunks was tucked under his arm looking very disappointed to have been captured. "Hi mom." He said mischievously waving to his now frowning mother.

"You made a mess and ran away, mister. Now you better clean it up!" She said with a Vegeta worthy glare.

Trunks gulped ,looking remarkably similar to the other present halflings earlier expression, twisting free of the arm encircling him, and running off to gather some dirt and spare grass to fix the trenches also shouting back, "Yes mom!" Before he disappeared.

Gohan was lost in thought mumbling under his breath. "Hmmm…if I ..no… maybe… yeah! That would do it! Although… I'll have to ask Piccolo about it…" He muttered, smiling mischievously while looking up thoughtfully.

Bulma and Videl stood up watching Gohan scheme. "You can plot against Vegeta later, Gohan. " Bulma interrupted. "For now, you had better go help Trunks fix my landscaping!" She commanded menacingly.

Gohan snapped out of his muttering and grinned with his hand behind his head. "Sorry 'bout that Bulma!" he apologized before running off to help Trunks.

Bulma smiled then turned to Videl who was now lost in thought. "If its not one than it's the other…" she muttered.

_He's so nice, and then he starts plotting against people with that grin and he seems so …wild… and did he mumble piccolo? That's an instrument… why does he need to ask a piccolo for advise? Maybe its some kind of organization, it couldn't be a name could it? Maybe the police have a file on it at the station… _she thought intensely.

Bulma waved her hand in front of Videl's face, wondering how to snap her out of it. Erasa strolled over, giggling at Bulma's annoyed face and Videl's lost in thought expression.

"Would you like some help?" Erasa asked with a smile.

Bulma looked over at the petite blond girl, "You know how to snap her out of it?" Bulma asked, mentally cataloguing Erasa's face in her mind as Videl's friend.

"Oh yeah! Its really simple! You just whisper in her ear 'thinking about Gohan again?' and she snaps out of it!" She said quietly while Videl continued to glare at the ground in thought.

Bulma raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Really? Hahaha! that's great! Chichi's gonna faint.. If I deliver the punch line right. Thanks!" She said with a snicker. "So what is you name again?" She asked happily.

"My name is Erasa, with an 'e'. All right, here is goes!" She said leaning over to whisper in Videl's ear.

Bulma watched the far off glare fade into a bright red blush spread on her pretty face. "Erasa! I wasn't! Stop saying that so loud!" She hissed at her friend angrily.

Erasa giggled, "Girl, I like whispered in your ear! Right Bulma?" She said mischievously.

"…Bulma?" Videl said her face turning brighter as she spotted the interested look on the blue haired woman's face, "I just remembered something…" Videl mumbled while stomping away quickly in embarrassment.

Bulma and Erasa waited until she was out of earshot before breaking down in giggles. "Ah…That was hilarious." Bulma gasped out.

Erasa nodded, "I know! I've haven't seen her that embarrassed since the first day of the trip!" Erasa said happily.

"What happened them?" Bulma asked ,once again gathering information .

"That's the day I figured out that little trick. She was glaring at that transfer student with the brown hair, her name is lime, I think, and she was walking next to Gohan and she was starring at them all jealous!" Erasa reported happily. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure thing kiddo!" Bulma said.

"Why is Gohan's mom so obsessed with hearing who Gohan flirts with? Erasa asked quickly gathering her information for Videl.

"That's all?" Bulma asked surprised, Erasa nodded, "Well you know her name is Chichi, and she is obsessed with three things. One, keeping her house in perfect order, two, making sure that Gohan is the smartest kid on the planet, and three making sure that she has grand kids to spoil as quickly as possible." She said with an amused shrug, "But don't tell Videl that last part yet, kay? She'll find out soon enough!" Bulma added with a wink.

Erasa turned bright red and smiled, "I won't! it would mess things up!" She giggled with an answering wink, "And you've been reporting everything to her since the trip started?" She asked curiously.

Bulma blinked in surprise, "You noticed that? Hmmm… I've been reporting to chichi as much as you've been reporting to Videl!" She guessed with a knowing smile.

Erasa grinned back, "I'm gonna go check on Videl. Thank you for answering my questions!" Erasa said running off to find Videl.

_Now I've got an accomplice!_Bulma thought happily walking off to go work in her lab.

She glanced over to the area of the yard that was damaged. Trunks had run off after finishing and Gohan was washing off the dirt in the showers. She left the room with a mischievous smile.

Gohan finished washing all the grime off of his body then headed over to the hot tub where Rom, Chico, Lime, and Pigero were all still snickering and talking. Gohan sank into the hot bubbling water and gave a grateful sigh closing his eyes. Lime and Chico were now struggling not to giggle, while Rom and Pigero were grinning so widely it looked almost painful. Pigero received a nod from Rom and turned to face Gohan clearing his throat, "So, Gohan. What was all that about?" He asked resuming his grin.

"What?" Gohan asked keeping his eyes shut. "I just had to clean off the dirt from fixing the yard." He said with a shrug.

Pigero grinned impossibly wider, "Not the shower! The spar with Videl! You got a little close there." Rom said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Chico giggled a bit which set Lime off. Gohan determinedly kept his eyes shut concentrating on the hot water instead of his laughing friends.

As they happily laughed at the blushing Gohan, Erasa ran across the yard towards the training equipment looking for Videl. She scanned the area, looking for her embarrassed friend and spotted Sharpner over by the speed bag. She ran over, "Hey Sharpner! Have you seen Videl?" She asked the muscular blond boy as he punched at the speed bag trying to keep a rhythm.

"Yeah, she ran over to the doors, said she wanted to visit that big dragon again." He said absentmindedly pausing to look at the petite blond.

"Thanks a lot Sharpie!" Erasa said stretching to her tiptoes and pecking him on the cheek before running towards the doors.

The other jocks started catcalling at Sharpeners' red face, causing Sharpner to try to ignore them and punch at the speed bag again. Unfortunately, he was so distracted by the unexpected kiss that the speed bag retaliated and whacked him in the face, knocking him down on to his back.

"The world is against me…" He groaned blushing a brighter crimson and quickly grabbing a towel to hide his face.

* * *

There you go! shorter than normal, but still fun to write! i hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! i have an exciting fight scene coming up and its a doozy! long, exciting, full of surprises, and hilarious if i do say so myself! You'll have to review if you want to read tho!

* DBZ announcer guy voice immitation!*

Gohan and Videl get closer as the days go by! What could Gohan have an idea about? And what could the evil authoress have in store for the gang next time? Find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	26. Chapter 26

Hiya everybody! Sorry for the wait but these last few weeks have been really busy. Between job hunting, signing up for my classes, finding money to pay for said classes, and cursing the infernal cold that has settled over texas, i've had no time to type.^_^ you think i'm being over dramatic? Nah!

In texas we are used to 110 weather and quite comfortable in it too! well, i am XD but put any native texan in 17 degree weather and immediatly brain functions start to die and people just lose it! they can't drive, or shop, or walk outside. It creates a kind of mass cabin fever syndrome resulting in all kind of stupidity and busted pipes! My water heater exploded too! ^_^

Unfortunatly this is what you would call a filler chapter, they are painless and nessasary. Stay tuned for the next few chapters tho! They are full of plot devices and twists sure to make even the most devoted fans happy ^_^

Anywho- shoutouts to all the crazy readers who reviewed ^_^ CrazyHyperLady, elfspirit7, Shadegao, Moonangel511,zara2148, TazPowers, callmebaka, and many, many more! I lurve you all! ^_^

Disclaimer- I'd gladly trade the rights I have over DBZ for warm weather! I hates the Cold!! But i don't have rights so i'm just gonna freeze till spring T_T

Without further adieu~ CHAPTER 26!!!

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes and began staring intensely at the bubbling water, leaning his head forward and trying to recall an attack he had heard about long ago.

"Hey, Gohan! Dude? Please talk to us, don't be angry… We were only playing around!" Rom pleaded.

They became more worried when Gohan didn't respond.

"Gohan?" Chico asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder and giving him a shake.

Gohan snapped his head up and saw their worried faces, "Wha? Oh! Sorry guys. I was just thinking." He said apologetically.

" 'Bout what? I was afraid you were going to make the water boil by staring at it or something." Pigero joked. Gohan smiled "I think… I might have an idea for my next attack…" Gohan said slowly, grabbing his chin in thought.

"Really?!" Chico said happily. "You mean for your bet with that Vegeta guy? What kind of attack is it?" Lime asked eagerly leaning in.

"I think, it might work… I need to learn the original attack then talk to Piccolo about mental…no…telekinetic attachment techniques, then I think it might work…" He mumbled to himself, still holding his chin.

The four others looked at Gohan then at each other, "That just confuses me more! And who's Piccolo?" Rom asked.

Gohan sat up strait, "Wha? Oh… uhh.. Well, Piccolo is my sensei, and I need to gather up some information and learn a few new things before it might work. It's just a basic idea right now…" Gohan said bashfully, still not used to having to explain his thoughts to his friends.

_Why does his name sound familiar….piccolo…._ Pigero thought confusedly.

"So your teacher is some guy named piccolo?" Lime asked curiously.

"Yeah, He's the first one to teach me martial arts as a child. I was actually running away from him when I meet you guys." Gohan said gesturing to Pigero, Rom, and Chico.

Lime paled, "Wait, wait, wait! Stop rewind. You first met them when you were 5 right?" The others all nodded save for Pigero who had just recognized Piccolo's name.

"He was training you to fight when you were 5 years old? I thought you met them when you were shipwrecked!" She asked in a hiss so she wouldn't attract too much attention. The Chico and Rom nodded, "We did! He was passed out on the beach all roughed up. I remember Rom checked his pulse from his foot and pronounced him dead." Chico said with a giggle.

"Hey! He looked dead! I mean he was out for like hours after we took him to the house!" Rom defended.

"You never mentioned that you were training back then, only that you were looking for your way back home to your mom." Chico said squinting her eyes as she tried to remember, ignoreing Rom who was busy pretending to be insulted Crossing his arms across his chest in a mock imitation of Vegeta.

"Well, at the time, I really didn't want to train. He had kinda kidnapped me, so I ran away while I thought he wasn't looking. I wasn't lying when I said I was looking for my mom." Gohan said bashfully, "Anyway, I'm gonna go ask Bulma a few things. She might know something I can use for the attack." he said standing up and grabbing a nearby towel.

As he stepped out of the hot tub, Pigero cleared his throat, "Your gonna have to answer a few more questions tonight." He said seriously. Gohan looked at his unusually serious face and nodded cheerfully.

_He must have recognized Piccolo's name… _Gohan thought without any concern.

"See ya later guys!" Gohan said as he walked off rubbing his thick black hair with the towel to dry it.

"What's up, Pigero?" Rom asked.

Pigero was hardy ever serious about anything, the fact that the name Piccolo shook his composure worried them. "He said that he was kidnapped and trained by a person named Piccolo. Do you guys remember someone by that name in the history books?" He asked.

The three looked at each other then back at Pigero. Rom and Chico simultaneously cocked their heads to the side in thought. Lime glanced upward then looked at Pigero sharply," You don't mean… I think he would have … Well it doesn't matter, cause he's gonna tell us about it later." Lime said as she remember the tape of the broadcast that her grandpa had shown her of the Great Demon King Piccolo, when he was holding King Furry hostage and usurping his throne.

Rom having ignored most of their history lessons didn't remember and shrugged before sinking into the hot tub.

Chico was just as air headed as Rom so she remained calm too. "Don't worry so much Pigero! You know Gohan's a nice guy! He'll explain everything later…" Chico said as she sank further into the relaxing warm water.

Pigero decided to follow his friends examples and relaxed his muscles._ If Gohan was trained by the demon king piccolo, can we trust him… _He thought worriedly. The rest of the class continued to walk around and gossip about Videl and Gohan.

~Meanwhile!~

Gohan walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. tracing Bulma's ki to her lab. Draping the towel over his damp hair, he stuck his head into her lab, "Hey, Bulma?" he asked before dodging a laser.

The damp towel was scorched by the laser and he yelped loudly throwing it to the floor. _Why are the defenses on if she's in there… _He thought worriedly.

"Hey, Bulma are you in there?" Gohan asked getting worried.

He pushed his key code in to the wall panel, disabling the lasers and entered the quiet lab cautiously. He walked quietly, ready to defend himself. He spotted something moving towards the back of the room and walked closer. Bulma was sitting in a white folding chair next to the circular platform. The platform had been flattened out leaving a smooth white tiled circle. The central pillar and the helmet that was on top of it were gone. Bulma was sitting calmly with her back was facing Gohan. She was wearing a black metal band around her head, like a circlet, that had a silver circular button on the right side and her hand was raised up to it gently rotating and moving it. She was surrounded by mechanical debris and tiny tools and was turning her head back and forth as if she were looking around for something. Gohan paced around her to see that her eyes were firmly closed and her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked timidly inching closer. Bulma suddenly turned her head to face Gohan with her eyes still firmly closed. Gohan froze in place, his senses on high alert. Bulma's eyebrows rose higher then she opened one eye to look at Gohan, "Wow… Your bright…" She murmured.

"Huh?" Gohan intelligently replied.

Bulma shook her head and smiled, "Hey, since you're here, could you help me out? Raise your ki a little then lower it slowly." She said closing her eyes and adopting a look of concentration again.

_Oh kay… she must be testing that thing… _Gohan thought. He raised his power slightly watching Bulma's facial expressions in fascination as her closed eyes squeezed tighter as if she were seeing a bright light through her lids, then lowering it back down until it was just a little stronger than Bulma's. Her face relaxed and she opened her eyes again smiling.

"Thanks kiddo. Now I can recalibrate it a little and it will be ready tomorrow." She said gently removing the small circlet form her head.

"Bulma what is that? What happened to the helmet that was there before?" Gohan asked truly confused.

Bulma smirked, "It's a ki detector. I got the idea from the saiyan's old scouters, but instead of numbers , the ki powers are seen as light. The stronger the person the bigger and brighter the light." She said proudly.

"That old helmet always messed up my hair so I remade it into that little stylish headband! The platform I'm trying to modify for the Mirai timeline so we can send food and supplies to them if they find survivors. I'm sure Mirai is probably getting hungry if there are no food supplies and Chichi is the only cook." She added while writing down some notes and cleaning up her mess. "So what were you wanting?" Bulma asked as she bustled around.

"What? Oh yeah! I might have come up with a new idea for my next attack. And I wanted your advise." He said. Bulma nodded, "My advice? Is it something mechanical?" She asked wondering how she could help.

"No. Nothing like that. You were at the 21st tournament when my dad fought Jackie Chun in the finals right? Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I was there, that fight lasted forever, but in the end Goku lost to the old coot." She said, standing strait and stretching a little.

"In that match, did Jackie Chun use an electric attack?" Gohan asked hopefully. "I remember hearing about it from Krillen and Yamcha." He added while Bulma thought about it.

Bulma nodded, "He sure did! I think he called it 'Lightning surprise!" I remember him screaming something about 20,000 volts of electricity. But it was so long ago… why do you ask, did you get a new idea from that?" She asked curiously.

Gohan nodded, "If I can talk to piccolo and find out how to do that lightning attack, it might work." He said mysteriously.

"Hey! You won't tell me?! C'mon kiddo! I won't tell!" She pleaded trying to get him to give information.

Gohan smiled and backed away, "Nope! Part of the fun will be you and Vegeta's reaction to it." He said running out the door.

"Gohan! Come back! That's all your telling me?! "Bulma yelled at the abandoned doorframe.

Gohan stuck his head back in the doorway, "Yep! And good luck with the teleportation pad!" he said abruptly leaving again.

"Ooh! That boy!" Bulma whined disappointed, "I understand that Vegeta would be fun to watch if he got hit by a new attack ,after his last one, but why would my reaction to an attack on Vegeta be part of the fun…" She wondered aloud as she went back to her teleportation pad in the making and set to work.

~Meanwhile~

Videl stormed down the halls following the green colored line on the floor to the main garden. She walked up pressed 1111 on the keypad and waited until the garage style door was fully open before entering. No other students were in the amazing garden.

_Finally some privacy.. _She thought relieved.

Just as she released a sigh in gratitude, Dr. Briefs rode up on his bicycle, "Hello my dear! Would you like a bike? Or are you here to feed the children?" He asked with his friendly British accent.

"Oh! Ummm, Hello Dr. Briefs. I came to visit with Icarus. If that's all right. There are children in here?" She asked confused, trying to make a convincing story and be polite to the friendly old man.

Dr. Briefs nodded sagely, "My wife and I refer to the animals as our children. We try to spend as much time with them as possiblebut they do love the attention. Icarus is snoozing in the bushes over there. Feel free to grab a bike if you want. Good bye, my dear." He said happily,pointing to the different areas of the huge interior garden before pedaling off again.

_That man is the genius who created the dynocaps? No matter what he says, It doesn't seem possible…_ She mused, wandering off to the far corner Dr. Briefs had indicated.

The large purple dragon was spread out amongst the berry bushes, a snot bubble growing and shrinking with his steady breath. Videl smiled at the giant reptile, moving around to the far side of his large sleeping form so that she would be hidden from sight if someone came looking for her. She sat down on the green grass and put her hand on Icarus side and absentmindedly started to stroke his side as her mind drifted off into thought. _I can't believe Erasa would do that in fron t of Bulma! And after she was teasing me about fighting gohan... but,_ _Gohan defeated me effortlessly… he is the son of the former world champ… if his dad and his friends trained him, I could probably figure out their names, maybe even their addresses… the future…_

She glanced over to the unblemished side of Icarus and remembering the scarred future counterpart her thoughts went a new direction_. Why didn't my dad defeat the androids in Trunks's time… He defeated cell here so the androids would have been almost effortless for him… but I know he can't be as strong as Gohan, or Vegeta, and I know he couldn't' have beaten what ever left those craters in the future timeline. Even little Trunks could beat me… and why didn't Gohan or Vegeta participate in the last WMAT? After fighting Gohan, I know they could pummel my dad… It just doesn't make any sense! _She thought in frustration, pulling some of the grass off the ground and crumpilingit up in her hand.

* * *

Whoo!! finished! that was shorter thn i woudl have liked but it gonna have to do cause my brain is both frozen and fried! ouch! jk ^_^  
There is a awesome new action scene coming up so stick around!

please review ^_~ and excuse me if the next couple of chapters are a bit late, until the new semester starts i'm pretty much hopeless ^_^ I'll continue writing on paper though so i won't actually fall behind XD

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation!*

Videl is almost to the truth behind gohan! Erasa, Bulma and Chichi are gonna have a ball with the newest developments ^_^ and Gohan is preparing a new attack! Could the evil authoress be planning something awesome? Find out next tiem on POOR SAP GOHAN!


	27. Chapter 27

Hiya everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've got a lot going on over here. regardless, this next bit is going to be switching between POV's a lot so pay attention! ^_^ the next big crime scene in Satan City is in the next chapter and should be up soon ^_^

Disclaimer: I owns nothin! I wish i did. but i don't so i recommend playing with the characters as a fun alternative! XD

And now without further adieu~ CHAPTER 27!!

_

* * *

_

_Last Time!_

_Why didn't my dad defeat the androids in Trunks's time… He defeated cell here so the androids would have been almost effortless for him… but I know he can't be as strong as Gohan, or Vegeta, and I know he couldn't' have beaten what ever left those craters in the future time line. Even little Trunks could beat me… and why didn't Gohan or Vegeta participate in the last WMAT? After fighting Gohan I know they could pummel my dad… It just doesn't make any sense! _She thought in frustration pulling some of the grass off the ground and crumpling it up in her hand.

* * *

She tossed the crushed green vegetation in her right hand back to the ground and sighed folding her legs so she could rest her chin atop her knees. She lifted her left hand to rest of Icarus's side as she continued to dissect her many thoughts and clues. The large purple dragon started to fidget in his sleep, scrunching up his face and making a sound like a low pitched chirp. Videl looked up in surprise, and unintentionally brushed her hand over Icarus's belly. Icarus wiggled away and gave a sleepy snorting dragon laugh. Curious and distracted, Videl placed her hand back under the joint to his large wing, rubbing softly.

Icarus made a noise similar to a dogs whine, then snorted, and wiggled away again. Videl smiled brightly, "Are you ticklish?" She asked aloud softly, smirking at the dragons unexpected cuteness.

~Meanwhile~

Erasa walked through the door to the garden scanning the room for her friend. Dr. Briefs waved at her from across the room as he turned the corner to go towards the waiting blonde.

"Hello my dear! Are you here to ride a bike? Or how about feeding the children? Or did you come after the other young lady?" He asked happy to chat.

"Oh! I'm looking for the other young lady! She ran away and I need to talk to her, sir." Erasa said with a smile.

"Ah! Very Good. She said she was going to go visit Icarus. In the back corner there." The old scientist said pointing.

Erasa nodded happily, "Thank you!" She said before running in the right direction.

"Your welcome, my dear! Goodness, we are getting quite a lot of visitors today, eh, Scratch?" Dr. Briefs said waving to Erasa who was halfway to Videl, then reaching to his shoulder to pet the little black cat who was comfortably perched there. He smiled and began to whistle as he boarded his metal steed and rang the little bell twice as he leisurely peddled to circle the garden once more.

~Meanwhile~

Erasa slowed down to a jog as the large slumbering giant came into view. A snot bubble was coming out of his left nostril and his back was twitching. As Erasa watched Icarus began to make cute noises and lifting his wing in his sleep. She tiptoed around his back going over his tail carefully and froze in her tracks when she spotted her best friend sitting with her arm wrapped around her folded legs, as she rubbed the dragons belly with a smile on her face, completely relaxed and unaware that she was being watched.

Icarus lifted his wing higher and started to snort with laughter again as videl leaned in and whispered, "Are you ticklish?" in a surprised tone.

Erasa crept closer and leaned down, "Well, he's laughing isn't he?" She said in Videl's ear.

"AHH!" Videl screamed jumping up and twisting to land in a stance in her surprise.

Her scream woke Icarus and popped his snot bubble, causing him to squeak in alarm and open both wings in surprise. The generated wind knocked both girls over. "Darn it! Don't surprise me like that Erasa!" Videl yelled, picking up her head from the grass.

Erasa jumped up and ran around to Icarus's head, "Its Ok! Shh! shh! Calm down! We didn't mean to wake you up!" Erasa said stroking the dragons head.

Icarus, having already learned that the class had an aversion to getting saliva facials, licked her hand piteously, using his beast puppy eyed look for forgiveness. Erasa smiled grimly, then took a deep steadying breath, and wiped her hand clean on her designer clothes. Taking that as a show of forgiveness, Icarus plopped back down and hummed happily when Erasa sat down next to him placing his head on her lap to be nuzzled. Videl walked over and sat next to his long neck with a groan. Icarus purred in delight at the attention and snuggled closer to the two girls.

Videl smiled, then turned to Erasa, "So, is there a reason your sneaking up on me?" She asked, remembering to frown at the blond for her earlier embarrassment.

Erasa grinned mischievously, "I wanted to talk to you, but you ran off! Its really easy to sneak up on you when your thinking." She said brightly, with a joking wink.

Videl rolled her eyes and ran her hand along Icarus's neck, "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact.

Erasa smiled, "Well, I wanted to see if you were ok. You were barely able to stand yesterday and today you're challenging people to fights. Not that it didn't look like you were having fun." She said slyly.

Videl blushed pink, "I'm fine. I slept really well after I passed out and today I had to test myself." Videl defended, trying to suppress the blush.

Erasa giggled, "You test yourself by challenging Gohan, who is like crazy strong?" She smiled happily, "I think you were flirting!" She said grinning at the now red blush covering Videl's face.

"Erasa! You know I don't flirt! We were fighting!" She said quickly shaking her head frantically.

Erasa shook her head, "I think I figured out your flirting style! And Gohan is your target!" She said triumphantly.

"I was just trying to get him to evaluate my fighting stance!" Videl said with a frown crossing her arms, to Icarus's disappointment.

Erasa giggled, "You could have done that by going into your stance and letting him point out the bad spots. I've watched you training enough to know that! Instead you go and attack him. You knew he could handle it so you didn't hold back! You flirt by fighting!" She concluded with a happy squeal.

Videl palmed her head in her hand, "You think I'm flirting , cause I'm trying to beat the answers I want out of him?" Videl muttered incredulously.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" She growled out glaring at her blond friend.

"Of course it does!" Erasa said back nonplussed. "You always yell at Sharpner when he flirts with you, but you almost never hit him. You talk to Gohan calmly, mostly, and you keep trying to find out more about him! I've never seen you more interested in a boy!" Erasa spouted.

Videl sputtered incoherently for a little then got up and stormed away. Erasa gently placed Icarus's large head on the grass and ran up to Videl.

"Videl! I'm sorry! Don't run away again! I won't talk about it anymore!" Erasa promised, "I found something else out! Bulma has been reporting everything Gohan does to his mother!" She said trying to placate her irritated friend.

Videl stopped walking and looked at her blonde friend. "But why would she do that?" She asked.

Erasa smiled, "Bulma said that Chichi was very determined to find out about Gohan's love life. So, you need to flirt with him more discreetly! Or your gonna have to watch your back for his mom!" She warned, holding her finger up for emphasis.

Videl blushed bright red again. "Erasa! I'm not flirting with anybody!" She yelled, storming away again, Erasa smiled watching her flustered friend storm away in embarrassment.

A high pitched beeping suddenly intruded upon Videl's escape. Erasa lost her smile and rushed over to Videl who was glaring at her flashing watch.

_Stop Blushing… Think of something infuriating… Dads poses, Gohan's secrets, Erasa's plotting, Sharpner,…._ Videl quickly thought trying to bring her face back to normal. Once she was sure her face was securely glaring she brought her wrist up and pressed the call button.

"Videl! We need your help right away!" The old police chief sputtered.

"What's the situation chief? Videl asked glad for an excuse to pound on some bad guys to relieve her embarrassment.

"Oh! Its terrible, really! Satan City Hospital Maternity Ward was put under attack earlier today. We have identified the pair of perpetrators. In the underworld they are known as the 'The Babysitter' and 'The Grouch'." The chief said wiping his brow with a green handkerchief to clean away his nervous sweat.

Videl snorted, "The 'Babysitter' and the 'Grouch'? What kind of names are those? They're worse than 'Saiyaman'!" She retorted.

"The babysitter got his name because all of his crimes are involving children and infants. His last reported crime was robbing a children's cereal factory and I believe breaking into a children's daycare center. The Grouch is notorious for his quick temper and his love of making odd requests with his demands after every heist. He usually pulls robberies and apparently hates kids, which is why we need your help." The chief summarized quickly, reading the profiles out of the manila folders on his desk.

"Ok. A perp who likes kids and one who hates 'em. Where are they? What are their demands?" Videl asked starting to walk towards the front exit with Erasa listening by her side.

"They kidnapped two newborns from the maternity holding area. They are currently holding them in an unfinished skyscraper on the top floor on the north side of the city. They have barricaded themselves in and we can't get to them." The chief rattled off obediently.

"Their demands?" Videl asked seriously walking through the previously damage front doors and digging in her pocket for her capsule case.

"Uhh… well their demands are…rather odd. If we can recover the kids, then we won't have to worry about demands." He said embarrassedly, dodging the question and averting his eyes.

Videl raised an eyebrow in a confused glare. "Fine. I'll be there. I'm gonna be late though. Right now I'm in West City. It should take at least and hour. Can ya keep a lid on things until then?" Videl asked, pulling out her 4 capsule, pushing the plunger and tossing it out in the yard.

"That should be fine. We still have 2 hours until the agreed rendezvous point." The chief reported with a nod.

Videl nodded back and hung up on the old chief. Videl took a large breath. Erasa touched her shoulder, "Be careful." She said with a worried half smile.

"Always am. I'll be back late. Could you tell Bulma for me?" Videl asked walking over to her decapsulized yellow jet copter.

"No problem, girl. Kick their butts, see you later, Videl!" Erasa said as she backed away so that Videl could rev the engine, blast strait up into the sky, then off towards Satan City.

_Now I have an hour to think and then a nice session of stress relief once I get there. I should make a stop at the station afterwards to check the records about those names… Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo…_ Videl mentally listed as she flew at illegal speeds towards Satan City.

~Meanwhile~

Erasa watched the yellow copter until it was out of sight then ran back into the dome. She went through the main doors the skidded to a stop. "Where would Bulma be right now?" She thought out loud.

"Miss Bulma is currently moving towards the recreational room, Miss." One of the nearby robots said in its mechanical voice pausing in its vacumming.

"Umm. Thanks." Erasa said surprised to be answered.

"You are welcome, miss." Erasa smiled then started to follow the yellow line back to the Rec. room.

She ran into the Rec. room headed for the boxing ring where she was sure to find Sharpner after unsuccessfully scanning the room for her blue hair hostess.

"Sharpie!" She called jogging over.

"Hey Erasa. Did you find Videl?" The muscular blond boy asked trying not to blush when his buddies started making kissy faces at him from behind Erasa.

Erasa put her hands on her knees and took a few moments to catch her breath. "I found her and we talked, but then she got a call from the police." She told him, instantly causing the others to quiet down and listen to the latest crime from their city.

"She left to go help them out. Have you guys seen Bulma? I need to tell her." Erasa rambled.

"Tell me what?" Bulma asked walking in to ear the last of Erasa's frantic announcement.

Erasa spun around and ran over to Bulma. "Videl helps the police in Satan City with the bigger crimes. She just got a call and she left. She said she'd be back later tonight." Erasa reported quickly.

Bulma nodded, "Hmm.. Gohan did mention that to me. I wonder…Maybe I Could…" Bulma said dreamily, her eyes going out of focus as she came up with a new idea.

As she turned and walked out of the Rec. room mumbling under her breath about planes and wires, the class dispersed and went back to enjoying the rec room.

Bulma wandered down the gleaming white hallway back towards her invention room. As she walked she passed Gohan, who was heading towards the GR after eating a substantial lunch.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted.

Bulma continued to mumble, then her eyes widened and she pointed at Gohan who froze, "If I make it, You can take it, then I could watch it! Ha! I'm such a genius!" She suddenly shouted.

Gohan stepped backwards in confusion. "Huh?" Gohan replied thoroughly confused by Bulma's behavior.

"Come with me! All I need is the toaster, the blender, and maybe the clothes iron… my mom won't miss it…then I can…" she trailed off grabbing Gohan's wrist and pulling him along behind her. "Then you can take it with you… and me and the other kids could watch .. Oh! I'll need that part from the disposal too…" She continued rambling and pulling Gohan towards the kitchen.

She released his wrist then threw the unused toaster and blender towards Gohan who easily caught both and held them in his arms in confusion as Bulma knelt down and started to examine the garbage disposal, under the sink.

"Ah-ha! This will work!" She exclaimed unscrewing the little blades from the router and adding it to the small pile of Gohan's arms.

Gohan obediently followed the still muttering Bulma to her living room where she grabbed behind the TV and pulled out a handful of wires. She examined the handful of colorful wires and the ends of each. She then selected a red, a green, and a blue wire and disconnected them from the back of the large television. She dropped them in the pile atop Gohan's arms and continued on. Bulma kept walking with Gohan trailing along behind her, having decided to wait and see what she was so worked up about. They both made their way over to the lab, waited for Bulma to type in her password and laid all of the gathered supplies on an open table. Gohan watched in silence as Bulma walked over to a cabinet and dug out more supplies.

"Lets see… Maybe this? Nah… Lets try this one…" She mumbled, extracting a remote control plane that was torn apart.

"Gohan will you hand me that tool box?" She asked as she grabbed the blander and tore the bottom half off with one jerk.

She grabbed a tool and carefully took out a gear and parts of the motor out setting them aside and brushing the remains of the blender to the other side. She then grabbed the iron and promptly tore it to pieces, grabbing the parts she would need and separating the trash form the treasure once again. She grabbed the toaster and yanked the springs out of it before tossing the metal shell to the side. After that, she grabbed the remote control plane and started to attach pieces to it and modify it to her liking. Gohan watched as she muttered to herself before losing his patience, "Bulma! What are you making? And why do I need to take it somewhere?" He asked in an almost irritated tone.

Bulma didn't even glance up, "Huh? Oh, sorry… It looks… like she went somewhere and… I need you to take this so I can watch…" She mumbled around the screws she was holding between her teeth.

"What? Who is 'she'? And what is this?" Gohan asked examining the modified plane contraption.

"Oh this old thing?" Bulma mumbled throwing an unnecessary part over her left shoulder, "it's a camera plane like the ones Mirai is using…" She mumbled around her screwdriver.

"Oh! Crud. I need an antennae…oh! And maybe speakers! Gohan hand me that radio in the third cabinet would you?" She asked shifting things around while Gohan retrieved the tiny appliance.

Bulma nodded in satisfaction when Gohan gave her the radio before she yanked the antennae out along with the speakers and started to connect it to the Frankenstein appliance contraption.

"That should do it! Lets see…" She said as she picked it up and walked over to the large TV on the wall that she had used earlier for the Mirai phone call.

She grabbed the remote and took off the plastic face in order to rearrange the wires to her satisfaction. She pushed a series of numbers in and smiled in happiness when the camera whirred to life and projected a zoomed in shot of Gohan's shirt as she manipulated the buttons.

"Oh yeah! I'm a genius!" She cheered. "Ok Gohan, you go tell Vegeta to come to the living room then you need to head over to Satan City. How long does it take you to get there?" She asked quickly, slapping a Capsule Corp. sticker on the side of the camera invention.

Gohan quirked his head to the side in confusion, "It only takes me about 5 minutes form here. But why do I need to get over there at all?" He asked trying not to sound as confused as he felt.

Bulma shook her head, gathered up her contraption and headed for the door, "Didn't I tell you already? Videl got called over to help with some bad guys." Bulma said as she walked out with Gohan trailing behind her.

Gohan stopped in his tracks before darting to stand in front of the smirking woman in front of him.

"She what!? I've got to go help her!" Gohan said with concern.

Bulma snagged his arm before he could run away, "Before you do that, go tell Vegeta to meet me in the living room and take this with you when you leave. Push this button once you get to the crime scene. It will float there and show me the live feed with audio! I'll give you 10 minutes before I turn it on, so be careful about changing you clothes." She instructed with a wink.

Gohan nodded, grabbed the device and checked the area. No ki were in his way so he took off towards the GR. Bulma smiled and continued on her way to the living room to modify the TV so she could watch. Gohan sprinted over to the GR and knocked on the door. The humming of the rooms gravity manipulator stopped and the door opened to reveal the angry saiyan prince.

"Finally decided to train, brat?" Vegeta said sarcastically, eyeing the Frankenstein device tucked under Gohan's arm. "What is that thing supposed to be?" He demanded, raising an pointed eyebrow.

Gohan smirked sheepishly, "Sorry, Vegeta. Bulma wants you to meet her in the living room." Gohan said.

"That blasted woman is determined to interrupt my training! Just where do you think your going brat? Go tell that woman that she can come to me if its so important." Vegeta growled, glaring at Gohan who had stopped in mid-leap, looking back at the annoyed prince.

"Sorry, I've got to be somewhere else 5 minutes ago to help Videl." He said before blasting off into the sky disappearing in a handful of seconds with nothing but a sparkle in the distance to indicate something out of the ordinary.

Vegeta growled, "Helping weaklings…" He muttered, before walking leisurely towards the ki of his mate.

* * *

Woot! I'm typing up the next chapter right now! It should be up soon ^_^

shameless review begging: Review!! Please review?! I'll love you forever!! ^_^ give me ideas, and praises, and flames on which i can make smores!! ^_^ your fun question of the day: if you had a turtle and you could name it, what would you name it? (my turtle is named squirtle! Ahh, my nerd is showing!)

*dragonball Z announcer guy voice imitation*

Videl, Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta and the class are going to be busy with the crime, the new inventions,a nd the struggle to keep their secrets hidden! What will happen at the crime scene? find out next time on POOR SAP GOHAN!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hiya everybody! sorry for the delay! i was caught up fighting monsters, demons, youma, and an evil assortment of relative caused missions which unfortunately lasted a while.

* * *

~LAST TIME!~

"That blasted woman is determined to interrupt my training! Just where do you think your going brat? Go tell that woman that she can come to me if its so important." Vegeta growled, glaring at Gohan who had stopped in mid-leap, looking back at the annoyed prince. "Sorry, I've got to be somewhere else 5 minutes ago to help Videl." He said before blasting off into the sky disappearing in a handful of seconds with nothing but a sparkle in the distance to indicate something out of the ordinary.

Vegeta growled, "Helping weaklings…" He muttered, before walking leisurely towards the ki of his mate.

* * *

Bulma continued to fiddle with the big TV in the main living room. "Hey! Can you come here a sec?" She shouted to one of the robots.

"How can I assist you , ma'am?" The little robot asked politely in monotone.

Grabbing the edge of the table, Bulma said, "Do a ki scan on capsule corp. Tell me where Vegeta is…" She said as she stretched out to reach a wire in the far back. "Then go gather up all the school kids, for me would you?" She asked stretching again to try to reach a panel behind the wires she was connecting.

"Master Vegeta is down the hall and the school children shall be retrieved at once, ma'am." The robot said with a quick bow before zooming out of the room and down the hall towards the recreation room.

"That's great…" Bulma mumbled stretching to attempt to reach the panel again.

Vegeta strolled into the living room to see his mates stretching legs trying to keep balance as she stretched for some unseen goal behind the TV. After she had almost fallen twice and nearly toppled the large Television over, he rolled his eyes and walked over to lift her around the waist.

She made a small squeak then relaxed in his hands, "Oh, Thanks Vegeta. I'm almost done.." She murmured.

Vegeta grunted, "There had better be a damn good reason for you to be interrupting my training, woman." He said irritably. Bulma finished her modifications and touched the hands circling her waist. Vegeta effortlessly pulled her back and set her down, before crossing his arms and waiting.

Bulma smirked, "I made something that should be very entertaining, even to you." She said poking his chest playfully.

Vegeta lifted his eyebrow, "Oh? What could be more entertaining than my training?" He asked trying to sound disgruntled, but failing to hide a smirk of his own.

"Besides your mate? How about watching Gohan saving his soon to be mate while she fights the bad guys along side the cops?" She asked with a wider smirk.

"I think your finally learning how to have real fun. When does the broadcast start?" He asked interested.

"In about 5 minutes. Gohan took the camera I rigged up with him and the class will be here soon." She reported, "Oh! I'll need to go get Trunks! He'd get a kick out of seeing this too!" Bulma said.

Vegeta flared his ki slightly twice as a signal. "Done." He said simply before Bulma had a chance to recruit a robot to do the task. Bulma looked confused then glared at her smirking mate.

"You won't be able to do that without me knowing for very much longer." She declared mysteriously. Vegeta gave her a confused glare then moved away to lean against the wall just as the door slid open and Trunks skidded into the room.

"I'm here! What is it dad? Can I fight too?" He chattered happily mock saluting Vegeta.

Bulma smiled , "You won't be fighting anything today, Trunks. We are going to watch Gohan fight, but you can't let the class know its him, ok?" Bulma said.

"Ok, Mom! Can I call Goten?" Trunks asked hopefully.

Bulma thought for a minute, "I don't think there will be time. Just stand over here with your dad so the girls don't get distracted." She said with a playful wink.

Gulping at the thought of getting his cheeks pinched by the overenthusiastic girls distracted Trunks into moving to lean against the wall in a identical pose next to his glaring father. Vegeta smirked then resumed his glare. Bulma shook her head just as the confused class walked in.

"Oh! Hello class. Sorry to interrupt you free time, but I think you will like this one!" Bulma said happily.

The class said their hello's and moved over to sit on the couches and the open floor, casting worried glances over at Vegeta and noting the surprising resemblance Trunks had to his glaring father.

"Ok, I just rigged up a camera plane, like the ones from the future timeline, so we can watch Videl in action! So, I thought it might be fun to show it to you guys on the test run." She said happily.

The class was immediately interested, Erasa blinked, "You had a spare camera plane laying around?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. But it only took a few thinks laying around here to make one. It should be there in …" She checked her watch. "2 Minutes. By then it should be able to connect with this TV and I can control it with the remote so we can see everything." Bulma said.

"How did you make it?" Sharpner asked, sweeping back his blond hair and lounging back in an attempt to look cooler.

"Well I had a basic remote control plane lying around. I took parts from this TV, a radio, the garbage disposal, the toaster, the blender, and my moms clothes iron. Then I put it together and sent it off." She said with a carefree shrug.

The class jaws dropped in amazement. Ignoring their reactions, Bulma checked her watch again.

"Looks like its show time! Lets see if it works…" She said pushing a few buttons on the remote and facing the TV. The TV turned on and showed a black screen.

"Hmm… Lets see…" Bulma said, reaching behind the TV to switch a few wires. The screen turned to static for a moment then changed to a light blue color before fading to show a dim picture of the area between West City and Satan City passing by at high speeds.

"There! Ok. Now it will seek out the place where the police radios say the action is, then we can watch the fun!" Bulma said, quickly improvising her inventions capabilities. The class nodded.

"Umm.. Have you seen Gohan, Bulma? He left and never came back." Chico asked.

"Oh, Gohan? I sent him on an errand. He'll be back soon." Bulma said nonchalantly.

Vegeta smirked, sensing Gohan flying very quickly towards Satan city. His mate was getting very good at saying half truths. Then his frown returned when he felt Gohan moving faster than Vegeta thought he was capable of in his base form.

_Damn that brat. He's been hiding his true power. I'll have to pummel him when he returns from his 'errand'._Vegeta thought angrily, clenching his fists while keeping his arms firmly crossed.

The screen suddenly changed from green fields to a city bustling with people going about their daily lives, then paused above a crime scene surrounded by the red, blue, and white whirling lights of the cop cars.

"Lets check the audio…" Bulma muttered punching a few more buttons on the TV remote. All of a sudden the class could faintly hear the police sirens and the crowd below. A yellow copter was nestled in between the police cars sticking out like a sore thumb from the overhead view.

"Look! There's Videl's Copter!" Erasa said pointing.

Another girl started to squeal causing the two saiyans to wince, "Oh wow! It's like totally Saiyaman!"

Bulma turned the camera to face the caped hero floating above the crime scene.

"This is awesome!" One of the jocks cheered.

" Hold on. Lets see if the controls work…" Bulma interrupted, while pushing the buttons again, causing the camera to jerk and plummet before suddenly stopping in midair and turning full circle.

"What are you doing, miss Bulma?" One of the girls asked.

"Don't call me miss, please, and I'm finding out which controls do what, so I can fly it. Give me a sec." She mumbled.

The camera slowly drifted down and the class could now see Videl talking to the old police chief, who was pointing at the building behind her. "Now to check the volume…" Bulma said pushing the volume up button.

" -op floor? But why would they hide up there? They trapped themselves. Amateurs." Videl said with an annoyed voice.

"We tried to get them but we couldn't contact your father or the Briefs so they moved higher up and barricaded the floors below them. We can only assume they have a copter or a jet capsule for escaping." The old chief continued.

"That still doesn't explain why they would want…what is that thing?" Videl asked noticing the camera as it circled around the two. Videl quirked an eyebrow at it, while the police chief elbowed her, "Should we shoot it down?" He asked.

"Look she saw us!" The class said excitedly. Bulma turned the camera to the side facing the wall of another building.

"What are you doing miss Bulma?" One of the girls asked.

"Just Bulma! I'm showing the Capsule Corp. logo on the side so the cops don't shoot down my camera." Bulma said directing the camera to face Videl once more.

"Oh… Never mind that chief." Videl mumbled with an annoyed expression. "My class is having a field trip in West City and it looks like the rest of my class is going to watch the action with this thing." Videl explained.

"A field trip? You think your class can handle watching a police raid?" The old chief asked astounded. "They might be pretty surprised…this one could get nasty…" He said looking decidedly worried about traumatizing a group of teenagers.

"Trust me, chief, all of us have been so surprised lately it's a wonder that our eyes haven't parted company with our heads." Videl said dead pan. "They'll be fine."

The class giggled at Videl's unique humor.

* * *

Saiyaman floated weightlessly above the noise and loose organization of the Satan City police force. He cleared his mind and scanned the surrounding buildings for ki. Shining brightest among them was Videl, surrounded by the glow of the police. The building was empty save for the 4 tiny glowing ki on the top floor._ Hmmm.. I wonder what they're planning down there… huh? That camera is moving…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Bulma!" Pigero chimed. "Yes?" She said with a smile, Vegeta watching the interaction with a pointed glare. "Do you think you could go up to Saiyaman? I want to see him up close." He said with a conspiratorial wink.

Bulma giggled at bit as the class immediately approved the notion and added in their pleas.

Vegeta smirked, "Go ahead, Woman. This should be sufficiently entertaining." He said in a pleased voice.

The class went silent and glanced back in wonderment at the only calm words they had heard from the irritable man.

"Sure thing…" Bulma said pushing the buttons to control the camera plane. The camera's view jerked then started to rise. The camera turned in midair, pausing once it pinpointed the caped superhero.

"There he is…" Bulma muttered in concentration.

The camera zoomed forward and jerked to a sudden stop right in front of the flying figure. Saiyaman was floating with his eyes closed barely seen through his dark visor. He picked his head up at the appearance of the camera then turned his head to the side to examine it as it circled around him, returning the favor. The camera showed his helmeted head, then moved back to show his torso and the waving cape then down to his boots.

"Cool…" Pigero mumbled, leaning forward to get a better look.

* * *

Saiyaman watched as the camera hovered where it was above Videl's head then changing targets and zooming over to meet him. The Frankenstein looking thing was flying circles around him while he tried to identify the different pieces of it. The blades from the garbage disposal were most likely spinning because of the blenders tiny motor and the toaster springs were probably responsible for the bend ability and maneuverability of the metal wings. The radio parts seemed to be the long antennae and the whirring speakers. It spun around him taking in his surprised and interested posture_._

_Wow. Bulma is really fast when she wants to make something…"_ He thought impressed.

* * *

"How is he just floating like that? I don't see any wires or mirrors… and he doesn't have a jet pack or anything." Sharpner asked, "It must be a trick like Hercule says." he concluded.

Trunks snickered and Vegeta snorted. Bulma shook her head at them.

"I did some research after the Cell games and found an old martial arts technique from the hermit crane school of martial arts used to levitate ones body. That is probably what Saiyaman is using." Bulma answered quickly before Vegeta could say anything.

"What an interesting device…" They heard Saiyaman mumble.

The classes attention was diverted when the heard the caped man speak for the first time. Directly following that revelation, they all heard a angry feminine yell, "SAIYAMAN!"

The camera managed to turn around to see Videl glaring up at both Saiyaman and the camera.

"It doesn't sound like she's very happy after what happened last time." Saiyaman said in an exasperated voice.

* * *

"What happened last time? The class thought in confusion.

* * *

The camera floated down after Saiyaman who landed on the ground in front of Videl and the police chief.

"Good day, miss Videl. How are you today?" The class heard through the microphone.

Videl glared menacingly, "How am I? You've got a lot of nerve to just stroll up to me and say that after stealing the last criminal! You planning on saving these creeps too?" She growled out pointing fiercely at the skyscraper.

Saiyaman backed away quickly , to avoid any surprise attacks on his person, "The last time was out of my hands! He was taken care of, I assure you." Saiyaman said, trying to be reassuring, before getting verbally attacked again.

"Taken care of? You killed that man?!" She yelled angrily.

Saiyaman gasped. "NO! His memory was erased! No one got killed!" Hurriedly squashing that rumor before it started.

Videl resumed her glare. "You trying to tell me you somehow managed to erase that man's memory, and that somehow gives you the right to exempt him form his rightful punishment?" Videl argued incredulously.

"He learned some things he shouldn't have and now to keep world peace, I keep tabs on him. Unfortunately he is fairly hard to track when he is determined and there was quite a bit going on that day, if you care to remember." Saiyaman responded in his deepened 'hero' voice, purposely avoiding the question about how he erased the memories of Mr. Toriyama.

Of course, Videl noticed right away. _He's avoiding my questions! What secrets could that man have possibly learned that made Saiyaman have to keep tabs on him and erase his memory to keep world peace? _Videl thought intently.

"Stop avoiding my questions! How did you manage to erase his memory, huh? Did that power come in the package with the outfit?" She said sarcastically.

Trunks snickered again gaining an amused smirk from his father and a smattering of chuckles from a few of the students. Bulma looked like she was slightly annoyed about something but the students were to enthralled with the spat to notice. Saiyaman fidgeted nervously.

"I can't tell you that, Miss Videl. Don't you think we should handle this situation first?" He suggested hopefully.

Videl immediately saw red.

"Don't you dare try to tell me how to do my job! I've been at this a lot longer than you cape boy!" She yelled, glaring viciously at the shocked masked superhero.

She stomped off to go question one of the other cops organizing the operation shoving past Saiyaman as she went.

The police chief, who had remained wisely silent during their conversation, stepped forward, "Don't be to hard on her, son. We could really use both of your help." He said trying to diffuse the situation.

Saiyaman shook his head, "Don't worry sir." He said straitening his posture, "Could you tell me what I could do to help?" He asked trying to get back on task.

The police chief retrieved his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his brow, "Right now, we know there are two perps and the two kidnapped children. My men are trying to get a birds eye view into the top floor so we can make sure the kids are both there and alive." He said in a tired voice.

"There are four people there. And they all feel healthy. No serious health issues as of now." Saiyaman intoned.

"How could you possibly know that? You didn't go into the building did you?" The chief questioned.

Saiyaman grinned. "I don't need to." He said smugly, "I can sense the life around me for miles. More than that, If I really concentrate. For instance, Miss Videl is angrily storming back at us." He said with a small smile pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

The police chief stepped to the side and his mouth dropped open in amazement as he watched Videl make her way back to them.

As she got closer she stopped and crossed her arms, "Chief, Why are you staring at me like I'm wearing that?" Videl asked angrily pointing at Saiyaman as she watched the chief gape open mouthed at her.

"He knew you were coming back, without looking, and he says that the kids are both up there and in perfect health!" The police chief gasped looking hopefully upwards for the first time since he first received the call.

"What? How did you find that out, huh?" Videl demanded glaring at Saiyaman.

"I just told the chief, I can sense nearby life." Saiyaman said.

Videl snorted, "That's just a trick. No one can really do that kind of thing." She retorted, crossing her arms. The floating camera caught Saiyaman's mouth flip, morphing from a hesitant smile to a disapproving frown.

"Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it a trick, miss Videl." He said back in an almost angry voice.

Turning to the chief, "I'm going to go get the kids." He said.

"Not without me your not!" Videl said gripping his arm. "You can't just barge in and do things your way all the time! You belittle the real cops and you put innocent lives in danger!" She said angrily in his face.

"Fine. What's your plan?" Saiyaman asked politely.

"What?" Videl asked in a confused voice, "Your not going to argue?" She asked.

"No, I'm not. The lives up there are moving around and becoming agitated. That means that that they are losing their patience or their tempers." He said glancing up, the little floating camera following his line of sight up to the top story. Videl glanced up in time to see a white megaphone stick out of newly opened window.

"Oi! You down there! Where's my cereal?!" The heard from an angry British tinted voice.

* * *

WOOT! i finally finished! *dies*

Please review! please please please please please please please please please!!!

Random question of the day! if you could have one single wish from a magical genie(or shenron, for funsies), what would it be?! Think carefully on this. if you word it wrong, it could backfire!!

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation!!*

The action has finally begun! who is the mysterious British man? and why does he want cereal? tune in next time to find out everybodies reactions to the fun and the answer to your questions!!


	29. Chapter 29

Ello, poppets! To make up for taking so long in updating the last chapter i'm adding this one today! FOR FREE!! *applause* yay!

this is the big chapter! the one where things happen! i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it ^_^

Disclaimer: I own the babysitter and the grouch, but their real life inspirations should be mentioned. Thanx to Lloyd and Oscar for thier epic ideas and amazing patience ^_^ also, i don't own DBZ or certain cereal brands so i altered the names to fit into DBZ land!

And now without further adieu~ CHAPTER 29!!

* * *

"Oi! You down there! Where's my cereal?!" The heard from an angry British tinted voice.

"That would be the babysitter." the chief said tiredly.

The policemen hurried to reply scurrying around for their own blue megaphone.

"Uh, We have secured your demands, there. If you would please surrender the children to us, there, then you can have your cereal!" The voice of the policeman's spokesperson replied back with a heavy Canadian accent.

"Not until you blokes get everything! And wha' about me mags? And me foot?" The British voice bellowed through the megaphone.

Videl raised an eyebrow, "He want's cereal, magazines, and a foot?" She asked the chief incredulously.

The chief wiped his brow again, "He wanted 2 tons of Apple Jims cereal, a lifetime subscription to 7 different dirty magazines, and a bronze mold … of your fathers foot." He said shaking his head.

Saiyaman started to laugh and Videl sweat dropped. " Uhh… Sugary, sick, and disgusting…." She summarized.

The police man raised his megaphone to reply, "Calm down, there! We have your magazines but the foot is , uh, taking some time, there." He said trying to buy the police force some more time.

"And what about me mates stuff?" The British voice yelled back.

"Well, we got his hop tarts and his cookies, but, uh…, the other two are also taking some time, there." The policeman said hesitantly. The policemen heard a crash , something glass breaking and the scared wailing of two babies.

"Tha's no't acceptable! Wha' kind o' crummy coppers are you?" A different Scottish tinted voice yelled out without the help of the megaphone, heavily rolling the 'r' in every word.

The man snatched the megaphone from his partner before continuing his rant, "How hard could it possibly be to get the other two?!" he screamed before the window was smashed by a flying chair.

The onlookers screamed in dramatic terror, running farther away from the falling glass and furniture. Saiyaman flew over and caught the chair before it could land, ruining what would have otherwise been an explosion of splinters and cotton fluff.

The enraged man snarled down at Saiyaman, "You messed up my crash! That would have been a good one!" he screamed enraged.

The megaphone got snatched by the Babysitter before Saiyaman could respond and the Grouch vented his frustration by tearing a nearby pillow to shreds.

"As you chaps can see, my mate here isn't very patient. Get the other stuff or you can kiss these lit'le chaps goodbye!" The babysitter laughed out. "You got thirty minutes left old boys!" He gloated, then walking over to hold the megaphone over the two wailing babies to get a sinister finishing note. The noise from the top floor abruptly cut off.

Videl glared angrily, "Chief, What did the other guy want?" She asked struggling to control her temper.

The police chief gulped and frowned, "He was the difficult one. Contacting your father for the mold was supposed to be easy. The grouch wanted 2 hop tarts, a pack of chocolate chip cookies, a uhh… a midget with 10 balloons and a picture." He told Videl hesitantly.

Saiyaman frowned. "The food would be easy, and I understand not being able to give them a different hostage, but what kind of picture did he want?" He asked seriously, keeping a constant mental eye on the children's tiny ki.

The chief frowned angrily, "He wanted a lewd picture, that he knew we couldn't possibly ask for, much less obtain." He sighed in frustration, trying to dodge the question.

Unfortunately, Videl was feeling uncharitable to anyone trying to keep a secret from her, "What did he want a picture of?" She asked slowly, emphasizing each word carefully, her temper flaring dangerously.

The chief backed up along with Saiyaman, trying to get a safe distance from the glaring girl without alerting her. The chief ducked his head and mumbled something that caused Saiyaman to flinch backwards and pale.

"Uh-oh…" Saiyaman said.

Videl glared and asked again, "He wanted what?"

The police chief cleared his throat, "He wanted a picture of Bulma briefs…naked." He finally admitted.

Videl face rapidly went from glaring and angry to embarrassed and bright red. Saiyaman's head shot up to stare at the sky as if expecting something. He glanced at the camera and noticeably gulped.

* * *

Bulma and the class froze. The door suddenly slammed behind them and the class turned to see that Vegeta had disappeared and the door leading to the entrance was broken in half and hanging by one hinge.

Trunks stared at the broken door for a span of two seconds before turning to his mother, "Oh..man… Those guys are so dead…" He murmured to his pale mother.

"There's nothing for it now… He's probably halfway there already." Bulma said motioning for Trunks to come stand next to her.

"He's got a jet fast enough to make it to Satan city in less than an hour?" Sharpner asked in jealously and amazement as Trunks joined his mother. Bulma was saved from answering when Saiyaman spoke urgently to the chief.

* * *

"Chief we need to get those kids out now. A friend of mine is on his way and things are going to get ugly." He said.

"I'm going with you!" Videl demanded.

Saiyaman nodded, "That's fine, but we need to hurry. He'll be here in less than 5 minutes at this rate." He said in the closest thing to panic as Videl or the chief had ever heard from the usually self assured masked hero.

"Why don't you just fly up there? Can you save the kids and knock them out?" The chief asked anxiously.

"It would be faster but if Videl wants to join me…" Saiyaman trailed off glancing down at Videl.

Videl rolled her eyes, trying to hide her excitement at the prospect of flying, "Fine. Carry me up there and you grab the kids while I take them out." She said bringing a hand up to stop Saiyaman from saying anything, "And don't argue, your faster so you can get them out faster." She said.

"Ok. Hurry. He's almost here." Saiyaman said wrapping an arm around her waist.

The camera zoomed around them capturing both of their blushing faces before following them as they flew strait up the side of the skyscraper. Videl smiled in excitement as they took off.

_Oh my god! I'm Flying! Ahh!! _She thought happily, clutching the arm around her waist and throwing her free arm around Saiyaman's shoulders.

Saiyaman was both blushing in excitement at holding a fully conscious Videl and full of anxious worry for the quickly approaching ki of the enraged saiyan prince.

_Wow she's pretty when she smiles like that… Vegeta is almost here… her arms are hugging me!… Vegeta is gonna blow my cover and try to kill these guys… _he thought discordantly.

They reached the top story window and carefully peeked inside the room. It was what looked like a barely furnished condo room. A large wooden table with two chairs, a broken lamp shattered on the floor, and two small beds that had been pushed together were the only items in the room. The two crooks were playing cards on the table looking totally unconcerned, the two babies were lying on the two beds on their backs holding each others hands. Saiyaman lowered them a few feet so their heads weren't seen and squeezed his arm around Videl's slim waist.

"I'm going to break the window and go grab the kids. I'll drop them off with the chief and be back quickly. Try not to get hurt, Ok?" He whispered to Videl.

Videl was about to answer when her breath caught in her throat as Saiyaman created a small ball of light in the palm of his hand and threw it at the glass window. The glass shined brightly and then shattered. Saiyaman flew in quickly, released Videl, and grabbed the two kids, one in each arm, before he jumped back out the window. The camera saw the brightly colored blur and the end of his fluttering cape but stayed with Videl and the crooks. The crooks tried to watch, from their chairs, as their hostages were rescued before they noticed Videl drop into a stance behind them.

"Oh, dear, 'ere comes Old Bill! Whatever shall I do? An' just wha' do you think your doin poppet?" The crook known as the babysitter said standing up.

He was tall and muscular, at least 6'2, his muscles popping out in a way that only serious weight lifting and steroid consumption at every meal could produce. His hair was dirty blond and wavy atop his head, and his right eye was covered by a black eye patch that seemed out of place. He wore a dark black trench coat that had silver studs with spikes, tattered ends, and a few discolored patches. He had brown pants and a red shirt on, underneath that with stains covering the front.

Videl raised and eyebrow, "Well, right now, I'm waiting for you losers to stand up and fight without hiding behind infants." Videl retorted.

* * *

"Whoa! That guys a monster! He's at least three times as heavy then Videl. How is she gonna win against him?" One of the students asked.

Trunks snickered, "That guy is so big that she'll probably run rings around him if she get the chance." He said, nodding his head sagely. Just then the other criminal stood up.

* * *

"Now why'd you 'ave to go and blow up the blasted window for?!" ,the Grouch shouted.

He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a dark green camouflage jacket. His waist had a belt covered in knives, guns, and canisters. His hands were adorned in black leather gloves that had spikes on the knuckles. He had brown eyes and short black curls surrounding his lean face. He didn't have the musculature of the other man and seemed to favor using weapons instead of fists.

Videl rolled her eyes, "Well, if you knuckle heads had made camp on the first floor, we wouldn't have had too." Videl said sarcastically.

"Righ' Love. Then the coppers would 'ave caught us right off. As it stands, love, your outnumbered. And there's nuthin those tossers or that caped wanker can do about it." The Babysitter said shifting his weight down into a basic fighting stance.

All three stared at each other evaluating the stances and possibilities for the upcoming fight, when they were all unceremoniously knocked off their feet as the whole building seemed to totter for a moment. The remaining windows cracked slightly under the strain and the two crooks took cover behind the upturned table. Videl ran and hid behind the displaced beds. All three could see the bright flashes of light and here the shouting outside the windows.

The floating camera was knocked over by a gust of wind and struggled to regain its balance. The camera saw the three in the room take cover and turned to see what Saiyaman was doing. A man covered in golden light was facing off against Saiyaman.

"Get out of my way, brat!" The glowing man screamed.

"Ve-Prince! Stop! You can't do this with all these people watching!" Saiyaman tried to reason.

"Is that the gold fighter?" The class all said as one turning to Bulma who had a hand covering her face in exasperation.

"Yeah! Go dad!" Trunks cheered quietly, so the class wouldn't hear him.

"Those weaklings mean nothing. I can do whatever I desire to the piece of filth that insulted my mate!" The golden fighter shot back, throwing out a fist so fast that the camera only caught the fluctuation in the golden aura that surrounded him.

Saiyaman barely managed to catch the attack and threw a kick that made a second shockwave that further cracked the nearby windows. The bystanders screamed in terror and backed away cautiously, leaving the cops and their vehicles underneath the fierce looking battle.

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Videl seems fine for now but Vegeta pissed… _Saiyaman thought frantically.

"Prince, if we spar here, the city will be destroyed! Your mate would not like it if we destroyed the city!" Saiyaman said trying to calm Vegeta down.

"And what of your mate brat? Do you think it was wise to leave her with those insubordinate idiots?!" He shot back, throwing out a kick of his own that was the sole cause of the remaining four windows surrounding the top floor finally shattering.

"She's not my mate! And she can take care of herself!" Saiyaman growled back grabbing the kick and throwing Vegeta down to the street.

The cement cracked under the unrestrained force of Vegeta's miraculously cat like landing. Saiyaman flew down and landed next to the now growling, golden figure. "Brat, I will get to those pathetic excuses for humans and when I do they will pay." Vegeta said fiercely.

"I don't doubt that, prince. But I can't allow you to kill them." Saiyaman said seriously. The golden fighter growled menacingly.

"Can't allow me? You've got a lot of nerve brat, first concealing you true power and then daring to try to order your prince." Vegeta growled.

"I'm not trying to order you. Just give me your word as prince that you won't kill or permanently maim the criminals." Saiyaman asked.

Vegeta narrowed his flashing blue eyes into a glare, "Fine, brat. But you are sparring with me later, at you true power!" He yelled flying up to the top floor.

The camera was still near the top window angling to watch the spectacular fight and keeping an eye on Videl and the two perps. Vegeta landed with Saiyaman close behind him.

"Your…" Videl exclaimed pointing at Vegeta easily recognizing his sharp face and original hair. Vegeta let loose a vicious snarl when he caught sight of the now frightened crooks and dropped into an angry stance.

"C'mon Videl." Saiyaman said softly deftly picking her up bridal style and flying out the shattered window. Videl didn't have time to even complain before her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Then that means!" Videl said suddenly jabbing her finger into his dark visor.

"Hey!" Saiyaman complained.

"Your Gohan!" She hissed angrily. _It all fits! His disappearances during class, his amazing strength, his odd behavior, how he could fight in the destroyed future, even his chin is the same shape! How did I miss that?! How did I miss all of it?! _She thought frantically putting the pieces together.

Saiyaman nodded. "Yes. Could we maybe talk later, Videl? I need to go restrain Vegeta." He whispered back, in a defeated sounding voice. Looking down at he assemble police force, Videl growled. She did not want to be surrounded by so many people when she finally got answers.

"Fine. But you are telling me everything tonight." She growled disappointed that she would have wait for answers yet again. Saiyaman set her down and glanced up. Vegeta was closing in on his prey and it was sure to be very flashy once he actually started.

"Videl, could I get you to evacuate the area? And call an ambulance or two? He's really mad and it's going to get messy." He said worriedly. "I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum." He assured her.

"I'll tell everyone to move behind the police lines, but I don't have the authority for more than that." She grumbled, remembering the enraged look on Vegeta's face. "I'll ask the chief." She added.

Gohan nodded and flew back into the air just as the baby sitter was literally punched out of another window. The terrified man started to scream as he fell only to lose his breath and a rib as he was punched forcefully back up into the air by a golden blur. Back and forth he bounced upon Vegeta's fists and kicks, looking to the human onlookers below as if he was trapped inside a large invisible bubble floating in the air.

Vegeta phased in and out so fast as he pummeled the man that he only left behind a circle of golden light. After the baby sitter stopped screaming in pain and terror and mercifully passed out, Vegeta reappeared in the air, not wasting any time, he shot back into a lower section of the building. Saiyaman floated up and gently caught the battered remains of the criminal and flew down to the waiting ambulance and Videl. The police chief jogged over and flinched at the damage done to the British man.

"What happened, son? Who is that? And how did he get so beat up?" He asked pointing first at the flashing building then at the gurney that the babysitter was strapped to.

"My friend is very mad, and he did that because these two said something insensitive about someone he really loves." Saiyaman defended. "Now he needs some medical attention." Saiyaman said pointing down to the babysitter. "I'm gonna go try to calm him down." He said trying to avoid eye contact with Videl.

Saiyaman took off towards the building, "That man is his friend?" The chief asked horrified, after he was out of ear shot.

The onlookers watched form the sidelines as the building flashed with golden light, released grey puffs of dust, and shook wildly as Vegeta shot ki blasts that scorched the insignificant bug that insulted his mate and destroyed the walls as he chased his prey. The camera moved to hover over Videl's head, unable to get a good picture close to the building due to the shockwaves. Saiyaman flew over to the building not even slowing down as he rammed the side of the building destroying the wall effortlessly. After a few moments, the mysterious sounds and flashes of light cut off.

"Is it over?" One timid policeman asked quietly.

His question was answered when the roof of the trashed building exploded upwards revealing the two fighters. They charged at each other with the gold fighter winning. Saiyaman was punched with so much force that he crashed into the street leaving a large circular crater.

"Saiyaman!" Videl shouted anxiously.

"I'm fine, Videl." Saiyaman shouted back from the deepest point in the crater.

He sat up and pushed a large piece of asphalt off his leg revealing that while he was undamaged, his clothes were not as durable. His helmet was cracked and his visor was broken in two revealing his right onyx eye. Meanwhile Vegeta powered up further, making his golden aura pulse before he raised his hand above his head and created a small ki ball.

"Oh, crap." Saiyaman murmured before standing strait up, "EVERYBODY MOVE BACK!" He yelled, the onlookers gasped in fear and quickly obeyed his frenzied shout.

"AHHH!" He started yelling, sinking into a crouched stance. The wind swirled around him momentarily before he burst into golden light identical to the enraged man floating above the building.

"Whoa!!" Videl gasped. "He's a golden fighter too?" She asked to no one.

Vegeta tossed the ki ball on top of the unsuspecting building giving a vicious smirk as he did so. Saiyaman flashed and disappeared. He reappeared seconds later with the unconscious form of the Grouch. And quickly set him on the ground next to the ambulance. He ran back to the edge of the crater he had created and braced himself again, "Kaio-ken!" he said quickly.

His golden aura took on an orange shade and he flashed away again, phasing into the building right underneath the quickly falling ki ball. The top of the building was disintegrated and the rest was quickly crumbling. The crowd gasped as one as the blast that was moving down was suddenly sent hurling upwards, strait for the clear blue sky. The sky flashed brightly when the energy exploded gaining a round of gasps from the rubberneckers. The crowd watched as the orange glowing Saiyaman flew up to speak with the golden fighter, before the golden man blasted off leaving a golden energy trail behind him. Saiyaman dropped to the ground still pulsing with orange golden energy in front of Videl and the chief.

"Sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his cracked helmet and gave a tired sigh. "I'm going to go spar with him, to calm him down." he said.

Videl blanched, "What about answering my questions?!" She demanded.

"I need to calm him down first. I'll talk to you as soon as I wake up. He's gonna pummel me because I used way to much energy already." He said with another tired sigh.

His orange energy faded back to gold until he was just standing normally, his turquoise eye showing through the broken visor.

"Wait!" Videl said grabbing his arm.

Saiyaman looked down at Videl with a smile, "I promise to answer your questions as soon as I come back." He promised, misinterpreting her anxiousness.

Videl blushed, "Its not that. Just be careful. Don't lose an arm or anything." She mumbled turning her back to hide the red blush from him.

Unfortunately, the entirety of the police force, the onlookers, the reporters, and the C.C. camera were all able to see her face as she did this, which sparked a frenzy of pictures. She blushed even redder, turning a bright crimson when Saiyaman leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be fine. Just don't ambush Bulma and my friends until I get up, Ok?" He said revealing his cracked visor and his unrevealed face to the vicious reporters.

The cameras were flashing so often it was like standing in a series of solar flares.

"That's fine. At this rate you'll probably get beat up, recover, and make it back to them before I get out of this mess." She said gesturing to the crowd.

Gohan chuckled, "Then let me help, before I go." he said wrapping his arm around her waist and flying off to a nearby rooftop.

"Bye, Videl!" He said setting her down and waving before flaring up again with a golden light before blasting off on the same direction as Vegeta. Videl glared and reached into her pocket for her capsule case. Then she screamed in frustration. Her capsule case was in her capsule jet which was parked down on the ground with all the police cars.

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?!?!?!" She screamed in sarcastic angry frustration while turning to kick the door to the stairwell down so she could begin the long walk back towards the swarm of curious reporters with all of their hundreds of cameras.

* * *

ALRIGHT! I'm done!! woot! i think i might rewrite this chapter in a different POV for the next one... yes... sounds promising!

Shamless Begging For Review Time! Otherwise known as SBFRT! ... Anyway! please review! I love reviews and reviewers and peoples and kittens!

Musical inspiration for this chapter: 'Who are they?' -jem, 'Shiroi Yami no naka!'-shakkazombie, soundtracks to pokemon, dbz, SSXtricky, rurouni kenshin, and Hetalia axis powers ^_^

Random question of the day! If you were immortal and were forced to choose only one food to eat for the rest of eternity, what would that food be? A fancy resturant dish? Mom's specialty? a can of soup? Tell me! ^_^

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation!*

The secret is out! how will the class and Videl handle knowing that thier classmate is the Great Saiyaman?! Have we witnessed the demise of the two crooks, babysitter and Grouch? and whats going to happen to all of that yummy apple Jim cereal?! Tune in next time for all these answers and more on the next chapter of POOR SAP GOHAN! ^_^


	30. Chapter 30

Hello loves! I'm very sorry this has taken me so long to type up. I finally gots me a job! YAY! I now have lots of time with which to brainstorm, but unfortunatly not enough time to type the way i used to. ^_^

This next chapter is in a bunch of different POV's! Pay attention, there are 4 in total! They will be the crazed reporter women (Anita Storry, get it? I need a Story? pfft...), the son household (Chichi and Goten), The Satan mansion (Hercule and staff), and the CC living room (Bulma, Trunks, the class, and transfer kids!)! I will try to make sure to separate them, but if I miss one, oh well! ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing! Not the saiyans, the humans, the nameks, the ice jins, or even the kais. Oh sad days... but now that I have a job, i'm gonna go out and buy all of 'em!

*runs to the nearest store*

Shop clerk:That will be..... *whisper, whisper, whisper*

Dragonprincess: HOW MUCH!!?!?! *faints*

And without further adieu, Chapter 30!!!

* * *

~last time~

"COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?!?!?!" Videl screamed in sarcastic, angry, frustration while turning to kick the door to the stairwell down so she could begin the long walk back towards the swarm of curious reporters with all of their hundreds of cameras.

* * *

"This is Anita Storry, your channel 9 live reporter on scene! We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming with a breaking story live from Satan City! Earlier today, The Satan City Hospital was held hostage by notorious criminals, 'The Babysitter' and 'The Grouch'! During the heist, two infants were kidnapped and are now being held hostage at the top of one of the old apartment skyscrapers in a neighborhood on the west side of the city! The Satan City Police Force has created a perimeter around the crime scene and our sources say that Miss Videl Satan, the daughter of our Saviour Hercule Satan himself, has been alerted and is on her way to assist the SCPD in apprehending the criminals!" The excited woman broad casted.

* * *

"WHAT?! MY BABYGIRL IS OFF TO FIGHT THOSE NO GOOD CRIMINALS?!" Hercule shouted from his seat on his favorite plush armchair, barely avoiding spilling his glass of expensive red wine as he stood up dramatically.

The large man was known throughout the world for defeating the hated monster Cell and was easily distinguishable by his large perfectly round brown afro and prominent mustache. He was wearing a very expensive red plush robe and a matching pair of slippers were resting on his large feet.

"MY SWEET PEA WILL BEAT THOSE LITTLE WEAKLINGS NO SWEAT! AFTER ALL SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE ONE AND ONLY WORLD CHAMP! WAHAHAHAHA!!" he boasted loudly, while pointing impressively at the TV and downing the last of his expensive drink.

One bored looking butler came forward to replenish the champs drink while the rest of the staff milled around the expansive Satan Mansion, used to the large man self absorbed boasting matches with the large TV.

* * *

"MOM!!" Goten shouted excitedly running outside and swiveling his head back and forth to locate his mother.

He quickly spotted her pulling the dry sheets off the clothes lines, neatly folding them into a large brown wicker basket. Goten's form blurred into an orange streak as he dashed over to his humming mother.

"MOM!" Goten exclaimed again bouncing next to the calm humming woman.

"What is it, Goten? Did the good guys win already?" ChiChi asked, referring to the 30 minute cartoon Goten was supposed to be watching, while pulling down another clean white sheet.

"No, mom! Something else happened!" Goten said, now running circles around the black haired woman in an effort to gain her attention.

"Did the bad guys win, then?" Chichi asked, again referring to the cartoon and pulling another clean sheet off the line.

"No, mom! There was a news announcement about bad guys and babies and skyscrapers and the girl that Gohan's gonna marry and policemen and my show was cut short!" Goten said quickly, resuming his hyper bouncing.

Chichi paused in mid-fold, as she processed what her tiny son had said, "Hold still, Goten! Bad guys and Videl?" She asked suddenly very attentive.

"Yeah! On the TV! C'mon, mom!" Goten said as he stopped his bouncing only to grab the laundry basket in both hands and race into the small house leaving another bright orange blur behind him.

Chichi laid the sheet she had been folding over her arm as she raced inside behind her son. The pair ran inside the living room just as the yellow jet copter landed on the scene amongst the police cars and a young woman in a baggy white shirt stepped out.

* * *

"Videl Satan has just arrived on the scene! There has been no known movement from the criminals and the welfare and whereabouts of the two kidnapped children are also unknown!" Anita said in her best dramatic voice into a channel 7 microphone.

"The bandits have been positively identified as the notorious criminals 'The Babysitter' and Oscar 'The grouch' Lebowski! Both have served time in the Satan City Prison for numerous charges. Wait!" She exclaimed, putting a hand to her ear as if listening to someone speaking

"... Word just came in! Yes! Look up in the sky! The Great Saiyaman has arrived as well!" She said excitedly reaching forward to shove the camera up to the colorful figure floating in the sky.

* * *

"Look mom! It's big brother! He's there Mom! Doesn't he look cool!!" Goten said excitedly clenching his hands into fists and bouncing in place.

"He does look cool, doesn't he? I hope he'll take care of those vagrants!" Chichi said happily.

"There are vacuums?" Goten asked confused. Chichi sweat dropped.

* * *

The camera zoomed back down to Videl who was now glaring at the floating super teen.

"And it looks like Miss Satan is still at odds with the masked superhero, The Great Saiyaman! Recent developments show that the two have been arguing more frequently at crime scenes, perhaps as a way of covertly flirting? Could there be a romance budding between the two most well known and loved crime fighters of Satan City? Tune in at 9 on channel 14 for 'Romance- Saiyaman and Satan' for more details!"The happy woman said with a flirtatious smile and a wink.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Hercule shouted insulted, "My baby girl going out with that crazy, cape wearing, trick using vigilante?! Not while I - the world champ- have anything to say about it! Why, that scrawny little punk probably doesn't even have half the power I have in my big toe! WAHAHAHA!!" He gloated happily throwing his arms out above his head in a victory pose.

The staff continued their work and simply tuned the afroed man out.

* * *

"It seems as though The Great Saiyaman is assessing the situation from above. Wait! What is that floating thing above Miss Satan's head? Where did it come from? Someone find out who is operating that device!" She demanded into her microphone while turning to squint at the floating gizmo.

The reporters camera zoomed back down to look at the Capsule Corp. Camera floating beyond the police boundary.

"It looks to be a Capsule Corporation invention! It has what could be a camera lens on the front so it might be a camera! Zoom in on the logo, Mike!" She impatiently ordered.

Mr. Rafone obediently zoomed in capturing Videl's annoyed face and the logo emblazoned on the side of the camera. After Videl blushed lightly and waved as if to shoo the the minijet camera away, it suddenly flew upwards strait at Saiyaman.

"Miss Videl doesn't seem at all phased by the appearance of the camera. Perhaps the police are teeming up with Capsule Corporation to find new ways to combat crime in the city!" She wondered aloud, always happy to imagine the possibilities of a new story and possibly a promotion.

"The mysterious device now seems to be looking over Saiyaman! Maybe we can get the feed from the camera and discover who Saiyaman really is, under the helmet!" She squealed excitedly.

Saiyaman quirked his head from side to side as the camera circled him, examining it as much as it was examining him.

* * *

"Oh! isn't she beautiful! She'll make a perfect wife for my Gohan! She'll need a little help with her clothes, but a few shopping trips will remedy that in no time at all!" Chichi spouted happily her eyes gazing out as she imagined her son with the girl scowling on the TV.

"Lookie, mom! Trunk's mom made that! How cool! Do you think she'd make me one to play with?" Goten asked her curiously before being interrupted by a shout on the TV.

* * *

"SAIYAMAN!" The camera heard Videl shout.

"Oh! It seems that Miss Videl wants to have a word with Saiyaman! Will he come down to chat?" Anita asked curiously as the camera focused on the caped figure slowly descending from the sky to land amongst the police.

As soon as he landed Videl closed in on him and started to question him.

"It looks like Saiyaman is having a no doubt heated discussion with Miss Satan and the police chief! Perhaps the situation is worse than they imagined!" She suggested as the camera zoomed in to the verbal match between Saiyaman and Videl before the black haired girl stormed off in anger.

Saiyaman slouched down before the Chief stepped forward and chatted with him before the old chief jumped back in surprise and Videl walked back with a puzzled look on her face. The wizened old chief pointed at the two of them incredulously which seemed to start a new argument between the two fighters.

"Tempers are flaring as the situation no doubt becomes even more-" She said dramatically before being drowned out by the screech of a megaphone turning on.

"OI!" The surrounding people fell into silence as the criminals started to negotiate with the police.

* * *

"Cereal?! That's all that horrible man wants in exchange for kidnapping those defenseless children!? That's absurd!" Chichi ranted glaring hatefully at the TV screen.

Goten tilted his head in confusion, "But cereal is yummy mom! What does absurd taste like?" He asked innocently.

Chichi looked down at her confused son, "Absurd isn't a taste, dear. It's a way to describe something that makes no sense" She explained with a sigh. "I think you are going to do those vocabulary books after your brother is off the news." She groaned rubbing her temples to ward off the building tension headache.

"Ok, mom..." Goten mumbled disappointed, but still happy that he would get to finish watching his superhero brother in action before doing homework again.

* * *

"Unfortunately, the feed from the hovering Capsule Corp camera is proving difficult for our team to retrieve. For those of you that are just joining us, the situation is getting more and more intense as we just heard Miss Satan demanding to know the full demands of the criminals. The chief is visibly blushing from where we are standing which can only mean that the criminals have demanded something so vulgar that the police chief himself is repulsed by it! We can only assume what those demands are and how the kidnapped children are going to be involved! Wait! Look at that! Videl and Saiyamans faces!" The reporter whispered into the microphone.

The camera swung from the top of the building to zoom in on Videl's bright red face and the lower half of Saiyaman's pale white face.

"I wonder what kind of demand could cause that kind of reaction?" She idly wondered.

* * *

"My sweet pea is blushing! I can't remember the last time I saw her blush that red! " Hercule said happily at most peoples yelling volume.

"In fact, I can't remember the last time I saw her at home... JEEVES!" He shouted, shaking the surrounding room.

"Yes, sir?" A butler asked politely.

"Where has Videl been lately? She better not be at a boys house!" He yelled.

The butler nodded his head, "Quite. Miss Videl has been away on a vacation to Capsule Corporation for the past week, sir." The butler informed Hercule patiently.

"WHAT!? A field trip? To Capsule Corp.? What for? And for how long?" Hercule said loudly , having forgotten all about it.

"Miss Videl did leave a note, sir. Shall I fetch it?" He asked wanting to leave to make sure his ears were still intact from the champs yelling.

"Uhh… yeah! You do that!" Hercule demanded sitting back down in his plush armchair.

* * *

"Oh my! It looks like the discussions are over and the time for action has come! Saiyaman has taken hold of Miss Satan and they are both flying up to the criminals hideout! Saiyaman is known for taking down the criminals out so quickly they don't get a chance to fight back, along with Miss Videl who's adversaries always meet with defeat! With these two amazing fighters, those crooks are in for a harsh lesson!" Anita exclaimed into the microphone as the camera followed their ascent to the window.

The camera saw the pair pause, then the glass of the nearest window shatter, sending the sparkling shards of the broken material plummeting to the ground.

"We have no way of knowing how long the rescue might -- oh my!" She gasped in surprise as Saiyaman flung himself out of the window with his arms full within seconds of the initial break in.

"Saiyaman has successfully rescued the two children! That was certainly faster than I had expected! But where is Miss Satan? She must be fighting the criminals as we speak!" She said excitedly into the microphone.

In the midst of the police, Saiyaman launched himself back into the air. "It looks like Saiyaman is going back up to assist Miss Videl… wait. Why is he just floating there?" She asked herself out loud as Saiyaman stopped ascending halfway up the building to stare off into the distance.

The sky flashed with a speck of golden light "What is that? Look over there!" The excited reporter said using her own hand to roughly guide the camera towards the source of the light.

"An unknown object is hurtling towards us! Is it the military? An asteroid? Or something else entirely!?" She yelled enthusiastically.

The golden blip in the distance grew brighter as it closed in on the scene before slamming to a halt in a bright flash of light right in front of Saiyaman. The surrounding crowd gasped in surprise as the light revealed a man with bright golden hair floating in front of the masked hero.

"This is unprecedented! A strange newcomer has entered the fray! This man has golden hair and seems to be challenging the Great Saiyaman to a fight!" She squealed happily.

The camera locked onto the golden fighter causing the picture to fill with a film of white static. Saiyaman raised his hand in front of him seemingly trying to persuade the unknown golden fighter. The golden haired man shook his head violently pointing up at the top of the building and flashing brighter as he threw out his fist in a violent punch that Saiyaman blocked with a kick. The golden haired fighter shot higher in the air only to be blocked again by the caped hero. The two seemed to argue for another moment before the golden man threw a punch at Saiyaman causing everything around them to tremble from the resulting shock wave.

"It seems as though the unknown golden fighter is attacking the Great Saiyaman! Could this mysterious man be here to help the criminals escape?!" She wondered.

Before she could catch her breath to continue talking, four windows on the building collapsed under the pressure of the shock wave and showered down on the pavement.

"Whoa!" She shouted as the flaming gold man was kicked out of the sky and landed in a quickly cleared plot on the middle of the crowded street, causing another large shock wave that convinced most of the crowd that they would rather see the broadcast later at home rather than get killed trying to watch in person.

The crowd started to shove away from the scene, "The golden fighter and Saiyaman have landed and seem to be having a heated argument! Lets see if I can get us closer!" The curious woman said shoving herself through the fleeing crowd towards the epicenter of the shock wave.

She grabbed onto the cameraman's arm and dragged him along behind her as they pushed their way through the crowd. The camera shook erratically distorting the picture further and giving the scene a more chaotic appearance to the enthralled viewers.

"- Not trying to order you, just give me your word as Prince that you won't permanently maim or kill the criminals." Anita's microphone picked up as Mike struggled to aim the camera at the scene.

The mic then picked up the vicious answering growl, "Fine brat. But your sparring with me later." They heard just as the golden fighter shot up with a blinding golden flash kicking up a flurry of dust and small cement chunks that pummeled the remaining onlookers and the camera's lens.

"It looks like the Mysterious golden fighter is royalty! The two are heading to the top floor at last! It looks as if Saiyaman and the Golden fighter are acquaintances of some sort! Oh! Saiyaman is flying back down! Holding miss Satan in his arms!" She squealed happily, knowing that she had landed a broadcast almost as action packed as the cell games and got the added bonus of the teenage love affair story.

* * *

Back at mt. Paozu a loud cheer startled many birds from their perches. "How romantic!" Chi chi squealed with tears in her eyes and biting the corner of the blanket she had been folding. Goten edged away from his weeping mother and continued to stare at the broadcast.

* * *

"GET YOUR SCRAWNY FLYING HANDS OF MY LITTLE SWEET PEA! WHY I OUTTA! HE'S MESSING WITH THE DAUGHTER OF THE WORLD CHAMP! JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?" Hercule ranted at the same time, jumping out of his armchair in order to punch the air in a show of power.

* * *

"It looks as if Saiyaman and Videl are talking about something! My goodness! Miss Videl does not look pleased!" Anita exclaimed into the microphone as Saiyaman deposited Videl on the ground only to shoot up into the air again.

"Here she comes! Miss Videl! Miss Videl, can you tell our viewers about the situation?" She asked shoving the microphone as far out as she could as Videl walked past the excited crowd towards the police chief. After calmly asking the chief something the old man nodded and raised his arms for attention as Videl crossed her arms and turned back to stare at the shaking building.

"Attention please! We need all of you to move back for your own safety. I repeat! Please move back to a safer distance!" The old chief said seriously before turning to an officer, "Officer call for an ambulance or two, Videl says this might get messy." He ordered.

The officer nodded and ran off to carry out his orders. The reporter and her camera man shoved their way closer to the chief. "Chief! Can you tell us the situation? The condition of the children? The identity of the Golden fighter? Anything at all?!" She inquired quickly, shoving her microphone into the old mans face.

The chief glared at the microphone before taking a step back, "The kids are fine, I've never seen the gold fighter before, and the situation is getting out of hand, so please move back." He said just as a window flashed and shattered, sounding like a gunshot that caused most of the crowd to scream in surprise and now hurriedly moved further away.

The glass fell down and shattered on the now unoccupied pavement followed by the body of the man who had shattered it. A beam of golden light impacted the man before shooting under him and forcefully bouncing him upwards.

"That is the babysitter..." The chief murmured just loud enough to be heard by the cameraman's state of the art sound gear.

* * *

"Whoa! Lookit Mr. Vegeta go! I gotta call Trunks!" Goten said excitedly, jumping off the couch to grab the phone and dial Capsule Corps. personal number.

Chichi shook her head and kept watching the TV, focusing on the profile of the frowning girl that had the main subject of interest for her eldest son.

* * *

'Ring ring! Pick up the phone! Ring ring! Pick up the phone!' The class jumped up in surprise and Trunks wasted no time in running to answer it, "Are you watching?! I know! He's gonna make 'em regret ever talking bout my mom!" Trunks said proudly.

He paused for a moment to listen to the response, "Cause my mom made that camera! We heard him say that he wanted a picture of my mom, and dad flew off!" Trunks said excitedly watching the golden bubble levitate and pulverized 'The Babysitter'.

"Yeah! But its not that guy It's the other one. Yeah he's going down!" Trunks enthused.

Bulma shook her head tiredly. Trunks was going to give everything away, without her help, at this rate. The transfer kids were watching the broadcast absentmindedly and covertly watching the reactions of the class to see if anyone was decoding the clues in Trunks phone call. The jocks seemed oblivious to everything but the exciting broadcast, the girls were caught between watching and cheering the amazing fight as they were used to doing for their boyfriends and screaming in fear because of the reality of the violence. Only Erasa seemed to be frowning slightly with her eyes wider than usual. The blond girl sent a glance to Trunks, who was now snickering into the phone. The class collectively gasped as the golden bubble dissipated, dropping its prisoner, and the golden light streaked back into the thrashed building. Saiyaman swooped down to collect the unconscious criminal and the cameraman followed his flight back towards the waiting ambulance and Videl. The chief, the reporters ,and the crowd gathered closer to hear the conversation.

"What happened, son? Who is that man? And how did he do that to him?" the old chief asked pointing to the battered body of the babysitter as the EMT's attended to him.

Saiyaman put his hand behind his head, "My friend is very mad and he did that because those two said something insensitive about someone he really loves." Saiyaman defended, in front of the camera.

* * *

Erasa gasped quietly looking back at Bulma who gave her a meaningful look and held her finger up to her lips, gesturing for her to keep quiet. Trunks giggled. "Dad is gonna blow a gasket when he finds out Gohan called him 'his friend'" He snickered into the phone, right before he gulped in fear as his mother glared at him before snatching the phone away.

"Goten hunny, Trunks will talk to you later. Can you put your mom on?" Bulma asked.

"Hey Chichi. Yeah... That floating camera is mine, I'll have it recorded for you. I'll call back tonight okay? Yeah... bye." she said hanging up and handing it back to Trunks, who defeatedly went to replace it on the phone jack.

"Awww,man!" One of the jocks whined from the couches. The TV screen had been covered in a white static film, and only bits and pieces of the screen were visible. Bulma silently directed the camera to move back to hover above Videl's head once again to minimize the static that the fight was producing, just as the building started to flash with golden light.

* * *

"Yes, folks! It has been confirmed! The Great Saiyaman does indeed know the Golden fighter and even claims him as a friend! The source of the flashes and the sudden earthquakes can only be connected to the ferocity of the Golden Fighter. We have just watched as Saiyaman flew, strait through the buildings wall, to try to stop or 'calm down' the Golden Fighter's assault on the criminals!" She said quickly into her microphone.

Just as she finished talking, the crowd erupted into screams as Saiyaman and the Golden Fighter burst of the roof of the skyscraper, completely unscathed, only to have Saiyaman crash into the street, courtesy of an angry golden punch, creating a large crater in the pavement, and causing Videl to cry out in worry. The reporter and the cameraman were just close enough to get a clear shot of Saiyaman's crater as the terrified crowd once again ran for cover.

"Is he alive?" The reporter asked in a quiet voice holding her microphone up to her face.

"I'm fine Videl!" They heard before he casually pulled a chunk of broken cement off of his leg that had to way over 100 pounds before casually standing up and intentionally facing the camera as he looked over to reassure Videl.

"Oh! Saiyaman's helmet and visor have cracked! We can see some of his face! Zoom in!! Zoom in!!" The reporter crowed wondering if she could ask for a raise for this footage.

"Oh no..." Saiyaman muttered quietly before turning around and yelling, "EVERYBODY MOVE BACK!"

In such an authoritative voice that the people obeyed almost immediately. Saiyaman sunk into a crouch and began to yell at the top of his lungs. The cameraman started running backward managing to catch an amazing shot of Saiyaman being engulfed in golden flames an the other golden fighter raising his arm to gather what looked to be a small sun in the palm of his hand. Saiyaman screamed and then disappeared in a flash of golden light just as the mini sun crashed into the building, disintegrating the top three levels instantly. Saiyaman appeared in a flash holding the other unconscious crook just as the energy ball reached the halfway point on the quickly disappearing building. The surrounding crowd screamed in terror and watched in horror as Saiyaman gave another mighty yell and shouted something so loud the microphone didn't catch it, before turning a burning orange color and flying back into the building.

"He's is a golden fighter too?" Videl muttered as her bewilderd brain tried to keep up with the new developments.

The destructive mini sun continued its decent as the onlookers watched in horror, before suddenly stopping in its tracks. The Golden attack pulsed twice before it was suddenly went flying into the sky where it lit up the sky as it exploded.

All was silent for a few minutes, then a loud cheering broke out in the crowd, "AMAZING! Saiyaman has stopped the violent unknown attack and he now seems to be talking with the other golden-- Wait! There he goes! The golden Fighter has just flown off! and Saiyaman has started to fly back down! Lets see if we can get some answers!" The reporter bubbled as the cameraman followed the caped hero's movements and his landing on the ground not 5 feet in front of them still looking as if he was engulfed in a orange flame.

They made their way over to the police barricade and settled in to listen as the crowd came back cheering. Videl stepped forward with the police chief and waited for answers.

"I'm going to go spar with him. I'll try to stop by later to help with the damages." The reporters heard.

The camera zoomed in to capture Saiyaman's revealed flashing blue eye and his glowing, floating strand of blond spiky hair. Videl stepped forward and grabbed his arm angrily, "What about answering my questions?" She demanded, gaining the spotlight of the camera.

* * *

"Its them...those guys... from..." Hercule said in a monotone voice, his eyes white and his skin a pasty grey, before jumping up and running to hide in the attic and missing the next bit of the broadcast as a result.

* * *

"-promise to answer your questions as soon as I can." Saiyaman said quietly.

"Its not that! Just...--" She trailed off, too quietly for the microphone to pick up, yet blushing a bright red and hiding her face from the blue eyes staring at her face intently and revealing her face to the onlookers behind her.

"OH MY!! VIDEL SATAN IS BLUSHING!! There could be some truth in the secret relationship story!" The reporter squealed excitedly, taking out her personal camera and capturing the scene along with most of the watching crowd.

Unaware of the scrutiny, Saiyaman leaned down to whisper into Videl's ear, causing the embarrassed girl to mutter a response before her eyes widened in surprise as Saiyaman wrapped a muscular arm around her waist and flying to a nearby rooftop in a streak of golden energy.

The camera tracked the movements of the golden hero to the top of the building, before being abruptly yanked back by the excited reporter, "There you have it folks! Saiyaman whispered something in Videl's ear moments before flying off with her! What could be the relationship between them? Remember to watch 'Romance- Satan and Saiyaman at 9 on channel 14! This broadcast is sure to give some very powerful material towards the debate! I'll keep you informed on the cleanup of the aftermath! This is Anita Storry, reporting live!!"She said happily into her microphone.

* * *

Am i still alive? .... *collapse*

Gosh that was a long chapter! Sorry again for the wait but I've had one hell of a month. I gots me a job, 2 of my closest relatives were sent to the hospital this past weekend, and in addition to school starting up for me i've gone and broke m car again! oh well, it can only get better! Mabye i can find a way to pool my friends together for a beach trip soon. Only in texas can you get all four seasons compressed neatly within a week. anywho~ Leave a review for me! I like to hear what you liked and disliked about this chapter to determine if i wll do another multi -POV chapter. Also, who managed to get the joke on the reporter and the cameraman's names? extra points for the winner! ^_^

*DBZ announcer guy voice imitation*

The world is stunned with the news of the teenage romance budding between the two satan city crimfighters! The reporters, hungry for a bigger story and a new promotion, chase Videl for answers! Gohan and Vegeta settle the fight and Erasa finally gets anwers from the transfer kids and Bulma!! All this and more on the next exciting chapter of POOR SAP GOHAN!! lol


	31. Chapter 31

Hiya everybody! I'm sorry for the wait. Been all kinds of busy on my end. And I lost the flashdrive with all my chapters so I got set back until I found it again (in my little brothers room no less, suspicious!) Anywho, a short sweet chapter to tide you over while i get to the next one up and running. ^_^

Disclaimer: I own a few things now that i has me a job... but i'm still not rich (or awesome) enough to buy the rights to DBZ ...(yet!)

and now, without further adiue! Chapter 31!

* * *

*Stupid Gohan, Saiyaman dork, showoff loser, showboating idiot… Grrr… Why didn't I see it sooner! I'm so stupid! * Videl thought angrily as she stomped down the tall buildings stairs, kicking the poor doors as she traveled lower.

*Making me forget my stupid jet, and destroying the city and … just….* "GAHH!" She screamed in frustration, sounding uncannily similar to an enraged female version of her father's trademark yells, as she finally reached the ground floor.

Cautiously opening the door that connected to the inside of the main building, she carefully peered out and moaned in dismay as she spotted the swarm of reporters and rubberneckers gathering in the front of the building.

"Fantastic. Just what I needed to add to my misery…" She mumbled searching with just her eyes to try to find a way to sneak out unnoticed.

She dashed past the fire escape door and got a stern look from an older man who was evidently dismayed at her attire. Videl ignored him and ran down the hall towards the back of the building.

"Stupid reporters, stupid Gohan, stupid bad guys, stupid squeaky clean tile floors…" She grumbled as her sneakers squeaked along the floors meant for expensive heels and loafers.

She ran down the hall and veered right to run along the corridor meant for the service of the hotel she had been deposited at. She reached the backdoor service doors just as the front doors of the hotel were flooded with jogging reporters and cameramen wanting to get the first hand story. The roar that echoed down the hallway sent an unexpected rush of adrenaline shooting through videl causing her to break into a jog as she rushed out the service entrance and out into the blinding light of the sun. She ran to a nearby alley and paused to catch her breath and regain her sight.

"Ok. He only carried me a few blocks… I can make it if I get a head start on the crazed reporters. I swear those vultures are worse than some of the crooks around here." She mumbled to herself as she peered around the corner then dashed across the street and started to run towards the pillar of smoke that was visible above the other buildings.

People were standing still on the sidewalks, trying to get a better view, or gossiping on what might have happened, impeding her progress as she dodged between them. The traffic in the street was stopped as well because people were trying to get either closer to the action or fleeing in terror of what might be there. After coming to another block of gossiping people crowded in the sidewalk, Videl decided that she would actually make better progress if she dodged the stopped cars. As she stepped out into the street she,ducked behind a large truck and brought her wrist up to her face, pushing the call button for the chief, and paused to catch her breath as it rang. The tiny screen flickered a little before making the connection and bringing the chiefs tired face into view.

"Videl! Are you okay? The reporters are following you and I tried to warn you but it seems like most of the radios were damaged because of something during the action." He said apologetically rubbing his handkerchief over his face again.

Videl smiled grimly, "I'm fine. I left my copter at the crime scene. I'm heading back to -" Videl said before a series of shouts interrupted her.

"There she is!"

"Miss Videl!"

"What is your relationship with Saiyaman!"

Videl whipped her head back and spotted the crowd of reporters a block away from her, "Oh crap…" She said with a frightened look.

She started to run, dodging open car doors and vaulting over the smaller cars with an impressive running jump.

"Chief! I need you to start up my copter and bring it down to the corner of 4th and 7th for me! Leave it running and please hurry!" Videl gasped as she ran losing some of her air supply and beginning to feel the beginnings of a stitch in her side. She passed the intersection of 3rd street with the horde of reporters and cameramen wielding microphones and yelling questions as they struggled to race after the fleeing teenager and keep balance in their high heels.

"Miss Videl! What is the nature of your relationship with Saiyaman?" One screamed frantically.

"Miss Videl! What do you have to say about tonight's show?" Another screamed desperate for some feedback.

"There is no relationship! And the show is a scam! A fake! Stop chasing me!" Videl screamed back desperately running faster.

Adrenaline rushed through Videl again as she swerved to avoid yet another open car door and she smiled widely as she saw her yellow copter floating a foot off the ground landing up ahead. The flying capsule corp. camera flew over to hover above Videl's head as she ran, it turned around momentarily to see the hoard of screaming reporters and turned to the front now keeping pace with Videl. Dodging a final pedestrian, who hurriedly ran out of the way of the crowd of yelling news people, Videl finally reached the police barricade. Videl gasped in relief and jumped over the line like a track hurdle. She ducked to avoid the jet camera that zoomed over her head to land in the passenger seat of her copter then jumped in the pilot seat and shot strait into the air, sending a relieved smile down to the now groaning reporters.

She smiled gratefully at the chief giving him a wave that the chief returned before turning to the now disappointed reporters, "She's gone. Please vacate the area." He said politely with a smile. The grumbling reporters turned their eyes to the chief who was already beating a hasty retreat, ordering the other officers to assist the wounded and clear the traffic. They obeyed and happily scattered to avoid the dissapointed reporters.

Videl flew through the skies of Satan city at illegal speeds, gasping to catch her breath. She glared out at the horizon with an angry frown, 'I can't believe he is Saiyaman! I thought he was the model student country boy not the cape wearing vigilante! How dare he lie to my face! Grr!" She yelled at the unaware city below her. She put the copter on autopilot towards the police station and leaned back in the pilot seat.

"Whatever. At least I know why he's strong and how he can fly. Bulma must have made him a gadget that reverses gravity like the gravity room did.' She thought while momentarily directing her glare at the odd contraption humming on her passenger seat.

"What is this thing made off?" She asked herself warily, momentarily distracted from her anger. A small light blinked on the side of the strange contraption while the shutters of the lens blinked open and shut.

"Bulma made this… thing. I just have to figure out the whole story behind how she knows Gohan and his father." She thought in annoyance.

~Meanwhile~

Gohan flew through the sky shooting towards the agitated ki that was Vegeta. He lightly landed on a rather large tropical island. A volcano was active and rumbling, driving all the life off the beautiful tropical paradise except the smaller animals and the insects. A recent explosion had rendered half of the island a charred gray rock field and the other half was covered in soft grey ash.

Vegeta was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his feet spaced shoulder with apart with his trademark glare and an angry frown on his still super saiyan face.

"You, brat, have been hiding our true power." He said in a deadly calm voice.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head but didn't break eye contact or try to defend himself, knowing that once Vegeta was done talking, he would attack.

Vegeta glared at the silent teenager standing in front of him, "When did you learn the Kaio-ken technique brat?" He barked angrily.

"Last summer." Gohan responded neutrally.

Vegeta growled under his breath, "Who taught it to you, brat? I haven't killed you yet, so it sure as hell wasn't that little pest from the afterlife." He yelled.

"Actually, It was King Kai. And Piccolo helped me out too." He said in his best neutral voice.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in contained fury, "It figures the Namek would be involved. How did you convince that buffoon to teach you without me killing you first?" Vegeta demanded, referring to King Kai.

Gohan put his hand behind his head once again, knowing that this wasn't going to end well. "Umm… Dad beat King Kai in a staring contest and if King Kai lost he agreed to teach me telepathically." Gohan explained.

Vegeta's face contorted with anger._ Damn that Kakkarot! Taunting me form the afterlife!_ He thought angrily.

"Enough, brat. Prepare yourself." And with that he dropped into his stance and charged Gohan.

Gohan hurriedly dodged and defended himself. Causing Vegeta to speed up and land a surprise hit on Gohan's back that sent the younger saiyan plummeting towards the ash covered ground. Gohan rose coughing from his shallow crater as the lightweight dust floated around him before sneezing and getting hit again, this time on his chest. Gohan flew up in the air managing to get a little distance from the enraged prince in order to catch his breath.

Already he could feel the bruises forming and his clothes were covered in white ash giving him a white trail that was very easy to track through the air. Gohan paused in midflight and dropped into his stance where he waited for Vegeta to charge at him once again. They clashed in a bright golden flurry of punches and kicks a few times before Gohan got off a lucky kick on Vegeta side. Vegeta was the one to plummet to the ground and create a white cloud of dust this time.

Unfortunately it did nothing to improve his temper. Vegeta screamed loudly while powering up and raising his newly developed energy shield, sending the dust from the whole island flying into the air which not only blinded Gohan but slowly suffocated him as well. Gohan shot strait up to try to reach the breathable air, but was thwarted when he was punched back down. Vegeta continued his assault, moving so quickly that the dust barely affected him and parted before his superheated energy shield. It kept him pleasantly warm and kept the white particles away from his face so that he see clearly and breathe easier.

Gohan once again shot up desperately trying to steal a deep breath from the top of the dust cloud before Vegeta could pummel him some more. He reached the top and took a few deep breathes before getting punched in the gut, causing him to lose his freshly stolen clean air before plummeting back into the ash cloud. Vegeta continued this for the next twenty minutes. After a particularly vicious punch, Gohan didn't immediately rise up again.

Vegeta waited for a minute then threw his ki out in a large wave causing the ash to be swept away as if by a great wind, revealing that the unconscious Gohan had fallen next to small pool of cooling lava, charring bits of his clothes away and slightly burning his skin. He was also covered in a layer of the fine ash causing him to look 20 years older because of his grey hair and giving his clothes a crusty appearance. Vegeta grunted and picked up the brat before shooting off to Capsule corp.

~Meanwhile~

Bulma muted the volume as Videl blasted off into the sky in her copter.

"That was awesome!"

"Better by the regular news by like a bazzilion!"

" Who knew that Videl could run that fast?"

"I'm more impressed that the reporters could run in those heels!" The class chattered.

Bulma smiled, _At least they seem to have forgotten about Gohan for the moment. Mabye I can get away with this after all!_ Bulma thought hopefully.

"All right guys! I think that's a rap! I'll show everyone how I made the jet camera once Videl brings it back. See you guys at dinner!" Bulma said cheerfully.

The students got up gossiping and discussing what they had just watched filing out to return to hanging around the Rec. room. The transfer students waited patiently as they saw Erasa quietly extract herself from the discussion and sneak back into the living room. Bulma turned off the jet camera remotely then turned the TV off as well. Bulma heaved a sigh of relief only to turn around and come face to face with a very exited blonde girl.

"Is it really him?" Erasa whispered excitedly.

"UWAAAH!" She screamed loudly. "Gosh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bulma shrieked, with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry Bulma." Erasa apologized quickly before leaning in again, "But seriously, He is Gohan isn't He?" She asked with a giggle, emphasizing both 'He's knowingly.

Lime walked forward, "It's Gohan alright. But no one can know! He's trying to keep it a secret." She said seriously holding up her finger for emphasis.

Erasa nodded happily, "Well, duh! Otherwise he'd be the Great Gohan!" She laughed.

Chico smiled at Erasa then turned to Bulma, "Umm… Your husband won't hurt him will he?" She asked in an understandably worried tone.

Bulma smiled reasuriingly at the short girl then heaved a sigh, "No, at least not permanently. But we can't discuss this out in the open. Someone could overhear us." She warned.

Bulma walked over to the TV to disconnect the necessary wires, then gestured for the 5 of them to follow her.

"Trunks, why don't you go play with Goten for a while?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" Bulma smiled, "And tell Chichi that I'll call her tonight!" She added.

The 6 of them heard a "Kay!" Before a lavender topped blur ran past them. "Wow! He's fast!" Erasa commented.

"C'mon. We'll go to the living room of secrets!" Rom said with a snicker, as they followed Bulma down the halls and out of the building.

Chico giggled and latched onto his arm, "I wonder if Mrs. Briefs would make cookies again?" She wondered with an appreciative grin.

"Living room of Secrets?" Erasa asked in a confused voice.

Lime rolled her eyes a Rom who was trying to stifle his chuckles, "Don't worry about it Erasa. It's just where Gohan takes us when he wants to tell us one of his secrets." She provided with a shrug.

Erasa's eyes widened, "He already told you that he was … you know who?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. We've known him since he was little, so we figured it out pretty fast." Rom told the curious blonde girl indicating himself, Chico and Pigero.

"But when you saw him in class you all acted like you hadn't seen each other in years! How could you know him so well?" Erasa asked.

Chico giggled, "Aside from growing taller, he hasn't really changed that much from when he was five."

Lime smiled, "Or from when he was 11 for that matter." She added before all the girls broke down in giggles.

Bulma laughed, "He takes after his dad. Goku acted like a 5 year old his whole life." She said as she entered the password to the family dome.

They all walked in to take a seat as Erasa looked around, slightly disappointed. "This is the Living Room of Secrets? I looks so normal." She said following Lime and Chico to the couch that the girls claimed while Pigero and Rom took the armchairs.

Bulma kept walking to gather snacks from the kitchen.

"So, will you tell me?" Erasa asked while still mentally cataloging the room.

"Tell you what? That Gohan is really Saiyaman?" Rom asked sarcastically.

"Erasa" Lime said seriously while placing a hand on Erasa Shoulder, "Gohan … is Saiyaman." She said trying to maintain the serious look while her inner self was cracking up.

Erasa went wide eyed them smiled and started laughing which caused a chain reaction that caused the others to laugh along with her.

"Well, it sounds like this is going well." Bulma said as she reemerged with a sack of cookie boxes and a steaming cup of tea for herself.

"Thanks Bulma." Pigero said taking the cookie boxes and snatching a handful for himself before passing the box to Rom.

"No Problem, I can't cook to save my life but I know which snacks to buy!" She said sipping her tea.

"So how about we do this like Gohan did?" Rom asked, as he grabbed a stack of cookies. Pigero, Lime, and Chico nodded. Bulma took another her careful sip of her hot tea, watching the interactions and deciding to stay out of the conversation for the moment.

"Ok." Lime said turning to face Erasa again, "When we found out Gohan's secrets he brought us here and said to ask him any question we wanted answers to and he would answer them if he could. That way we could get some answers and he wouldn't get in trouble with anyone for blabbing all his secrets, without a care." Lime supplied.

Erasa nodded, "So, You guys will answer any questions I have under the rules of Gossip?" She asked, receiving a nod from Chico, Lime and Bulma.

Rom and Pigero, clearly confused, glanced at each other and silently mouthed 'rules of gossip' before shrugging and turning to watch the girls again.

"Only… We can't tell you a few of the really important things. So if we can't, we'll just say 'skip' and you t can ask Gohan later!" She said cheerfully, earning a thankful look from Lime.

"Ok. That works!" Erasa said happily, "So, Gohan is Saiyaman. That means he also the Golden fighter. Right? How'd he get so strong? Where did he get he Saiyaman outfit from? Does his mom know he's flying around the city fighting crime? I get the feeling she wouldn't want to let him out of the house if she did. For that matter how does he fly? And who was the other golden fighter? He was kinda cute… And why did Gohan keep all this a secret from me? I thought we were friends!" Erasa spouted off, ticking her fingers off as she recited her most important questions.

Bulma snorted into her mug, Lime cracked up laughing, Chico smiled widely, Pigero and Rom backed into their seats in surprise looking just a little scared. Erasa sat and waited expectantly on the sofa.

Pigero leaned forward, "Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?" He asked with a slight wince.

"Nope!" She said with a smile.

"Well let's see. Yes, Lots of training, Bulma made the outfit" Lime started.

Bulma smiled and took over, "His mom knows but isn't happy about it, The other Golden Fighter is going to get an earful when he gets home and yes he is cute." She said with a wink.

Erasa eyes widened in understanding then turned to Chico for the next bit, "You are friends but he was trying to keep it a secret cause he didn't want to be treated differently. Plus your best friends with Videl who I think he has a major crush on!" She finished.

Erasa smiled brightly, "Well that makes a lot of sense! He was avoiding me because he was afraid that if I found out anything that I would blab to Videl, right?" Chico nodded.

"Not that it matters now, I think she figured it our halfway through the action. That's why she was so angry!" She snickered.

"Wait, wait, wait! You understood all her questions?" Rom sputtered with wide eyes. "and you understood all the answers?" He asked turning to Erasa. Both girls nodded.

"But it was so fast! How'd you learn to do that?" He asked incredulously.

Lime, Chico, Bulma, and Erasa all rolled their eyes and simultaneously said, "Practice, duh!" Then froze in amazement, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

There! done! *collapse*

Did you guys like it? I thought it was rather funny that Erasa managed to scare that annoying scream of Bulma's out! ^_^ and it took me a while to figure out how to spell UWAAAH! You'd be suprised. ^_^ Anywho, tell me what you think and any other random bits of your experence while reading and i will gladly read them! Review!^_^

Your random question for the day : If you could make any fictional world a reality,which would it be? Now remember! If you pick the good aspects you get the bad ones too! Choose wisely! For instance- Final fantasy X-awesome magic= Sin, DBZ-superstrongness and flying cars=Frieza,Buu,Cell... , Harry potter-magic= Voldemort.... so one and so forth! and don't forget to give me a reason for why you choose that world!

Anywho~ See ya next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Ello my poor chapter deprived minions! Sorry for the long wait but the real world interfered with typing and other story related business. Concerning the many reviews that were asking about dropping the story, NO! DON'T THINK THAT! I AM NOT DROPPING THE STORY! ... *ahem* That is all.

I will attempt to get the next chapter up soon, but with finals coming up there can be no promises! ^_^ just be patient and enjoy this one~

And without further adieu~ CHAPTER 32!

* * *

Mr. Popo knelt next to his flowerbed, humming a merry tune as he watered the tiny white flowers and avoided drowning the thirsty yellow butterflies. Dende paced leisurely around the perimeter of the lookout listening to the hopes and sorrows of the human race distantly below his feet. Piccolo hovered, legs crossed, with his green hands laying palm up on his knees. A harsh wind buffeted the peaceful scene as the enraged saiyan prince blasted up through the clouds.

"NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled, "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

With a resigned sigh Piccolo unfolded his legs before lightly landing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Vegeta." He said, glancing at Vegeta before his eyes drifted down to the unconscious body of Gohan.

As Vegeta stomped closer, Gohan's clothes crinkled and fell in crisped scraps and his soot covered hair left a slightly damp clump of ash on the white tile of the lookout with every step.

"What happened to him?" Piccolo asked carefully.

Vegeta snorted, "I taught the brat some important lessons about hiding certain things from The Prince of All Saiyans!" He said angrily, haphazardly throwing Gohan towards their feet.

Dende and Mr. Popo knelt next to the half saiyan, gently rolling him onto his back to examine the wounds covering the young half saiyan.

"Oh my…" Mr. Popo murmured as he examined the burns along the boys left side.

Piccolo's glare traveled to the burns to Vegeta's incensed face, "I meant, why is he turning grey? I thought humans didn't do that until later in life." Piccolo clarified sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, doing so would definitely tip the scales in Vegeta's anger level.

Vegeta scowled deeper, forming a groove between his angled eyebrows, "Dammit Namek! Why wasn't I informed about the brats training with Kakkorott?" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Piccolo took a deep calming breath, "Do you remember last June? The day you blew up the Goldmoon swamp mountain?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta crossed his arms mirroring the older nameks pose.

Without waiting for a response, Piccolo continued, "Gohan came to me for training because you 'wanted nothing to do with that blasted Kakkorot' after hearing something from the boys."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow twitched as he remembered that day.

~FLASHBACK!~

* * *

_Vegeta walked down the sterile hallways of Capsule Corp, out the doors after eating a large lunch, intending to shower after his training. As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom he felt the ki of his brat and the younger spawn of Kakkorot enter the living room below. Thinking nothing of it, he continued to the bathroom. Downstairs, Trunks dug out the GameStation 180 and started to plug in the various wires as Goten excitedly unrolled the controls so they could start playing Trunk's new game, 'Wonderboy vs. Mean Nasty Man - The world held hostage!' _

_Behind him, Goten struggled to rip the closely wrapped box to get to the disc within, "This is going to be so much fun Trunks!" Goten enthused. _

"_Yeah! I've been waiting forever to play it! Dad wanted me to train all week long. Then mom made me do all of this weeks homework." Trunks said with a long suffering sigh._

_With a triumphant rip, the box was freed from the plastic and Goten carefully placed the disc in the slot of the GameStation. Both boys quickly unrolled the cords of the controllers and scooted back on their rear ends to lean against the front of the couch. With a exciting flash of light the game booted up and a fast paced 8-bit theme started to play. Trunks, as the oldest and the prince, was first player and decided to skip story mode and go strait to the 2 player duel. _

"_Select your Champion!" The game said in an impressively deep voice. _

_Goten headed strait for the hero for the game, Wonderboy. Trunks went strait to the villain, Mean Nasty Man. _

_The smiling White figure faced the Scowling Black clad figure and the voice returned, "Ready, Set, FIGHT!". _

_The two boys followed the order and began to pummel each others characters. After a few moments it became apparent that Trunks was the superior player for this game and Wonderboy went down in a dust cloud. _

"_Aww! No fair Trunks! The good guys is supposed to always win!" Goten pouted. _

"_Nuh uh! The bad guy always wins THEN the good guys comes back and kicks his butt. Everybody knows that Goten!" Trunks said, rolling his eyes at his friend and restarting the match._

"_Then this time I'm gonna win!" Gohan insisted, gripping his bright orange controller and staring intently at the screen. _

_Trunks grinned at the challenge and soon they were at it again. Trunks glanced at Goten for a split second too long and got hit by a mega punch as a reward, that hit managed to scrape the next victory for the black haired boy who quickly jumped up to do a victory dance, "Woo hoo! See! I told ja I'd win! Just like my daddy!" _

_Crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted his loss, mimicking his fathers favorite pose, "What are you talking about, Goten? I was just kidding, It's not like that in real life anyway…" He mumbled grumpily restarting the match again. _

_Goten reclaimed his controller and continued to speak as he played, "Yeah it is! Gohan was telling me stories about my dad at bedtime. He said that when your dad came to earth, they got into a fight. Your dad beat my dad that time. Then they met again on Mr. Piccolo's home planet big fight and my dad beat that Freezzer guy for your dad cause he was really evil. Do you think that the freezzer guy ate all their ice cream?" Goten asked him innocently. _

_Trunks snorted, "Don't be stupid Goten. I'm sure my dad could've taken that freezer guy, especially if he took my dads ice cream. He was probably just to busy getting more to bother with that guy and got your dad to do it for him." He responded distractedly. _

"_Aww man! You took the power up!" Trunks suddenly shouted as Gohan grinned in triumph. "You won't win that easy, Goten!" Trunks said chasing after Wonderboy._

_Neither boy noticed the silent saiyan prince in the hallway behind them. Vegeta went over the trails against Freiza on Namek in his head. He had been taken out of action and Kakkorot, the third class imbecile, had taken the revenge that should have belonged to the saiyan prince for his transgressions against the saiyan race. Vegeta stormed out of the dome towards the Gravity room to vent his anger only to find the other kaka-brat waiting for him. _

"_Hey Vegeta!" Gohan greeted cheerfully with a wave, "I was wondering where you were. You'll never guess what happened-" _

_Before Vegeta cut him off with an intense glare, "Get out of my way, Brat." He practically snarled as he continued past him. _

_Gohan's face dropped, "You don't want to spar today? What's wrong, Vegeta?" He asked innocently. _

_Vegeta whirled around with his fists clenched in anger. "Nothing is 'wrong', brat. I just wish to be free of all things associated with that blasted imbecile Kakkorot! And that includes your idiotic smiles and pathetic, emotional, human greetings!" He growled before blasting strait up and into the distance raising a large cloud of dust and torn green grass in his wake. _

"_Huh." Gohan muttered before shrugging and blasting off to visit Piccolo. _

_Meanwhile, Vegeta flew until he was done listing all the things he'd like to blast in that moment in time. _

"…_Freeza, Nappa, that idiot with the afro, Kakkorot's idiotic face, whoever made that blasted game…" He growled under his breath. _

_When he finally slowed down, a large majestic mountain range lay in front of him at the base of the largest mountain, a pond with a golden tint shined peacefully. He decide then and there that it was destined to be a large expanse of wasteland, while powering up a big bang. _

~END FLASHBACK!~

* * *

"That has nothing to do with this! The next time you and that blasted Kakkorot feel the need to train the brat, I am to be informed immediately!" Vegeta fumed.

Piccolo glared down his nose at the shorter man, "Your not his father, Vegeta. And I don't answer to you." Piccolo said with a frown.

Vegeta increased the intensity of his glare, stepping closer to the tall namek.

"As the Saiyan Prince, I command all Saiyans and direct all training, even for the half breeds. That boy has the chance to be at least close to a true saiyan in battle. But not if you insufferable idiots don't stop giving him useless techniques for running away!" He continued only to be interrupted.

"Goku beat you with the kaio-ken." Piccolo interrupted, "Its an offensive technique, and by studying with others Gohan will have options that others won't." Piccolo argued as Dende crept closer to wipe away the ash away from Gohans' eyes so he could heal him without endangering Gohan's eyes if they snapped open as he was healed.

Meanwhile Vegeta's forehead had a vein throbbing as he got more agitated, "I was outnumbered and unprepared for the resistance we met with 8 fighters instead of 2." Vegeta growled defensively.

Dende outstretched his green hands to restore Gohan's burn covered left side, only to jump away as Vegeta shot a small ki blast at the small amount of ground between them.

"Don't heal the brat. He'll want the time to prepare himself. If you would all stop babying him he might one day become a true warrior!" He growled, before walking towards to the edge of the lookout and without another word, blasted off in a white ki trail.

Piccolo sighed, "Always a pleasure." He said impassively.

Piccolo walked over to Gohan, inspecting the ash covering the unconscious teenager. "It looks like he blew up another mountain. " He noted.

Mr. Popo made his way back into the castle to grab a wet cloth for Dende. "We should take him home. Chichi is probably worried." Dende commented to the older namek.

"But Dende, Gohan is staying with Bulma right now, remember?" Mr. Popo said as a returned with a wet cloth and knelt down the remove the worst of the ash from around Gohan's eyes, mouth, and nose.

Piccolo quirked an eyebrow, "Why is he there?" He asked.

"Gohan told us that he was visiting Bulma for a month for his schooling." Dende explained.

Piccolo accepted this information with a nod.

"I'll take him to Capsule Corp. at least some good will come of this. " He said sarcastically, lifting Gohan up under his arm as he did when he kidnapped him all those years ago.

"What is good about Gohan getting beat up?" Dende asked confused.

"I'll be able to avoid getting my ears hurt by his mothers screeching." Piccolo said in a deadpan voice, walking towards the end of the lookout, Dende and Mr. Popo following.

Dende laughed a bit and Mr. Popo spoke up, "Vegeta said Gohan would want time to prepare… I wonder what for…" He said with a small smile, like he already knew.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, "Keep your mind focused tonight, Dende. Scan the world for anything suspicious. I'll see what I can find out from Bulma." Piccolo said, before blasting off towards Capsule Corp.

Dende and Mr. Popo stood in silence for a moment watching Piccolo disappear into the horizon. "It's so nice to have visitors. I just wish they could bring better news sometimes." Mr. Popo commented with his customary blank look.

Dende sighed. "Maybe Gohan was right. If getting beat up by Vegeta is a good thing, high school is confusing." He joked, before walking to the castle to meditate and scan the world below for evil.

~ Meanwhile!~

* * *

Videl gave an impatient huff as she landed her yellow copter in the lot of the SCPD building. The copter door swung open making the pistons in the door hiss. Videl hopped out onto the sun warmed pavement, reaching into her pants pocket for her capsule case, she glanced at the misshapen device sitting in her passenger seat.

"Uhhg." She groaned.

*_If I leave it in there when I capsulate my copter it might be scrunched up with it. I'll have to take it with me. What a hassle.* _She thought, reaching in and snagging the curious device and setting it on the ground as she decapsulized the yellow copter.

With that done, she collected the jet-camera, tucking it under her arm as she walked towards the old building that housed the Satan City Police Department. The new paint did go a long way but the old domed building revealed how outdated it really was. The only saving grace were the new sliding doors. Tinted Dark blue , with the words Satan City Police Department in big bold white letters added a professional air to the place that it had been lacking with the old stationary doors. As Videl neared, the impressive doors slid open and a blast of fridged air escaped , washing over her and raising goose bumps on her arms. The station was always extremely cold, although she could never get a strait answer as to why. Videl suspected that the cold persuaded people to talk faster so they could get warm. The front desk was nondescript and cluttered with stacks for papers and old dirty coffee mugs. The man behind the desk waved a greeting to her as she got closer.

"Hey." She greeted back, waving her free arm.

"Oh hey, Videl! The chief just made it back. He's debriefing the big wigs in his office." He told her with a smile, "He said it got kinda iffy out there for a while what with Saiyaman, the gold fighters , and the vultures." He said, referring to the SCPD nickname for the rabid reporters, while wiggling his eyebrow, in an attempt to persuade more gossip out of on of the stories top players.

Videl kept her outward expression as neutral as she could, while inwardly groaning. *_Apparently word of my fun afternoon is the new PD chew toy. Oh. Goodie.* _she thought sarcastically as she politely responded, "It turned out fine.", before waving and briskly escaping towards the little spot they had reserved for her to put her backpack and workout gear for when she helped out after school.

Putting the contraption down on the floor and haphazardly covering it with an old newspaper to disguise it, she then made her way towards the archive desk. The day shift was packing up and beginning to leave and the night shift was just starting to trickle in with cups of coffee being cradled in their hands, so she didn't receive more than a few tired smiles and halfhearted waves as she weaved through the organized chaos.

The rickety old desk had seen better days. It was never neat, or updated, so it was covered in a fine layer of grey dust, old newspapers clippings, broken pencils, and crumpled balls of torn notebook paper. Videl sat down in the old grey chair, gasping a little when the chair squealed in protest. After making sure the old chair wouldn't collapse under her and wiping the area in front of the keyboard of debris, she turned the decrepit old machine on. It whined to life with a rattle, slowly booting up.

_*Now for some answers…* _Videl thought as she clicked the person recognition program. The program was quite simple. Type in a persons name and all the available data on him or her would pop up.

"First up… Roshi…" She mumbled as she typed.

The screen flickered a bit then a box popped up.

**Full name: Muten Roshi**

**Age: unknown**

**Birthplace: Unknown**

**Occupation: Retired/ Former Martial Arts Master and Instructor**

**Address: NBI 8250012 B**

**Martial Status: N/A - unknown**

**Criminal Record: caught peeking into a womans public bath, age 24, Lewd conduct in Public, age 64**

**Last updated: 739yr**

Videl sweat dropped. *_So other than the guy being a perv and a former martial artist, I've got nothing. … hmmm 35 years ago… he might not even still be alive…* _She thought as she shook her head and started typing the next name.

"Tien…" She mumbled once again, tapping her fingers as the modem whirred and struggled to respond.

**Full name: Tien Shinhan**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthplace: Unknown**

**Occupation: Martial Artist**

**Address: Unknown**

**Martial Status: N/A - unknown**

**Criminal Record: Confidential- Level 9 security clearance required. Azure code.**

**Last Updated: 764**

Videl groaned *_Another old file. 10 years since this one was updated. And almost nothing on this guy either. He's a martial artist… Tien Shinhan… Shinhan… OH! HE was a tournament winner too! How does Gohan know THE Tien Shinhan! Shinhan defeated Goku Son in order to win, they couldn't be on speaking terms could they? Hmmm… the more I dig, the more questions I get.* _

"Krillen…" She mumbled aloud as she typed.

**Full Name: Krillin Chestnut**

**Age: 38**

**Birthplace: Orin Temple**

**Occupation: Martial Artist**

**Address: NBI 8250012 B**

**Martial Status: Married**

**Criminal Record: No past offenses **

**Last Updated: 770**

*_Now that's more like it! Only 4 years old and everything included! … Hey wait! He lives at the same coordinates as Roshi! Or at least very close to him… maybe a village? His name sounds familiar too…* _She thought, her frown causing the lines between her eyebrows to deepen. *_I'll have to stop by and visit sometime_.* She thought as she uncrumpled a piece of paper from the cluttered desk and jotted down the address.

After successfully tucking the note away, she typed and mumbled, "Yamcha…"

**Full Name: Yamcha Bandit**

**Age: 43**

**Birthplace: Diablo Desert**

**Occupation: Baseball Player -West City Titans**

**Address: West City, confidential **

**Martial Status: N/A -unknown**

**Criminal Record: Petty theft- 15yrs old, Petty theft second offence -17yrs old**

**Last updated: 3 months **

*_So a pro baseball player with a shady past. At least I can track this guy down. Now I have two new leads! Home run!* _She thought happily, snatchingn the note from her pocket and jotting down the key details for further investigation.

"Okay, last up… Piccolo…". The screen flickered and beeped but in the end a small grey bow popped up.

**-Multiple files located- Please refine search-**

Videl clicked the box, pulling up the list of possible piccolo's.

**-The Coronet Killer-Captured**

**-The Pickler- Under warrant**

**-Demon King Piccolo - Deceased **

**-Daniel Pinkham- Civilian/ No criminal record**

**-Arnie Roth - Civilian/ No criminal record**

Videl looked over the list in disbelief. *_The Pickler? Demon King Piccolo? The Coronet Killer? Really. Criminals shouldn't be allowed to have such stupid names_.* She sighed. Clicking the last two names revealed that they were a professional piccolo player and a orchestra composer. *_This is ridiculous. Gohan probably played a piccolo when he was younger and was secretly training under one of these guys. He can fly, why can't he play music?* _She thought sarcastically.

Now with her mission complete, Videl cleared the computers search history, closed the program and shut down the computer, which powered down with a grateful wheeze and a worrisome trickle of smoke. Weaving around the piles of filing and the now semi-awake personnel, Videl retrieved the camera contraption, tucking it back under her arm and walked back out the front door, slipping into the parking lot with a relieved sigh as the warm air started to defrost her. Grabbing her copter capsule, and tossing it a few feet away triggered the cloud of green smoke and after replacing the camera in the passenger seat and buckling her seat belt, she shot back towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

There! 9 pages of fanficitony goodness! ^_^ i hope this tides you guys over until the next update.

*DBZ Announer guy voice imitation!*

Next time on POOR SAP GOHAN! Videl returns to CC to confront gohan and get answers, Sharpner gets a surprise visit from an alien, and Erasa gets some juicy,juicy gossip! ^_^

toodles~

keri


	33. Chapter 33

Hiya loyal readers! look i'm not dead!Although it has been about a year since the last update. sorry about that *goku pose* Real life got in the way. I found a job, went to bartending school, graduated from bartending school, got my AA in actual college, lost my job, and started searching for yet another job. Also, my family got a new addition 3 days ago. I was the driver. Been an exhausting few weeks... but as a result of waiting in hospitals and between classes and Job hunting, I've written out a few more chapters, slapped my muse back into gear, and was inspired by some stellar reviews. special thanks to Axel's Roxas, PeanutButterBirthmark, Sunbaby2012, and Writer of Angelus. Thanks once again for your support and keep reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... but i'm working on it! XD

And without further adieu~ Chapter 33!

* * *

-in the living room of secrets-

The transfers group and Erasa huddled together, alone save for a plate of cookies and a few tall glasses of milk.

"So, how far do you guys live from Gohan?" Erasa asked, nibbling on a cookie.

"Umm… I dunno." Rom murmured."None of us have actually been to his house." he said uncertainly.

Pigero cradled his chin in his thumb and forefinger, " I would guess about 100 miles from the old village. I dropped him off on the edge of the forest on Mt. Paozu. The city where we met was much closer to the mountains than the village we're at now."

Lime shook her head, "It must be farther than that. He flew far enough away that I lost sight of him. He was flying strait for at least 5 minutes." Lime commented thoughtfully.

"Wow. He flew off…" Erasa said dreamily with a detached look on her face. "Hey, do you think he would take us flying, if we asked nicely?" She asked hopefully, directing the question at Lime.

"I don't think he'd mind, but you'd have to convince Videl to give him up first!" Lime shrugged.

"Yeah. She'll be watching him like a hawk now." Chico snickered .

The three girls giggled amongst themselves at their friends new situation unaware that Sharpner was walking around CC in search of Erasa.

"Where could she possibly be?" He asked himself frustrated.

He'd been searching for an hour and a half, with no clues to go on. After the amazing lunch broadcast, Bulma, Erasa, and the Transfers kids and their supervisor had all disappeared. The sun had set about 30 minutes ago leaving the perfectly manicured lawn in deep dark shadows. Sharpner walked along the grass towards a tree in the corner of the lawn. Leaning his head back to rest on the bark of the trunk, he shut his eyes and crossed his arms, mentally crossing off the places he had already checked. The fabulous kitchen, the living room, her temporary bedroom, the Rec. Room, and the huge indoor garden. That only leaves the Gravity room, the girls bathrooms, the top secret spy lab, and the family dome of the briefs. Deciding that it was safest to recruit a girl to check the bathrooms, he nodded his head, ran his fingers through his hair to make sure it was still okay, opened his eyes, and froze. A figure flew stealthily above the family dome quietly landing in the shadows behind the curved building.

*That guy was wearing a cape! It's gotta be Saiyaman! Maybe he brought Videl back? She could check the bathrooms for me!* He thought, rushing over to the large dark shadowed spot the figure had landed in.

Rushing over, he called out, "Hey Saiyaman!"

The Caped figure seemed to sink further into the shadows and turned his back revealing a flash of his floor length cape.

"Get lost, kid.", the figure said in a deep voice.

Oblivious, Sharpner continued on, "Hey, don't be like that, Saiyaman. I just wanted to see if you brought back Videl." The blonde boy asked stepping closer.

The figure turned further, his shoulders shifting as if he was reaching for something on his belt. A slight pop sounded out but the caped figure remained silent.

Getting slightly nervous now, Sharpner gulped, "Saiyaman?" He asked once again stepping closer.

With a huff of breath and a light growl the figure sank back into the shadows, "Look Kid, the girl is on her way. I didn't bring her back, I brought back Saiyaman." He said, reluctantly stepping into the dim light.

Sharpner looked him all the way up not realizing that he was talking to the mysterious caped figures stomach. His strange outfit consisting of a dark blue fighting gi with a light blue sash around his waist, a long white cape with large pointed shoulder pads and a matching turban perched atop long pointed ears and his shocking green skin. Not wanting the kid to scream and run, Piccolo attempted his best imitation of a reassuring smile, revealing his pointed white teeth and briefly flashing a fang. Piccolo's attempt at a smile ended up looking like a demon with a terrifying smirk to the poor blonde boy who promptly issued a short strangled scream in response before collapsing in a faint. Piccolo stood like a statue, with Gohan still tucked under his arm, as the boy crumbled to the floor.

*Urgg. What a weakling* He thought absently as a familiar blue haired woman made her entrance.

"Piccolo?" she asked cautiously."That you, big guy?"

Rolling his eyes at the friendly nickname, he kneeled down to pick up the weakling, his cape closed hiding the two boys, before stepping fully out of the shadows.

"Yes. I've got Gohan. Vegeta dropped him off at the lookout." He said skipping greetings altogether. Bulma smiled, used to the byplay, "Oh good. I was hoping Vegeta would bring him, but he flew off again didn't he?" Piccolo nodded. Bulma continued on, "Humph. Figures. Well could you bring him to the infirmary? I certainly can't lift him. By the way, did you hear a scream earlier?" She asked, her eyes darting around, more out of curiosity than fear.

Piccolo nodded again, "It was this boy." He said shifting his shoulders to make his cape gape open revealing both of the unconscious boys.

"He seemed to think I was Saiyaman." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Bulma smiled, "This big lug is the one that keeps causing Gohan's saiyan side to pop out. He's been showing off lately whenever Gohan is around. You knocked him out?" Bulma asked with a smile, not phased in the slightest.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed slightly, "I didn't knock him out. He passed out when I smiled at him." He grumbled. Bulma stood frozen for a second a blinked. "You smiled, and he fainted?" she asked in a calm voice.

Piccolo grumbled under his breath but nodded. All was silent for a tense minute then Bulma snorted indelicately and started to giggle uncontrollably. Piccolo gave a long suffering sigh, "Hardy har har. Where do you want these two?" He said grumpily.

Bulma continued her uncontrollable giggles but waved for the tall namekian warrior to follow her. The pair made their way towards the hospital bay. By the time they got there Bulma was wheezing and hiccupping with tears in her eyes. Piccolo uncaringly tossed Sharpner on the nearest bed then placed Gohan a little more gently on a screened bed near the back. After closing the screen the turned back to the blue haired nutcase leaning on the door frame.

"Bulma." He said trying to snap her out of her hysterics.

"Bulma!" He tried again. She continued to laugh, gulping in air, as she tried to control herself.

"BULMA!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh! Sorry!" She snickered, "Your smile… must be… to die for." She giggled, finally calming down enough to breath properly.

Wanting to make his exit, Piccolo went strait to the point, "Vegeta told us that Gohan needed time to prepare himself, but not to heal him. Do we have a new enemy to face?" He asked seriously.

Bulma smiled widely, waving him out of the infirmary and towards an empty office down the hall, then snickered, "Gohan has a new obstacle but I don't think the Earth is in any immediate danger." She said mysteriously, then her eyebrows rose in realization. "He'll want the healing time to prepare himself, because his intended mate is going to want to pummel him for information but will restrain herself if he's already bedridden. At least, that what Vegeta will think." She provided with a smile and a gleam in her eye that caused the namekian warrior to inwardly shiver in sympathy for the saiyan prince on his return.

"His intended mate?" Piccolo asked in his most neutral voice, knowing that Bulma would tell what she knew if prompted.

"Her name is Videl Satan. She'd a teenaged crime fighter and the daughter of that moron Mr. Satan. She seems bent on finding out all of Gohan's secrets." She said happily, "If a teenage girl comes to the lookout demanding answers, then that's her!" She joked.

Piccolo shook his head. *Mating rituals on earth are so tedious. Eggs are so much simpler* He thought.

"Anyway, when do you think Gohan will wake up? He wanted to ask you something earlier."

Piccolo nodded his head making a mental note, "I expect he'll wake up tomorrow, maybe sooner if he's hungry."

Bulma nodded, "Okay. Here I'll walk you out, don't want anymore killer smiles" She said with another snicker.

The pair walked back outside towards the shadows, "Oh yeah! Mirai should be making an appearance soon. Keep you ears open if you want to say hello. And I'll send Gohan to visit you wants he's recovered." She said.

Piccolo nodded. He glanced to the side, then without another word, blasted into the sky causing a strong wind and a few errant pieces of grass to float up. Bulma, still unfazed by the cold shoulder, raised her hand to wave goodbye just as the transfer kids and Erasa filed out of the dome.

"Umm, Why is Bulma waving to the sky?" Rom asked in a confused tone. Bulma turned around, pushing a few errant strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, hi guys! I'm just waving goodbye to an old buddy of mine. He just dropped Gohan off." She told them cheerfully.

"Gohan's Back?" They all asked excitedly.

"Can we go see him?" Lime asked.

"Is Videl back yet?" Erasa asked.

"How is he?" Chico asked worriedly.

"Wait… That guy can fly too?" Rom said with awe in his voice, looking skyward.

Bulma waved her hands to stop the onslaught of questions, "Wait.. Wait! Yes, he's back, He'll be fine after some rest, and yes piccolo can fly too." She said.

"That was Piccolo?" Pigero asked surprised, also looking up trying to catch a glimpse of Gohan's infamous mentor.

"Yeah. He dropped Gohan off, after Vegeta dropped him off at… his house." She said with a slight stumble.

"Can we go see Gohan?" Erasa asked hopefully.

"He's asleep and a little roughed up. You can see him when he wakes up. Piccolo said that might be as early as tomorrow." Bulma said, "Any word on when Videl is going to make it back?" She asked the blonde girl in the hopes of distracting her.

"I haven't heard anything yet." Erasa said, looking into the sky.

"Well it is a two hour drive back and she probably had to check in at the police station. You guys should go on to bed. I'm going to go patch up Gohan and I'll wait for Videl, okay?" Bulma said.

"Can I help you?" Erasa asked. "I'll help distract Videl when she gets back." She added.

Bulma pondered it for a moment before nodding, "Okay. But your in charge of dragging her back to her bed." Bulma joked. Bulma nodded happily , "Okay, well we're off to bed then. Night Guys." Pigero said walking towards the student dome.

A chorus of 'Night Bulma, Erasa!" followed as they traveled back.

"Well, Lets go see to the boys." Bulma said, about facing and walking back to the hospital wing.

"Boys?" Erasa asked confused, but following along behind her blue eyed idol.

"Yep. My friend piccolo smiled," Erasa cocked her head to the side in confusion as Bulma seemed to choke and snort a little before regaining her voice, "at the blond boy, you know the one who's been showing off, who apparently fainted." Bulma snickered.

"You mean Sharpener?" Erasa asked surprised, "Piccolo must have a die for smile." she unknowingly parroted. That caused Bulma to resume her near hysterical giggling, "Yeah! I said the same thing!"

They giggled in feminine glee the whole way back, pausing outside to get control of themselves. The hospital door slid open, Erasa walked in, immediately targeting the crumpled heap that was Sharpner. She rushed over to him while Bulma walked to different cabinets, humming under her breath. The muscular blonde was on his side his right arm wedged awkwardly beneath his body. His usually perfectly styled blond locks were tousled, tangled, and seemed to be molding because of the bright green grass stains. Erasa shook her head as she plucked out the bigger pieces of the freshly manicured lawn out of his hair. The gel seemed to attract the bright green grass pieces that escaped the rakes. His face was pale and slack with a slight furrow between his eyebrows. Without a second thought her hand shot out to rub the offending furrow away. Bulma snuck up behind her, her arms carrying bottles filled with green and clear liquids, and cleared her throat.

Erasa jumped and spun around, feeling embarrassed, "I … umm… ah…he he." she finally giggled with a blush covering her cheeks. Bulma smiled knowingly and set the bottles down on a rolling table.

"No worries." She said calmly with a conspiratorial wink. "Lets get him straitened out, m'kay?" Erasa nodded and they managed to get his right arm straitened and the rest of him laying flat on his back. Erasa removed his heavy leather man jacket and Bulma handed her a fleece blanket from another cupboard. Once Sharpner was covered he squirmed and started to lightly snore. Erasa covered her mouth to conceal the giggle that bubbled up.

Bulma just shook her head, "Get them comfy and they turn into babies. Okay! Lets go patch up Gohan a little. There is a window, so we can see Videl when she gets here." Bulma said quietly. Erasa nodded and helped her collect more bottles on the rolling table. They also collected a bowl with warm water and a couple of rags. Erasa gave a startled gasp when she saw Gohan. He was already on his back but he looked so much older with grey hair, his eyes tightly closed and his mouth set in a slight grimace.

"What happened to him?" She whispered, afraid to touch him.

Bulma smiled reassuringly , "He's okay. No broken bones and only miner cuts, scrapes, and burns." she said as the examined the unconscious boy. Erasa cautiously inched closer and touched Gohan's grey hair, giving another gasp as her hand created a puff of grey on contact.

She rubbed the powder between her fingers, examining it carefully, her eyebrows shot up, "Ash? How did he get this much on him? Was he cleaning chimneys?" She asked confused.

Bulma chuckled, "No, I would guess he fought my husband on a volcano or blew up another building." She said nonchalantly, wringing out a towel. Erasa's eyes widened.

"A volcano…" she said in a stunned tone.

Bulma handed the stunned girl a damp rag, "Here. Could you, clean up around the cuts on his arms? I'll patch him up with the senzu paste." Bulma said holding up a jar the size of a grapefruit filled with lime green jelly. Erasa nodded a started to gently wipe away the fine grey ash. The two women worked in silence for ten minutes, before they were interrupted by the arrival of a recognizable yellow hover copter. Erasa spotted the flash of yellow through the soundproof window. "Videl is back!" She said excitedly. Bulma looked up and nodded, "Could you bring her up here? I have a feeling she won't calm down enough to sleep if she doesn't locate Gohan first." She said.

Erasa nodded mischievously, put the dirty ashen rag on the table next to the bowl of water and dashed out the door. Videl hopped out of her copter walking around to grab the camera before capsulizing her dependable yellow ride. As she was picking the camera back up she heard Erasa call, "Videl!"

Videl spun around , "Erasa! Where is he?" She asked, knowing her gossip loving friend would know.

Erasa dashed up, grabbed Videl's wrist and began to drag her back the way she came, "He got beat up by that hottie Vegeta, then some guy named Piccolo, who has a killer smile, brought him back! The while class watched the broadcast today and you're so awesome when you work! I didn't think it would be that fun to watch a news broadcast but it was more like a crime drama with you two!" Erasa chattered as she dragged Videl along behind her.

"So this thing is a camera? Where are you taking me? Where is Gohan? You saw Piccolo?" Videl asked rapidly.

Erasa nodded, "Yeah it's a camera. Bulma was the one controlling it during all the fun today. I didn't see that Piccolo guy but Sharpner did. Bulma said the big goof fainted from his smile." She giggled turning the corner.

*Fainted from a smile? Idiot* Videl thought.

They came to a stop by the infirmary door.

Videl glanced at her smiling friend, "Gohan's in here with Sharpner. Bulma was cleaning him up when I left. He was a bit of a mess." she said reaching out to open the door and signaling with a finger to her lips for quiet. Videl walked in after Erasa, taking note of the slumbering grass covered muscle head. Erasa waved her forward to a screened bed.

"You knuckleheads don't know the meaning of peaceful conversation. Nooo, you have to go beat the tar out of each other. Maybe I Should find a way to sap your strength when your angry. Then I wouldn't be stuck cleaning up your injuries every other day. Humph!" They heard their blue haired hostess rant, they could see her faint shadow moving around behind the screen. Videl placed the camera on the metal rolling table nearby with a soft clatter, inside the screen Gohan flinched, unnoticed by the two girls. Videl turned toward the screen, fully prepared to corner Gohan for questioning, only to gasp when she laid eyes on him for the first time since that hectic afternoon. It looked like he aged 30 years since she had last seen him mere hours ago. She rushed closer and raised up a cloud of dust as she swept past.

"Ash?" She murmured rubbing the powder between her fingertips curiously.

Erasa giggled and Bulma nodded, "Volcanic ash, by the looks of it. He was probably near, or the cause of, an eruption. He also has some ash in his lungs and a few shallow flesh wounds. He should wake up early as tomorrow or as late as 3 days." Bulma told her, as she wiped the ash of Gohan's face, feeling the miniscule flinch of his eyebrows that only she could feel. Bulma smiled knowingly as she worked to clear it away revealing a bruise on his cheek that drew Videl's attention like a moth to a flame. As Gohan seemed to get younger as he laid there, Videl was brought back to attention as Bulma rinsed the rag she was using in the water bowl, "You kids should head off to bed." Bulma said pausing when Videl began to protest, "I'll make sure he stays put tonight. You can question him later. I'll see you in the morning." She said with a glance at Erasa. The excitable blond nodded in understanding. Grabbing Videls' arm and dragging her along.

"Night Bulma!" She said quietly dragging the sputtering Videl behind her, "Wait! Erasa! Bulma! Hey-!".

Bulma giggled at her antics, "Night Girls!" The door shut behind them and she tuned back to the 'sleeping' saiyan.

"So, you gonna lie there and heal up like a good boy or am I gonna hafta take drastic measures?" She remarked casually, washing her hands of the ash and grime at a nearby sink. On the bed, Gohan sighed, "I'll stay. Can't move much anyway."

Bulma smiled, "I covered for ya this time, kiddo. Rest up cause tomorrow your going to have to explain yourself. Erasa figured it out and your transfer student friends told her the basics and Videl will no doubt get that report form her tonight so it shouldn't be too horrible." She said patting him on the shoulder.

After retrieving a cold water bottle and guiding his hand to touch it, she bid him goodnight, grabbing the camera jet and making her way out of the infirmary to update Chichi on the latest gossip involving her eldest son. Gohan groaned in annoyance as his muscles, protesting from the energy drain, ached as he wet his hands with the water bottle and cleared the annoying clumps of ash left in his tear ducts. He then drained the bottle and dropped it on the side table before relaxing back into the soft bed and having on final thought * not too horrible she says…* before falling into an instant recuperating sleep.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 33 done! With any luck I'll have some free time after Christmas to work on the next chapter! Let me know what you think with a review *points at button below* ^_^ i have the next chapter written out but it'll be awhile before i'm happy with the one after that. any suggestions are welcome!

Your thought provoking question for the day is... What is your most wanted present/gift/bribe/swag for a present? Doesn't have to be realistic. A new car? A island for your own? A genie with 3 wishes? A time machine? A pile of food? World domination/cooperation? I wanna know what your craving! ^_^

Personally, a superpower is on my list. The power to see or think up a power and instantly be able to bend reality for my whims. Wasn't there a mutant from X-men that had reality bending powers? hmm... Anyway, that means all powers without the lame side effects!

Also, for a laugh, look up a guy on youtube called Tobuscus. He is a real character. I'd base an OC character on him if i thought I was clever enough! Meekakitty is pretty funny as well. Her rants are hilarious.

*DBZ Announer guy voice imitation!*

Next time on Poor Sap Gohan! Videl is still lying in wait for answers to all her questions (and she gets em!), Gohan finally explains his past, and one of the big secrets of the universe pelts the unsupecting girls in the face! What! Aliens are real?0_o

Until Next time! Ciao~

Keri~


	34. Chapter 34

Hello again loves! Merry Christma-Hana-quanza-ka! i think that covers everyone! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll have to start writing the next chapters... This is the last one I had pre-written. Expect the next update in the next month! Once again, any suggestions on scenes or lines you'd like to see should be messaged to me so i can fit 'em in! ^_^

And without further adieu~ CHAPTER 34!

* * *

Erasa dragged the weary Videl across the lawn. "I figured it out while we were watching, but I kept quiet until everyone in class left, then I asked Lime and Chico and Bulma. They told me I was right and said that when Gohan says it okay he'd finish telling both us." She chattered as they walked across the lawn towards the apartment dome.

"What did you find out? Stop dragging me!" Videl said, yanking her arm out of Erasa's surprisingly strong grip, before surprising herself with a massive yawn.

"C'mon, you need a shower, some dinner, and a bed. I'll go grab some food, while you shower." She said, jokingly wrinkling her dainty pointed nose, "I'll tell you what I know while you eat, then your going to bed. You look exhausted!" Erasa said, before dashing out of the room towards the kitchen.

Videl let out a sigh before entering the apartment dome and trudging towards the stairs and the shower. Feeling much more human 20 minutes later she went to her room to find Erasa there with two heaping bowls of fried rice.

Videl sat down then stared at Erasa, "Tell me what you know." She said before taking a bite of the delicious rice.

Erasa nodded happily. The two friends had long ago worked out a system for gossip sharing. Videl and Erasa were polar opposites in terms of people skills. Back in middle school, Erasa had told her that she needed to be up to date on all the latest Gossip around school. Their lunches were usually filled with Erasa telling everything she was able to unearth that morning to Videl as the black haired girl ate her training friendly lunch. They fell into their familiar routine for gossip as they went through high school and now into the field trip program.

Erasa leaned forward, " Okay, so I figured out who Saiyaman was when he was fighting. He put his hand behind his head just like Gohan does when he's embarrassed. I can't believe I never noticed it before! Anyway, after everyone had cleared out, I went with Bulma and the transfers to the family dome and the 'living room of secrets'. That's where Gohan apparently told the transfers that he was Saiyaman earlier on." Erasa paused for effect and giggled Videl's eyebrow shot up in disbelief.

*Living room of secrets? Stupid names seem to be a theme…*

Erasa continued on, "Anyway, his outfit was made by Bulma. Though I didn't think to ask how that works… Sorry 'bout that! Bulma said he'd been training almost his whole life, apparently his dad, Goku, had a lot of enemies. Gohan was always getting kidnapped and put into a bunch of tight situations." She continued.

"Kidnapped? Why didn't his parents report it to the proper authorities? His mom seemed like the overprotective sort." Videl interrupted.

"Well, the first time it happened it was his own Uncle! Bulma said that the Uncle was mad that Goku didn't follow in the 'family business', whatever that means. So he kidnapped Gohan to put pressure on Goku to join him." Erasa told her.

"A political kidnapping?" Videl murmured in thought.

Erasa shrugged, "Anyway, they went and got him but Gohan got taken to train with one of his dads old rivals. His dad went off to train for the tournament and his mom didn't give her approval so he was "Kidnapped" for a year. Sometime during all that he met the transfers." Erasa told Videl happily.

"So his family is involved in high society politics and business. That explains how they met the Briefs, Gohan's mom is probably the daughter of a CEO of some big corporation or something. He was taught self defense so he'd stop getting kidnapped and given special classes so he could follow in the family business." Videl theorized.

Erasa watched her friend frown before shacking her head.

"No… Something about this doesn't fit… but it's much more than we had to go on. Good Job, Erasa." She said gratefully.

"So what happened on the crime scene? I've never seen you blush so much!" Erasa teased.

Videl froze, "I just told the idiot not to get hurt and lose an arm that's all!"

Erasa giggled," HeeHee! Good going! Your getting much better at flirting! I do good work! Well, I'm going to go to bed, I wanna have energy for when you get all the rest of your answers! Night, Videl!" She said before snatching the empty bowls and making her escape.

Videl glared halfheartedly at the shut door for a second before flopping back onto her bed to get some well deserved shut eye.

* * *

Bulma was in her lab, stashing the camera jet on an empty shelf, before grabbing the recordings of the broadcast and replaying it on the TV. A robot rolled up with the portable phone, handing it to the blue haired genius. After 3 rings, a weary voice answered, "Son residence, ChiChi speaking."

"Hello ChiChi. I've got lots to tell you. " Bulma replied.

"Where is Gohan? And what about that Videl girl? Trunks said that another girl figured it out!" ChiChi rambled in concern.

Bulma laughed, "It's okay. Gohan was dropped off by Piccolo after Vegeta beat him in a spar. The girl who found out is Videls' best friend, her name is Erasa. She's the one who's helping me get them together. She even helped drag Videl away from Gohan's sickbed tonight!" She confided. "His sickbed? Really? How Romantic!" ChiChi exclaimed, everything in her voice portraying raising eyebrows and excited bouncing."She won't even have to search for a maid of honor at the wedding!" ChiChi continued, her voice now invoking a 'tear filled eye' resonance. Bulma shook her head, "Okay ChiChi, I'm going to bed, I'll give you a call tomorrow."

"What? Oh, okay. You be sure to call tomorrow. I want another update!" ChiChi said imagining the bridesmaid dresses in her mind.

With a smirk, Bulma replied, "No problem. You get some sleep, can't have the mother of the groom to tired to function." ChiChi immediately replied, "Oh-kay! Ohh… what should I put on the menu?" Before abruptly hanging up. Bulma snickered and shaking her head, made her way to her own shower and bed.

* * *

Bulma rose up from sleep groggily as Vegeta climbed into bed at 1 in the morning. He was warm and smelled clean from his shower. He carefully and surprisingly gently picked up Bulma before laying flat on his back, and settling her on the top of himself.

"Vegeta…" Bulma sighed happily hugging his bare chest. "Hmmm…." She hummed happily at the extra warmth he brought to bed.

Wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, Vegeta smirked into the darkness of the bedroom, "Go back to sleep woman." He rumbled softly.

"Your in …big trouble…mister…" Bulma muttered, nuzzling closer. Vegeta watched silently as her eyes drifted closed and her breath evened out.

*Big Trouble? Surely not.* Vegeta thought sarcastically before scanning the perimeter for unknown ki and drifting off to a light sleep.

* * *

When Bulma woke again at 6:30, Vegeta was gone, probably off to the gravity room to train. She groaned then rolled off the bed, getting dressed and brushing her teeth. 10 minutes later, she made her way towards the medical bay, the blonde boy, Sharpner, her mind supplied, was snoring loudly on his bed hugging his pillow to his chest. She tiptoed past him to check on Gohan. The soot covered half saiyan was sleeping peacefully and looked fully healed. The bruise that was on his cheek was faded to nothing.

Bulma walked over and poked him on the head gently, "Hey Kiddo, wake up!" She said, with an additional poke.

Gohan groaned then blinked his eyes open, "What time is it?" Bulma glanced at her watched.

"It's 6:45. If you get up now, you can wash up and eat before being interrogated." She prompted.

That reminder caused him to sit up straight sending dried ash to fly everywhere.

"Oh! Bulma! What do I do! She'll kill me! I didn't even do anything wrong and she'll still kill me!" He panicked.

Bulma smiled, "Gohan, chill out. Just explain it the way you did to the transfer kids. Why are you even worried? She can't physically hurt you !" Bulma reasoned.

"But the press is on her side! They would believe her if she told them anything!" He fretted, holding his head in his hands, releasing even more ash into the air.

"Ok. Calm dawn. If you tell her, and she wants to blab to the press, we can do one of two things." She said reassuringly Gohan looked up hopefully. "We can erase her memory or we can use my even greater press savvy to refute her claims. An experiment gone wrong or something." She said half-jokingly. "Seriously, let her ask all the questions she wants, answer what you can, and elaborate on what your comfortable with. Now, go get cleaned up and get some food in that saiyan belly. I highly doubt you want to be hungry when she starts unraveling your many secrets. Plus your making a huge mess, Pigpen." She said handing him a fresh bottle of senzu spray and waving good-bye as she now made her way through the twisting halls towards the apartment dome. Gohan nodded glumly and walked out of the medical bay leaving a large grey cloud behind him. Bulma walked out of the main building, directing a robot to follow gohan around and clean the soot trail that he left behind and to warn the kitchen that he was on his way. She knew that the teenagers in the dome would be still mostly asleep, save for a few of the early rising track team.

"Good Morning guys." Bulma greeted.

"Morning Bulma! They replied.

"You guys going for a run?" She asked noting their outfits.

"Yeah, the coach told us up not to slack off during the trip. We've got a meet after the trip." A brunette boy with blue eyes replied.

"Cool. Say, do you guys know which room is Videl's? I want to make sure she's not too bruised up from all the fun yesterday." She asked holding up a tiny bottle of senzu spray.

"Yeah, She's on the third floor next to Erasa's room. Erasa put a pink flower magnet on the door with her name. You can't miss it." A pale black haired boy told her.

"Thanks guys! Have fun on your run." Bulma said as she walked towards the stairs.

Finding the pink flower magnet with bright yellow letters hanging on a delicate golden chain spelling out 'Erasa' in loopy letters, Bulma knocked on the door. Erasa was in her bathroom, "Just a minute!" she called. The door opened up to reveal Erasa in her outfit for the day, with her short hair half dried and a large smile for her guest.

"Hey Bulma! Good morning!" She said happily. Bulma smiled back, "Good Morning, Erasa! I see you're an early riser." she said teasingly.

Erasa used to such teasing from her mother, who was decidedly a night owl, answered, "Well, can't go out without my face on!" She giggled, waving her blue haired idol into her room. Bulma smiled, "Gohan's father screamed the first time I told him that. He thought I actually took my face on and off."

Erasa cracked up, dropping her hairbrush and stifling her giggled with her hands, "Did he really?" she gasped, "That's hilarious! Was he raised by wolves or something?" She asked once she had calmed down some and resumed work on her hair.

Bulma looked thoughtful for a minute, "You know, he ate an awful lot of them… If he was raised by them then they did a bad job teaching him what to eat." She said with a laugh.

"He ate wolf? Ewww…." Erasa cringed. Laughing at the blonds expression Bulma cut to the chase, "So you ready to restrain Videl today?"

"Yeah. I told her about Gohan getting kidnapped, then I made her go to bed. She looked wiped out. Where is Gohan? Is he feeling better?" Erasa asked.

"I woke him up to get clean, dressed, and fed. He should be making his way to the kitchen by now." She said.

"Okay. Well, lets go get Videl. I'm sure she's hungry." Erasa said.

Bulma snickered, "For answers or food?"

Erasa chuckled, "Both, of course!"

Erasa knocked on her friends door, peeking her head in. Videl was still asleep, seeing her chance Erasa tiptoed over, "Hey! Wake up Videl!" She said poking her friends cheek.

"Mmmm? What is it Erasa?" Videl mumbled before shooting up, "Oh!"She gasped and started to struggle to escape her bed sheets.

"Remembered what we get to find out today?" the blonde asked, shuffling through the dresser. She received no answers as her friend jumped up and darted into the bathroom. Erasa handed her fresh clothes through the doorway.

"Is it safe yet?" Bulma asked from the doorway.

Erasa nodded and motioned her in. "C'mon Erasa! I have to find Gohan! He's not going to get away from me this-" Videl said charging back into the room, "- time. Hello Bulma." She said with a slight blush.

"Good morning, Videl. Gohan is getting cleaned up and helping himself to breakfast. I brought some senzu spray for you and to set some rules." She said holding up the little green bottle.

"Oh, umm. Thanks, but I'd rather go get some answers from Gohan first." She said denying the spray.

"Nonsense, it works on soreness and small bruises too. Have a seat." Bulma said in a stern tone pointing at the bed.

She handed the spray to Videl who sprayed some on her hands and preceded to use it on the sorest of her muscles. The two girls sat down sensing a serious lecture and wondering what it was about.

Bulma walked to stand in front of them, "Here's the deal. I sent Gohan to the kitchen before I came to collect you girls. He needs to eat as much as he can to regain his energy today. So if he is still eating when you get there, wait patiently until he is finished. Gohan's secrets are tied into a lot of people, myself included. If he doesn't want to answer, then don't press him. He told the transfer kids a few things so it shouldn't be that hard to pry some details about that time out of him. After that, his life, our lives, got hectic. You don't know it now, but we were involved in some really big stuff. This cannot be told to others. Period. Understand?" Bulma said seriously.

The two girls nodded. Bulma broke out into a carefree smile.

"Awesome. Now lets go get some breakfast." She said cheerfully.

The trio of women walked down towards the kitchen, Videl thinking *Secrets. Big Secrets. What could he be involved in? And with Bulma Briefs. What could it be? What kind of 'family business' requires the level of power the Briefs control to hide it?* She thought furiously.

To her right, Erasa was having totally different thoughts, *Fresh, New, Exciting, Juicy Gossip! This is sooo much fun! * She thought giddily.

As they neared the kitchen the unmistakable sight of the rushing robots signaled that Gohan was still there. "Hey there Kiddo. I brought your beautiful interrogators!" Bulma announced after making sure that they were alone in the kitchen.

Gohan glanced up mid-chew and froze. Swallowing timidly, he blushed, "Umm… Good morning Videl, Erasa." He said nervously. "Hi Gohan!" Erasa said cheerfully. Lining up behind Bulma at the food machine. "Morning, Gohan." Videl said quickly, turning her head to hide her rising blush. *Why am I blushing again!* She thought as she followed the others to the line. She glanced back at the clearly nervous Gohan, *Why did it take me so long to notice how built he is?…* She thought as she watched his arms flex as he resumed his feeding frenzy, trying to be as neat as possible. *Stupid traitor brain.* She thought hurriedly as she struggled to regain the control of her emotions and the blood rush to her face.

Bulma sat next to Gohan with the girls sitting across from her because of the large volume of empty plates in front of the hungry boy. He had a good 20 plates left in front of him, covered in pancakes, eggs, and a variety of breakfast meats. Bulma nudged the still clearly anxious half saiyan, "No questions during breakfast. Except, could you please pass the syrup?" She said with a grin.

The tense atmosphere seemed to break up a little and they all started breakfast. However, after watching Gohan devour his 16th plate stacked high with blueberry pancakes, Videl was itching to ask how he was doing it.

*I've never, NEVER, seen anyone eat so much… He's not even slowing down… Where is it all going?* She thought in confusion, absently picking at her half eaten omelet.

Erasa had already finished her sugared grapefruit and was nibbling on some toast while watching Gohan eat with interest, "Wow…" She muttered, eyes wide.

Noticing the girls preoccupation, Bulma intervened, "About how much more, Gohan?" she asked cutting off another delicate bite from her waffle.

Gohan glanced up, "4 more." He answered quickly and dove in for more.

The girls finished up their breakfast as Gohan finally stood up and looked around. He lifted the large pile of dishes effortlessly and deposited them in the large pile in the back of the kitchen where the robots were working in a steady pace to clean up the fallout from the second saiyan feeding frenzy of the morning. The girls watched as he did this without a waver of the tall tower of dishes and no signs of strain from the tall boy. They left the kitchen in a group and began to make their way back to the family dome. Erasa started to bounce as she walked, realizing where they were headed and made both Gohan and Videl more anxious for the air to be cleared. Bulma grinned at the teenage drama, once again taking mental notes for her report with ChiChi later. Gohan was showing several signs of severe stress. He was coated in a light sheen of sweat and his breathing looked to be uneven, he was even gulping loudly, and his eyes darted everywhere looking for possible escape routes. The trip to the living room of secrets was made in silence, excluding Gohan's anxious gulping, and the sounds of the early morning city wildlife. They filed in and took seats staring across the coffee table at each other.

Bulma shook her head at their antics, "Ok, Guys. I'm going to get us some drinks and collect some pictures. Go easy on him, girls.I'll be right back." She warned with a smile to take the sting out of her warning.

Once the older woman had turned the corner, Erasa leaned forward, "Ok! Spill! Tell us everything Gohan!" She squealed, clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat.

Swallowing nervously, "Um. Okay. W-What first?" he asked timidly.

This time, Videl scooted up in her seat, "Who taught you? Martial arts, how to fly, those light tricks, and your over the top education." She asked quickly.

Gohan nodded, "Okay. I can do that." He said reassuringly to himself. "My mom taught me my normal schoolwork. I am already past my college education in most subjects but she wanted me to make some friends my own age so she sent me to OSH. I've had a few martial arts teachers since I was 4. My dad, , Krillin, some bad guys we fought, Vegeta, and some of our other friends." He said before Videl held her hand up to stop him.

"Wait, Wait! Who is this Piccolo guy? I couldn't find anything concrete on him yesterday." she said in an annoyed voice. Gohan's eyebrows shot up, "You tried to look him up?" He said with a slight chuckle sneaking into his tone.

Erasa shot a interested look at Videl.

Videl shrugged, "I was curious. So?" She said without a trace of remorse, resuming her stare at Gohan.

A smile crept upon Gohan's face, "You'd probably be hard pressed to find any info on any of my friends. Bulma tends to look out for us." He said just as the blue haired woman returned with a tray of iced tea and a red shoe box. "Well, how else would you guys get away with what you do?" She greeted handing the tray to Gohan so she could settle herself in her favorite armchair. Videl furrowed her brow, "Bulma! You can't tamper with police files! It hampers our investigations!" She said with an icy glare. Bulma smiled slyly, "Considering I'm the one who developed the database for the city, and the fact that our group regularly fights to save the entire planet, I think I'm entitled to a little well-deserved tampering." She said with an icy glare of her own. Videl looked away from Bulma, impressed with her glare. Satisfied, Bulma sipped from her drink. "So, what were you explaining?" She threw at Gohan.

"Piccolo and my other past teachers." He said warily. In her thirst for answers, Videl reasserted her backbone and her own piercing stare, directing it at Gohan. "So, umm, Piccolo. Yeah. I learned from him when I was 4 for a full year. He's the one who taught me most of my survival skills, basic martial arts, and how to control my ki." He said carefully. Videl opened her mouth but was stopped by Erasa slapping her hand over her mouth, preventing the crime fighter from interrupting with another question. Erasa nodded at Gohan who smiled gratefully. Videl frowned but remained quiet pulling away from Erasa. "Ki is a form of energy. If you can manipulate it, you can do all sorts of things. Fly, increase muscle strength, and create 'light tricks' as your dad likes to call them." Gohan said holding out his hand palm up as he did with the transfer kids and producing the same light bulb sized ki sphere.

"Wow…pretty…" Erasa said leaning forwards to touch it. Videl sat wide eyed, watching her blonde friend prod the ball with a manicured fingertip."How cool!" the blonde giggled, "Can you make it bigger?" Erasa asked, remembering the broadcast from yesterday.

Gohan carefully expanded he ball to the size of a basketball while keeping the amount of energy the same. Erasa continued to prod the ball, intrigued with its oddly static form. Gohan kept the ball anchored over his hand and watched Videl as she slowly started to murmur to herself.

"My father always told me that they were tricks and the fighters that made them did it with special effect gear. Ever since the cell games… But here it is… I just don't understand… how could he not know about this technique? He's the strongest there is… the world champion… how could he not know about this technique?" She asked in confusion.

Bulma reached over to pat her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry honey, but your dad is probably only the fifth or sixth strongest human in the world right now." She said thoughtfully, "Gohan, where does Yajirobi stand?" Gohan thought for a moment, "Last I heard he was still under Chiaotzu. But he's probably below Hercule anyway, he's been living with Korin and hasn't really been training… Hercule is at best 5th place." Videl looked between the two, bewildered. "But then why didn't they compete in the last tournament? They aren't the strongest unless they're the champion." She told them determinedly.

Bulma shook her head, "Tien was the champion of the 22nd tournament a long time ago. Poor Krillin was a semifinalist in every tournament he competed in. Yamcha was always one step behind Krillin and Chiaotzu never really liked physically fighting." Bulma explained, pulling out a picture from the red shoe box and handing it over to the curious girls, "This is from a bar-b-cue we had a few years back."

The picture showed 4 people sitting at a table playing poker, the largest man was wearing an old monk outfit and a dark green bandana over his forehead only one arm was covered by his outfit revealing a scar covered, muscular arm. Sitting next to him on an elevated chair was a child sized person looking pleased with his hand of cards. He had a completely snow white face with red circles on his cheeks. Next to him sat a slightly taller man wearing a polo shirt with 6 curious dots tattooed on his forehead just barely visible through his short black hair. He was also grinning. The last of the four men was gripping a handful of his short messy black hair in his fist while he looked at his cards in dismay. There was a long scar running down his face over his right eye and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. He looked very similar to the transfers supervisor Pigero.

Videl examined the picture carefully, "These guys are the strongest on earth?" She asked unconvinced and becoming more confused when Gohan mildly said, "No."

Erasa snatched the picture out of Videl's hand taking advantage of her momentary confusion.

Videl glared at Gohan, "You just said that they were the strongest on earth! Stronger than my dad! So if they aren't then who is?" She demanded angrily, her mind racing.

Clearing her throat, Bulma interrupted, "Calm down. You asked first 'Who is the strongest human on earth?' Then you asked an entirely different question, 'Who is the strongest on earth?'" She said matter of factly.

"But isn't that the same question?" Erasa asked, tilting her head to the side.

Gohan was sitting as still as he possibly could in his seat.

Seeing his tension, Bulma waved her hand, "Remember I told you this morning that there were secrets that COULD NOT be shared? This is one of them. Aliens are real. You've already meet one of them." She said with a smirk.

The girls were shocked into silence, taking advantage of this, Bulma continued, "Some are humanoid and we have encountered both friendly and just plain evil ones. They vary as much as the species on earth. We even played host to about 100 aliens a few years back." She dug out another chunk of photos from the shoebox.

"Aliens?" The girls echoed unbelievingly.

"Yep! Here. These guys are called Namekians. They came from planet Namek. Their planet was destroyed by an evil alien named Freiza. So they camped out here on earth until we found them a new planet." Bulma told them as they flipped through the pictures of the Namekian people dressed in polo shirts and khaki pants playing what looked to be golf in the indoor garden at capsule corp. "They stayed here at capsule corp. They are still some of our closest off-planet friends. Moori there loved to play golf. We sent him off to New Namek with a supply of golf balls and a few different drivers." She reminisced with a laugh.

Gohan laughed with her. "A few weeks ago, Dende was saying something about practicing his swing up on the lookout." Gohan and Bulma chuckled at the thought.

Wide eyed and still shocked Erasa stared at the pictures. "Oh My GOD! They're green! And they have antennae! Do they eat normal food? Do they have advanced stuff? They spoke English? How did you meet them in the first place? Don't they have girls? These are all old wrinkly guys…OH look! Kids!" She spewed in amazement. This had to be the juiciest piece of gossip she'd ever heard, to bad she couldn't tell anyone.

Bulma laughed, "They live on water only. They really don't need anything else. They had way advanced space travel technology and odd architectural taste. All their stuff had spikes on it. English is apparently the most common language in the universe, but they had a language all their own. They spoke English while on earth for our benefit. As far as I know, I was the first female they had ever meet. They reproduced with eggs. No females involved." Bulma answered.

Videl shuffled through the pictures in mute disbelief. *Aliens. Green Aliens. With antennae. Who are stronger than humans. And who lay eggs…. WAIT! That man that Gohan stole from me last week! He said 'green aliens' who rule the earth! That crazy man knew! He was right? How did he find out?* Shaking her head back and forth slowly she looked up. Bulma was still smiling, now explaining namekian fashion to an enthralled Erasa while Gohan still looked slightly nervous but with a small smile.

As Bulma paused for breath, Videl jumped in, "Aliens?" She asked, her voice cracking. "That man you stole last week, he said 'green aliens who rule the world' He meant the N-Nameks?" her voice was stilted with the shock.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, Mr. Toriyama used to work here at Capsule Corp. He accidentally came across Bulma's private files and confronted her. Vegeta got angry about something he said, and ended up knocking him out. Vegeta brought him to me and I took him to our friend Dende." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Erasa perked up, "Dende? Cool! Can we meet him? What does he look like? Is he nice? Is he cute?" She asked hyperactively.

Bulma chuckled, "He is this little guy here." she said pointing him out in the photos. "He's quite possibly the nicest green guy on the planet. Since they lay eggs instead of dealing with dating drama they tend to be more calm then most guys here on earth. The warriors of namek tend to be a bit more standoffish. Dende and Piccolo live up on the lookout on top of Korin tower. That's where I got the senzu beans and they all watch over earth. They live up to 500 earth years from what I've heard. Dende took over for the last guardian of earth when he was 5 or 6. The previous guardian was named Kami." Bulma finished with another grin. Gohan looked really nervous now.

"Kami? As in God? That Kami! Your kidding!" Erasa exclaimed.

Videl, wide eyed and shocky once more, slouched back in her seat, "You guys know God. Earth's Green Alien God. Named Dende. Ugg…" She groaned holding her head in her hands covering her eyes tiredly. *All I wanted were answers about Gohan and his powers. Instead I get Aliens, Gods, and the fact that my dad is wrong about the light tricks and being the strongest on Earth.*

As Videl contemplated smashing her head on the nearest wall to alleviate her headache, Erasa giggled, "No, wait! This is so fun! You said Piccolo was the guy with the killer smile! Right?" She said pointing to Bulma, who nodded, "And you said that he trained you?" She confirmed pointing at Gohan who also nodded, "Which one is he?" She asked pointing to the pile of photos.

Bulma took them back and replaced them in the box. "Hmmm…Ah ha! Here he is! He's not very photo friendly. He's one of the warriors. I've only got a few of him." She said handing the photo to Erasa who grabbed it eagerly.

She leaned back so that Videl could see if she wanted and examined him. The photo was of another party of some kind. The picture must have been more recent. Bulma looked very close to her photograph excluding a different hairstyle. She sat chatting with a happier version of Gohan's mother Chichi drinking lemonade and laughing about something. A beautiful Blonde women with piercing blue eyes and a neutral expression sat with them with her arms crossed. In the distance, a crowd of people men and children played Frisbee and creating large obviously noisy dog piles. Only two figures were singled out. Vegeta who was leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed and his trademark scowl, glowering at the crowd an an obviously tall green man wearing a long white cape and a purple outfit, had his arms crossed and his eyes closed sitting cross-legged on the green grass.

While the girls examined the picture, Bulma leaned over to Gohan, "Sharpner passed out yesterday when Piccolo apparently smiled at him." She said.

Gohan smiled widely before breaking into laughter, "He smiled? Really? Ahahahaha!" He chuckled happily.

"He trained Gohan?" Videl asked.

"He's living with God?" Erasa asked at the same time.

"Wait…Piccolo.. Was he the Great Demon King Piccolo?" Videl asked, suddenly feeling energetic again.

Gohan stopped laughing and bashfully put his hand behind his head.

Bulma snickered, "That is a very long story. Our Piccolo used to be a 'bad guy' but he's been our friend for years. He first trained Gohan when he was 4. We caught wind of some 'bad guy' aliens coming to earth and needed all the help we could get. And technically he's the son of the Great Demon King Piccolo. But that's a story that's gonna have to wait. It's lunch time! C'mon!" Bulma said while packing up her photo box.

"Lunch!" Gohan shouted before blurring into motion and leaving through the door so fast the girls didn't even have a chance to stand up. "Wow. Eager much?" Videl said sarcastically.

*My brain feels like it's been smashed in with a gold brick* She thought wearily as she trudged off to the kitchen.

* * *

Chappie 34 done! I'll hopefully finish with 35 soon! I had a lot of fun typing this one up! Moori is an actual character and i'm pretty sure i got all the ages right...

Your question for today is... How do you feel about giving/recieving gift cards for Christmas? I personally like them. No wrapping involved and you get to shop for your own stuff. No guesswork involved! On the other hand, my best friend thinks that all presents should be properly wrapped up in a box. or a bag. yatta yatta ect ect. ^_~ I love the look of a present under the tree but being able to grab your own goodies seems like even more fun for me. Let me know your opinion! ^_^

*DBZ announcer voice guy imitation!* Next time on Poor Sap Gohan!

An old friend comes to visit and a new invention or two from your favorite blue haired genius!

Once again, Merry Chrisma-han-quanza-ka! Be safe and happy on your trips and enjoy the last of 2011! ^_^ see ya next year! ^_~

keri!


	35. Chapter 35

Hello loves! Here is the Next one! Get out of the emo corners and read! Been working on various other projects but you can expect the next update in a few weeks! I hope you enjoy this one! also boo on s.968 P.I.P.A! . bad peoples!

~Disclaimer~

_**THIS IS A FANFICTION! OFFICIAL RELEASE! AKIRA TORIYAMA**_! *Explosion!* (if you don't get the reference, Shame on you! Youtube 'TFS Dragonball Z kai abridged parody Episode 1'!) lmao!

* * *

Erasa stood up and practically glowing with the juicy new gossip she had uncovered. Bulma also stood looking between the glowing girl and the weary looking crime fighter who was currently holding her hand to the side of her head as if fighting off a migraine of epic proportions.

"Remember girls, this cannot be spread around. You are Gohan's friends so we cut you some slack ." Bulma said, getting interrupted by Erasa,

"And because we figured it out and she wouldn't give up." She said cheerfully.

Bulma smiled, "That too. Don't make up regret that trust. Videl, "She directed at the stressed teen, "Relax. I know it's a lot to take in but if it makes you breakdown, we can erase the knowledge from your mind. It'll be like you never knew." She suggested kindly laying a hand on her shoulder in support.

Erasa gasped in apparent horror at having no one to gossip with about the newly acquired gems not to mention her friends mind getting bleached. Videl's head popped up knocking the Bluenettes hand free, "NO! I mean… no. That won't be necessary." Videl assured with sincerity before grinning tiredly, "It's just… a lot to take in at once. Before all this … craziness… I thought Gohan was involved in some pretty intense big criminal activity. Erasa told me about his kidnapping when he was younger. I was expecting mob bosses at worst, and a field trip gone horribly wrong at best. Never in my wildest dreams was I thinking about aliens and gods." She babbled incredulously, distractedly rubbing her temple again.

Bulma chuckled, "Well, I've been involved in all this so long that it all seems normal to me! And to think most of the influential people in the world look to me and my family." she said jokingly, "We can stop with the answers for today . Let all of this sink in and give poor Gohan a break. I thought he was going to faint when I woke him up this morning." She added with a giggle. The three women stood up and slowly made their way out of the dome. Bulma placed her shoebox on the counter as they walked out and suddenly turned towards the two younger girls. "By the way, Piccolo told me that he was going to visit again when Mirai visits. So you can have some solid proof rather then just my old pictures." Videl's expression was torn between excited and apprehensive.

Erasa was simply ecstatic. "Oh wow! I can't wait to meet both of them! Mirai is so cute! I can't believe your little prankster turns out like that! How did you feel when you met Mirai for the first time? How did he feel when he met you? I'd feel really odd if I meet my mom when she was younger. She was quite the hipster, or so I've heard. And Piccolo! You said he was shy? How shy? Can we ask him questions? Will he answer them? Is he the strong silent type? Or the strong sensitive type?" Erasa babbled all the way to the kitchen with Bulma cracking up at her questions the whole way there answering the easier ones.

Videl kept quiet but filed away a few of the questions that were forming in her head for the next session. They entered the kitchen to find that Gohan had already settled in with his large lunch, the robots were already zooming back and forth ferrying the dirty dishes. Unperturbed, Bulma grabbed her plate of salad and a glass of iced tea and sat across from her godson. Erasa bounced behind her, also snagging a salad from the food machine and sitting down next to her blue haired idol. Videl grabbed her favorite soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, her mind whirling.

She sat down next to Erasa. *Dad isn't the strongest. How could he trick all the world into believing that he was? How did it all start? The Cell Games. He started to say that he was the strongest after he defeated Cell. But did he really? How could Gohan be as strong as he is and not have been there? He would have been like eleven years old. There was only one person there that young. But he was a blonde and with a completely different hairstyle. Could Gohan be the delivery boy?* she glanced over to the food focused boy while she mechanically ate her lunch.

After about 20 minutes of intense eating, Gohan started to slow down, his pace to a little faster than a starved puppy. Bulma calmly finished her salad and passed her plate to a waiting robot.

"Ok girls, I'm going to take Gohan here to run a few errands for me. Could you tell the rest of the class to meet me in the living room in two hours. I'll be showing you how I assembled the camera plane. Gohan seeing his escape, gulped down one last hamburger and rose from his seat.

"See ya later guys!" Erasa waved to them, "We'll tell everyone! I'll make sure of it! See ya later cutie, bye Bulma!" Erasa spouted happily.

Videl waved a silent goodbye. They turned the corner and she returned to glaring at her plate, deep in thought. * If dad is lying about cell, what else is he lying about? The 'Light tricks' are real, he brags about something he didn't do and he's profited off of the championship and disgraced other fighters… Oooo. He's going to get earful about this later!* She fumed.

"So, Videl, what do you think? Is Gohan datable now? Erasa asked with a grin, nudging the brunette with her elbow playfully.

Videl's eyes widened comically, "WHA! E-erasa! S-Shut up! You know I can't, won't, and don't date!" She sternly told her blonde friend.

Erasa completely unfazed by Videl's piercing glare continued, "Maybe! But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't!" She said in a singsong voice. She handed her plate to a robot and left with a wink, "I'm going to go find everyone! Bye girl!"

Videl blushed bright red but Erasa retreated too quickly for her to respond. Videl snorted in a distinctly unladylike fashion but continued to nibble on her food, thinking.

~~Meanwhile!~~

Bulma walked with a releived Gohan down the white halls towards the hospital bay. "Thanks Bulma! I didn't know how to get away from all the questions!" Gohan said gratefully. Bulma smiled, "No problem kiddo. But I'm sure at least Erasa will corner you again later." Gohan blinked, "Huh? Why Erasa? I thought for sure it'd be Videl doing the chasing instead." He asked confused.

" Are you wanting Videl instead? If my hunch is right, Videl will probably avoid you until she processes what we've already told her or something new to ask pops in her head. Erasa will work as a scout to gather information for Videl. At least for now." Bulma said knowingly as she rounded the corner.

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. So, what errand do you need?" Gohan asked, blushing but still visibly relaxing now that the questions would mostly subside.

"Well, first I want you to wake up Sharpner. We can't just leave him sleeping in there all day. Then I'll need you in the lab, okay? I need to grab a few things so go wake the big lug up." Bulma said as she walked up to the infirmary door. They walked in to find Sharpner snoring loudly, his legs and arms spread as far as he could, falling over the sides of his bed, stomach down, his face have buried in the soft pillow.

"He looks comfy." Bulma noted as she walked over to the cabinet, riffling though it and removing various bottles and tubes. She stacked them in a basket on the counter, mumbling under her breath. Walking up to the bed, Gohan grabbed Sharpner's shoulder and gently shook.

"Hey, Sharpner, wake up!" He attempted timidly.

Having been surrounded by dedicated martial artists his whole life, Gohan had never had the experience of a deep sleeper. The only deep sleepers in his life were Oolong, Roshi, and himself and that was only after a long training session where he lost. Most of his extended family woke up at any sharp noise, some blasting the source before even opening their eyes. Sharpner shifted a bit but continued to snore noisily.

Gohan tried a second time, shaking the blonds shoulder a bit rougher, "Wake up!" Gohan tried again, to no avail. A frown crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not now…." Sharpner mumbled before flipping over and resuming his snoring. Bulma gathered up the basket filled with green labeled containers and shook her head.

"C'mon Gohan. Like this!" She said with a smirk remarkably similar to her husbands."Like wow Sharpner! What totally cuuuute boxers! HEHEHE!" Bulma exclaimed fluttering her eyelashes dramatically and raising her suddenly valley girl voice pitch to match Erasa's.

Sharpner shot strait up, clutching his blanket to cover as much of himself as he could. Once his blanket thoroughly hid his neck, torso, and legs he blinked blearily, "AH! What? Erasa? My boxers aren't cute! They're manly!" He said in rapid slurring, only one eye half opened. When he didn't see Erasa but instead a smirking Bulma and a bugged eyed Gohan staring in surprise between Bulma and himself he panicked again and clutched his blanket closer. "Whas goin' on?" He asked in sleepy confusion.

"How did you know that would work?" Gohan asked curiously.

Bulma ignored the question, "Works every time." She said smugly, " Meet me in the lab in 10!"

Without another word she turned and left the room. The two boys eyes followed her out and then turned to each other. Gohan still confused and a little disappointed that Bulma wouldn't part with the story behind that skill mumbled to himself, "Who else does that really work on?" He wondered idly.

"Where'r we? How'd I get here? Sharpner asked looking around in confusion dropping the blanket back to the bed and blushing in embarassment.

"Oh, you were, umm, doing something outside last night and , umm, you passed out. So now your in the hospital wing." Gohan said awkwardly.

"I was…uhh.. looking for something…no! someone! Erasa…or Saiyaman! Right! I saw him flying…and then he landed…" Sharpner said haltingly, then his eyes popped out of his head in panic, "Then I saw a monster! It was green and evil looking and he said he captured Saiyaman! Oh crap!" He spouted, his wide eyes locked on the floor in horror. He looked up when laughter from Gohan invaded his doomsday theries.

"Ahahaha! Oh geez! Ahahahahaha! No, no, he was joking! Ahaha! Him Joking!" Gohan sputtered as he laughed.

"Hey man! Shut up! We gotta tell someone! That monster defeated Saiyaman! Now Videl's gonna go on a rampage! The city will be over run with baddies and everything is gonna go all to hell!" Sharpner said jumping out of bed and shaking Gohan by the shoulders.

Gohan pushed the hysterical Sharpner back down. He cleared his throat and spoke with a strangled voice as he tried to restrain his laughter.

"Sharpner. Just calm down. Saiyaman wasn't defeated." Gohan snickered then kept going. "That was my friend Piccolo. He must have been in disguise or something. Pfft. He's kind of a recluse." Gohan concluded as he continued to snicker under his breath.

Sharpner lifted an eyebrow, "A what? Speak plain English, nerd boy." Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes mentally.

"A recluse. It means he doesn't get out much." He clarified.

"Oh so like you?" Sharpner asked.

"No. Worse." Gohan said with a smirk. Sharpner looked properly horrified, causing Gohan to crack up again. "Anyway its already past lunch time so you need to get up. I need to go meet up with Bulma. I'll lead you outside so grab your stuff." Gohan pointed to his rumpled letterman jacket and shoes.

Sharpner took the hint and grabbed his jacket and shoved his feet into his untied shoes. Gohan led the way and Sharpner attempted to fix his hair with just his fingers. Once Sharpner was safely outside and on his way to the student dome and his stash of hair supplies, Gohan raced back to the lab. Gohan entered the pristine lab glancing around for Bulma who was filling up many tiny colored bags with perfectly crunchy senzu beans.

"Hey Kiddo. Did you ever get a chance to speak to Piccolo yesterday?" She asked waving him over to the table.

"No, but I do need to talk to him and Master Roshi soon. What's with all the senzu?" Gohan asked, leaning over the table curiously. The large blue capsule corp. bag was half filled with bento boxes all stacked up with matching drawstring bags.

Bulma smiled, " Well, I've been collecting the dried senzu for awhile and some of the seeds for Korin. I hoped you could deliver them for me to everyone's houses and the lookout. Plus you can stop by and talk to Piccolo too! Vegeta is sure to hide himself away to fume for a few days until either Mirai comes to visit or he misses me, the food machine, or the GR. So, I had a pretty productive day without all the explosions and general lack of yelling. Tomorrow, I'm going to upgrade the GR a little and call somebody to restock the food stores so I thought that you could take the day off and disappear to work on whatever attack you've been thinking of." Bulma said with a wink.

Gohan's face split into a big smile, "Wow, Thanks Bulma! I've been falling behind with the bet, now I can go to the lookout and practice then I'll only need one more attack to win!" He said excitedly, his saiyan blood surfacing in the face of training and besting Vegeta in the bet.

"Yes, Yes, go make an awesome attack so that Vegeta can spend some quality time with the boys. Lord knows that he'll never do it without an airtight excuse. Here take these. Give the light blue bags to Korin, those are the tweaked seeds. The green ones are normal senzu and the yellow ones are the odd ones out. It seems like they have either twice the potency or nothing at all. Kind of like a hit and miss. Give a few to Korin plus the blue bags and one box from this backpack." She instructed as she stuffed the dark blue backpack.

"What's in the boxes?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh. Have you ever noticed that anytime we are attacked, excluding the androids, that we have no way to communicate long distance and as a result we have to group together? Not to mention, that we always send out 1 or 2 people to gather the dragon balls with the two radars and certain people, who can't fly, are inevitably left behind to wonder who's doing what or getting attacked?" Bulma asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Gohan sweat dropped but nodded.

"Well these little beauties contain a global walkie-talkie that is variation of an earring, see?" Bulma said opening the last box to reveal a small shiny silver clamp.

It was about half an inch long and the width of a ballpoint pen. Even if it got noticed, it wouldn't draw too much attention.

"You clamp it on like this and it makes a "C" Shape. There is a small pressure gauge at the middle joint that you hold down that lets you communicate with the main hub. The other thing in here, I'm really proud off. See this?" Bulma asked pulling out what looked like a small clear Band-Aid. "This little gizmo is a mini dragon radar! It sticks to any exposed skin on your body and removes easily. it's water, pressure, flame and ice proof. When you take it off, as small electric pulse makes it go ridged. It's solar powered so there is no need to charge it. It's not as accurate as the normal DragonRadar, but it covers 500 miles and can pinpoint to about ½ miles. I call it the BDR, 'band-aid dragon radar' for short. I had Vegeta wear it while he was training and it looks like it can withstand up to just under super saiyan 2 power levels so the rest of the gang should be okay to leave it on all the time. I'm such a genius!" She squealed happily.

"Wow Bulma! That's really amazing!" Gohan said examining the BDR sticking it and unsticking it from his arm.

"The earring's are all silver and the BDR's are all flesh colored, except for Piccolo's and Dende's. They have the special Namekian green versions. The box also has 5 normal senzu beans. And a note explaining how to use everything." She said, repacking the box and stuffing it in with the other 8.

"Why 9? " Gohan asked.

"Well, there are actually 15 total. I have mine and Vegeta's in our bedroom. Yours is right here." She said pulling out another deep red box.

"And I'm still working on even smaller versions that match for the boys. You know how they are. These 9 go to Krillin, Roshi, Tien, Chioutsu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Piccolo and Dende. Mr. Popo's are taking some time because I had to order the parts in black. His should be ready in a few more days. Oolongs was close enough to flesh colored that I left it alone. Puar got a bracelet instead of a band aid. I don't think she would have appreciated that in her fur." She said cheerfully, handing the bag to Gohan. "You said you had to go to Kame House and the Lookout anyway. If you manage to find Tien, Yamcha, and Chioutsu then awesome. If not then don't sweat it. I'll just give it to them at the next get together. Don't leave them around their houses. I don't want them to get lost or stolen, m'kay? Now go on! I'll cover for you for 2 days!" The bluenette reassured patting his shoulder.

"Thanks Bulma! I'll do my best!" Gohan said, shouldering the bag and rushing outside. Looking around to see if anyone was watching before blasting off quickly and disappearing into the blue sky.

"That boy…" Bulma muttered to herself as she headed down to the living room to set up the next lesson to teach the kids. They would learn something useful while they were there! Or her name wasn't Bulma Briefs!

* * *

Yahoo! There you go! I hope this keeps you guys happy while i figure out the next chapter. Blame all the Job hunting and interesting harry potter stories i've been addicted to lately. I typed this one up in a hurry so if you notice any typos or errors let me know! I don't have a beta... so you'll just have to deal! Also, Thanks for the hilarious reviews! ^_^ I enjoyed everyone of them! i can't have too many people hanging out in the emo corner after all!

*DBZ Announcer guy voice imitation!*

The storm of questions has momentarily calmed and Gohan is getting a break from interogation! What could Vegeta be planning? Will Gohan win the bet? Plans are made, promises are made and stories are shared, next time on Poor SAP Gohan!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone! ^_^ been a busy few weeks. here's the next installment! Enjoy~

* * *

Gohan blasted up past the clouds into the bright blue sky with a wide smile spread on his face.

*Two whole days! Two whole days of training and visiting old friends.* He thought happily blasting off towards Kame House.

As he got closer to the ocean he lowered in the sky to skip right above the water. Dolphins started to race with him, jumping out of the water and spraying his face with droplets of cold salty water. The black haired youth slowed down so the dolphins didn't exhaust themselves and weaved between the waves with his escorts. After on enjoyable 20 minute flight from West City to Master Roshi's island, Gohan lightly landed on the sandy beach in front of the island retreat of the turtle hermit. The tiny circular island sported white sand, green grass and a modest pink 2 story house with a bright red roof. There was a light cool breeze that smelled strongly of the sea, with the bright sun shining down it made an idealic little retreat. There was a white lawn chair with a stack of questionable magazines laying next to it and all was quiet.

"Hello? Anybody home? Master Roshi?" Gohan called out.

"Eh? Oh! Gohan!" an old mans cracking voice responded.

The front screen door opened to reveal the Master himself. Wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and wearing his trademark sunglasses which were red with green reflective glass. As he stepped out onto his shaded porch, his shades glinted against the sunlight and he stroked his short white beard and mustache absently, holding what looked like a milkshake in one wrinkled hand. The drink had an orange slice and an umbrella in it.

"What brings you to my little slice of paradise, Gohan?" He asked kindly. "Been showing off that new girlfriend? Not that I blame ya! What a fireball!" He added onerously, drooling unashamedly with his mouth hanging open.

Gohan's face crumbled in dismay and embarrassment, "You were watching the news yesterday too huh? It's not like that! She's not my girlfriend, Master Roshi. Right now, I think she kinda hates me. " He explained despondently, sitting on the grass.

"Nonsense! You just have to shower her with complements and gifts and she'll change her tune!" Roshi said confidently tapping his fist in his open palm. "Confidence is key! If your nervous, then she's nervous and nothing goes right!" The old man spouted expertly. Before Gohan could stop him Roshi started to spout love advice. "Ladies love attention! Get her some nice flowers and some chocolates! Sing her a serenade, take her for a romantic dinner, buy her some shiny new jewelry! You can't let a firecracker like that get away! Maybe you should try giving her a big kiss! That would really set her off! All you saiyans seem to be attracted to violent women! You should also wear some cologne! Ladies love a guy who's put together! Its very studly!" Roshi said waving his hands about and nodding his own head at his own sage advice.

Gohan sweat dropped, "Uh… Thanks for the advice, I think."

"Oh your welcome, my boy! You youngsters need all the help you can get from such a wise and handsome source!" Roshi said happily, grinning lecherously.

Gohan shook his head,then began digging around in his bag. He fished out the box for Master Roshi. The box matched the pink of Kame house and had identical red trim with the Kame symbol on the top of the box.

"Here ya go, Master Roshi. Bulma has me delivering these to everybody." He said handing the box over. Roshi took it and peered hopefully inside, inside was a metal clip, a small cloth bag filled with a but 10 senzu, and a red trimmed BDR.

"What this? A new invention of hers?" He asked picking up the small band-aid carefully.

"Yeah. She calls it a Band-aid Dragon Radar, or BDR, for short. It sticks to any exposed skin, like a band-aid and goes ridged when its not attached. Like this, see?" Gohan explained and demonstrated. "It's not as powerful as the old normal Dragon Radar but it'll help if we ever need them in a hurry. Oh! Also, this is a walkie-talkie, essentially, you clip it too your ear, like this." Gohan said, slipping it onto his ear. "Then you pinch it to activate the microphone and you can speak to anyone else who has this." He finished.

"Wow. Bulma sure does think of the funniest stuff." Roshi commented attaching both the communicator and the BDR. "So you came over to deliver this stuff?" He asked as he fiddled with the BDR, trying to find a good place for it.

Gohan fidgeted nervously, "Well, there is one more thing. When you fought my dad in the 23 tournament as Jackie Chun you caught him in an attack that was made of lightening. Do you think you could show me?" He asked, putting his hand behind his head.

Roshi nodded, "Ah, yes. The Lighting Surprise Attack. How did ya know I was Jackie Chun?" He asked surprised that his master disguise had been discovered."I thought I was doing good, keeping it a secret, I mean." Roshi added slyly. "The ladies dig a guy in disguise." he added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "But then you know all about that don't cha you superhero!"

Gohan blushed, "Only Bulma, Goten and Trunks and myself know." Gohan smiled trying to avoid Roshi's knowing grin, "I told Goten that it wouldn't make a good pet and he decided to pester turtle instead. Anyway, Can ya give me some pointers, Master Roshi?" Gohan asked.

"No problem! Ehehehe! Lets go out and practice!" Roshi said enthusiastically. It got boring on his island and good company was good to come by. Ever since Launch had left he'd been stuck with the occasional visit from an old student and Krillens family. Android18 was one hot mama but she packed even more punch than launch ever did. To top it off she was off the market. What was a stud to do? The next three hours were spent learning and modifying the lightning surprise attack.

~ Meanwhile~

Bulma adjusted the screen on her one-dimensional communicator and waved in greeting to her counterpart. "You ready on that end?" Future Bulma asked.

"Ready when you are! Let er' rip!" Present Bulma said puling a lever and pushing a series of colorful buttons.

The circular white tiled platform started to whir and hum, with the power the blue haired geniuses pumped into it. Boxes were on top tied together with high quality rope and filled to the brim with fresh foods and some seeds. The platform started to glow with a bright white light until a muted pop sounded and present Bulma turned her head to see the pile start to glitter and fade away from her dimension. On the screen Future Bulma gasped in awe as the pile slowly materialized on her much less orderly platform.

"It worked! It worked! It worked!" She sang happily bouncing over to dance a short celebratory jig around the pile.

Present Bulma smiled, "All right! Check to see if everything arrived okay!"

Grinning happily, Future Bulma grabbed the knot on the top, carefully folding the rope and setting it aside. Every last bit of the unexpected pile would be put to good use. She opened each box, giving a happy joy filled shout when she uncovered each treasure. Everything seems to make it except the 3 capsules. When she pushed the plunger on the top, it shocked her and she dropped it in surprise.

"Hmmm….I wonder why the capsules didn't transfer properly?" Both Bulma's thought simultaneously.

Future Bulma grabbed the capsule back up and stared at it for a few seconds before her face lit up, "I wonder…" Future Bulma murmured before pressing the intercom button, "Trunks, will you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah mom?" Trunks asked as he walked in.

"Did the capsule you took to the future work after you came back?" Present Bulma watched as Trunks thought, folding his arms in a manner reminiscent of his temperamental father.

"My fridge worked fine until I came back. It broke after shorting out maybe a week late."

"So the machine inside the capsule protected the goods inside but food sent without the protection of a capsule and a gadget causes a short out of the 374BL circuit. "Future Bulma hypothesized.

ChiChi walked in, "Oh my! Look at all the supplies! This is wonderful!" She exclaimed and started to sort and arrange everything.

Seeds, fruit, rope, camping gear, spare clothes, pots and pans, processed foods, a smelting kit, a few empty capsules, gardening tools, and the 3 capsules that malfunctioned.

"So if I replace the faulty circuit, then …" Future Bulma said picking up the red capsule and prying off the circuit panel on the side. After replacing the circuit panel, she pressed the plunger and was rewarded with a pile of containers with food specially made for Trunks and sprinkled with the senzu powder Bulma had been experimenting with. Trunks immediately tore into a broccoli and cheese casserole, after warming the dish in his ki and heating it for a few seconds.

Half way through the dish, he paused and set it down, holding his stomach, "I'm full!" He said disbelievingly.

"Yep, I'm a genius. That is covered in powdered senzu powder. A few bites of any of it and it will fill up a normal human for a few days. A half saiyan can enjoy being full for a few hours, and a full saiyan gets a nice meal but can eat about 3 servings to get full. Chichi is an excellent cook as you well know, so take a break and decorate. Keep your spirits up, and speaking of which, Trunks, you need to come visit us once you get all this stored away! Gohan just left to do some more research on their little bet. You should come watch your father baby sit you! "Present Bulma said with her hands on her hips and a sly smile.

Trunks smiled, thinking of lost opportunities, his mother and Chichi joining him. After making a new wish list, the connection was cut and Bulma headed off to grab some dinner herself. She walked down the hall with a wide smile on her face humming a tune she had heard when she was younger she turned the corner, still humming her happy song.

"…a child like love and fantasy… Make your dreams come true. You'll see fantasy, Magic can happen to you!" The kitchen was full to the brim with chatting students.

She walked over to the auto-nom machine, grabbed a chicken sandwich and a pile of potato chips. She walked to the end of the nearest table and sat down to chow down. The Transfers saw their blue haired hostess and decided to move over and join her.

"Hi Bulma!" Lime said cheerfully.

"Hi ladies, fellas! What have you been doing today?" Bulma asked, "Just hanging around the rec. room. We haven't been able to find Gohan today. Have you seen him?" Chico asked hopefully.

Bulma finished her food and smiled. "I was just about to make an announcement about him." Standing up, Bulma raised her right hand and loudly cleared her throat. One by one the class quieted down to hear her. "Hello everyone! I just wanted to keep you guys up to date on a few things. First, you remember Mirai, my son from the future? Well he told me that he would be dropping by to visit in a few days. He's going to restock their supplies and then hang around here for a while. Secondly, because we don't see him all that often, Gohan has left to run some last minute errands and to find my husband who seems to be MIA after the while incident with the kidnapper. He will be back in 2 days if not sooner. Thirdly, now that the first week of your trip is done, you can now pick between capsule craft class or learning about already made inventions. Discuss it amongst yourselves and we'll vote tomorrow morning. Then it's the weekend and we'll do the remaining part. That's it!" Bulma said cheerfully, counting off her points on her slim manicured fingers.

The class started to chatter excitedly again and the transfers quickly grouped around her as she sat back down.

"So Gohan is gone? Did Videl manage to corner him before he escaped?" Rom asked with a grin.

Bulma snickered. "She didn't exactly corner him. She has got a few of her questions answered, so she should calm down a bit. Poor Gohan looked traumatized so I gave him a chance to escape and boy did he fly away fast!" Bulma said.

They all snickered knowing that Gohan probably was on the other side of the world by now. Seeing Bulma finishing her lunch, as Chico and Lime giggled about Gohan's face when Videl had caught him, they all got up and made their way to the living room of secrets.

"So, how much did Videl freak out?" Pigero asked.

"Not too badly. If figured I would catch you guys up on what she doesn't know about yet." Bulma replied. "Again this is top secret, never tell anyone, on pain of mutilation by Vegeta, information. Now you know that Gohan is part Alien, but we have met others." She said grabbing her box of photos and passing them out." These guys are called Namekians. They are a peaceful race that we harbored a few years back when their planet Namek was blown up by a space tyrant. Gohan's father defeated him and then they essentially came home with us. Erasa and Videl know all of this too so feel free to chat about it, discreetly! The other bombshell was this little guy." She pointed at Dende's image. "Earths last guardian, Kami, "She ignored the gasps, "Passed on the job to Dende here. He's the sweetest little guy. Namekians seem to live for hundreds of years so the became a bit wiser than humans. The fact that they are a supportive culture rather than a competitive one like the humans also makes them seen very serene and understanding. Gohan was trained by a Namekian named Piccolo. Right now Dende and Piccolo are living together and guarding earth while Dende trains in his guarding powers." Bulma explained.

"What do you mean when you say supportive rather than competitive?" Chico asked.

"Well, humans are a competitive race. We believe for the most part that our own survival is more important than the overall good. There are exceptions like mothers and fathers, leaders, and peace keepers like police men. But for the most part its a eat or be eaten world. As an instinct to support our children, we fight over resources. The namekians don't have to compete for much. they survive on water and sunlight. As a result the only thing they really fight over is thier different takes of various knowledge. they like to observe and for the most part have kept the same society for ages. The elders are looked to as leaders because they have simply lived longer." Bulma explained. "Kami was over 200 by the time he gave the job up. He was very wise from what I hear."

Pigero cleared his throat. "Piccolo As in the Demon King Piccolo? " Pigero asked tentatively.

"He is technically the Son of Demon King Piccolo but don't freak out, we've been friends for the past 20 years at least." Bulma smiled reassuringly.

Pigero shook his head, "So the being who is arguably 'god' is rooming with the son of the Demon King Piccolo who just happened to train our naïve Gohan when he was a toddler to defeat space tyrants and you want me to NOT freak!" Pigero said incredulously, leaning forward in his seat.

Bulma laughed uproariously, "Yep that about sums it up! Pigero looked at Bulma before his eyes rolled up in his head, and he took a break from the confusion of the waking world.

~Meanwhile~

"Find the dragon balls! Look out for em' all! Gotta hear the call of magic dragon balls! What a great adventure this will be!" Gohan sang happily as he flew towards Tien and Chiaotzu's house.

He passed over large, lush, green forests, a large crystal clear blue lake with a waterfall and finally made it to Tien and Chiaotsu's log cabin high in the mountains. "Hello? Anyone home?" Gohan called with his ands cupping his mouth to amplify the sound. The wind blew, rattling the windows a bit, but no answer was heard.

"Hmm… I guess no one's home…" Gohan waked up to try the door but it was securely locked.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll keep moving." Gohan decided launching himself into the air once again.

"Through the fires of time, we're waiting patiently. When all 7 balls we find, the dragon is set free! Rising, rising, mesmerizing a thrilling mystery!" He continued singing happily flying towards the lookout.

* * *

That's all folks!


End file.
